We are the Future
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to "He's the Hero" Eight years have passed since the Midoriya Twins set out on different paths. Izuku has continued to stand tall as his father's legacy, and is making a name for himself in the hero world. His twin sister Izumi on the other hand has taken on the persona "No Mercy" and uses the quirk All for One to rise in power in the world's underbelly.
1. Nostalgia

_**We are the Future**_

 _ **Summary: Eight years have passed since the Midoriya Twins set out on different paths. Izuku has continued to stand tall as his father's legacy, and is making a name for himself in the hero world. His twin sister Izumi on the other hand has taken on the persona "No Mercy" and uses the quirk All for One to rise in power in the world's underbelly. When their professional lives start to interfere with their personal ones, they fight to create a better world for themselves and those they love.**_

 **Chapter 1: Nostalgia**

The American TV host, Katherine Hart, fluffed her hair as the show came back from commercial. She turned her brilliant smile to the camera, her multicolored eyes shining with charisma.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to "Chatterbox." Before we went to commercial break I told you we had a very special guest today, and here he is, the one and only son of All Might, himself. Please welcome The Legacy Hero, Deku!"

Applause rang out as Izuku walked into the room. 23 years old, and he still got nervous in front of crowds and cameras. He waved shyly but his charisma was flooding the room making girls swoon. The continuous training and hero work had beefed him up, but he still maintained his boyish face which equaled out to a very adorable package. Puberty had been kind to him, sprouting him to be over six feet tall, and he kept his hair short and manageable for work.

"Welcome Deku…" the hostess fluttered positively bubbling with excitement and delight to be so close to him.

"Thank you," Izuku smiled nervously. "I'm happy to be here. Wow… so many people." He looked at the cheering audience. "I've been in this business for nearly a decade and I'm still not used to the attention."

"I can imagine with how much you accumulate." Katherine giggled. "Now then, Deku-kun. It's been five years since you've graduated from UA academy. You've gone from sidekick to full on pro in only a year and are now heading your father's old agency in Tokyo. You're now one of the top three heroes in the world, exciting right?"

"Mmm, yes I'm very proud of all that I've been able to accomplish in such a short time. Everyone has been so supportive and I'm proud of the sidekicks I've taken on. They're all hard workers and dedicated to the cause."

"You handpicked most of them from UA's lineup am I correct?"

"Yes, I do have other schools I go to such as Isami which has turned out some incredible heroes, but I'm fond of my Alma Mater."

"I can imagine why, your top competitors in the field are also from UA… in fact if I recall they were classmates of yours. The Explosion Hero: Ground Zero, and The Fire and Ice hero: Shoto."

"Ah, yes. They have incredible agencies as well. I've known them both for years, and their abilities have always been amazing. They were top students back in high school."

"Speaking of high school…" Katherine gave a sly smile and motioned to the back monitor. "We've a little surprise for you. A blast from the past."

"Hmm?" Izuku glanced back and he jumped a bit seeing his high school self pop on screen. He went bright red. "Wha…. so young!"

"Hard to believe you went from the short kid here, to the impressive specimen we now see before us."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head laughing and blushing.

"Yes well… oh more?" He saw the monitor change images, going through various stages of the UA Sports Festival. The final picture was of him and Izumi sitting atop their father's shoulders clasping hands and grinning at each other. His eyes went soft and affectionate, tearing up a bit. "Wow… so nostalgic."

"If I recall correctly you won first place at this festival, narrowly beating out your twin sister." Katherine went on.

"Mmm, I'll never forget it. It was one of the toughest fights of my life." He held his chest turning his head down. He felt the locket under his costume. He'd never taken it off, not once, since Izumi had given it to him. "I podiumed the other two years, but ended up coming second both times losing out to Todoroki and Kacchan."

"Kacchan?" She blinked in confusion and Izuku jolted and covered his mouth.

"Wha! I mean, Katsuki-kun… eh heh…" he rubbed the back of his head again laughing it off. "Sorry, I've known Katsuki-kun since we were little so I sometimes fall back on his childhood name. Ehheheheh…" stupid! He shouted at himself mentally. Kacchan was gonna "kill" him for that.

"Cute nickname for a brutish man like Ground Zero." Katherine commented with a laugh.

"Yes, well, the world sees him as Ground Zero… but I can't help but see Kacchan… the same boy who shared my dream of becoming a hero one day."

"I can understand that… didn't your sister share that dream? She did attend UA for a short time with you."

"Yes, but Izumi…" Izuku folded his hands twiddling his thumbs in an old nervous gesture. His eyes went sad and thoughtful. "She lost the will."

"It was a shock to the world when it was announced she gave up her place at UA. She had amazing talent and drive… what changed?"

"Izumi did… somewhere along the lines she lost faith in herself. Our entire class, the teachers, and even our father had tried to talk her out of it… but she'd made up her mind."

 **~Flashback~**

Eight years ago, his sister had suddenly ran from home. Though her family, and friends searched desperately they found no signs or trace. The only clue they had was All For One who briefly mentioned her name after being apprehended.

"It would seem I've lost…" he had said once cuffed and restrained. His unseeing eyes glanced sideways to where All Might stood scowling at him. "Well played, Izumi Midoriya, well played."

Izuku didn't understand what All for One had meant by that… but he later found out an anonymous tipper had led them straight to his whereabouts. His associates Shigaraki Tomura, and Kurogiri were also apprehended earlier that day, left bleeding and unconscious in front of the police station by another anonymous benefactor. Izuku had no doubt in his mind that this anonymous person had been Izumi... and wondered why she felt she should hide from those that loved and cared about her. She didn't call, or text. Every once in awhile he and several others would get packages, or messages from her, but she refused to let anyone know where she was.

It wasn't until his and Izumi's 18th birthday that she finally showed up. It had been raining that day… just as it had been the day she'd disappeared. They'd all gathered together at Grandpa Torino's flat for a party. All Might and Valkyrie, Bakugo, and all their classmates were there to celebrate. It was their last year as High School students, and soon all of them would be taking jobs as sidekicks or branching out on their own. Izuku was already interning at his father's old agency and would be taking over the reigns once he believed his son was ready.

"Blow out the candles Izuku…" Valkyrie nuzzling in next to All Might, her belly softly rounded with child. Valkyrie and All Might had tied the knot the year before, and were now expecting. It had floored All Might, especially since he'd been told he'd more than likely never be able to have children again. Izuku was ecstatic at the thought of having a little brother… and wished Izumi was there to share in the fun and excitement.

As he blew out the candles, the doors blew wide open. Shouts and gasps escaped as a dark figure filled the doorway, the raging storm giving them an ominous and demented look. Born and ready heroes Class 3A banded together their quirks at the ready but the voice that laughed out brought them at ease.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy… man that's some welcome." Izumi pulled her hood off running fingers through her mop of curling green hair. No disguises, no get up… she was 100% herself, staring at the friends and family she'd neglected the past three years. She grinned at them. "I suppose I do deserve it thought, under the circumstances."

Izuku slowly rose out of his chair, his eyes filled with tears and face in pure disbelief.

"Izumi?"

She smiled at him, and pulled a gift out of her jacket pocket holding it out to him.

"Happy Birthday, Bro."

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Deku? Um… Excuse me, Deku…"

"Hmm? Oh forgive me, Katherine. I was lost in memories." Izuku laughed again.

"I can see that… but what I was saying is despite all the drawback of her hero career she's been doing well for herself." The images on the back screen changed to a more recent image of Izumi. Her long curling hair tossed sexily around her face, green eyes piercing through the camera as she gave a sly "come hither" smile. "She started her modeling career right here in America, and has since been in countless magazines and runways all over the world."

"Yes…" Izuku looked up at the picture with a warm smile. "It's not the career any of us expected her to take… but I'm happy she's found something she's passionate about."

"Both of you are young, successful, and very attractive young people. I'm surprised neither of you have tied the knot."

"Mmm we get that a lot, or at least I do. I don't know about Izumi… but-" Izuku held his chest his smile warm and causing squeals of delight all around the room. "I've been holding onto a life long crush… and haven't found anyone who could take their place."

"Oooh, wow!" Excited for this development Katherine got close. "A crush, please do tell us who's stolen the heart of the infamous Deku!"

Izuku closed his eyes a moment, putting the face of his love into his mind.

"Sorry, but that's my secret."

 **~Later after the show~**

His plane had been delayed, and it was nearly 8 by the time Izuku made it home to his apartment. He'd taken off his costume and put on jeans and a sweatshirt to avoid any unnecessary mobs of people. While he enjoyed his work and didn't mind fan serving, he missed the days where he could calmly walk down the street as just another pedestrian. It made it hard to just be himself… Izuku Midoriya, son of Toshinori Yagi and Inko Midoriya, twin brother to Izumi Midoriya… and lover of Katsuki Bakugo.

"Kacchan, I'm home!"

"Shut up, you're late." Bakugo grunted and stretched out on the floor in the living room. "You're on dinner detail remember? I'm fucking starving!"

"Mmm, I know, I've already been to the market." He held up the grocery bag. "Curry and rice okay?"

"Just make it fast." Bakugo grunted into the carpet and lifted his head up just enough to watch him go into the kitchen. He quickly jumped up and made his move cornering him into the counter and biting his neck. "You don't come up with a meal soon, I'm liable to eat you instead."

"Hai, hai…" Izuku laughed and turned his head to nuzzle in. "Dinner coming right up."

Ten minutes later Izuku was watching his l over and flatmate devour his food. He went for seconds and thirds before lounging back and letting it all digest.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Not a damn thing… the streets are so fucking quiet during the day it's ridiculous." Bakugo complained. "I told my overnight shift to call me if anything goes down. I've got them working the "No Mercy" case."

"No Mercy? You mean the vigilante?"

"Vigilante, villain, same difference. Just because he's beating up villains and leaving them out for the police to find doesn't excuse him for breaking the rules." He grunted again. "I've heard he's also the one targeting heroes using some kind of drug to render them quirkless."

"Really? Why would No Mercy do that? From the few cases we can connect him to it says he's partial to targeting villains on the high priority list. Murderers, rapists, etc. He avoids petty thieves and minor criminals leaving them for the other heroes to apprehend. Why go after heroes?"

"Just a gut feeling… they found the hero Nightshade in front of the police station, his quirk gone, and his memories of ever having one completely erased."

"That's… the same kind of treatment he gave his earlier victims when he first started appearing."

"I don't know what this guy's game is… but I'm gonna find out and knock some sense into the bastard. No one attacks a hero and gets away with it!" Bakugo sneered and looked to Izuku who had gone quiet while collecting dishes. "I saw you did that interview today… you need to watch it with that Kacchan crap."

"I know, Gomen." Izuku lowered his head as he set plates and bowls in the sink and started washing them. "It just feels weird calling you katsuki after all this time."

"It shouldn't be… it's my name."

"Well you still call me Deku…" Izuku retorted with a pout.

"It's your hero name isn't it?"

"True… but you've never used my real name." He sighed and lifted a plate up to wipe away the cuts and water. He let out a small yelp and nearly dropped th plate when Bakugo's hand grabbed his ass. "Kacchan!"

"Wrong…" Bakugo pinned him to the sink, grinding up on his backside til Izuku started to moan. "What's my name?"

"Ka...Ka…." Izuku bent forward his hands wrist deep in soapy water. "Katsuki…"

"Alright then… Izuku…" He whispered heavily into his ear. He traced fingers over the bite mark from earlier. Izuku tilted his head so that their mouths could meet. The kiss lingered hot and heavy as steam rose up from the hot water. "Shall I call you that tonight when I "kill" you?"

Yes…" Izuku panted and turned off the water to maneuver around and wrap his arms around Bakugo. "Please."

"Hmmm." Katsuki grinned and nipped Izuku's bottom lip before kissing him again. "Alright then… Welcome Home, Izuku."

 **~New York City~**

"No, no, no, Hiro! KUSO!"

Izumi snagged the little boy of four up by his belt loop and put the fire out with a mist from her hand. She saw the burnt dress now covered in dew and hung her head groaning. "Damn it, why couldn't you be quirkless like your brother? How the hell am I gonna explain this disaster to Eva?"

"That's what you get for leaving your designer clothes out."

Izumi whirled around scowling at Dabi who filled the doorway holding another little boy.

"He's your son too, yah know, you could teach him about control." She held the wriggling spitfire over her shoulder.

"What fun would that be? I'm supposed to be the fun parent, not the strict one." He grunted as Izumi put Hiro into his free arm, and ruffle the hair of his brother.

"Well, at least you're well behaved, Nowaki."

"What's the kid gonna do, drool on it?" Dabi grunted adjusting the hold as Hiro squirmed and laughed. Hiroki Midoriya was four, had dark green hair, eyes bright green with flecks of gold and his wide grin was missing a tooth in the very front. His twin brother Nowaki shared the dark green hair, but he had one gold and one green eye. Where Hiroki was fiery and fiesty, Nowaki was timid and sweet. Hiroki had manifested a quirk just months ago, while Nowaki… for the time being anyway… was quirkless. The two were as different as fire and ice and they were the light of Izumi's life… even if they did give her the occasional headache.

"You know, if I would have known you were gonna be the lazy parent I wouldn't have slept with you." She said with a sigh lifting up the burnt dress to check the damage.

"Hmmph… liar." Dabi murmured under his breath and set both kids down. "Hai, hai, hai, your mom says go be nuisances somewhere else. Hiroki, take your brother to your room, and don't set anything on fire… otherwise I'll be the one getting lectured." He muttered and closed the door so he and Izumi were alone.

He watched her lay the dress out and put her hand over it. The material came undone and suddenly reverted back to perfect.

"That Overhaul quirk has been coming in handy, I see. Have you finally gotten the hang of it?"

"In small doses… it's really hard to control, and I don't like using it." She put the dress up sighing yet again. "Better that I have it though, and keep that fool Kai Chisaki off the streets."

"I'm surprised you didn't take his daughter's quirk too… that power could be extremely useful."

"You're nuts, you do remember what she did to you right?" She pointed at him. When they'd first met Dabi had been stitched up and burned from nearly head to toe. However after the Hero raid at overhaul's manor they'd gone to the hospital to secure Chisaki's daughter Eri who could reverse someone to a previous state. The child had panicked at the mere sight of him, and had started using her quirk trying to get free… despite the pain Dabi and his team had gotten her out… but now before he'd been changed.

"Yeah well…" Dabi pulled at his earlobe. No stitches or burns he stood there handsome, smooth, but just as dangerous looking. "Not like I enjoyed looking like a horror film star. Despite what you might of thought, those were all inflicted wounds and the stitches were necessary."

"That didn't explain the red hair though." She smirked and had him grunting. "You hated it, but your secret was out… Tadashi Todoroki."

"Shut up, No Mercy." He grunted and ducked as Izumi threw a shoe at him. "Now is that anyway to treat the father of your children?"

"Yes, and keep it up, Tadashi, just keep tugging on my chain and I'll do more than hit you with my shoe."

"Yeah, yeah, where have I heard that before?" He walked to her pulling her in by her waist and sealing her mouth closed with a kiss. "Mmmm… any regrets?"

"Just one, Dabi…" She admitted laying her head on his chest, her eyes going sad and thoughtful as she thought of Shoto. "Just one."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! First chapter of the third installment! So to clarify yes I did make Dabi Todoroki's older brother… I don't recall their names being in the manga so I gave him the name Tadashi after Hiro's older brother in Big Hero 6… I thought it was fitting since Heroes are the essence of this world. What do you guys think so far? I'm so anxious to hear!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Todoroki**_


	2. Todoroki

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 2: Todoroki**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Izumi asked Dabi as they peered down below from the top of a building. They were in downtown Harlem, the highest populated areas for crooks and villains in the New York region. "I may be in disguise but it would still be embarrassing as hell if we attacked the wrong gang."

"Trust me, babe, these are our guys. If they don't have the intel we're looking for, then they know where we can get it." Dabi assured her using binoculars to scout out the area.

"Alright...I suppose I'm just nervous. Been awhile since I've been on the field personally." She took a deep breath.

"Can't be helped. With that copycat running around attacking heroes, its soiling your name and feeding the press. It'll ruin all the years you've put into cleaning up the world."

"You've got a point." She looked at her watch. "Still let's wrap this up quick, I've got a photoshoot in the morning, and I don't trust that babysitter you hired to watch the twins."

"Why not?"

"Probably because she's a fifteen year old flirt who'd rather text on the phone then socialize with the rest of the world." Izumi grunted and adjusted her facemask.

"You worry too much." He glanced back at her giving her a smile. "If you can't trust her then trust me...they're fine."

Sad fact was she did trust him…

Tadashi Todoroki, Endeavor's oldest son, and Shoto's older brother, was 20 years old when Izumi first met him. He introduced himself as Dabi and as an ally he was irreplaceable to her. He was smart, fearless, and dedicated to the cause. She trusted him just as he trusted her...which was a big deal in Izumi's eyes. The only people on her alliance that she trusted with her true identity was Dabi and Whiz. Everyone else she'd erased the memories of her real name and gender introducing herself as No Mercy, a vigilante who sought to change the world.

Dabi knew who she was and now, thanks to a little girl named Eri, she knew him too. It had been a hell of a shock to see his true face. He looked so much like Shoto that it hurt… but perhaps that's why she trusted him… why she'd turned to him when her world came crashing down around her.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Happy Birthday, Bro."_

" _Izumi!" Izuku raced straight forward the package she held completely ignored as he hefted her up and swung her around. "I can't believe you're here! My wish came true!"_

" _Hey, hey, hey don't hog her to yourself!" All might rushed up and crushed them into his big arms laughing out loud._

" _Darling, watch that form, you can only hold it for a few minutes." Valkyrie hobbled over and embraced Izumi gently and was returned. "Welcome home, Izumi."_

 _Little by little she was welcomed, scolded, and probed about what she'd been doing. Even though she talked and answered… her attention was for Shoto… who said nothing, but stared long and hard at her. She couldn't gage his expression… but felt her heart pounding in her chest as all the feelings came rushing at her._

" _EH!? You've been in America!?" Ashido shouted in surprise. "All this time?"_

" _Yes, my english is quite fluent now." She spoke in a perfect accent and had her former classmates praising. "I'm sorry I stayed away so long."_

" _Why did you?" Shoto suddenly spoke and the room went eerily quiet and awkward. "Three years is a long time to stay away from your family and those that care about you."_

" _I know…" Her eyes went sad. "Originally… I left because of necessity." She turned her face downward looking at her hands. "I tried to be normal, to go to school, study, be myself… but I hated where I was, what I was doing. I missed UA, I missed all my friends, nothing was going right. On top of all that… I'm sure you guys remember All for One."_

" _That's right." Izuku turned to her. "Someone tipped the police about his whereabouts and Shigaraki and Kurogiri were found beat up and powerless on the front steps. That was you?"_

" _I wish I could take credit, but no." Izumi lied and sighed. "I was being harassed by All for One. He saw my behavior, saw the way the world was looking at me and was trying to make me his pawn. I was frightened… I wanted to go to dad but I was afraid especially since he'd been unable to maintain his form. I went to the police station to try and find Tsukauchi and tell him what was going on… but I kept being crowded. People bothering me, asking me about you and dad and treating me like some kind of celebrity. It was fucking annoying so I ran. I didn't know what to do... I just wanted help but didn't know who I should talk to, who I should call..."_

 _It was a story she'd practiced, a half truth to fool the world and hide the truth about her power. Her connection with No Mercy._

" _...then I met someone. I thought he was just another fan but… he started talking about things he shouldn't have any knowledge about. He told me these problems would never go away, that All for One would never leave me alone. These people, this world, needed to change… and I would need to disappear."_

" _He tried to kill you?!" Izuku looked at her wide eyed._

" _I thought that's what he meant… but no. He said so long as I couldn't control my quirk and was being targeted by All for One I was endangering everyone around me. You're the daughter of All Might, everyone knows your face, so long as you stay here All for One will find you."_

 _It wasn't all a complete lie... These were the exact feelings she told herself when she'd made her decision to disappear. Izumi Midoriya would vanish, and be replaced by No Mercy. For three years she took on that identity… before guilt had her coming home to face the music._

" _...and you listened to him?" Shoto said in an angry tone. "A complete stranger?"_

" _He was a stranger… but he knew everything about me. My past, my problems, All for One, everything. I let him get in my head, let him control my actions… and next thing I knew I was on a plane leaving everything behind. I-" she fidgeted some. "I faked some records, got into a boarding school in New York City… and used my allowance fund to pay for my tuition. I'd meant to use it to keep my promise and help repair the city… but instead I used it to run away. I'm ashamed of what I did, and it's why it took me so long to come back… because I was afraid… and I was ashamed." She bowed to them. "I'm so sorry, Dad, Grandpa, Izuku… everyone."_

 _Gran Torino sighed heavily._

" _Honestly, what are we going to do with you?" he pat her head. "At least you had enough decency to send me Taiyaki… though where you would find Taiyaki in America I'll never know."_

" _Grandpa…" she smiled somewhat relieved. "They have specialty shops for foreign products. I saw them and it made me think of you. Anytime I sent a package it was because I was homesick… your Taiyaki, the figurines I sent to dad and Valkyrie, those posters of heroes for Izuku… and the yin yang medallion for you Shoto."_

 _She turned her eyes to him, saw the mixed emotions in those eyes flaring._

" _Yeah…" He still had it, Shoto thought with a sneer. In fact… he carried it with him everywhere. "Well personally it's not enough to apologize."_

" _Todoroki-kun…" Izuku frowned._

" _It's not enough." He repeated and turned his back on them. "Sorry, I'm no longer in a party mood." He said slamming the door behind him._

 _Izumi stood up and gave apologetic glances to the others._

" _Let me… it's about time we had this out." She hurried after him. He hadn't left yet, was standing in front of the gate letting the rain drip over him. "Shoto, you're gonna catch a cold."_

" _You think I care?" Shoto snapped back at her. Why couldn't she leave him alone to brood in the rain?_

" _You will when you're quirk starts going haywire." She walked to him pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. "You're always at your weakest when running a fever."_

 _He shut his eyes, letting her pat the water droplets from his face. He could smell her on the handkerchief, could remember the last night they'd spent together…. And he hurt all over again._

" _Why the hell do you care? You left me… no word, no message telling me what was going on. What the hell did you expect me to do? Just wait patiently for you to come back?"_

 _Her hand faltered and she pulled back stuffing the cloth in her pocket._

" _I see… I take it you are seeing someone else."_

" _Even if I am do you really have the right to object to it? Or do you just expect me to pine for you forever?"_

" _Do you think this was easy for me?!" She yelled back at him her own feelings bleeding out. "Leaving you and everyone I care about was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I THOUGHT I was doing the right thing, but... as always, I just ended up making another huge mistake. Of course I didn't expect you to wait for me, of course I knew that even if I came crawling on my hands and knees you'd never forgive me." She felt the tears well up and she shook her head trying to ignore them and the hot ball in her throat. "I told you I loved you, then I just disappear, what kind of girlfriend does that? I'm no good, I've never been good, and you deserve far better than- MMMPH!"_

 _Izumi gasped a bit as Shoto's mouth suddenly devoured hers in a hungry kiss. His fingers digging into her shoulders as all his anger and frustration was let out in this one rash yet passionate moment. When they broke both of them were breathless, staring at each other with heavy lidded eyes._

" _Sh-Shoto…"_

" _To hell with this…" He grabbed her hand dragging her around the building into the dark alley. He pushed her up on the wall, kissed her again, and she returned it, just as passionate just as hungry. He ripped open her shirt, filling his hands with her hot flesh as her clever ones worked off his belt and buttons. When she freed him he tugged on her pants lifting her up so that they dangled on one leg. Sandwiching her between him and the wall he drove himself inside her taking three years of heavy mixed emotions out on her body._

 _In return Izumi clung onto him, their skin damp and slick from the rain. She cried out for him, took all of his feelings, accepted them, and in return gave everything she had left to him._

 _When it was done, the rain had stopped and they were left panting and holding each other. Izumi thought the war of emotions was over, she nuzzled into him allowing the first tear fall as she kissed him gently stroking her hands through his hair.. She thought that had to be enough to get her feelings across to him…. but she'd been wrong._

 _They straightened themselves out, redressed, and Izumi pulled out a pack of cigarettes._

" _Since when do you smoke?" Shoto asked buttoning his shirt back up._

" _A nasty habit I picked up from my dorm mate in America." She said lighting one up and breathing out the smoke frowning. "One curious puff and I was hooked. That's the way most bad habits come about. You take just one testing bite… take one curious step forward… and suddenly you're spiraling down a dark path."_

 _Just like her life… Izumi thought with a sour smile. Shoto looked at her, admired the woman he'd just devoured… and suddenly realized he didn't know this person at all. He lowered his head, pain aching in his chest… even after all that, after getting everything off his chest… it still wasn't enough._

" _Was that what this was? A testing puff?"_

" _What?" Izumi glared at him. "You're seriously asking that now?"_

" _How long are you gonna stay around this time? How long before you leave I'm suddenly left feeling empty again?"_

" _Jesus Christ!" She cursed in English now. She stubbed out her cigarette and motioned around them. "If that's how you really feel then what was all this? Payback? I thought you were bigger than that!"_

" _I don't need this right now, Izumi." He gripped his hair ready to pull it out "You may have given up on being a hero but I haven't and I'm too focused on my goal to let you distract me!"_

" _Distract?" Pain filled her voice. "Shoto-"_

" _Don't!" He shouted at her holding his chest. "Just don't. It's over Izumi… we are over."_

 _~end of flashback~_

"Izumi.. Izumi… Oi!" Dabi snapped his fingers in front of her face and had her snapping back to reality.

"Huh? What?" She blinked at him and Dabi sighed standing up.

"Geez, get your head in the game." He touched her cheek. He didn't like the way her eyes suddenly seemed so wounded. "Hey, if you're really that worried about the twins go home. I'll call Whiz and have him send me some back up."

"What?" Her anger came in and she suddenly snapped back into focus. "No way…" she shoved him back stepping up to the edge of the building. "I just got lost in thought for a minute. I can handle this… in fact keep a look out. I'll interrogate them alone."

Dabi smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? You sure about that?"

"Honey," She stood on the edge, her back to the city as she sent him a sly look, her eyes going blood red completing the disguise. "Just who do you think I am?" She held out her arms, the red scarf around her neck whipping around as she let herself fall backwards and down into enemy territory.

Dabi let out a low whistle and peered overhead, watching as she flipped in the air with the smooth practice of a pro, and landed in the center of chaos. Quirks and bullets lashed out, but thanks to the shock absorption quirk it all bounced off her like a rubber ball.

"My god you're something else…" He leaned on his elbows enjoying the show… She'd always been really into her work, and she seemed to enjoy watching the bad guys panic and suffer under her own hands… but he knew it was a double edged sword. Despite the brave face she put on, despite the initial thrill of the job, Dabi knew she didn't like playing the bad guy.

Dabi didn't consider what they were doing bad, against the law sure… but the ends would justify the means. They didn't kill, and that was the big rule. If any of the members of their alliance were caught murdering their victims they were disbanded, turned into the police with their memories erased.

How many quirks did she have now? Eight… maybe ten that didn't include All for One and One for All? Let's see there was …

 **Amnesia**

 **Elongation**

 **Beast**

 **Super Regeneration**

 **Shock Absorption**

 **Warp Gate**

 **Bullseye**

 **Mist**

 **Mimic (voice alteration)**

 **Translator**

 **Overhaul**

Dabi counter on his fingers and sighed. Shit, that was a lot of quirks. It was amazing she'd been able to maintain any kind of control over them with only a little training. He pulled up the binoculars to watch her again. She'd taken out half the gang already and was making her way to the big boss.

"Then again you've always been the resilient type." He commented aloud. "I've never seen anything shake you for long… except maybe that one time."

 **~Flashback~**

 _Dabi couldn't wait to go back to America. Just being in the same country as his old man made his skin crawl. He agreed to go with Izumi only because he knew she needed the support. Their last mission hadn't gone well and it brought out the scared teenage girl under the "No Mercy" mask._

 _She was someone who needed family, who needed support. He could understand that, envy it even… but he'd accepted a long time ago that his own family was broken… and there was no point in pretending it could be fixed. So he lounged on the bed of the hotel, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her to call._

 _When the purple mist of her warp gate suddenly popped in front of him he sat straight up scowling. She reverted to herself breathing hard and going to her knees. She was wet, disheveled, and shaking like a leaf._

" _Fuck, what the hell Izumi? You never use that unless it's urgent. What the hell happened?" He jumped off the bed and knelt down to her. "Did the meeting with your family really not go that well?"_

" _No… my family welcomed me back as if I'd never left." She said, her voice soft and her head low. "Even my classmates were happy to see me… but Shoto-" She grit her teeth and held her face and he saw the tears. "Damn it… damn it I was expecting him to be angry… to shout and yell. I was expecting him to break up with me, and yet… yet I still… FUCK!" She raised a fist and Dabi cursed snatching it before she coudl slam it into the ground._

" _Idiot, are you trying to destroy the building. Calm down!" He pulled her up by her arm trying to hold her but she squirmed and screamed._

" _Let go of me! Damn it Dabi let go of me!" She cried out, the pain too much to bear and she just crumbled and sobbed. "I don't care… I just don't care anymore." She pulled her hands to her face sobbing. "I give up."_

 _Dabi scowled, and he let go only to turn her around, pull her hands from her face and smack her hard across the cheek. The shock of it left her speechless, but had stopped the tears. She glared at him._

" _What the hell was-"_

" _Snap out of it!" He shook her hard once his black flames starting to flare around his body. "You're acting like an idiot! You said it yourself you expected him to break up with you, so suck it up!" He pulled back a little preferring her anger over her tears. "You've got more important things to worry about then your bruised ego."_

" _Bruised…" she seethed and she punched him. Fully expecting it he took the brunt, wincing and holding his stomach. "Don't you dare cheapen my feelings! I love him, damn it!"_

" _Really?" He laughed a bit breathlessly. "Too bad he doesn't feel the same."_

 _Shit… bad call he realized as he saw the fight in her face die. Taking slow deep breaths to ease the pain in his gut Dabi stood tall and reached out stroking her cheek._

" _Listen, Izumi… You came back because you needed to see your family. You didn't come here for Shoto, you didn't come here to wallow. You're stronger than that."_

" _I don't feel strong." She admitted shakily as the tears started falling again. "I feel like I'm barely holding together… as fragile as glass."_

" _You're not… and even if you were and you shattered…" He leaned in suddenly, cupping her face in both hands. "My fire will always be here to melt and reshape you again."_

 _The kiss was surprisingly gentle… her first instinct was to pull away… but his tenderness had her moving in instead. She closed her eyes, her arms coming around to hold him._

" _Dabi…"_

" _No…" he whispered and ushered her to the bed. "No aliases, no masks…" he pulled off his shirt and started peeling away the wet clothes. "Just this…" he lowered her to the bed, touched her and nipped at her lip. "Just us."_

" _Okay…" She whispered her agreement, trembling some at the lack of clothes. His fire came out, gently warming her cold skin as his hands roamed over, bringing her pleasure. This side of him was new to her and it surprised her. The Dabi she'd come to know was a smart aleck who enjoyed roasting villains and making wry sarcastic comments. This Dabi was supportive and tender, but just a little mean… and she needed that._

 _Shoto was gone, and Izumi had to accept that. She may never find love again, may never be able to trust herself to love that fiercely again… but she could have this. She needed comfort, needed a friend. She needed him._

" _Tadashi."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

That had been the start of their relationship. Like a phoenix he'd risen her from the ashes of her heartbreak, and had been by her side ever since. Neither of them expected the affair to last… but when Izumi got pregnant, when she had to put off her nightly adventures and once again go into hiding, he'd stayed with her. Neither of them were sure if the twins were his or Shoto's but Dabi didn't care. As far as he was concerned Nowaki and Hiroki were his sons, and Izumi was his woman.

If Shoto ever got his head out of his ass and attempted to rekindle what he'd once had with her, he'd step in. Shoto lost his chance to have Izumi back, and there was no way Tadashi Todoroki was going to let his little brother get a second one.

"You're mine now, Izumi." Dabi spoke aloud smiling as he watched her through the binoculars. She had the leader of the gang pinned up on the wall, his henchmen scattered across the floor in heaping piles. "There's no way I'm letting you go."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I really have been on a roll, but maybe it's because I've been anticipating writing this fic. I'm really excited to hear your comments and be sure to let me know if you have any questions you'd liked answered from either me or the characters of the fic.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Unexpected Reunion**_


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**We Are the Future**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion**

"We're seriously taking them with us?" Dabi crossed his arms watching Izumi pack a light bag for their trip. "What if the media finds out you're in Japan, or your family? I thought you wanted to avoid leaking this out to protect them?"

"Relax, I've just talked to Eva and Mavis and they'll be able to pick the boys up from the hotel and take them to their house. The boys can visit, play with other kids, and we can pick them up when we're done." She tapped her chin trying to think of what else to bring. "I scheduled a photoshoot using Eva's connections so that'll explain why I'm in Japan in the first place, and while I'm at work, you can be following up on our lead."

"Sure, you get to pose for a pretty picture while I slum it after dark risking my life to protect YOUR reputation."

"Our reputation Dabi, you've been involved in this since near the beginning, and you have just as much to lose as I do. So don't act annoyed when I know for a fact you're itching to get your hands on the copycat."

He didn't want to admit it… but she was right… damn it.

"Fine, so then new question… what are you gonna do if Shoto finds out you're in Japan?" He retorted and scowled when he saw her hesitate. Her fingers started playing with the material of her dress before shoving it into the case and closing it.

"He has no reason to come see me. Now stop acting like an ass and help me pack for the twins." She brushed past him, jerking when he snagged her hand and pulled her into a possessive kiss.

"Izumi you-" Whiz stepped in through the door, and nearly dropped his hamburger at the sight of the passionate embrace. "Lucky bastard…" he muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat knocking. "Oi, love birds. I've got the private jet waiting."

"Thanks, Whiz…" She pat Dabi's chest rubbing her lips together and fixing her hair. "Um… I've got the communicators and equipment all ready to go… so if you can help Dabi get the stuff out to the car I'll only be a few more minutes."

"You're the boss, boss…" Whiz nodded and gave Dabi a long envious look before rolling the silver case out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be a nice trip?" Dabi sighed and picked up their suitcases carrying them out as well.

 **~Central Tokyo: Shoto's Agency~**

Shoto Todoroki was a successful and popular hero. Ever since he broke from his father's agency he'd shot up in popularity and ranking. He was considered one of the top three heroes of his era, but as his agency was neck and neck with Ground Zero and Deku there was no clear winner among the three of them.

He'd remained tall and athletically built with sturdy arms and legs, long ripped torso, and tight shoulders. His hair had grown out a little and he usually kept it tied back with a simple band. His costume hadn't changed as he was partial to the durable blue jumpsuit and just let his power speak for itself.

The Fire and Ice hero: Shoto

Simple… but apt. The world already knew his face, his name, and his heritage so why hide behind an alias?

He ran his agency the way most teachers would run a classroom, with efficiency and no nonsense. His sidekicks were mostly consisted of elemental heroes like himself. He felt he could best instruct and guide those with similar powers to his own… but occasionally he took on the rare gems like "Dia" the Adamantium hero, and "Rikkon" the speedster hero.

All in all Shoto enjoyed his life and his work… but he always felt there was something missing to make it complete. He wondered just what more he could ask for in his life?

Sitting at his desk he pondered over some case files, his dual pigment eyes focused on the page as he spoke into the phone with the detective he was working with. He glanced up only briefly when his door opened and Izuku poked his head. With a small smile he waved him in.

"Pardon the intrusion…" Izuku whispered and stepped inside gingerly and waited for Shoto to finish his call.

"Alright, thank you detective…" Shoto hung up and leaned back into his chair. "Hello, Midoriya."

"Long time no see…" Izuku grinned big. "Ah, Kacchan is here too, he's talking to one of your sidekicks." He pointed behind him at the closed door."

"I figured since the two of you are usually attached at the hip." He picked up his coffee sipping it slowly. "So how can I help you?"

"Can't I just come in and say hi?" Izuku sat in the chair leaning forward and bracing his hands on his knees. There was a nervous twitch in his smile that had Shoto narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Midoriya…" Shoto spoke in a warning tone and had Izuku cracking.

"All right, all right… the truth is I do need a smaaalllll favor." He squeezed his fingers together in accent to his words. The door opened and slammed closed as Bakugo joined the two.

"I would ignore him if I were you, Icy Hot." Bakugo told him with a sneer. "I told him it was a bad idea but he refuses to listen."

"Why?" Curious now Shoto turned his attention to Bakugo. "What's the favor?"

"Well…" Izuku scratched his cheek laughing nervously. "You see I got contacted by a magazine company and they want the three of us to do a photoshoot together for a cover and page spread. They're shooting it at the new hotel that's opening in Shinjuku and they want some local heroes to be the male models."

"Ah that's right…" Shoto rubbed his chin. "I recall getting a call about something like that. I told them i'd have to think it over." He frowned. "... but don't you hate publicity and getting your picture taken?"

"This is different… you see… it wouldn't just be us they've also hired a female model to pose with us." Izuku poked his fingers together his bravery shrinking little by little as he got to the point of the conversation.

"What does that have to do...wait-" His eyes went sharp as daggers. "What model?"

At Izuku's silence and Bakugo's sour look Todoroki immediately scooted his chair closer.

"Mi...do...ri...ya!" He dragged out his name, his aura flaring and Izuku panicked going to his hands and knees in front of his desk.

"I'm begging you, Todoroki-kun!" Deku pleaded his head bowed all the way down til his forehead was on the floor. "I haven't seen Izumi in almost two years and for the first time in forever our scheduling will finally match up!"

"Do it alone then, I want no part of this!" Todoroki snapped back leaning back again and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"They won't hire me without you and Kacchan. They want the top three heroes together. I'm begging you, please! I'll do whatever you ask if you just do me this favor!" Deku continued to beg, practically whimpering. "You'll only have to work with her, you don't have to interact, I want to see my sister! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Tch…" Shoto rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew Izuku wasn't going to stop until he gave in. Deku was, in his own way, very stubborn. "Fine! FINE! I'll do it...however-" he stood up and walked around the desk to tower over him. "You owe me BIG!"

"Yes!" Izuku jumped up hugging him tight and had Bakugo grunting. "Thank you Todoroki-kun!"

"I've just got one question…" Shoto pulled back and smoothed out his uniform. "Does Izumi know that we're the heroes that are gonna be doing the photoshoot?"

"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you want me to call her?" Izuku started to take out his phone but Shoto held up his hand shaking his head.

"No… this is better." Shoto smirked. Yeah… this time he'll be the one to surprise her. "When's the photoshoot?"

"Friday...if you're available. They want us to start early."

"I'll clear the day… and remember Midoriya... you owe me one."

 **~Friday: The New Dawn Hotel~**

Izumi sat in a chair in her hotel room as the hairdresser put curlers into her hair taming the wild mane. Her eyebrow twitched as the two small figures in front of her gave big puppy dog eyes and whined.

"Please mommy, PLEASE!" Hire pleaded.

"I already said no, Hiro. Now go get dressed. Mavis will be here soon to pick you up."

"But we don't want to go to Mavis' house. He's scary! We wanna go to the photo shoot with you!" Nowaki pleaded now his big eyes teary.

She couldn't blamed them. Eight years of growth hadn't dulled Mavis' enthusiasm and for a kid it had to be frightening.

"I can't take you with me, I'll be working, and it's no place for kids." She leaned down to take both their wobbly chins. "Even ones as cute as you."

"No fair…" Hiroki pouted and his brother teared up. Izumi's soft hearted melted and she picked then both up kissing their faces.

"I know, I know...but you'll have fun I promise. They've got that big playground right by their house, and Eva is an excellent cook she'll stuff your little tummies full." She tickled them making them giggle and her smile. "Now I have to finish getting my hair done. Go on now."

"Okay…" they said in almost unison and the moment they were at the door Izumi whined herself.

"Damn it I don't want to be the strict parent."

"Hey hey hey, watch the make up!" Louis her make up artist scolded.

"Babe," Dabi poked his head in. "I'm heading out to meet my contact you good here?" he saw her miserable look and had to smile. "Oh they'll get over it. You'll smother them so much when you're they'll be sick of you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better… but thanks for trying." She pouted at him and both looked up as the door burst open and Mavis came in arms wide open.

"Izumi-Chan! It's been too long!" Mavis bounded up to her grabbing her face, which annoyed Louis, and admired it. "Beautiful as ever...where are the boys? I'm so excited to spend some time with them."

"Good to see you too Mavis. The boys are in the back." She waved his hands away but smiled and stood up hugging him. "Thanks for agreeing to look after them."

"Not a problem, Eva would have come but she had a meeting with a client. She wants you to come straight over when you're done so enjoy your photo shoot, and there will be a nice big dinner waiting for you at my house when you're done."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Oh hi if it isn't big Papa," Mavis turned to Dabi and saluted. "I see you've x been taking good care of my girl."

"As always…." Dabi smirked and wrapped an arm astound Izumi.

"Good, good, but I still don't see a ring. Every bride needs a ring, Ta-da-shi!"

"Don't put any ideas into his head." Izumi shoved at Dabi seeing the smug look on his face and she waved a finger at him. "I like our relationship exactly the way it is."

"Liar liar…" Mavis said in a sing song voice and walked to the back to fetch the boys.

"You know he's right. We should get married." Dabi put his hands in his pockets. "We're practically there already."

"Tadashi, you and I both know why that's not a good idea."

"It'll make things easier if the press ever found out about the boys. Less of a headache."

"Yeah...Endeavor's eldest son marries All Might's eldest daughter and has twin sons who may or may not be his. That doesn't scream media attention at all."

He caught her chin, leaning in until their noses brushed.

"Think about it...I'll pick up a ring today just in case you say yes."

"Get lost trouble maker." She shoved him at the door smiling.

 **~Hotel Lobby~**

Hand in hand with Mavis, Hiroki and Nowaki pouted and hung their heads. It wasn't fair...they were always left behind. Why couldn't they go to work too? Why did their mom have to be so busy all the time?

Hiroki looked up and around. This hotel was so big and pretty. He wanted to explore, he wanted to ride the elevator up and down, and find out where all those yummy smells were coming from. His sneaky mind was already at work devising a plan… and he looked to his brother, stopped, and tugged on Mavis' hand.

"Mr. Mavis, Mr. Mavis, Nowaki needs to use the restroom!"

"Hmmm?" Mavis looked down, his big smile still in place. "That so?" Nowaki stared owlishly at him but Hiroki ignored him.

"I need to take Nowaki to the bathroom…" he pulled away and grabbed Nowaki's hand. "We have to hurry or he might wet himself."

"Hiro-chan!" Nowaki blushed, but fidgeted and played along.

"Oh well now we can't have that. Come on there's a bathroom over here." Mavis motioned them to the men's room. "Do you need help Nowaki?"

"I can't help him! I need to! You stand guard the way daddy does it." Hiroki closed the stall door and motioned Nowaki to be quiet.

"Okay, if you're sure." Mavis turned his back to the stall and leaned on it. He started humming and glanced down at his watch checking the time. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he glanced up just in time to see Hiroki and Nowaki bolting out the front door. Little sneaks had crawled under the stalls. "HEY!"

"Hurry Nowaki!"

"Wait for me Hiro-chan!" Nowaki panted as he scrambled after his brother, his poor little heart pounding in his chest.

Hiroki looked around trying to find a place to hide, and grinned mischievously as he saw the security guard up ahead. He put on his best puppy face, and ran straight to him.

"Mr. Officer! Mr. Officer! You have to help us!" Hiroki tugged on his pant leg gaining his attention. When he crouched down Hiroki pointed back at Mavis who was running towards them. "That man was trying to take us home with him, he said he couldn't wait to play games and stuff and fill our bellies with sweets!"

The Security Guard scowled and stood up tall taking his taser out.

"Is that so? Creepy little asshole…"

"Eh!?" Mavis stopped when the security guard got in his way. He pointed at himself. "Me?"

"That's right you, you think you can kidnap a couple of little kids and get away with it?"

"HUH?! No wait… it's not- GYAH!" Mavis stammered as the guard tasered him and he collapsed on the floor twitching. "Not… like… that…"

"That outta teach you a lesson… no worries, you boys are safe n-" he turned around and blinked when he saw the twins had up and vanished. "Where'd they go?"

As the two continued to run around, Hiroki couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh wow, did you see his face! That was so awesome!"

"We're gonna get into so much trouble, Hiro-chan. Mom's not gonna be happy. You lied to a cop!"

"I didn't lie…" Hiroki stopped running putting his hands on his hips and jutting out his chin superiorly. "Mr. Mavis did say all that stuff, it's not my fault the cop is stupid."

"Hiro-chan…" Nowaki scolded with a pout.

"Oh don't give me that look, jeez you're such a girl. Come on, I smell something really good we should go see what it is."

Nowaki was about to object but his tummy rumbled. Since it didn't look like they were gonna get fed now, he may as well tag along.

"Oh okay… but then we gotta find mommy, or she'll get worried."

"Yeah, yeah, come on!" He grabbed his brother's hands and they made a dash toward the buffet.

 **~Izumi~**

"What about this one?" Izumi stood beside the magazine's stylist helping to decide what outfits she would be wearing for each shoot. There would be a different style for each area; Swimming pool, Dining hall, Gym, health spa, and bedroom. She would be posing with three different men, including a group shot in the front courtyard.

"I know a few of the male models here in Japan, so I wonder who they've gotten for this particular shoot." She murmured under her breath admiring the sleek dress for the dining room shoot.

"Ah, there she is!" Izuku peeked around all the clothes his face smiling brilliantly. "Izumi!"

"Eh? HUH!?" She whirled around going wide eyed but smiling. "Izuku!? Oh my god what are you doing here?!" She ran to him arms wide open and hugging him. He swung her around the two holding each other close. The crushing hug made Izumi want to cry, but she did her best to not ruin her makeup.

"God I've missed you!" Izuku murmured and rubbed her back.

"I've missed you too… how did you know I was here? Did Eva tell you I was in town?"

"No, but you should have." he pulled back with a pout. "I would have missed this big opportunity if the magazine hadn't called me."

"I'm gonna be in town for a little while, so I was gonna surprise you and the rest of the family after the shoot was done." She raised a brow. "Why did the magazine call you?"

"I'm one of your models. They wanted to use heroes who were part of the surrounding area. Kacchan got roped in too." Izuku jerked a thumb behind him and Izumi poked her head seeing Bakugo poking at the lunch table.

"Yeesh… Bakugo too huh?" Izumi laughed. "Well looks like I've got my work cut out for me…" she frowned and tapped her cheek. "Hmmm, local heroes huh… so you, Bakugo and-"

"Well this is more elaborate than I would have imagined." Shoto commented, hands in pockets strolling up calm and casual. Izumi felt the familiar punch of heat to the belly at the mere sight of him… as well as the sharp ache in her chest. Her cheeks went flushed, her eyes wide and she stepped to the side to stare at him face on.

"Shoto?"

"Hello Izumi…" His smile was soft, and just a little smug. "It's been a long time."

Dabi… Izumi thought as she felt her chest was about to explode… was not gonna like this.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Oooh Drama, Drama! Kids are loose, Shoto and Izumi will have to pose together in a photo shoot, and Mavis has been labeled a pedophile. Lol… what's gonna happen now?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Panic**_


	4. Panic

**We are the future**

 **Chapter 4: Panic**

No matter what happened now it would all be worth it, Shoto decided. To see her so speechless, just stunned at the sight of him, made whatever headache came after worth while. Too many times she'd pulled the rug from under him with her sudden appearances and disappearances. It was about time he'd returned the favor.

"You…" Izumi cleared her throat, realizing she probably looked like a complete idiot standing there gawking at him. "You're the last man I expected to volunteer for this kind of thing."

"I didn't volunteer, I was hired, Izumi." He stepped to her. Izuku backed off but kept a close eye on the two. He wasn't sure what this reunion would bring about but he was prepared to step in if needed. Shoto just stared, his smile never wavering. It made Izumi fidget.

"What are you looking at?"

"You…" He replied with a small laugh. "When I'd heard you became a model I almost didn't believe it." He took her chin running a thumb over her lips. "Not because of your looks, or your height… but because you've always hated the press and the spotlight."

"Hate is a pretty strong word… annoyed by it would be more apt." She jerked her head away, her lips burning a bit where he'd touched. If she ran her tongue there… she was sure to taste him. "Besides the press is a necessary evil. You can't change the world if you don't have a voice. If I must deal with the media than I prefer doing it on my own terms, carving my own story so to speak."

"You've got a point," he returned his hand to his pocket. "Well, I guess I'll see you on set." He turned away and walked towards a stylist who was waving him down.

"Kacchan and I should be going to." Izuku rubbed her shoulders sensing her tension. "Don't let Shoto rattle you, Izumi. In the end he's a professional. He'll do the job."

"Yeah… I know." She touched her lip her eyes narrowing. Still, she thought with a frown, Shoto seemed a little to confident and cocky… just what the hell was he playing at?

 **~Hiro and Nowaki~**

"Whoa!" Hiro stared with a drooling mouth at the long delicious display. Their tiny size had gone unnoticed when they snuck into the buffet and mixed with the crowds of people. "Look at all that food!"

"It smells really good!" Nowaki agreed stepping on his tiptoes to stare at a platter of beef. "Looks really good too."

"Excuse me little ones," a plump lady smiled sweetly down at them and grabbed a plate. "I'm just gonna get me some of this yummy roast… is your mommy getting you plates?"

"Oh well," Nowaki backed up tapping his fingers together nervously but Hiro stepped up.

"No, we wanted to get the food ourselves. We're not babies after all."

"Of course… here." She handed them both plates. "Help yourselves boys." She continued down the line and Hiro grinned wide and reached over the counter grabbing food the way he saw the lady doing.

"Hiro-chan, I think we're supposed to pay for this."

"You heard the lady, she said we can help ourselves. Come on let's see what else they've got." Like a little monkey Hiro followed the line of adults, mimicking their movements and stacking his and his brother's plates til they were full. Once there was no more room he carted the plate with him and looked for an empty seat.

"So much food…" Nowaki stared at his plate wide eyed. "The only time mom ever let's us eat like this is during Thanksgiving."

"I know it's awesome right? I like this hotel place." Hiro sat in a booth and sat up on his knees. He looked around for silverware, but only found a pair of sticks. "Japan is weird though… who eats food with sticks?" he stabbed into his meat with the point ends like a fork and shoved it into his mouth munching loudly. "Nom, nom, nom…"

Nowaki took a page out of his brother's book and watched the other adults and the way they held the sticks. He fussed, pouting some when he fumbled, but managed to hold them somewhat properly before using them to pick up a piece of broccoli.

"So we're gonna find mom after we eat, right?" Nowaki asked between bites.

"I guess… she's gotta be around here somewhere. We'll just have to look for her." Hiroki shoved rice into his mouth and looked around again. "Mmmmm ooh I bet she's at the pool." he said with a full mouth. "We should go there."

"You just want to go swimming…" Nowaki frowned at him. "You know we can't go swimming after eating a meal, and besides-"

"Can't do this, can't do that… listen Nowaki mom and dad aren't here to tell us what to do and that's their fault for being busy." Hiro slammed his hands on the table. "Let them worry! Serves them right for leaving us alone all the time."

"Hiro…" Nowaki set his chopstix down. "I miss them when they leave too, but-"

"No buts, Nowaki! Stop acting like…" he tried to think of a good word. "...like a weenie! Let's teach mom and dad a lesson once and for all."

Nowaki looked down at his food playing with it a bit, but then his eyes went hard.

"Okay… if it means Mommy will spend more time with us then I'm in." Nowaki fisted his hands together, his cute little face showing determination. He felt guilty… but it would be worth it if he could see more of his parents.

"Good!" Hiro grinned big. "Then it's settled. Pool here we come!"

"Yeah!" Nowaki took another big bite of food… then paused as he realized something. "Do you think they have water wings?"

 **~Photoshoot~**

Izumi did the Health Spa shoot alone, the silky robe they provided carelessly hung on her as she gave a sexy smile, her hands held out delicately as stand in professionals pretended to buffer and police her fingernails. The theme of the photoshoot was a woman's paradise. On vacation she's pampered, and given the pick of the litter in handsome heroes who vie for her attention. At the end of the day she chooses one to welcome into her suite capping the night off with a steamy kiss.

She was gonna end up choosing Bakugo, Izumi figured, since he was the safest bet. It would be weird to kiss her brother, and with her and Shoto's past it would just murk things up even more between them.

"Beautiful, just gorgeous Izumi… show me those pearly whites… Yes! Okay we got it!" He waved the crew up. "Time for the next set up. Are the heroes ready?" The photographer called back and all three stepped out. Izuku fidgeted some standing in only a pair of swim trunks with his muscles flashing out. He could feel the females around him swooning and Bakugo's annoyance growing.

Bakugo was in a full suit and tie, his hair slicked back and threatening to pop free at any moment. Izumi had to hide a snicker.

"Wow, you clean up nice, Bakugo." Izumi closed the robe tighter around her. "I take it you're my date for the dining hall?"

"Yeah that's right… and I really hope they get this stupid thing over with. I hate wearing a suit." He stuffed his hands in his pockets doing his best not to tug the tie free.

"We're doing your set up next, so we'll get you out of it soon enough big guy." She pat his chest and glanced up as Shoto walked in wearing a wife beater and sweats. So it was the pool for Izuku, dining hall for Bakugo, and Gym for Shoto. "Here I thought you'd be the one wearing the tux."

"Not the right size…" He said simply adjusting the sweatbands around his wrists. "I'm too tall for it."

"Tch… they should have had more than one brought in…"

"These are all sample sizes, Bakugo, whatever fits that's what they use. It's why most models have to maintain a certain physique." She guzzled down water. Her mouth felt so dry looking at Shoto in training gear. When was this stupid reaction to him ever gonna stop?

The stylist came over with Izumi's dress and she stepped behind the curtain to drop the robe and slip into it. They played with her hair some and freshened her makeup. All the while Shoto watched with a keen eye. Her look changed with just a few little touches here and there… but those big green eyes always stayed the same.

He had watched her work, and she'd knew exactly how to pay with the camera and take full advantage of the set. She did her job well and he had to admire her for it...even if it did bring an uncomfortable heat in his belly.

"Excuse me," A voice from behind spoke through the hustle and bustle and the hotel security guard stood fidgeting and holding his hat in his hands. "Miss Midoriya, Ma'am?"

"Hmmm? Yes can I help you?" She adjusted the line of her dress.

"I'm so sorry to bother you while you're busy, but if you've got just one moment there's a situation that I need your help with."

Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We've apprehended a man, but he says that it's all a misunderstanding and you could clarify his story. Would you-"

Dabi? Izumi wondered and narrowed her eyes. Just what the hell kind of tricks did he manage to get himself into now?

"Yes, of course." She brushed past the boys stepping with the security guard off set. Todoroki looked after her as did Izuku. Both were a little curious and suspicious about the sudden serious look on Izumi's face.

"I wonder what happened…" Izuku murmured.

Izumi's heart instantly went into her throat when she saw Mavis in security room cuffed and ragged.

"Ma-... what the hell?!" She ran up to him. "What happened to you?"

"I got duped." He said with a nervous smile. "Those boys of yours sure are something, especially that Hiro." He laughed then hung his head in defeat. "Gomen, Izumi… they gave me the slip."

"You LOST my sons?!" Izumi shouted at him her eyes going wild. "Idiot I can't believe this. I put them in your custody for five minutes and they go missing?"

"To be fair, it was partially my fault, Miss Midoriya." The security guard hung his head as well. He quickly included Mavis setting him free."The boys convinced me Mr. Hatsume here was a kidnapper, and I tasered him.

"Oh my god…" She smacked a hand to her forehead. "Hiroki you're so grounded."

"Well your boys are smart, Izumi. I doubt they'll leave the hotel. I'm sure they'll pop up somewhere." Mavis tried to comfort.

"I guess you're…" her eyes suddenly went wide and she grabbed her hair. "Oh shit… oh shit...oh shit. They're still in the hotel! They could be seen by…" She looked over her shoulder out of the opened door. She saw Shoto and Izuku lingering around, the two exchanging friendly words and laughing. Izumi's eyes flared with temper as she whirled on Mavis and grabbed him by the shirt front.

"Okay listen up Mavis. Those boys are somewhere in the hotel still so you better find them and find them fast because if you don't Eva's going to wind up a widow, do you understand me!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mavis saluted sweating some but still smiling to hide his nerves. "Detective Hatsume is on the case!" He stood up and rushed out. Izumi whirled on the security guard.

"Well don't just stand there, go help him! The press is hanging out all over this place, so be discreet! I don't want any of this leaking out, got it!?"

"Yes, Ma'am, sorry ma;am!" The guard rushed after Mavis and Izumi rubbed at her temples cursing.

"Ugh… is this my punishment for not practicing safe sex? I knew I should have taken those health classes more seriously." She let out a long heavy breath before stepping back out and managing a smile. "Alright, sorry about that. Just a little issue with some fans."

"Everything okay? You look a little freaked out." Shoto asked, surprisingly conceneed. She smiled easily enough but he could see the panic and worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine...just part of the job I guess." The job of motherhood. She hoped Tadashi would finish briefing with their contact quickly and come back to help. Until the boys were found she needed to keep her brother and the others distracted….not to mention herself

"Alright explosion boy!" Back into character Izumi smugly grinned at him. "Let's enjoy a nice romantic meal together." She hugged Bakugo's arm and whispered in his ear. "Just pretend I'm Izuku...that should be easy enough for you."

"Tch whatever, half pint." He pulled from her grip and the two stepped onto the dining room set. It took some time for Bakugo to loosen up. The first few frames stiff were stiff with irritation, but Izumi managed to coax Bakugo into a comfortable place for both of them. She started talking asking him questions about what he'd been up to the past few years… stroking his hand and his ego as her velvety voice soothed.

Izuku watched the magic happen and his eyes went wide with admiration.

"Wow… Izumi is amazing. Look how calm Kacchan is now." Izuku pressed his fingers to his lips as he started to mumble. "I never knew there was so much work that went into modeling. I see now it's more than just posing for a camera, you have to have excellent control of our body and your emotions… In a way it's like acting, finding a roll and playing it. Hmmm how should I play the one for the pool? We're siblings so maybe we can go for a playful approach… but would that ruin the theme of the shoot?"

Shoto took in bits and pieces of what Izuku was muttering about. One thing he had to agree with Deku wholeheartedly was that Bakugo played right into Izumi's hands. In a way the interaction between them was a battle, and Bakugo had lost.

"Well, I won't lose to you." He murmured and walked away. His set up was next, and he was fully prepared to give Izumi everything he got.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Dabi sat in a cafe casually sipping coffee across from a young pretty teenager. She had hair streaked black and white, and her outfit was a bit lolita which matched with her sweet face and big child-like eyes. On her head she wore a mini tuxedo hat, which he knew covered the horn on her head.

"How have you been Eri? Or should I call you Rika now?" Dabi asked setting his coffee down and watched her take a big bite of whip cream from her sundae and licked it off her lips.

"Eri is fine when we're in private like this. Mama and Papa still call me Eri now and again," she giggled. The scared little child he and Izumi had rescued from the hospital had grown into a pretty young thing with a soft heart.

Once Eri realized she wasn't in any danger and Izumi was Deku's twin sister, she'd calmed instantly. She spent a year with her in America, getting all the necessary disguises and documents she would need to elude from the police and the heroes. It was thanks to Izumi that she now had some control over her own powerful quirk. It was also thanks to Izumi she had been adopted by a wonderful loving family, and was now even attending school and making friends. So despite the dangers, Eri had been more than willing to play spy for her surrogate sister.

"I've been digging up all I can about the No Mercy copy cat." Eri told him in a hushed voice. "I have a friend who interns at Ground Zero's agency, and he says Ground Zero is bound determined to catch him and string him high."

"That sounds like Bakugo…" Dabi murmured, recalling the explosive personality he knew only by reputation. Izumi talked about him and Izuku all the time when they first started their alliance… as well as Shoto. "Anything come up in the reports?"

"From what I understand…" Eri stirred the leftover ice cream gently clicking the metal spoon against the glass. "There's a lot of talk about No Mercy's MO suddenly changing. Some heroes had completely ignored his cases because despite working outside of the law, he was truly helping the cause by taking out villains that the norms couldn't touch. In a way they treated him a lot like the discreet hero Anonymous, and just wrote it off as a hero hiding from the press."

"Then heroes started being attacked as well?" Dabi finished and Eri nodded setting her spoon down and played with the ends of her lacy gloves.

"I don't want Izumi to be seen as a villain, Dabi. I know she's not, despite some of the things she's done, I know she's a good person who truly wants to help the world." She looked him in the eyes. "If there's a way you can convince her to give up being No Mercy… could you do it?"

"It's not that simple, Eri. Even if Izumi stopped her nightly adventures there's still the member of her alliance who continue to do her work because they believe in the cause. On top of that she's worked too hard and given up too much to just let some fake destroy it all."

"I suppose you're right." She lowered her head. "It's just… Izumi's helped me so much. She's given me a second chance in life and helped me see the fun and joy in it. She and Deku… they saved me." She held her heart. "I want her to find happiness too… REAL happiness."

"She will… who knows, I'll talk to her, get her thoughts on what's going on."

"Okay…" that was good enough, she decided and she reached into her bag and pulled out the folders. "Here's copies of everything Ground Zero's dug up on No Mercy… you'll have to be the ones to decipher which events are yours and what's the fakes."

"Thanks Eri, this helps a lot. Now…" He reached into his pocket for his wallet and slipped money onto the table. "Finish your ice cream and go home. Your parents will be worried."

"Okay…" she smiled big. "Will you and Izumi bring the boys over so I can meet them?"

"If we're still in town, sure." He pat her head, tilting the hat off a little making her squirm to keep it hidden. "Stay out of trouble, kiddo."

Once outside the cafe he pulled out his phone to check his messages. He'd heard it vibrate a couple times but had ignored it… and saw the three missed calls from Mavis and five from Izumi.

"What now?" he called Izumi's cell first… but got her voicemail which meant she was back on the shoot. So he called Mavis instead and had to pull the phone away from his ear as the enthusiastic guy screamed his greeting. "OW!" he shouted back into it. "The hell do you want, goggles?"

"Oh Tadashi I'm dead, I'm super dead, I've looked all over this hotel but I can't find your kids. Izumi's gonna kill me, I can't die yet! I still have so many babies that need my attention at home. My company will go to ruin… my wife will be beside herself! HELP ME!"

"Calm down, damn it! Shit…" He should have expected Hiroki to pull off something like this. He should have walked out with Mavis to make sure they'd gotten off okay. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm on my way back."

"There's… something else you should know." Mavis said out-of-characterly meek.

"What more could there possibly be?"

 **~Photoshoot~**

Izumi posed beside Izuku, her arm linked with his, head on his shoulder. Fans crowded the gates behind the camera equipment squealing and trying to snap photos of the set up, but security was already trying to usher them away.

"You've sure got a lot of female admirers, Zuku." Izumi laughed some and adjusted the hold so her fingertips brushed over his impressive bicep. If he hadn't been her brother, Izumi would be tempted to swoon too.

"I could say the same about you and male admirers. You're really popular with the guys in my agency." Izuku laughed nervously, playing the roll of cute shy hunk very well. The camera just snapped like crazy with every subtle move.

"Yeah, but that's also part of the job. I know how to work a camera…" she frowned standing on her tiptoes now and comparing their heights. She grunted. "Seems like everytime I see you, you get taller." She murmured in complaint. "I've never gonna grow past 5'6" This is so unfair."

An idea suddenly struck Izuku and he gave her a big charming smile.

"You wanna be tall?"

"Well yeah but… KYA!" She squealed as her brother hefted her up like a barbell over his head. Girls screamed with delight at the impressive sight and wished they were the ones Deku was lifting.

"Baka brother!" Izumi squirmed but laughed and managed to pull off a graceful arch to make the photo look more pleasing. "Don't you dare drop me."

"Not a chance…" Izuku grinned big and wide and the photographer made pleased noises at the creativity and spontaneous expression.

Izumi laughed more but something caught her eye. The in the upside down position she saw a familiar set of faces merging with the crowd, holding ice cream cones. Her temper flared and for just one brief moment she lost it.

"HIROKI!"

Hiroki and Nowaki froze, their face filled with instant fear and guilt as their heads turned to their mother. Dropping their ice cream cones they made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't, you two get back here!"

"Huh? Izumi what's wrong gah! Wait! Hold Stil WAH!" Izuku staggered as Izumi squirmed and flipped away. the shake of balance was enough to have him falling backwards and into the pool. The two trouble makers dashed back into the hotel and away from the crowds with their mother hot on their tails.

They turned a corner and Izumi whirled after them, only to collide into Shoto sending the two of them sprawling onto the ground.

"OOF!"

"Ow!"

Izumi winced and sat up holding her head.

"Jeez Shoto just what the hell is your chest made of?" It gave a whole new definition to rock hard abs.

"I could retort and ask what your head is made of…" He replied and stood up and held out his hand. "What's with hurry? Who were you running after just now?"

Izumi took his hand rubbing her head and looked over his shoulder. The boys had up and vanished once again and her temple throbbed. Those two were so dead when she got her hands on them.

"A couple of trouble makers who've done nothing but give me headaches since I got here." She looked up at him. He'd showered and freshened up from their sweaty photoshoot in the gym. It had been surprisingly easy to work with him. Running beside him on the treadmill, spotting him as he did weights, and holding the sandbag he punched had brought back memories of them training together, and had put her at ease. "Sorry."

"No big deal… I've kinda gotten used to you knocking me flat." He reached out brushing hair from her face. "I could say you haven't changed a bit… but I'd be lying. I keep finding these little nuances… and it's making it hard for me to stay mad and annoyed with you."

"Shoto…" her eyes soften. She was beginning to see him the same way she had in high school; A calm, cool guy with a kind heart.

"I came here, bound determined to be ambivalent to any advances you threw my way… but aside from your initial reaction to my appearance you've barely given me any thought at all. I was arrogant to think you had any feelings left for me." His voice sounded pained and had Izumi melting.

"You're wrong about that…" She murmured. "I do have them, I always have… but we've both grown up Shoto. We both have things that take precedence over old feelings." She hugged herself. "I know exactly why we broke up, and I know exactly why you've refused to answer any of my calls or messages. I keep secrets, and I come in and out of your life like a yo-yo. I gave up trying to salvage anything of our previous relationship because I know it would never end well, just as it didn't end well before."

"Izumi…" He came in closer, and he felt that familiar stirring, felt that emptiness he'd had since they'd broken up slowly fill back into place. Was this what he had been missing?

She should tell him, Izumi realized. She should tell everyone what was going on. She was sick and tired of keeping secrets. Sick and tired of hiding and being kept away from her family and friends.

"Shoto… there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but I gave up on trying to get through to you." She swallowed hard. Just rip the bandage off, Izumi. Tell him! "Five years ago…"

"Well now…" Dabi walked in on the conversation his hands in his pockets and his fiery temper on simmer. "This is a surprise."

"Who-" Shoto turned to face the newcomer and was taken aback by the similarity in their faces. It took him a good long look to realize who was walking towards them"Ta-Tadashi?"

"Long time no see… bro." He skirted around him to put his arm around Izumi, and pull her in protectively. "I haven't seen you were in grade school."

"What are you doing here?" He eyed the two of them, something twisting inside as he saw the comfort and intimacy in their chemistry together. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know Izumi?"

"Oh I've known Izumi for awhile…" he stroked fingers through her long curly hair. "About eight years actually."

"Tadashi…" Izumi hissed under her breath and shoved him back. "Now's not the time."

"Eight years…" Shoto's own temper flared and the two brothers stared each other down, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So…" He glanced briefly down at Izumi. "This is what you wanted to tell me?"

"No… and don't take that tone of voice with me Shoto. Don't jump to conclusions, don't bite my head off." The photographer's assistant called for the models to adjoin to the suite for the final shoot. "Look...I'll explain everything once the shoot is over. You can have your say then." She glared at Tadashi. "As for you, aren't you supposed to be helping Mavis with something?"

"I am… but then I saw the two of you in the hall and couldn't resist saying hi." He leaned in whispering in her ear. "You better be sure about this… you can't take it back afterwards."

"Yeah…" She stepped back from him and walked away. "I'm well aware of that."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Wha... so intense! I hope you guys are enjoying the drama, because there's more on the way. As always if you have an opinions or requests be sure to leave them in the comments.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Rip off the bandage.**_


	5. Ripping off the Bandaid

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 5** :

Izumi's brow twitched in irritation as she stood in front of the bed for the last shoot of the day. She had told the photographer to go with Bakugo as the final shot… but Shoto sat on the edge of the wide bed in only a pair of sweats and the stylist mussing up his hair for a more touseled look.

"Someone care to explain this to me?" She crossed her arms and irritably tapped her fingers against her bicep. "I thought we had agreed on Bakugo."

"Apparently no one told him that." The photographer told her, testing the lighting for the room. "After the group shot he up and left.

" _I'm a full time hero and I don't have anymore time to waste on fussy pictures."_

"...is what he said." One of the assistants told her and Izumi's temples throbbed harder as irritation built up.

"That fucking selfish jerk… I'm gonna kill him for this."

"What's the problem?" The photographer looked up. "He's a handsome man, you're an attractive woman, make the chemistry work like you always do."

"Well there's-" Izumi started to explain but Shoto stood up.

"She's worried because of personal reasons… I had my own convictions about this, but a job is a job. Things like memories and relationship tension shouldn't matter if you're a professional." He went up to her, his fingers snagging the lapel of her silk robe to rub teasingly. His voice became soft as a whisper and his eyes bore into her. "I'm a pro, so I can handle something like this… can you?"

Izumi's back went iron rod straight and her eyes narrowed on him. So… he wanted to challenge her? Fine, she'd show him the dangers of working with a real professional.

"I more or less was showing concern for your sake not mine." She untied the robe and let it fall at her feet. The sexy negligee left little to the imagination with its lacy pattern and dangerous low cuts. She let her lips curve when she heard the strangled sound of surprise in his throat and she tugged him by the stretch band of his sweats. "If you're okay with it… then let's get this over with."

In the back of her mind, she hoped the boys were keeping Dabi busy… she did NOT want him walking in on this particular set up.

 **~meanwhile~**

"Running away from your sitter, lying to a security guard, sneaking into a buffet, setting fire to a window display, annoying patrons by pushing all the buttons in the elevator, stealing ice cream cones from a vendor, and causing a scene during your mother's photoshoot." Dabi sighed heavily, his arms crossed as he stood in front of his two boys. It had taken him, Mavis, and nearly three security guards to wrangle them down, but they'd managed to trap them near the front entrance. "I'm not the strict parent, but even I have to say you two are on a whole nother level of grounded."

The two stayed silent… which was a rarity. Hiroki just kept his head low, but Dabi could see the anger mixed with the sadness on his face. Nowaki on the other hand was in tears, sniffling and whimpering.

"Well," he crouched down eying Hiroki in particular. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah…" Hiroki's voice cracked. "I'm not sorry."

"Hah?" He grabbed Hiroki by the head and scruffed up his hair with a firm grip making him squirm. "Wanna try that again, son?"

"Owowowow! I'm not sorry! I'm not sorry!" He rolled onto his back and then his side, the first few sniffles of tears coming through. "You're the one who should be sorry!"

"Hmmm?" Dabi stopped and Nowaki finally turned his head up to look at him.

"We ran away because we thought you and mommy didn't want us around. You're always leaving us with other people, not letting us go with you to work and stuff."

"Geez, is that what all this is about? You think your mother and I don't-"

"It's true!" Hiroki sat up tears falling as he shouted. "You guys rarely spend time with us at all! You're always working, always doing grown up stuff. Why can't you guys ever take the time to spend it with us!" He bat them away sniffling. "I was really excited when momma said she was taking us to Japan with her. I thought we were finally going on vacation, going to act like a real family… but I was wrong. Nothing's changed!"

Dabi sighed heavily looking at the tearful expression on the boys. Izumi was already wrapped up in guilt over leaving the kids… this was gonna tear her apart.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Hiroki looked up surprised.

"You're right… this was our fault." He rubbed his head again, but gentler this time. "Your mom and I get so wrapped up in work and trying to make a good life for you that we forget to be a part of it." He stood up and put his hands to his hips. "Leave it to me. I'll talk to your mom. It's about time we had a vacation."

The boys suddenly went all smiles and they looked at each other shouting cheers.

"HOWEVER!" Dabi interrupted their cheers. "You're both still grounded. Running away, and worrying the shit out of your mother is not the way to get our attention. You got that?"

Both heads hung again and they shrunk up in guilt speaking in near perfect unison.

"Yes Dad."

 **~Back at the Shoot~**

Izumi felt her heart pounding erratically in her chest and wished it would stop. Each little touch, and movement had that night from five years ago rushing back to memory and she knew it was affecting the photographs.

 _Stop thinking about it!_

She demanded and closed her eyes to hide the sad expression she knew was leaking through. Straddling Shoto's waist she guided his head to her breast and arched elegantly. Her long curtain of hair tickled the back of her legs. His strong arms closed around her waist and his fingers tangled intimately in the fabric of the negligee.

"That's better, much better…" The photographer snapped the photo. "Shoto cheat your face towards me a little, now breathe in… excellent. Change it up… Izumi lay on your back. Karen plump up those pillows, let's get her nice and comfy.

"Jesus christ," Izumi murmured in English and got off Shoto to lay in the middle of the bed. She took the time to take a few deep breaths, and let the assistants adjust the scene properly.

"Seems this particular set up takes a little more time." Shoto commented sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to be positioned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… but those sweatpants don't hide your enthusiasm for this." She retorted.

"I am a man… in a situation like this it's natural to get a little enthusiastic, even if I am annoyed with you right now." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "How come you didn't tell me about my brother when you came back five years ago?"

"I never got the chance to…" She turned her head looking away as the assistant who tossed rose petals around the bed. "Now's not the time to talk about this."

"We will talk though, right?" He turned and rolled on top of her, getting into position. His eyes, so intense and focused on her, made her want to tremble. "You won't disappear again?"

"No…"She lifted up some as his hand moved under her to grip her lower back and arch her up. His other hand clasped on her bare thigh. She touched his face lifting herself up just enough to bring their faces close. "Not this time."

The camera shutter clicked… and for the next ten minutes, Izumi became oblivious to her surroundings, and lost herself in Shoto's eyes.

 **~After the Shoot~**

"Good work everyone! That's a wrap!"

Izumi let out a long defeated sigh as she slumped into her chair in jeans and a t shirt.

"Finally… oh my god what a day." She covered her face. It still wasn't over, she still had to face the music.

"Babe…" Dabi walked over to her and knelt down in front of her chair. "We need to talk."

"Isn't that the understatement of the year?" She pulled her hands from her face and crossed her arms. At Dabi's serious expression she scowled. "What is it?"

"You're planning on telling Shoto everything… does that mean you're also planning on telling your family everything?"

Izumi frowned and glanced up when she heard Izuku's laughter as he tended to some of his anxious fans.

"It's only fair… I was thinking of having him call dad and Kairi and having them all meet us at Mavis' house. Speaking of which did the boys-"

"Yes, they're on their way there now. Which brings me to my next topic." He takes her hands in his. "I think it's time… you passed your responsibility to someone else."

"What?" Izumi raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"With the copycat running around it's too dangerous for you to be linked to No Mercy. You should find someone to take the reigns of the organization and concentrate on being with your family."

"You're asking me to quit?" She glared at him. "Tadashi I can't do that. I've worked too hard, given up too much to just-"

"That's exactly my point. You gave up everything to make this alliance, to become No Mercy. It's worked for eight years, and you've done all you can to better the world, but I think it's time you seriously thought about the consequences of making that choice."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people." She shoved him back to stand up. She saw people starting to close in and she brought her voice into a hushed whisper. "You've been by my side through all of this, and now suddenly you just want me to stop? To give up everything?"

"Do you know why the kids ran off today?"

"Huh?"

"Hiroki and Nowaki are feeling neglected. You and I are always gone, always working… with your modeling career, and our nights out on the streets, they're always being left behind with strangers."

The fight on Izumi's face instantly fell.

"Hiroki said that?"

"Yes… and it's the reason why Nowaki agreed to go with him. Nowaki is not the kind of kid that gets into trouble for no reason, Izumi. They wanted our attention and I say they got it. Now that we know… are we just going to continue to ignore them?" He touched her face his eyes hard. "I don't know about you… but I don't want to end up like my old man. I'm not going to ignore my sons."

"That's unfair…" tears welled up and she clenched her hands over her chest. "That's really unfair."

"Yeah…" he bent his head down cupping both hands around her face now. "I know." His mouth closed over hers in a deep long kiss. From across the room Shoto watched them and felt the burn of jealousy.

"Tadashi…" Izumi slowly pulled back from the kiss sighing. "I don't want to ignore them… but I can't just up and leave things in the lurch. I need to think about this, and figure out my next step."

"That's good enough. At the very least put your modeling on hold for a bit. It's not like you can't afford it, especially after this elaborate set up." He motioned around them, and spotted Shoto. His arm instantly came around her. "Someone's not looking too happy."

"He's waiting for an explanation. Why don't you give him the invite to Mavis' and I'll talk to my brother." She pat his shoulder and headed for Izuku. She cuddled in his arm and the two took some group selfies to satisfy some fans as well as the press.

"Don't mind if I do…" Tadashi stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to his little brother. "Yo, how did it go?"

"Fine…" Shoto told him simply keeping his arms crossed and his eyes sharp. "So you and Izumi are dating?"

"Dating is such a teenage term… we're lovers." He leaned down into Shoto's face smirking. "Something wrong with that?"

"How long have you two been… intimate?"

"More questions… why don't you compile a list for us. Izumi wants you to come to her friend Mavis' house for dinner. She's inviting her family so she can let it all out at once." He jerked a thumb behind him, Izuku was now on his phone talking excitedly to All Might about the dinner invite. "If you want answers... Then show up. Otherwise enjoy your life." He pat him on the head then turned up a middle finger to him. "Give this to dad for me, okay?" He winked and walked away.

"Tch…" Shoto sneered. "Give it to him yourself."

 **~Hatsume Residence~**

Mavis and Eva had only been married for two years, but the enthusiastic couple had been together since their third year of high school. Mavis was now the lead engineer in a support company that provided costumes and gadgets for heroes all around the world, and Eva was a brilliant designer and stylist. When Izumi had decided to become a model she'd invoked Eva's help on her portfolio and the interviews for various agencies she was a part of.

Ever since then Izumi had confided in them about almost everything. She had often debated on whether to bring the two of them into the No Mercy alliance, but always ended up talking herself out of it.

"So you're finally going to tell them." Eva stood at the stove stirring up something that had Izumi's mouth watering and her stomach growling. "It's about time those boys met the rest of their family."

"You're right about that… I've been hiding it too long. The events from today prove that." She sighed heavily sitting at the breakfast counter watching Eva cook. "Izuku said he was bringing Bakugo too. So I'm sorry for any damage that might be done to your household."

"Don't worry about it… with a husband like Mavis do you really think I'm not used to explosions and property damage?" She looked over her shoulder grinning and had Izumi smiling in return.

"I guess you're right."

"Everything alright, Izumi?" Eva turned the fire down and turned to face her fully. "Something tells me there's something else on your mind besides the boys."

"You always could read me like a book." She leaned her chin into her hand and stared down at the other. "I'm… thinking of retiring."

"Really? Why? You're so young…"

Eva thought she meant modeling… and she wasn't far off. Her career and her extra activities went a bit hand in hand. When she found out she was pregnant she knew she would one day have to hang up her proverbial cape. That's where the modeling career had come in. If she'd just been in charge of taking care of herself she could have gone for years hiding in the shadows living off her allowance fund, which her father still put money in despite her objections. Once the twins were born, however, all that changed. She worked to get herself back in shape, made some calls to people she trusted, and became a model to start a separate fund just for them. For his part, Dabi had temporarily taken over the No Mercy position and distributed information and orders to their contacts all over the world.

It had become convenient using her career to travel the world and spread her influence to the other vigilantes and anti-heros. Over the years her alliance grew and grew, and now No Mercy was known to nearly every hero and villain in the world. Controversy spread, was he a villain, or was he a hero… but to Izumi, No Mercy was neither or those. Izumi wasn't in the spotlight, nor did she allow herself to fall into the dark pit that was true villainy. She only targeted criminals with high risk rates, those that had been in the business so long they slipped in and out of the justice system. In essence, she passed judgement on those that considered themselves untouchable… and proved to them that they weren't.

Some compared No Mercy to the Hero Killer, and she can see where they would get that kind of comparison. She supposed it was Stain's influence that she'd taken this path to begin with… because it had been his words to her that night in Hosu that had made her realize she wasn't cut out for hero work. Heroes, after all, weren't just about defeating the bad guys. They were about making the common folk feel safe, and spurring hope in dark times. She wasn't someone who could give the people comfort. Her quirk, her personality, her morals were all things that made people nervous, and put them on guard. Still she didn't have the stomach to be a villain either. She'd been raised too well to let that kind of dark influence touch her sensibilities.

Only once did she kill a target by accident… and it was because of that accident she'd gone back home to see her family in the first place. She wanted comfort, wanted the support and familiarity of their love. These people, her family, loved her no matter what… but she told herself a long time ago she wouldn't tell her them about her nightly adventures. If she was ever caught by law enforcement she didn't want them implicated. Her actions were her own, and she didn't want her family suffering the consequences.

"I want what's best for my family. My boys aren't happy with the way things are… so something has to change. I just need to figure out what." She narrowed her eyes and glanced up as a random scream echoed from the other room.

"Mavis darling are you okay?" Eva called out.

"Y-Yes I'm fine… Hi-Hiroki just has really good aim." Mavis hobbled into view, his hands covering over his sensitive anatomy and had both women bursting out into laughter.

The laughter died as the front doorbell rang. Dabi came into view now carrying a kid under each arm.

"Show time…" she told him with a smile. She stood up and she walked to him and her boys. "Wait in the other room until I get them prepared for this." She had him set the boys down and she knelt to their eye level. "These people you're gonna meet today may be strangers… but they're also your family. I want you to do your best to get along with them okay?"

"Okay… and mom…" Hiroki fidgeted his head hanging. "I'm… I'm sorry about today."

"Me too…" Nowaki hurriedly agreed. "We're both really sorry for running away."

"It's okay." she touched their faces and both looked with shock as they saw the tears filling her eyes. The guilt rose higher in their throats and they were both ready to do anything to remove that look from her face. "I understand why you did it… and I promise from this moment on things are gonna change."

The doorbell rang again and Izumi let out a shuddering breath. Dabi pat his son's heads as Izumi got to her feet.

"Come on you two, we'll go hang out in the game room until your mom is ready." He picked them both up and leaned in to kiss their mom. "It's gonna be fine, babe… just rip the band aid off nice and clean."

"Yeah…" She gave a watery smile. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Izumi!" The moment the door was opened, a little girl rushed past Eva and straight to Izumi hugging her legs. She had short curly hair that was the color of moon dust. When she tilted her face up to smile brilliantly, a pair of beautiful blue eyes stared up. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and plump pink cheeks.

"Freya-chan… my cute little sister… goodness you've gotten so big." Izumi crouched to pick up the little girl and cuddle her.

"I've missed you so much! I've got a present for you! Mommy helped me pick it out and I've been saving it for your next visit!"

"Oh that's so sweet… I've got a gift for you too, but I'm worried you won't like it."

"Of course I will! I always love your gifts! I still have the doll you sent me from Perry."

Izumi had to laugh.

"That's _Paris…"_ She tweaked her nose. "Remind me to teach you some french." She looked up as her father, step mother, Izuku and Bakugo came in now. She set the little girl down to engulf her father in a hug and just take in his scent. "Dad…"

"My little Izumi…" He held her close stroking her hair. "Have you been well?"

"Mmmm, and you?" She looked up. "I'm sorry I haven't been back since Grandpa's funeral."

"It's okay, I understand. You live in America now, and you've got a very busy career." He tapped her chin to make her smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Dad…" tears welled up. "I wouldn't pass that P word around just yet. I asked Izuku to invite you all here so I could come clean."

"More secrets, Izumi?" Kairi sighed heavily as she took off her shoes and stepped inside. "We're still recovering from the last one."

"I'm sorry… I'll explain everything once Shoto gets here. This is something he needs to hear too."

"Well you don't have to wait long…" Shoto called from the open doorway. "I'm here… so let's hear it Izumi."

"Right… please come inside." She motioned them all into the dining room. "Eva's prepared a big meal for everyone…"

Izumi remained standing as everyone took a seat at the dining room table. She glanced at Mavis who gave a thumbs up and walked to fetch Dabi and the boys.

"Alright, so we're all here Half Print…" Bakugo lounged into the seat sneering. "Mind telling us what this is all about?"

"You shut up, Bakugo, I'm still pissed at you for ditching the rest of the photoshoot." She snapped and could feel the strings on her temper tighten.

"Tch, I got dragged here by your brother because he said you had something important to tell all of us. Now spit it out."

She grit her teeth clenching her hands at her sides.

"I first want to apologize to all of you. I've been lying and keeping secrets… nothing new but... you guys all had a right to hear this. Some things happened, and in the end I couldn't bring myself to tell you all until now."

"What's this about, Izumi?" All Might twisted in hsi chair to turn fully toward her.

"I… do you guys remember when I came back home the first time?"

"During our eighteenth birthday right? You weren't there very long… after talking to Todoroki kun you gave me your gift and immediately left again."

"Yes… the truth is…" she looked to Todoroki. "Shoto broke up with me that day… and it was painful… really painful. I felt bad but I couldn't bring myself to stay. How could I pretend I was okay, how could I pretend nothing happened when I couldn't even breathe? I'm not blaming you Shoto!" She said immediately and held her chest. "You were thinking of the future, of your career… and I was being selfish. Still I was in pain over what happened, how it happened… and I wanted comfort. I turned to someone who's been with me since it all started… and because I did things got complicated."

"Define complicated…" Shoto demanded with a narrowed gaze.

Izumi took a deep breath. Here it goes… rip off the bandage.

"Tadashi… bring them in."

All eyes turned to the opening behind Izumi… and all eyes went wide as Shoto's older brother walked in with a set of boys. The green curly hair, and freckles were a dead giveaway to who they were.

"Everyone… I want you to meet Nowaki and Hiroki… they are my sons." She swallowed hard and stared into Shoto's awed and shocked expression. "And Shoto… they might also be yours."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! FEAR ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough Hack Cough* Ahem… sorry I got a little carried away there. Anyway the secret is out, but how will Shoto and the others react? Only one way to find out...**_

 _ **Next Chapter: All in the Family**_


	6. All in the Family

**We are the future**

 **Chapter 6: All in the Family**

There was complete and utter silence for a full five seconds before the room erupted with shouts of shocked disbelief.

"EH?!"

Izuku pointed back and forth between Izumi and Shoto, his eyes spiraling and head smoked from information overload. "You… he… they… WHEN?!"

Shoto couldn't stand, couldn't speak… he stared wide eyed at these two kids unsure of how to process the information Izumi had just given them.

"Wait.. wait...wait a minute." Kairi held her head as she felt it spinning. "What do you mean they MIGHT also be Shoto's?"

"Shoto isn't the only man I had…" she looked at the kids and cleared her throat… "intimate connections with in that period of time. In case you haven't already figured it out, the man standing beside me is Shoto's older brother."

"Tadashi Todoroki, nice to meet you all." He gave a polite bow, though his face remained stoic. "I met Izumi eight years ago and she confided in me about what happened. I've stayed with her, giving her support."

"Apparently support wasn't the only thing you gave her…" Bakugo muttered and got an elbow to the rib for his trouble.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" All Might asked, recovered from the initial shock.

"The media… I knew that if anyone found out I was pregnant and there were two possible father it would cause all kinds of scandal. I didn't want that backlashing on any of you, especially Izuku and Shoto who were just starting their careers as heroes. So I did what I thought was best and stayed in America. We managed to keep the secret by disguising ourselves in public and making sure the medical staff signed confidentiality reports saying they wouldn't release this information."

"Still… five years?" Izuku frowned. "We're your family Izumi, you should have told us."

"I know… I realized today that I was doing the exact same thing mom did when she cut dad out of her life." She stroked her son's hair as they clung to her, almost protectively. It warmed her heart. "I haven't been the best of mothers… I work all the time, I lie, I keep secrets, and worst of all I cut my children off from the rest of their family. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from burning. "I'm really sorry."

"I should also apologize…" Tadashi spoke up. "I should have convinced Izumi to speak to you all sooner, but I shared some of her sensibilities where the media is concerned." He bowed again. "Please do not think badly of her for trying to protect you and her children."

Hiroki glanced up at Tadashi and took in the words the adults were saying. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he didn't want these people to say bad things about his mom. He pulled from Izumi and stepped forward.

"I… I don't know what's going on… but please don't hate my mommy!"

"Please!" Nowaki agreed holding Izumi closer. "Please don't make her cry anymore."

All Might sniffed his blue eyes spilling over and he rubbed them with his forearm.

"Such beautiful children… my little girl has raised them so well." He sniffed again and suddenly went bulky and got to his feet. "Not to worry! Grandpa is here! He will never hate your mommy!"

"Dad…" Izumi laughed and covered her mouth as laughed and tears spilled out. "Oh god."

"That's right!" Izuku was up on his feet and he rushed to his sister picking her up princess style a hug and spinning her. "We're twins, bound together forever! I could never hate you!"

"Izuku…" she laughed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Thank you, you guys."

"Hey I wanna do that! That looks like fun!" Hiroki lifted his arms. "Pick me up too, please!?"

Izumi laughed and let her feet touch the ground… then caught Shoto's stare from across the room. She hugged herself trying to gage his expression. He stood up walking to the group and then crouched down to eye both the kids.

The two looked at him nervously… but then Nowaki saw that he had eyes very much like his and he stepped forward. He reached out a hand touching his cheek… and any cruel words Shoto could think of melted away. He smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you… My name is Shoto."

Nowaki's eyes went brilliant and his smile beamed out.

"I'm Nowaki."

"Nowaki… and Hiroki was it?" He looked to his brother who came up beside him. "You both have the look of your mother…"

"Except their faces…" Izumi spoke quietly but smiled at the tenderness he was showing. "They have the Todoroki bone structure."

"Ahh.. that they do." He stood up his hands in his pockets. "There's still a lot of questions I want to ask you both." He told Izumi and Dabi. "However my curiosity is satisfied for the moment. I say we all eat, and save any further questions for another time. That is..." his eyes narrowed. "So long as you're not planning on leaving anytime soon."

"Well Izumi?" Dabi hooked an arm around her. "What's the verdict?"

Izumi looked around at the anxious faces waiting for replies, then down at her sons. She gave a deep sigh then smiled big.

"We're sticking around… it's time I had a vacation anyway."

"ALRIGHT!" Izuku jumped for joy and ran to Bakugo hugging him. "Isn't this awesome Kacchan?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's great, can we eat now? I'm fucking starving."

"LANGUAGE!" Izuku and Izumi shouted in unison and had All Might crying all over again.

"My god it's been so long since I've heard that unison!"

"Now, now dear, come and sit. Bakugo-kun is right. We should all sit and eat." Kairi smiled. Freya ran up to the two boys her big eyes looking them up and down, and her smile big and bright.

"This is so great! I finally have kids my own age to play with!" Freya beamed. "This is the best gift ever!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hiroki pointed with a frown and Izumi laughed kneeling down.

"This is your aunt Freya. She's my little sister."

"Huh!? Aunt's aren't supposed to be cute and little, they're supposed to be plump and old and give you sweets… like Auntie Eva."

Eva nearly bungled the plate in her hand and a gloomy cloud floated over her head.

"Plump and old... huh?"

Izumi rapped her son over the head.

"For crying out loud what am I gonna do with you, Hiroki Midoriya?"

"Hmmm?" Shoto raised a brow as he took a seat, and because Nowaki liked him the little boy sat beside him kicking his feet back and forth smiling. "Midoriya? Wouldn't it be Todoroki?"

"It will be once I convince Izumi to marry me." Tadashi announced and earned his own smack over the head. "Ow!"

"Get that disillusionment out of your head, Tadashi. No one is getting married anytime soon." She sat down and picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

"Why not?" Kairi smiled sweetly. "It would be the most logical thing for your arrangement Izumi."

"If and when I decide to get married it won't be because of logic or convenience." She said irritably and stuffed her mouth. "Our current arrangement is just fine."

"I wouldn't make him wait too long Izumi…" She continued with some concern.

"No worries Kairi-san," Tadashi said with a smirk. "I'm a very patient man."

Shoto clenched his own chopsticks and looked to Izumi. Something familiar stirred and he grit his teeth from the painful sensation. "Not again…" he whispered low to himself. "I won't go through this again."

"I suppose it is your decision, Izumi. Still, at the very least you should change their names to Todoroki...no matter who the father is that is their proper surname." Kairi urged on.

"Ah, that reminds me, we should call Endeavor…" All Might reached for his phone not noticing the stricken looks Izumi and Tadashi gave. "I can't wait to see his face when I tell him we have grand children toge-WAH!" All Might fell out of his chair as chopsticks zoomed right past his ear and implanted into the wall like a nail. He looked to Izumi who's eyes had gone hard.

"I really rather you didn't, dad." She said through clenched teeth.

"H-Hai… as you wish." He put his phone away and returned to his seat.

"WHOA!" Hiroki shouted with delight and nearly jumped out of his seat. "That was so cool mom! Do it again!" He held out his chopsticks to her but she turned his hand down and put the pointy ends into his food.

"Once is enough, now eat your food, Hiroki." Izumi stood up to fetch a fresh pair for herself. "Sorry about that Eva."

"No worries, no worries…" She laughed, used to this kind of behavior from Izumi.

Tadashi frowned after her and glanced at his little brother who was quietly eating his own food.

"Shoto…"

"Hmmm?" Shoto eyed him with his mouth full.

"Come outside with me for a moment." He stood up. "Pardon us, everyone." He put his hands in his pockets and headed for the door. "Hiroki stop playing with your food." He told his son who had started making airplane noises while gliding his chopsticks through the air.

Shoto set his food down and got up following Tadashi out to the backyard. When he caught up to him, Tadashi was lighting a cigarette and leaning on the railing.

"Do you really need to do that?"

"Give me a break," Tadashi grumbled and inhaled deep. "After a day like today, I deserve it." He blew the smoke off to the side then lounged all the way back on the railing. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't tell dad about Hiroki and Nowaki."

"Any particular reason why?" Shoto crossed his arms. "One of us is the father and I'm pretty sure he'll want to know he's a grandfather."

"The old man already knows." Tadashi interrupted and Shoto's eyes narrowed in response.

"I thought you just said-"

"He knew Izumi was pregnant…" He sneered in disgust just thinking about it. "He doesn't know she kept them."

"I don't like the way you said that. How does he know? She didn't tell her family or me, so why would she tell that stinking old man?" He clenched his fists.

"When Izumi first found out she was pregnant she was in a panic. She was finally pulling herself back together after your break up and this just muddled things all up again. She was going back and forth trying to figure out what to do… and eventually decided you had a right to know. She called you, text you, tried to get you to talk to her but you completely cut her off. So she did the next best thing and went to Dad's agency where she knew you were interning."

 **~Flashback: Five years ago~**

" _I'm sorry, I know you guys are all busy, but I really need to talk to Shoto." Izumi pleaded with the main desk "It's really urgent."_

" _I'm sorry Izumi, I'd like to help…" the secretary told her with an apologetic smile. "... but unfortunately there's no telling when he'd be back."_

" _Could you-" Izumi started to write down a message but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. "Endeavor?"_

" _What are you doing?" He glared down at her. "You've no business here. Get lost, girl."_

" _No," she turned and faced him head on. "Not until I see Shoto. Please Endeavor, it's really important that I talk to him."_

 _Endeavor glanced down, saw the way she was holding her stomach and his eyes went sharp as razors. He snagged her hands and dragged her to his office._

" _Hey! Ow! Damn it that hurts! Let go of me!" She struggled and let out an aggravated scream when he practically tossed her into the room. "What the hell is your problem!?"_

" _I'm warning you girl…" he pointed accusingly at her. "You better leave my son alone. I won't have him be associated with you or your tainted reputation."_

 _Izumi clenched her teeth and she stood tall._

" _My reputation has nothing to do with this." She held her stomach again. "I'm carrying your grandchild Endeavor… and your son has a right to know that!"_

" _What you're carrying is a curse…" he stepped towards her threateningly and had her taking two steps back and putting her hands protectively over her belly. "I don't care if my son is the one who implanted it inside you… that thing is not my grandchild."_

 _Izumi's eyes flashed with fury._

" _How can you say that!? Just because-" She choked as he grabbed her by the throat and she clenched her hands on his wrists glaring up at him. "Let… let go of me!"_

" _No, I was a fool thinking that your relationship with my son would be anything but a distraction. You disappeared for years, leaving my son in the lurch and struggling. Because he was distracted by your sudden disappearance his grades suffered, his focus wavered, and he failed his first run through the hero license exam! Now that he's back on track, and he's dedicated himself to his career, you suddenly reappear and mess him up all over again. You destroyed your own career by making stupid decisions and careless mistakes and I won't let you use this one to destroy my son's." He tossed her aside. She coughed and wheezed, her eyes miserable and her head all messed up as she absorbed this information._

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry I hurt him, I'm sorry for inhibiting him… I've always wanted to do what's best for him… what's best for us."_

" _If you really want what's best for him you'd leave, and get rid of that abomination…"_

" _What?" Her head jerked up. "I can't… I can't do that!"_

" _You will… or I'll do it for you." He told her threateningly and had her blood running cold._

" _You'd seriously go that far?" She felt the tears fill her eyes. "Just what sort of hero are you?_

" _I'm the sort of hero that does whatever it takes to protect my family… surely you of all people can understand that." he crossed his arms. "If threats won't get it through to your thick skull then maybe this will. Just what do you think will happen if the media gets ahold of this little scandle?"_

" _I stopped giving a crap about the media a long time ago." She snapped at him. "They can't hurt me anymore."_

" _Can you say the same for Shoto… better yet your brother?"_

" _My brother?" Confusion replaced the hurt. "What does he have to do with this?"_

" _Everything… you claim your actions are your own, but the two of you are twins. No matter what excuses you give, no matter what shields you put up, in the end whatever the media has to say about you will in turn affect him. Both he and Shoto are just starting their careers as heroes, and heroes rely heavily on good press to appeal to the public eye. Something like this could ruin any future they have."_

He waited a beat... watched the flicker of emotions run over her face. When he saw the realization hit her, saw the fight dying down in those temperamental eyes... he finished her off.

 _"Your existence has done nothing but cause problems for us all. No doubt whatever spawn you create will be the same. So if you truly care about your brother… and if you truly care about my son, you'll go back to America, or Europe or whatever hole you crawled out of and disappear."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"You gotta be shitting me." Shoto held a hand to his burned eye. "He knew the whole time and prevented her from telling me the truth?"

"Believe it or not, but it's true. I can understand a little why he would want to keep this all hush hush, and so could Izumi which is why she inevitably decided to listen to him… but the way he did it, and the words he said to her really tore her up."

"They've never gotten along. Dad's always known exactly the right things to get under her skin… to make her follow orders, even begrudgingly." He cursed and held his chest as it tightened.

"When I first met Izumi I thought she had all the confidence in the world…" He stubbed out his cigarette and looked to the sky smiling a bit at the memory of their first meeting. "She spoke with such strength, such determination...but I quickly found out differently. She puts on a mask every time she leaves the comforts of home. She pretends to be brave, pretends to have confidence in herself and her own abilities, but I can tell behind that hard shell she's broken inside."

"Ah…" Shoto agreed and lowered his head, his eyes going miserable. "You're right about that. She's always been the type to hide her struggles, and take everything on herself."

"There's so many layers of shattered glass behind that mask it's a wonder how she manages to pull herself together and do the things that she does. She's an amazing woman, and she's helped me in more ways than she knows. It's time I returned the favor..." He stuffed his free hands in his pockets now. "I told you all this because she'd want you to know… and I'm asking you on her behalf not to tell him."

"I understand…" Shoto clenched his fists at his sides. "As far as I'm concerned he has no right to know about them. He gave up that privilege when he prevented her from telling me in the first place."

"Good… now then I'd like to finish my meal before it gets cold." he started inside then paused and glanced back. "Oh, by the way Shoto. Don't think that just because she told you means you have any claim. Hiroki and Nowaki are my sons, and Izumi is my woman. Don't even think about taking what's mine."

Feelings aside Shoto had no intention of taking Izumi back… but the way his brother got defensive, and staked an immediate claim, put his back up.

"Shouldn't Izumi have that say?" Shoto crossed his arms. "From the way I see it, she's still undecided."

Tadashi raised a brow and slowly turned around and stepped to him.

"Are you challenging me little brother?"

"Maybe I am…" He remained passive and calm. He couldn't let Tadashi get under his skin. "It really all depends on Izumi's feelings. If she's still in love with me, what will you do I wonder?"

"Humph… what indeed." He reached a hand out, black flames starting to form in his palm and close over Shoto's face.

"Dad! Dad!" Hiroki poked his head out. "Guess what!? Papa Might says he's gonna take me and Nowaki to visit Uncle Deku's agency tomorrow, isn't that awesome!?"

Tadashi lowered his hand and placed a gentle smile on his lips before turning to face his son.

"That is awesome… I take it you're enjoying meeting the rest of your family?"

"Yeah! Everyone here is so awesome! Ah, Uncle Shoto you have an agency too don't you?"

Uncle huh? Shoto grimaced some. Well… he supposed it would have to do under the circumstances. Not like he had any real intention of becoming the kid's father. Still...

"I do…" He offered a small smile. "I'll take the two of you there myself if you'd like."

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Hiroki rushed over and hugged him. "This is the best family ever!"

Shoto let out a sound of surprise at the hug. His hands instinctively went into the boy's hair... fingers stroking and eyes softening. Tadashi narrowed his eyes at the change in his brother's expression. He gently pulled Hiroki away and urged him inside.

"Don't read too much into it." He told Shoto looking over his shoulder again. "To them… you're just Uncle Shoto."

Shoto watched Tadashi leave, then looked down at his hands. Something had changed inside him when Hiroki hugged him… it was the same when Nowaki had looked him in the eye and touched his scarred face with such innocence and trust.

"Family…" His lips curved and he held his heart. "So this is what's it's like to have a family."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Dawwwww Shoto has da feels. There's plenty of fluff still to come, but we'll be getting back into the drama soon, so I hope you're all prepared for it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Old Flame**_


	7. Old Flame

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 7: Old Flame**

It was a lot harder to step into vacation mode than Izumi thought. Aside from temporarily moving in with her parents she had no idea how to relax or what to do with this sudden free time she was given.

She started off by doing what she promised and spending time with the boys. She took them into town, disguised naturally so as not to draw media attention, but the boys didn't seem to mind it. They knew their mom was famous, and it would inhibit their fun if her identity was found out.

She took them shopping, letting them wander around malls, toy stores, souvenir shops, and get the lay of the land. After which they detoured to the park so they could jump and play around the playground with the other kids. Watching them interact and speaking in her native tongue made her glad she'd taken the time to teach them. English was their primary language, but they were both handling the mix of languages well enough for a couple of kids not yet in kindergarten.

Now that she had more freetime she could tutor the kids herself… and really hammer the language in them. With that in mind she sat on the bench with the crepe she'd just bought in hand, and smiled when Hiroki convinced the other kids to play hide and seek. Nowaki pouted as he was the first one to be it and he closed his eyes leaning on the nearby tree to count.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." A voice from behind startled her and she glanced up to see Shoto out of costume, his hoodie hiding his trademark hair.

"Shoto… you scared me." She tugged her hat down wondering if her disguise had somehow come off. "How'd you know it was me?"

Shoto leaned over nodding his head to the kids. "I recognized them first… aaaand you're eating a banana chocolate crepe with extra whip cream… it's your favorite isn't it?"

Izumi looked down at the crepe and had to smile at that. Their first and only date had included eating crepes, and she'd told him as much.

"You're right… guess I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out." She took a bite then offered him one. He stared at it a long moment before leaning in further and sampling.

"Mmm, it's good, thanks." He licked his lips and leaned forward on his elbows. "So where's your overprotective knight at?"

"You mean Tadashi?" She laughed at the description. "He got roped into helping dad fix a room up for the boys at the estate." She finished off her crepe and tossed the remaining wrapper in the trash. "I'm not sure how long we're staying… but if dad had his way we'd be moving back to Japan."

"Why don't you?" He looked at her. "It's not like there aren't plenty of modeling agencies here that would take you on… and you've more connections and popularity here than in the U.S."

"That's exactly why I don't want to live in Japan. Everyone knows my face." She leaned back sighing. "I only got into modeling because a friend suggested it, and I wanted a steady income for my kids… but the fact that my simple catalogue career turned me into a supermodel just made things… difficult."

"You can't hide them forever Izumi." Out of habit he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "The world is gonna find out sooner or later that you have kids. It's better that they get used to it now, than have to deal with it later and be bombarded by it. You remember what it was like for you and Izuku, right?"

"Right…" she stared up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed at the closeness of their faces. "Shoto… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them sooner."

"It's okay." He smiled gently. "Tadashi told me the whole story. It's partially my fault for cutting you off, and then you had to face my dad." He rounded the bench to sit next to her now. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You had good reason to." She leaned into him a little their hands brushing some. "I wasn't the best girlfriend in the world. Your dad made that clear enough to me."

"He was wrong." He lifted a hand to cup her face. "I'm not saying I forgive you… but I can understand you did what you thought was best. You're the kind of person who protects what they love, no matter the sacrifices." He stroked a thumb over her cheek. "I just wish I hadn't been one of them."

"Shoto…" her eyes softened and went wet with emotion.

"Izumi… I'd like for you to stick around… you and the kids." He lowered his hand and looked out at them. "I want to get the chance to know them. Even if they don't see me as their dad… I still want to be a part of their lives."

Nothing he could have said would have made her happier. She smiled and happy tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"Uncle Shoto!" Nowaki ran up when he spotted Shoto sitting next to his mom. Hiroki heard and came out of his hiding place in the tree to run up as well.

"Hey there…" Shoto smiled at Nowaki and picked him up to sit him on his lap. "Weren't you in the middle of the game."

"Yeah, but I hate being it, I can never find anybody!"

"You can't just give up, Nowaki." Izumi told him as Hiroki rushed up and climbed on the other side of Shoto. "That's not fair to everyone else."

"I guess not… but Hiroki is way better at being it than I am." He pouted. "He's way better at everything."

"That's cuz I'm a genius!" Hiroki boasted proudly.

"Hey genius," Shoto pointed with a free hand. "You've got a bug in your hair."

"What!?" Hiroki''s face went green and he jumped down dancing and shaking his head. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Nowaki laughed as did Izumi… until she saw Hiroki's quirk start to activate and she hurriedly got to her feet.

"Oh no you don't, calm down, Hiroki… or you'll set your clothes on fire." Izumi picked him up and plucked the leaves and twigs from his hair. Shoto blinked in surprise as the flames around Hiroki's body calmed and Izumi pat his back soothingly.

"There… all gone. Now go back and finish the game you two. You've got friends waiting." She plucked Nowaki up and pat him on the rump to make sure he followed suit. Shoto stood up watching them, Hiroki in particular.

"I never asked if they'd gotten their quirks yet. It hadn't come to mind."

"Hiroki is the only one so far… but there's still time for Nowaki… unless he inherits my quirk." She sighed and rubbed her arms. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of her quiet little boy inheriting One for All or All for one.

"True enough… so what did you register his quirk as?"

"We just called it Blaze. The flames produce all over his body, i'm not entirely sure how it manifests…but I think it's his skin. No matter how hot his fire burns he's never been injured by it."

"Blaze huh?" He crossed his arms. "Sounds about right, considering." He glanced down at Izumi. "Do you mind if I steal them from you for a bit? I promised I'd take them down to my agency… and I'm pretty sure someone from my crew will recognize you."

"Oh.. .well I-" She bit her thumb. "I was going to take them back to dad's so he could spend time with them."

"We won't be long… I'll even drop them off myself." He took her chin. "Quit hogging them, Izumi. It's my turn."

It wasn't that she wanted to hog them… but without the boys around Izumi was left with too much free time on her hands. She didn't want to go back just yet, but at the same time she wasn't entirely sure what to do out and about by herself. Walking around the streets she tried to come up with ideas on what to do with her free time.

She supposed she could go visit Uraraka… or Iida… or any of her other classmates who worked nearby. She could call Dabi or Izuku and see if one of them wanted to catch a movie. She could just find a nice quiet cafe and order herself a fancy drink and read for awhile.

"Ugh, why does none of that sound the least bit entertaining?" She groaned hanging her head. As she rounded a corner she bumped into something solid and felt herself fall back and a pair of arms catch her. "Ow!"

"Whoa! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" The man she'd bumped into righted her. It took her only a few seconds to recognize him.

"Tetsutetsu?"

"Geh…" he flinched some. "How do you know my real name?"

She smiled happily and pulled her hat off so her hair came out.

"It's me, Izumi."

"Izumi!" His smile went a mile wide. "Holy crap it really is you! You look great!" He hugged her tightly. "Wow it's been such a long time. How have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks… wow look at you in full hero costume." she stepped back to admire his get up. "Bold and manly as always."

"Naturally." He flexed and kissed his biceps. "Did you expect anything less?"

She laughed in response.

"Of course not… it's so good to see you again." Her eyes went soft and affectionate. "I never got the chance to apologize for before. It's always haunted me that I treated you so badly in high school."

"Oh, you didn't treat me badly, Izumi." he rubbed her hair. "I was in puppy love, and couldn't see you were head over heels for Shoto."

"I wouldn't say I was head over heels." She blushed remembering that night in the alley. "Then again, maybe I would."

"I'm happy you're back in Japan. Your brother talks about you constantly whenever we meet up, telling me about your career, showing me all your latest magazine clippings and stuff. He really boasts."

"Yeah well I should be the one boasting about him. He's one of the top three heroes in the world, after all."

"Don't I know it. I gotta work even harder to catch up to those guys." He clenched his fists pounding them together and going full steel. Tetsutetsu, she thought with a smile, was the kind of person who never changed… and shouldn't change.

"My money's on you… but aside from hero work what have you been up to?" Izumi smiled at her old flame. "I see you're married." She motioned to his ring which he held up and blushed.

"Yeah… to Kendo. About a year now." He told her proudly wiggling his fingers.

"Really?" Izumi's eyes lit with surprised delight. "That's great. I always worried she'd end up with Monoma."

"Mo-" he blinked and then his expression saddened. "Oh, I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?" Concerned, Izumi stepped closer. She saw the sad discomfort in his face and felt a tightening in her chest "What happened, Tetsu?"

"Monoma… he was committed to a psych ward."

"What!?" Her eyes went wide. "Why? I know he's always been a little sadistic but-"

"It's nothing like that…" he rubbed the back of his neck sighing. "It happened after we graduated. Monoma started interning with a hero from his hometown… and ended up disappearing for several months."

After graduation… Izumi held her stomach. She'd been pregnant and in America then.

"What happened to him?"

"No one really knows. They just found him on the side of the road one day… muttering incoherently, bandaged up… and quirkless."

Her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Quirkless? You're joking!"

"I'm not, why would I joke about something like this?" He frowned and watched the panic in her eyes. "Izumi… are you okay? You're taking this way worse than I expected you to. I really thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. Listen, Tetsu I gotta go, I've gotta meet with someone. Good luck okay?" She turned away and made a sprint down the street.

"Huh? Wait Izumi!" He held out his hand to stop her, his brows knit together in confusion. "What was that all about?"

Izumi ran and dialed the phone at the same time. She took steps two at a time listening to the stupid thing ring in her ear. "Come on Bakugo, pick up!" She stopped when she reached the top of the steps and finally got an answer.

"Yeah?" Bakugo's voice grunted on the other end. "Whaddya want, half pint?"

"Bakugo!" She panted. "Are… are you still investigating the No Mercy case?"

"Tch, Deku needs to stop talking to you about our work." He snarled in response.

"I have other sources besides my brother you know… now tell me if you are or are not." She snapped back.

"Yeah I am, why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Let me help with the case." She replied hurriedly.

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"First of all, you idiot, you're not a licensed hero. Second of all you're supposed to be on vacation and spending time with that happy go lucky family of yours, and third I don't need your help!" He hung up before she could retort.

"BAKUGO!" She shouted and heard the dial tone. "DAMN IT!" She hung up and very nearly threw her phone off the bridge. Instead she squeezed it in her palm and shook with fury. "I can't… I can't just sit still." She leaned over the railing of the bridge her hair flying around her face, eyes looking down at the citizens below. Any one of them could get attacked… any one of them could suddenly lose everything. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why did the world have to have these people who insisted upon ruining the lives of others?

"No matter how many villains I take down, no matter how many gangs I disband there's always someone lingering in the dark… shadowing the world." She lay her head on her folded arms, shutting her eyes tightly. "Has No Mercy really made a difference? Or has he just been adding to the problem? Did I give up everything… for nothing?"

 _You think you've got it all figured out? Do you think I'm powerless now that I don't have any pawns to play? You're sadly mistaken child._

Why she suddenly thought of All for One she wasn't sure… but his words that day had her body straightening… and the wheels in her head turning.

"All for One… you were the start of No Mercy. You made me what I am… you made me your successor." She frowned and started walking again pulling her phone out to contact Whiz. "...but was I the only one who inherited your power?"

 **~Toshinori Estate~**

The home of All Might and Valkyrie was a grand western style home built on the outskirts of the Coursant region of was a city of justice, or so Kairi claimed, and was home to the most important businesses and associations in today's society such as The World Peace center, Japan's Financial Union, and of course the Heroic's Committee.

Izumi wondered how her parents could stand living in such a stuffy city… but then again Kairi had inherited the home from her grandmother who passed away a little after her and All Might married. Family was everything to them. The place was huge, built atop a hill that overlooked the glittering lights of the city, and kept them separated from the hustle and bustle. It was smooth white, with elegant doors, and carved pillars.

There were balconies, and a wide veranda that wrapped around entire house. The lining on the window doors and shutters were painted a soft baby blue. The roof was angular, pointing up just slightly over the rectangular three floor structure and the surrounding gardens were elaborately decorated with beautiful statues and shaped flower beds.

All in All, Izumi found it fanciful… and wildly romantic.

"Welcome back," Kairi called out to her from up the stairs as Izumi stepped through the front door. "Tadashi's gone shopping for me so he'll be back in a little while. How was your outing?"

"Not as enjoyable as I'd have liked it to be, but still fun." She hung her coat up. "Did Shoto drop off the boys?"

"Yes he did, they're with Toshinori and Freya in the backyard playing. Toshinori dotes on those boys." She smiled happily. "He's in heaven."

"I'm glad." She smiled softly. "Hiroki and Nowaki deserve to be doted on."

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale, Izumi." She came down the steps and touched her cheek. "Did anyone give you a hard time?"

"No… only one person recognized me and that was Shoto. I did run into Tetsutetsu, and he told me about what happened to Monoma… I guess it shook me up some."

"Monoma… oh, yes I remember. He's the one with the copy quirk?"

"Yeah… someone took his quirk… or it stopped working." She grit her teeth and hugged herself. "I can't help but wonder what happened to him."

"You don't need that kind of stress, Izumi." She pat her hair. "It's not your concern."

"Right…" she closed her eyes and pulled away from Kairi to go up the stairs. "When Dabi comes home, tell him I went to bed early. I'm exhausted."

"Alright, do you want me to bring you up some dinner?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." She said simply and closed the door behind her. She locked it and went to her suitcases pulling out the silver case with her costume and support items inside. Stripping down she slipped the full black bodysuit on, the shaper inside automatically shaping into that of a male. With it she tugged on the black talon gloves Mavis had given her, testing them out by flexing the claws back and forth.

She put on the black wig. She'd changed the style some over the years, and had finally rested on a short shaggy cut that tousled messily around her face. The threads inside the cap of it weaved into her real hair, a mechanism designed to make sure the wig never fell off in combat. Last but not least she slipped on the finishing touches and support items; Comlink, utility belt, computerized contacts, and finally her facemask and trademark red scarf.

"Whiz…" Izumi spoke activating her comlink and contacts. Whiz's face appeared as a projection over the lens and she could hear his voice speak through the earpiece

"Yeah Boss?"

"Aside from Dabi contact all my agents near Tokyo and have them gather at Rendezvous X."

"Sure thing… any other messages I should pass along?" His fingers were already working with quick efficiency.

"Yeah…" She changed her voice to the masculine husk of her character. The black mist of the warp gate formed around her. "Tell them the boss is back in town."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Uh-Oh… sounds like trouble. I'm excited, are you excited? I"M TOTALLY EXCITED…**_

…

 _ **Ahem… ANYWAY Thanks for the continued support you guys! I love getting your reviews and hearing your feedback! It makes my day!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Big Bad Boss**_


	8. Big Bad Boss

**We are the Future**

 **A/N: Major Citrus Content! Ya'll have been warned!**

 **Chapter 8: Big Bad Boss**

Dabi pulled into the Toshinori estate and unloaded the bags from the car. It was a lot more convenient driving around in a vehicle, but driving around Japan was far different than in America. The roads were smaller, the population more cluttered, and parking spaces fewer. It had taken him longer to shop for the necessary items than he'd liked, and he'd damn near set fire to the entire supermarket from how annoyed and tired he was in the end.

"I deserve a reward…" he murmured stepping into the house his arms loaded. He set the bags in the kitchen and glanced out the window to see his sons laughing and playing. "Mmmm parents and kids preoccupied." A smirk spread on his lips and he hurriedly put the food away before running up the steps. If he knew Izumi, and he did, she'd more than likely be curled up asleep, or reading through files and records. Since they had no mission planned, he fully expected her to be available for some unplanned, and completely satisfying sex.

"Prepare yourself Izumi…" He knocked on the door and stepped in peeking around. He scowled when the room was empty, no bundle of blankets, no laptop running. The room was quiet as a tomb. "Huh… that's strange."

He closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck. Was she not back yet? Did she go visit some of her friends… or maybe her brother? He headed down the stairs grunting a little in sexual frustration. Kairi came in from outside and smiled up at him.

"Ah good, you're back. I assume you put the food away already?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing we're gonna be one plate short." He stepped over leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Kairi started pulling out what she needed to make dinner.

"Mmm, Izumi's not feeling well. She was quite tired when she got home."

His eyes narrowed at that. So she was back… but where had she gone?

"Right… you know what… don't bother with mine either. I'm feeling a little tired myself." He waved a hand. "Would you mind putting the boys to bed when dinner's done? I think both of us are gonna turn in for the night."

"I don't mind at all… You guys have been through a lot so I don't blame you for being tired, Tadashi-kun. I hope you both feel better." She told him and began humming as she cooked.

Dabi started slow… then quickly bound up the steps to the room. He locked the door and made a march straight for izumi's costume case… found it empty.

"Shit! I knew it!" He stood up straight and pulled out his phone. When he only got Izumi's voicemail he cursed violently and tried Whiz next.

"Yeeeeello?" Whiz answered happy go lucky.

"Where is she, Whiz?" Dabi sneered. "Where's Izumi?"

"You're the one with her… don't tell me you lost her."

"Don't fuck with me, you stupid computer geek. Tell me where she went or I swear to you when we get back to America I'll burn you alive!"

"Alright, alright, geez you can be such a hot head." Whiz poured himself a coke and sipped at it leaning back in his chair. "She called a meeting with the nearby agents. They went to Rendezvous X."

Dabi smacked a hand to his face cursing again. So much for a vacation.

"Why? Why would she call them all together without telling me?"

"I don't know. You're her lover and most trusted adviser. Why would she set this all up without telling you? Ideas?" Whiz asked a little cockily and had Dabi's temple throbbing.

"Don't tell Izumi I know… and if you do-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll burn me to a crisp. Got it." he hung up and Dabi slumped onto the bed kicking off his shoes.

"Damn frustrating woman." He rubbed his forehead. "You better know what you're doing."

 **~Rendezvous X~**

The building was abandoned, the interior steel, gutted out for one large space meant for raves, and concerts and secret meetings. The only furniture inside was a scatter of chairs and dusty couches. There was a metal staircase that went to the second level balcony that circled around looking over the entire room.

One by one members of the alliance came in, and took a seat; Former villains, anti-heroes, vigilantes, and a few businessmen. Some had never met before, others befriended or tolerated the others… but all waited for the arrival for one particular individual.

"Where the hell is he?" Koji Mamoru, the CEO of a successful support company sneered. "I've got an early meeting in the morning, I didn't come here to just cool my heels."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Mamoru…" the dark husky voice spoke from the shadows. "Perhaps I should have brought refreshments." The sound of boots clicking against metal followed. The sliver of light spotlighted a part of the wrap around, and No Mercy stepped right into it looking down at the crew.

"It really is him…" a small gang of thugs whisper to their leader and he motioned them to be quiet.

"I apologize for the wait…" Izumi spoke eying the people in the room. "It's been some time since I've made a personal appearance here in Japan. I wanted to make sure I remembered everyone's faces." The lenses zoomed in on the thugs that whispered and she smiled behind the mask. "Haru… you cut your hair. It looks nice."

"Uh…" the leader of the thugs swallowed hard and ran fingers through the fringe. "Thanks I guess."

"Get to the point, No Mercy." Mamoru sneered, unconcerned about being called out.

"I suppose I should… after all I went through all the trouble to gather you here. Surely I mustn't waste anymore of your precious time." She said with thick sarcasm her red eyes going steely as they focused on Mamoru's face. "I'm only the guy who could ruin your career with a phone call."

Mamoru tensed up, and shut his mouth at that statement. He clenched his hands in his pockets. When Izumi knew she wasn't going to get interrupted again she leaned her hands on the railings.

"I'm sure all of you have been made aware of the copy cat that's running around, using my image to target heroes. Because of this the heroes are looking at my image… at our alliance as a threat. They're treating us as villains which we are not. I believe I made that very clear when I initiated you all. You all took a vow to follow my order, to bring villains to justice by any means necessary. To not kill your targets, but instead make them incapable of hurting anyone ever again. Since when have I ever said it's okay to attack heroes? Since when have I said it's okay to slaughter an entire gang of thieves?"

"Are you accusing us of committing these crimes?" A former assassin, Nero, called out. "All of us took that vow, we all know our duty. Surely you're not suggesting one of us is a traitor?"

Izumi flipped over the railing, coming down from the second floor and landing with a heavy thud on her feet. Several lower members swallowed hard and backed up at the up close appearance.

" I'd like to believe all of you are loyal to me, loyal to the cause. So if any of you know anything about this, if any of you have any sort of inkling who's behind it. You'd tell me wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" A fellow vigilante, Quint, stood tall putting his hand over his heart. "You brought us all together, you're helping to create a better world for us all. We'd never betray you!"

"Good… I'm happy to hear that. Still it does pose the question on how a copy cat got ahold of the quirk erasing serum I hijacked from Overhaul… or how he obtained the selective memory serum I produced myself?"

When there was only small sounds of shock and murmuring she sighed heavily and reached into her utility pouch. She clicked a button on the remote she pulled out and a projection appeared on the wall behind her. On it were slides of the hero that had been attacked.

"I got the medical reports on the hero, Nightshade, he had traces of the serum we used when I first established this alliance. Since then we've found other ways of handling villains, and I've only ever entrusted this serum to a select few of you. Those select few are Quint… Nero… and you…" her eyes slanted over to Mamoru who went pale as a sheet. "Mamoru."

She listened to his heartbeats, saw the change in his expression, scented the panic on him, and knew she'd been right.

"I would never betray you. Without you, I-"

"Without me, you'd rid yourself of the only person who knows your secret." She walked to him her knuckles cracking and the rest of her alliance circling around them preventing Mamoru from escaping. "You're the only one I gave this serum to in the alliance with means of reproducing and distributing it to the highest bidder."

"No Mercy… you've got it all wrong." Mamoru panicked backing up and turning around trying to find an opening but he was trapped. "I was only reproducing it in case we ever needed them again. I didn't know that someone would steal the stores, or that they would use them to go against you. I didn't-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Her arm stretched out fingers curling in his nice suit. She lifted him off the ground smashing him back into the floor. He cried out in pain and lay crumbled at her feet. "I called all of these people here not because I suspected them… but because these are the brothers and sisters you've known, and worked besides These are the faces who take to the streets, who risk their lives to work towards our goal while you sit behind your shiny desk stealing from them, betraying them, and counting your fat wads of bills."

"Mnnng please… please don't tell anyone. I beg you… I'll lose everything."

"Pathetic…" she sneered. "You sit there, faced by your comrades whom you've betrayed… and all you care about is your pathetic reputation?" She removed her glove. "You're not fit to be in the alliance… you're not fit to fight alongside us. Instead I will ruin you, and cut off the source of the copy cat's weapons against me."

"No Mercy please! No! NO!"

"Your quirk is called "Design" am I right? An artistic and intellectual quirk that you've used to become quite profitable. I'll be sure to put it to good use once it's mine. Not like you'll be needing it where you're going." Izumi closed her hand over his face and Mamoru struggled. Quint and Nemo held him down, giving Izumi a nod of support.

"NO! NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed bloody murder as Izumi used All for One to drain him of his quirk. A sheen of sweat ran over her temples and she hurriedly pulled back when she was done. She panted and sighed, the pitiful man crumpling at her feet.

"I'm not wasting my own quirk on you anymore. Instead I'll use the same thing you've used to to profit from to ruin you." She pulled out the serum and grabbed him by the hair shoving the liquid down his throat. "This… is what irony tastes like." Her red eyes smile down at him. "Justice is served."

Mamoru choked it down, his eyes rolling up and he fell unconscious. Izumi dusted her jacket off and replaced her glove.

"Quint, my friend, will you and your team please escort Mr. Mamoru home? It would seem he's had too much to drink tonight."

Quint smirked and bowed.

"It would be our honor." He hefted the CEO over his shoulder and headed outside with his crew. No Mercy turned to the group now.

"As for the rest of you… you've witnessed what happens when someone double crosses me… I'm sure all of you are as angry and upset as I am that Mamoru betrayed us." She got murmurs of agreement and she took a long deep breath. The quirk she'd just absorbed made her want to shake from the aftereffects but she stood firm.

"Tomorrow his company will be in shambles… So tonight I want the operative teams to break in and take his files and records and implant one of Whiz's microchips into his computers so any record of our alliance is erased. Find whatever serum is left and destroy it. We'll not let Mamoru's mistake be our downfall. We will catch this copy cat, and we will bring him to justice!"

"Yeah!" The group shouted in solid agreement.

"Until this copy cat is caught I am not leaving Japan. Until this copy cat is found I will remain here with you my brothers and sisters, and walk these streets, risking my life, protecting what I love, and what I believe in. Are you with me!?"

"YEAH!" The room erupted with cheers and they all chanted together. This… Izumi thought as she closed her eyes… she couldn't give this up. The excitement, the thrill, the joy of bringing together those that shared her beliefs… and stopping any who sought to destroy the world they were working hard to build.

"Thank you…my friends."

 _ **~Toshinori Estate~**_

Dabi jerked up when the familiar mist appeared in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed scowling as Izumi formed in front of him, pale and shaky. She removed the mask and wig and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"You took down Mamoru without me?" He spoke stoically.

"I did." she unclipped the belt and tossed the gloves aside.

"You're not retiring from being No Mercy."

"I'm not." She replied simply and unzipped the bodysuit, her female form returning.

"Well then…" he stood up, hooked an arm around her waist and spun around pinning her to the bed and kissing her breathless. His hands yanked off the rest of the bodysuit and cupped her breasts squeezing them. "Damn you woman!" He panted against her mouth and tossed his shirt aside. "You should have just told me. I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I know, but you'd have wanted to come with…" She panted and unclipped his belt whipping it off in one quick tug. "I wanted you here just in case things went wrong."

"You're such a pain…" He bent down biting her lip and kicked off his pants. "Such an annoying, frustrating, and gorgeous pain in the ass…" he thrust inside her almost violently and she arched up gasping for breath.

He wouldn't give her a chance to breathe, wouldn't give her a chance to speak. His mouth crushed on hers as their bodies tangled together and wrestled for dominance. Izumi couldn't help it, through the gasps, and moans she laughed and clung on, still on the high.

She wrapped her legs around him pushing him up and rolling around, riding him now and grinning down eagerly.

"I'd lost myself for a while… but I'm back in the game baby."

"Glad to hear it." He grabbed her hips and thrust up. "I was beginning to wonder if motherhood had tamed you."

"Even mothers," she panted and ran fingers through her hair, her eyes going soft and misty with arousal. "Mmmm need to have fun. I'd forgotten how much fun it is being at the front… having peers around you who respect you, share your beliefs and will fight with you." She licked her lips staring down at him. "It's a great high… and so is this."

"Glad to be of service…" he sat up nuzzling between her breasts and keeping her rocking. Her fingers slid into his hair holding his head in place.

"I can't give it up…" she panted and rode him harder. "I don't want to. I feel strongest behind that mask. I feel invincible! I don't want to give up the power to someone else. It's mine!"

"Then own it!" He growled and clawed up her back. "You've been worried about choosing which world to live in… but why not have both?"

"You're right…" She tilted his face up kissing him. "Mmmmph I will have both. I will have my family, and I will have my strength." She stroked his cheeks pulling back to stare into his eyes as they both rose to climax. "Stay with me… don't ever leave me, don't ever betray me."

"I won't… I'm yours for life, gorgeous." He bit into her shoulder releasing himself inside as she cried out from her own release. "Mmmm that's a promise."

The heat and adrenaline died down… but the warmth of their bodies remained. Dabi sat up lighting a cigarette with Izumi face down in the pillows basking in the afterglow of good sex.

"So…" he spoke blowing smoke and lounging back smugly. "You gonna tell me the plan, or leave me in the dark?"

"You make it sound as if I've got a plan." She sat up on her elbows, and stole the cigarette so she could take a drag. She rolled onto her back sighing out smoke and handing the bud back to him.

"You've always got a plan… come on." He leaned over her smiling. "Spill."

"Alright…" She sat up brushing her lips on his for a quick kiss. "I ran into an old friend today. He told me someone I knew in highschool had been committed to a psych ward after being kidnapped and left wandering the streets quirkless. According to the files Whiz dug up for me, Monoma could barely form coherent sentences, and his arms had multiple syringe marks as if being injected over and over… and yet there was no oddities in his blood."

Dabi's eyes narrowed and he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

"You think someone was doing experiments on him?"

"Not just someone… When All for One was taken in, the doctor whom he worked with was never apprehended. His practice shut down and he's been on the run." She sat up all the way and bit her thumbnail. "I think the doctor was after Monoma's quirk, trying to harness it, maybe make it last longer."

"Why?"

"Monoma's quirk is copy.. He can simulate any quirk with just a touch, but can only use it for five minutes, and one at a time. If the doctor could harness it, strengthen it, he could have access to all kinds of quirks. All the doctor would need to do is to attain some kind of physical DNA… a piece of hair, a fingernail…" she shuddered a bit. "Kinda gruesome if you think about it."

"Gruesome… but your theory stands to reason. Still what does this have to do with your copy cat?"

"Who better to create a second me, then the person who was partially involved in creating me in the first place?" She lounged back again staring up at the ceiling her eyes stern and focused. "The doc is in on it… I'd bet my life on it."

"Alright… so how do we go about finding this doctor who's managed to stay off the grid for eight years?" he lay on his side next to her, watching her face with admiration and amusement. He just loved watching those wheels in her head turn.

"I'm not sure if he's in any condition to talk… but Monoma is our only lead. He and I don't have the best history but… it doesn't hurt to ask him."

"Then we'll ask him." He reached out and stroked her face. "I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't't mind looking after the rugrats while we work. We can make up some excuse… maybe go on a date to throw them off." he kissed her bare shoulder and she smiled.

"Mmmm, I suppose talking to Monoma won't take too long. We could go out to lunch or something." She turned on her side to face him and leaned into his hand as it cupped her cheek. "I don't say it often enough, Tadashi… but thank you for always sticking by me."

"We're in this together, Izumi." He kissed her pulling her in so they lay chest to chest. "For better or worse." His smile then went smug. "So marry me already."

"Don't make me hit you." She murmured against his smug mouth. "I'm not the marrying type."

"No, you're the family type." He nuzzled noses with her. "Be my family, Izumi."

"Damn you…" she groaned burying her face in his chest. "You always know exactly what to say to shaken my resolve."

"Good…" He stroked her back laying his chin on top of her head. "so is that a yes?"

"Smart ass…" she murmured and just cuddled into him closing her eyes. "I'll think about it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I'm glad I got that out of my system. That particular scene has been in my head for days! Now I can concentrate… *suddenly has BakuDeku fantasy and groans smacking her head against the keyboard* Damn it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Uncle Deku's secret**_


	9. Uncle Deku's Secret

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 9: Uncle Deku's Secret**

Nowaki was munching on an apple his Nana Kairi had made when he heard the doorbell. Aside from his Nana who had gone down to the laundry room, no one else was awake yet. He'd always been an early riser… a trait he knew his brother and parents couldn't comprehend. Since he was the only one up, and his Nana was busy, Nowaki jumped off the couch and went to the door peeking through the crack. The figure on the other side had his smile going wide and brilliant

"Uncle Shoto!"

"Hey Nowaki." Shoto smiled down at him. "You're up early."

"Uh Huh!" He opened the door wider to let him in. Once inside Nowaki shut the door and stepped on his tiptoes to lock it like he saw the others do. "I'm always up early… Did you come to visit us?"

"Partially…" he rubbed the top of the kid's head. "I actually came to talk to your mom, is she awake?"

"Nope, her and daddy have been asleep a looooong time. Nana said she wasn't feeling well. She didn't even have dinner last night."

Shoto frowned at that and pulled his jacket off setting it on a chair.

"That's not a good sign. Your mom can eat like a horse." He unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "If she's feeling better she's going to be really hungry. Why don't we fix some breakfast for her?"

"Nana cut some apples… but if Mama is sick then she needs lots more nutrens."

"Nutrients, Nowaki… and you're right. So-" Shoto picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. With his free hand he opened the fridge door eying the contents. "How about we cook up some omelets?"

"Yeah, and soup! Mama likes leek soup." Nowaki hugged his neck, and Shoto felt his heart take a tumble from the tender movement. God he was crazy about this kid, biological son or not. He pulled out a carton of eggs, and some leeks from the fridge. He set Nowaki down to get the necessary pots and pans, then pulled up a chair so Nowaki can stand next to him and help.

Shoto cut the leeks up first, setting a pot of water to boil. Nowaki watched with avid interest, his dual colored eyes staring intensely at Shoto's hands.

"You're really good at this. Did your mommy teach you?"

"No… I taught myself." Shoto replied with a gentle murmur. "My mother wasn't the best of cooks." His smile was soft and sad. "She was better at other things, like sewing and gardening."

"My mommy is really good at cooking when she has the time to. I like her basghetti best." He picked up a leek, bit into it and made a face. "Ick!"

"I know, I don't like leeks either." He put the leeks into the boiling water and searched around for some broth. Nowaki watched him sucking his thumb a little to get the taste of leek out of his mouth. He liked his Uncle Shoto. The man was cool and fun like their dad… but there was something else about him that Nowaki found… comforting.

"Uncle Shoto… how old were you when you got your quirk?"

"I was four, as most people are when they get them." He glanced down at Nowaki who suddenly pouted, looking adorable with his thumb in his mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm wondering if I'm gonna be quirkless for the rest of my life." He pulled his thumb out and wiped it off on his pants. Sucking thumbs was for babies, and he was no baby. "Hiroki got his quirk right away."

"Even if you are quirkless Nowaki, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Shoto paused his cooking to rub the kids head. "There's still a lot of things you can do without a quirk."

"Yeah, but you can't be a hero without one." Nowaki rubbed his right eye feeling a tear.

"Is that what you want, Nowaki?" He crouched down. "Do you want to be a hero?"

"Yes…I want to be like you and Uncle Deku. I want to save people and make the world a better place!" He clenched his little fists together. "I can't do that if I'm quirkless."

"Says who?" He wiped some of Nowaki's tears himself. "You're only limited by your own doubt, Nowaki. Heroes aren't made by how powerful their quirks are. They're made by their own selfless actions. They'e the ones who risk their lives to save others. They're the ones who take the time and effort to help others in need. Sure a quirk makes it easier… but you can still do all those things without one."

"How?" He sniffed a little.

"Do what your mom and Uncle Deku did… they didn't get their quirks until they were teenagers. Before that they studied other heroes, and took martial arts and dance classes to train their bodies."

"Mom's not a hero though."

"No, but she could have been." He reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out an old picture of Izumi, a snapshot he'd taken with his phone and printed out to keep with him always. "Your mom, was the strongest woman I'd ever known. She still is." He handed it to him and Nowaki looked at the picture, his eyes widen and dazzled at the sight of his mom in a hero's mask and tugging on gloves.

"If she really was strong… how come she didn't become a hero like Uncle Deku? How come she takes pictures and stuff instead?"

"I don't know, no one knows… we all expected her to become a hero because she'd seemed born ready for it. She had skill, power, determination… but in the end it wasn't what she wanted. It was her choice to make. No one can force us to live a certain way… it's our own choices that determine who we want to be. So if you want to be a hero Nowaki… then I say go for it. Don't let anyone stand in your way."

Nowaki smiled and he held the picture to his chest nodding and then hugged Shoto tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Shoto!"

"You're welcome, Nowaki." He pat his back gently his eyes closing as he let himself have this moment. Reminiscing about the past reminded him why he'd fallen in love with Izumi in the first place. He wished, somehow, things could be different. He wished he could have helped Izumi when she'd been struggling… but he'd only ever thought of his own loneliness when she'd disappeared. He hadn't even considered what she was going through mentally, emotionally… and in the end it's what cost him her love… and the chance to be a bigger part of these children's lives.

"Come on, let's finish that breakfast."

"Okay!"

When Izumi came down the steps in only a robe she hadn't expected to see the sight of her ex, teaching her little boy how to properly crack an egg. Kairi came up from the laundry room, and Izumi pressed a finger to her lips to keep her quiet and not interrupt them.

"There we are… now go and finish your apples while I cook this. I don't want you to get burned." Shoto told Nowaki and poured eggs into the pan and patiently smoothed and folded the eggs for the omelet.

"Okay!" Nowaki climbed down, and turned. "Mommy! Nana Kairi! I helped Uncle Shoto make omelets!" His eyes lit up and he ran to his mom. Shoto looked over his shoulder, his heart taking another tumble at the sight of Izumi tousled in a robe. She crouched down to gather the kid up and kiss his cheek.

"So I see…and it smells delicious." She walked over to Shoto smiling. "Good Morning."

"Good morning… are you feeling alright?" Shoto asked narrowing his eyes to look her up and down. "I was told you went to bed without supper yesterday."

"Long day… that and I think the time difference was messing with my sleep schedule." She set Nowaki down so he could go finish his apples and leaned in to sniff at the soup. "I'm starving."

"I thought you would be… but you seem flushed, you sure you're okay?" He reached up and placed a hand on her forehead. Izumi stared at him her eyes a little dazed and teary, her cheeks red from the intimate contact. "Maybe you should go lie back down, I'll bring this back up to you."

"That… really won't be necessary. I feel fine." She took a step back rubbing the back of her neck.

Shoto folded the omlet onto a plate and set the soup to simmer before turning to her.

"You've had it rough for the last few days. You should take it easy. I can watch the kids today if you'd like." He looked at his watch. "I've got a meeting in an hour, but it won't take long."

"I appreciate it, but Izuku's already agreed to look after the boys today. He and Bakugo are gonna take the kids to an amusement park while Dabi and I run some errands in town."

"Dabi?" Shoto blinked and Izumi mentally cursed herself.

"Tadashi…a playful nickname I gave him." She laughed a little. "It's an American thing."

"Right…" shit, he'd nearly forgotten about his brother. You're lost in the past, Shoto. "You got a minute? I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Sure, wanna step outside?" She pointed out the back and his brow winged up and he eyed her attire.

"You sure you wanna go out in that?"

"We just had a photo shoot where I was practically naked. Believe me, I'm not shy." She smirked and walked out the back door and he followed. He made a face when she pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her robe.

"You haven't quit?"

"I did for a short while when I found out I was pregnant… but without much motivation I ended up sliding back into it." Didn't help that Tadashi also smoked, and he refused to quit. Oh well. "So...What did you wanna talk about?"

"I want to request visiting rights." He told her stoically.

"Huh?" She dropped the lighter before she could light her cigarette. She blinked in confusion. "You want visiting rights? What For?"

"I realize I may have no claim whatsoever to the kids, seeing as they could be my brother's. Still I spent time with them yesterday and I came to a very solid conclusion… I'm crazy about them."

"Shoto…" She put the cigarettes away and faced him fully.

"I can't stop you from leaving. I have no right to keep you from going back to America or wherever you're gonna be living...but I want to be able to see them. I want to be a part of their lives. I missed the first few years and I don't want to miss out on anymore."

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around hugging him tight. He slowly raised his hands up and clutched her. Something painful released from his chest and he had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"We can make whatever arrangements are most convenient for you…" he started but she squeezed him.

"Shut up, Shoto. I'm not going anywhere. I like it right here." She pulled back happy tears spilling down her cheeks. "You can see them whenever you want."

"You mean it?" He lifted his hands to her cheeks brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "No more running away?"

"No more running away." She sniffed and laughed. "God I've missed you. Seeing you in the park yesterday...just being able to talk like that again. It meant the world to me."

"Me too." He admitted and just held onto her. He hadn't known just how much he had missed her, how much he missed talking with her, laughing with her, being with her.

"Do I need to kill you?" Tadashi spoke from the back door scowling at the intimate embrace.

"Aww don't be like that, Tadashi." Izumi broke the hold and went to him kissing his cheek. "We were having a moment."

"I noticed…" He looked at Shoto his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"That's not what I meant-" Izumi argued and didn't notice the troubled look of the man behind her.

"It's no good…" Shoto murmured staring at the hands that had latched on and felt the warm soft frame under the robe. "I still love her."

"Huh?" Izumi turned around. "Did you say something, Shoto?"

"No…" Shoto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not a thing." He started walking around the house. "I've got a meeting. Your food is getting cold, I suggest you eat it fast."

"Okay, thanks for stopping by, Shoto." She waved. "Let me know when you want to spend time with the kids. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to."

He paused at the corner glancing back at her bright smiling face. He eyed the protective arm Tadashi wrapped around her and his smile came quick and smug.

"They're not the only ones I want to spend time with… I'll call you." He turned and left.

 _ **~Izuku~**_

Izuku was excited to spend some time with his nephews. He never really interacted with younger kids. Most of his fans were females, young and old, but he supposed his pheromones had something to do with that. Still he found himself having fun and being comfortable leading the two youngsters through an amusement park. He hadn't been to one since he and Izumi had been attacked by Fairy Land… but when he asked the kids what they wanted to do, this was their top pick.

"Remind me why I came along with you, Deku?" Bakugo grunted in irritation as they guided the kids through the entrance.

"You said you wanted to spend time together on our day off." Izuku pointed out and got a growl of irritation in response.

"I wanted to spend some time ALONE with you. I didn't want to spend it babysitting a couple of preschoolers."

"We can still do that later… this may be the only chance I have at spending time with my nephews. Please don't be mad."

"Tch, it's whatever. Just don't expect me to go easy on you when we get home." Bakugo muttered to him and had Izuku going pink.

"Right… well then let's see." He opened the map he'd picked up at the ticket booth."We can't go on any of the rollercoasters since they're both too young." He muttered in his old habit. "There's a section strictly for kids with a lot of low key rides, and plenty of stage events to keep them entertained…"

"Uncle Deku! Uncle Deku!"

"Geh!" Izuku tensed up and he crouched down hushing Hiroki. "Shhhh… Hiroki you're gonna blow my cover."

"Oh!" Hiroki covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" he smiled and looked to both him and Nowaki. "Just remember your mom doesn't want anyone to know she has kids. If people recognize me and saw you calling me your uncle they'd know you are her kids."

"Okay… but I got a question." Hiroki lowered his head. "How come mom doesn't want anyone to know? She's been spending more time with us, which is good, but she's always pretending to be someone else. Why does she do that? Is she mad or ashamed of us?"

"Did we do something bad?" Nowaki's eyes went teary. "We're sorry."

"No, no, no!" Izuku waved his hands panicking that he was sending them the wrong message. He looked behind him at Bakugo who was taking a sudden avid interest in one of the posters "It's.. uh… it's nothing like that. Your mom loves you, and she just wants to protect you. Your mom is really famous, and there are people called the mass media who would say bad things if they found out. They would ask questions, and bother you all the time."

"Oh!" Hiroki punched a fist into his palm. "I saw that on TV! There's these people, actors and singers and stuff who get attacked by people with cameras and microphones."

"Wha… that sounds scary." Nowaki held his mouth. "We should listen to Uncle Deku and not say anything."

"You're right…" Hiroki nodded hurriedly. "We don't want mom attacked by bad people! We'll protect her!"

Izuku let out a big sigh of relief. They weren't quite grasping the situation… but well enough to understand not to go blabbing.

"Alright. Now that, that's settled." Izuku adjusted the cap on his head and held out his hands to them. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Okay!" They agreed in unison. Izuku picked up Nowaki first, but before he could pick up Hiroki Bakugo was lifting him up and setting him on his shoulders which delighted him.

"Kacchan?" Izuku looked at him blinking in surprise.

"What? You think I was gonna make you haul around both rugrats? You take the cry baby, I've got the brat." He took the lead, Izuku smiling after him and he hefted Nowaki up onto his shoulders to match and the four of them made their way to the first ride.

From the shadows none of them noticed a figure hiding, and the glare of a camera lense focusing and capturing the adorable moment.

Though Izuku wasn't really going on any of the rides himself, he had fun watching his two nephews enjoy themselves. He took notice that despite being the more rambunctious of the two, Hiroki was protective of his little brother. He reminded him a lot of his mom, that fierceness and eagerness for adventure. Nowaki on the other hand was like looking into a mirror… the kid was shy and timid, but when Hiroki got excited, Nowaki couldn't help but get excited too. Izuku took pictures with his phone, sending them to Izumi to keep her updated.

"You got some great kids, Izumi." He murmured softly and waited for them at the exit of the latest ride. "You guys looked like you were having fun." Izuku smiled. "Wish I could have joined you, but I'm too big for these rides."

"We should find something we can go on together!" Nowaki jumped up and down on his toes.

"Yeah! We should!" Hiroki looked around and pointed. "There! We can go in there!"

"Sure… what- GEH!" Izuku stared at the big ominous building of the haunted house. He lingered behind as the two pulled on his hands towards the entrance. "D-D-Don't you think that's a little scary?"

"What's the matter, Deku?" Bakugo whispered in his ear a little sadistically. "You afraid?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'm just worried about them." He pointed down, turned his head and jumped when he saw the two little boys were already running inside. "Ah! Wait! Don't run ahead!"

Bakugo chuckled and casually followed behind. Near the entrance a skeleton popped out of nowhere and Izuku let out a deafening cry as he stumbled after his two nephews. "Hiroki! Nowaki! Where'd you go!? Wha… it's so dark, I can't see. I hope Hiroki doesn't get scared and use his quirk… GAH!"

Bakugo couldn't contain himself he started laughing watching Izuku run, skitter, and practically crawl through the monstrous maze. The guy took on villains on a daily basis… and yet fake ghosts and vampires made him look ready to wet his pants.

"You're so lame, Deku…" he laughed breathlessly holding his stomach. "Holy shit this is priceless."

"Shut up! This isn't funny…" practically in tears, the full grown izuku Midoriya melted on the floor hugging his legs to his chest. "I can handle villains and stuff just fine, but i hate having things suddenly leap out at me. Besides zombies and ghosts and vampires are all dead… how are you supposed to fight against something like that?"

Bakugo breathed heavily from the laughter… but it quickly died when he saw the serious face of his lover.

"You do know ghosts and things like that aren't real right?"

"Zombies are real… you turned into one remember?" Izuku pointed out and had Bakugo twitching in irritation. "Cherubia has ghost powers so I'm sure they're real too."

"Oh stand up already." He grabbed him by the back of his collar lifting him to his feet. He then pulled him up against him kissing him long and deep.

"Ka-MMMPH!" Izuku's eyes went wide in shock. Bakugo pulled back with a satisfied grunt.

"It doesn't matter if they're real or not. There's always a way to beat them. Zombies, Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves… I'll beat them all to protect you!"

"Eh?" Izuku looked up surprised.

"Nothing can beat me… so stop being scared." Bakugo grabbed his hand tight and yanked him through the rest of the maze, slamming his fist into the next dummy that leapt from the wall smashing it back and breaking it. "So long as you're with me… nothing can hurt you."

Izuku stared in awe.. Then his smile came quick as he looked down at their joined hands. Kacchan had always been like that. Nothing scared him, nothing fazed him. He stood against any opposing force with all the confidence in the world… a trait he had envied and admired.

"Thanks, Kacchan."

 **~At the Exit~**

"Man those guys are slow!" Hiroki crossed his arms pouting. Nowaki sat on the bench beside him kicking his feet back and forth.

"It was really scary in there… maybe they can't get through."

"No way, they're both heroes! Nothing scares those two!" Hiroki boasted and frowned when a man approached them.

"Hello you two… what happened to the two men you were with?" The stranger asked kneeling down beside them. Hiroki narrowed his eyes, saw the camera tucked under his arm and his back went up.

"They'll be here any minute, so get lost before they beat you up."

"Hiroki…" Nowaki murmured low. "That was rude."

"Be quiet, Nowaki." Hiroki whispered.

"Hiroki and Nowaki is it? You boys must have won a special prize if you're getting to spend the day with the heroes Deku and Ground Zero."

"Not really…" Nowaki said honestly. "It's what families do."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki hissed out a breath and clamped a hand over his brother's mouth. "I said be quiet!"

"Family huh?" The man took out a notebook and started to jot something down. "How are you related?"

"Not telling!" Hiroki sneered and wondered how much trouble he'd get into if he set the guy's coat on fire.

"Okay, that's fair. So what about Ground Zero? The two of them look pretty close. How are they related?"

"I told you I'm not telling, now get lost!" Hiroki yelled again, causing a small scene.

"I suppose I should…" He sighed when others began taking noticed of him. He tucked the notebook away, "I don't suppose you know where I can find his sister? She's in town I believe."

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other with stricken faces. They needed to protect their mother, they couldn't let this bad man bother her.

"You don't need to bother her! She won't answer your dumb questions anyway!" Hiroki told him panicking a little. So, the reporter thought, the boys had a soft spot for Izumi Midoriya. How interesting.

"Unless you two can tell me what I want to know, I'm afraid I'll have to bother her. It's adult business anyway." He tipped his hat and started to walk away. Hiroki fought with his conscience, tried to figure out what he should do.

"Wait!" He shouted and jumped off the bench. The man stopped and turned to face him. "I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't hurt my family, please."

Five minutes later Izuku and Bakugo managed to get out of the haunted house. Izuku let out a long sigh of relief running to his nephews.

"Hiroki! Nowaki! There you are. I was worried you two had gotten lost in there." He knelt down by Hiroki and saw the tearful expression. "What's wrong?" He looked back at Nowaki who was wiping his own tears. "What happened?"

"We're sorry…" Hiroki hugged Izuku and he cried into his chest. "We're really sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Izuku pat his back and picked him up. "Hiroki you didn't do anything to apologize for. It's okay…" he tried to soothe and looked to Bakugo who had the other whimpering kid that clung to him.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"There was a bad man… He saw you and Ground Zero and he took pictures. He said he was gonna bother mama unless we talked to him. We're sorry!"

"Bad man... pictures… Geh!" Izuku suddenly went pale as he remembered the events inside the haunted house. "Don't tell me."

"Deku…" Bakugo grabbed his shoulder turning him around. "You don't think..."

"Oh man…" Izuku went blue and collapsed on the bench with Hiroki crying on his chest. "I was so busy worrying about their secret I completely forgot about my own. What are we gonna do, Kacchan?"

"Cat's out of the bag, Deku. The only thing we can do is ride it out." Bakugo sneered. "I told you before, it doesn't matter who or what they are, I'll beat them. I'll protect you."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out… whatever happens, we'll face it together." He clasped a hand on his shoulder. "So don't even think about leaving me."

Izuku looked up... and his smile came quick.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Kacchan."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Dun… Dun… Dun! Have Deku and Katsuki been found out? Or did twins true identities become revealed? Won't know until the headlines pop up!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Scandal!**_


	10. Scandal

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 10: Scandal**

"Damn stingy little wench." Izumi snarled as she and Dabi left the mental hospital.

"Did you really expect them to just let us in? We're not Monoma's family and your relationship with him was hardly friendly."

"I didn't think they monitored visitors so extremely. They wouldn't even let me talk to his doctor, this is so frustrating!" she crossed her arms growling. "I need to know what happened to him."

"On a bright note I did talk to Whiz and he got us another lead." He flipped a piece of paper up and Izumi smirked at him when he sent her a sly smile. "Want to known what it says?"

"Give it here," she made a grab for it and he held it away. "Hey! Come on we're too old for these games." She laughed, jumped and wrestled with him to get the note.

"Speak for yourself…" he laughed with her keeping it high out of reach. He snagged her by the waist hefting her up over his shoulder making her squeal. "There now you can have it." He let her take the paper and spanked her ass.

"You're such a Neanderthal." She complained but read the note. "Jason Carson...an American?"

"Moved to Japan years ago as part of a transfer program. After graduation he took up full time residency and now owns a club in central Tokyo."

"What's his connection to my copycat?" She peeked over her shoulder at him. People were starting to give them weird looks but for some reason it didn't seem to bother her.

"Whiz noticed a pattern. Taking away any activity from our own men the copycat always targets victims within that general area...on top of that the first known sighting of him was at Carson's club. Worth checking out the place and the guy."

"Looks like we're going dancing." Izumi smirked and pat his shoulder. "Put me down before you cause a scene."

"Yes Boss Lady." He dropped her on her feet then captured her face to kiss her. She let it linger a moment, before slipping out with a smile.

"I may just keep you." She pulled out her phone turning it on now that they'd left the hospital. "Awww…" her mother heart melted at the pictures Izuku had been sending her. "Look how much fun the boys are having."

"I haven't seen Nowaki smile that big in ages." Dabi grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"You're right. Telling my family about them was the best idea I've ever had."

 **~hour later at Izuku's apartment~**

"They did WHAT?!" Izumi shouted and ripped at her hair. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Shhh keep it down." Izuku pleaded and pulled Izumi down to the couch to keep her from pacing. "The boys feel bad enough as it is."

"Izuku the entire world is gonna know that you take it up the ass for Ground Zero. Their hurt feelings are the least of your problems."

Izuku slumped and went blue in the face.

"Did you really need to put it like that? At any rate there is no guarantee that they told the reporter anything of significance. All Hiroki said was that they answered a reporter's questions and that they were sorry for throwing me under the bus...whatever that means."

"It means I've been letting Hiroki watch too much t.v." Izumi rubbed her temples. "Did you tell dad?"

"No...I still haven't told him Kacchan and I are together."

"What? You mean you've been keeping the fact you're a homo from dad for nearly a decade?"

"I'm not a homo, Izumi, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Izuku flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm in love with Kacchan, but I don't find other men attractive."

"Yeah yeah yeah keep telling yourself that. You still take it."

Izuku covered his face groaning.

"I should never have told you any details." He grumbled.

"You didn't have to. The relationship you two have completely gives it away."

"I guess you've got a point. At any rate I'm sorry your kids got involved in this mess. I know you wanted to protect them from the media, and having them around me doesn't help I guess."

"It's not your fault, Izuku. They're better with you, dad and Shoto in their life. Sheltering them and keeping them safe doesn't necessarily mean they're gonna be happy. I learned that the hard way." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures. She stared at the picture of her two boys grinning wide at the camera, ice cream all over their faces from the cones in their hands.

"You okay?" Izuku asked noticing the troubled look on her face. He scooted closer to her rubbing her back. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No… this isn't something you can save me from. They're everything to me, Izuku." Tears spilled down her cheeks and he was taken aback by them. "You can't possibly understand this feeling until you've had kids… see them open their eyes for the first time… hear their cries as they're born and realize… you made that. Those tiny little things are yours…" She wiped at her tears sniffling. "I swore after Shoto broke up with me I wouldn't fall in love again. It's not worth it, it hurts too much, and there's too much to risk. A few months later I broke that promise by falling for those boys. They were just little blips on an ultrasound but I loved them so much that it frightened me. They still frighten me" Izumi's breath hitched and she let out an aggravated sigh. "Ugh I need a cigarette." she shoved her phone away and walked briskly to his patio to have a smoke.

Izuku watched her, his eyes saddened and he held his chest. She was wrong… he could understand. They'd had a connection… and now and again he'd get these overwhelming jolts of emotions from nowhere… and knew it was her. She may not have noticed it or be receiving any of his emotions… but he could feel hers now clear as a bell. She was terrified.

"No wonder you kept them hidden for so long." Izuku hung his head. "I understand now why you stayed away, why you distanced yourself from your family. You didn't want them going through the same things we went through… the pain, the fear, the struggle." Izuku sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Izumi. I'm so sorry."

"We're so sorry!" Nowaki and Hiroki cried sitting on the bed with Tadashi standing in front of them rubbing his temples.

"Ugh, fatherhood… listen, boys." He knelt down in front of them. "I can't forgive you for what you said unless I know what it is that you said. So stop apologizing and tell me what happened."

"We talked to the bad man." Nowaki whimpered.

'Yeah, I got that much, but what did you tell him? Why did you tell your uncle Deku that you threw him under the bus?"

Hiroki rubbed his eyes whimpering trying to stop the tears.

"The reporter guy wanted to know how we were related to Uncle Deku."

"Oh my god… your mother is gonna flip out." He muttered. "You told him the truth?"

"No… we didn't want the bad man bothering mommy… so we told the bad guy Uncle Deku was our daddy."

Tadashi's head jerked up.

"Wait, what?"

"We know telling lies is a bad thing." Nowaki continued for his brother. "It's just that we knew mommy didn't want anyone knowing she has kids so we said Uncle Deku was our daddy." He was tempted to stick his thumb in his mouth for comfort but instead clenched his fists tight in his lap.

"Uh… you… holy shit." Tadashi stood up and beat a fist against his forehead. "...and here I thought Deku being a homosexual would be the worst possible outcome…" The boys looked at him in teary eyed confusion and he quickly waved it off. "Never mind, so you told the reporter that one of the top heroes in the world has two secret sons… who did you say was your mother?"

"We told him we didn't know. He asked us if we lived with our daddy and we said no we lived with Nana and Papa Might. Which isn't really a lie… cuz we do…." Hiroki crossed his legs and rocked back and forth nervously. "Are we in trouble?"

"I think we're all in trouble, boys. First things first I better tell your mother and Uncle Deku what it was you really told the press." At the very least… Tadashi thought with some humor… Izuku's secret about his sexual preferences was safe. "From now on boys… if the press ever tries to talk to you… say no comment"

"Okay… dad?" Hiroki spoke up before Tadashi could turn and leave the room.

"What is it Hiroki?"

"I'm just curious… what's a homosexual?"

 **~A few days later~**

The world was a buzz about the scandalous reveal of Nowaki and Hiroki Midoriya. Their happy faces from the amusement park, riding atop of Deku and Ground Zero's shoulders were spread all over newspapers, web pages, and magazines. People called, and harassed the hero daddy incessantly. Izuku was forced to stay cooped up at the Toshinori Estate with the rest of them, leaving Bakugo and Shoto to pick up the slack in hero duty. The Heroic's Committee was insisting upon a press conference to explain the situation, but there was hot debate amongst the family on just what story they should tell the press.

If they spoke the truth, Izumi's name would once again be splashed all over, bringing up old wounds she didn't need. Izuku and the others worried it would cause her to retreat back to America, so the thought was ultimately rejected. Still, claiming Izuku as the father would raise all kinds of questions in which they wouldn't have answers for… so to put it plainly, they were all at an impasse on what to do.

"So much for us going dancing." Izumi peered out the blinds of their bedroom. She could see the line of paparazzi rounding the corner around the mansion. "Even if we wanted to go out, there's no way we'd be able to just casually ask questions at the club without being mobbed."

"You don't seem all that upset over this." Tadashi lounged back half naked in their bed. "You were ready to toss a table across the room when you thought Izuku's sexual preference would be leaked, but this doesn't seem to faze you at all. I figured you'd be having some kind of emotional response.. .a crying fit, a temper tantrum…"

"Thank you for your confidence in my mental stability." She grunted and closed the blinds running fingers through her curly hair.

"My point is you're being awfully stoic about this." He propped his head up to watch her pace by the window. Those gears in her brain working overtime. "You'd normally panic."

"I initially did, but… I keep thinking back to what a relief it was to just tell the truth to Shoto and the rest of them. How easy it had been when I'd been agonizing over telling them for years. Why should telling the rest of the world be any different? There's no point in shoving Izuku to the forefront when they're my kids."

"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about our options…" She stopped pacing and turned to him fully. "The media thinks this is a like father like son scenario. The truth isn't that far off... The unmarried child of all might having a set of twins with a mysterious unknown partner. Not even a decade ago they were writing the same story about my dad. It's deja vu for them…"

"Huh… you know I didn't make that connection before." Tadashi shrugged. "Then again it's never really mattered to me that you were his daughter."

That statement threw Izumi off her stride.

"Really?"

"My dad's the one who was and I think still is obsessed about upstaging your father. I cut all ties with him, and wanted everyone to forget whose son I am. So why should I care what your family lineage is?"

"You've a point. He's supposedly better than he was, but I highly doubt much has changed." She played with the sleeves of her robe. "… I take it you still harbor bad feelings towards him?"

"Kinda hard to forget and forgive. I'm amazed Shoto puts up with him at all. Then again Shoto was dad's favorite kid."

"Right…" Izumi snorted. "Favorite kid my ass."

"It's true... I was Endeavor's eldest son… but he spent all his time on Shoto, and treated the rest of us like rejects." He stood up and peeked out the window as she had done. "I did everything I could to earn his affection, or at least his attention. I even went so far as to interrupt one of his and Shoto's training sessions, and ended up seriously injuring myself. He got pissed off, told me I had no business trying to outshine Shoto, and that all I did was cost him valuable training time with his masterpiece, his prodigy." Tadashi's eyes narrowed. "He made it perfectly clear that nothing I ever did would satisfy him… So I cut myself off from my family, as well as the rest of the world, and never looked back."

"I really do hate your dad." She hugged him from behind laying her head on his back. "The way he's treated his family… it's horrible. People like him don't deserve to call themselves heroes."

"You're more of a hero than he ever was." Tadashi claimed and when Izumi started to deny he whipped around and held her shoulders. "It's true. Dad puts up the front of a hero. He's what you like to refer to as a fake. He goes through the motions of being a hero, saving people, defeating villains, passing knowledge onto future generations, that kind of crap… but he doesn't have the heart for it."

He let go of her and sat back down on the bed.

"I saw that pattern in a lot of other heroes. It sickened me really to see the world praising such selfish people for putting on flashy shows and fighting for the spotlight. You on the other hand… you really care about what happens to the world. You don't want the spotlight, you try your damndest to avoid it, giving it to your brother, or another hero you think is worthy of it. I admired you for that… I still do."

Izumi felt her chest tighten at his words and she blushed and tucked hair behind her ear.

"Wow… and here I thought I just amused you with the way I did business."

"You did, but there's more layers than that, babe." He stretched a hand out beckoning her to him. "Your brother is an amazing person Izumi… but if the world ever got a taste of what you've done these past eight years, and what you're truly capable of." He cradled her face in his hands staring in her eyes. "They'd fall helplessly at your feet. You'd have the spotlight all to yourself, and no one could take that away from you."

"I don't want the spotlight, you said so yourself." She touched his hands but leaned into his touch her eyes soft and affectionate.

"I know… but it doesn't make you any less amazing."

His words softened her and she sighed and shut her eyes leaning into him.

"You're really good for my self esteem. You're just really good for me in general."

"You're just now noticing that?"

"Mmm…" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath then opened them again. "The world needs to know the truth about Hiroki and Nowaki. I'll need to call Shoto since he's involved and make sure he's okay with it. Will you be okay being involved in this?"

"I already am. I've been involved since that day at the hotel. Hell…" He pulled her into his lap and held her to him. "I've been involved since I met you in that seedy little bar and watched you take down a villainous mastermind."

"Mmmm…" Izumi couldn't help it, she grinned ear to ear and brushed her lips gently over his. "That was pretty invigorating. So was cutting the hands off that prick Shigaraki."

"You don't like to kill, but you've got a thirst for violence that I've always found… mmmm…" he parter her robe. "Arousing."

"Mmmm that sounds a little contradicting from what you said a few moments ago about my being a hero." She leaned into his touch arching her back some.

"You're not a hero, but you've the heart of one. Your need for violence stems from wanting to protect others, and giving punishment to those that deserve it for their crimes… it's the good kind of violence."

"That's also contradicting." She laughed and was about to ditch her robe entirely til a knock on the door had her stopping and sighing. "Who is it?" She closed the robe again and Tadashi grunted in irritation at being interrupted.

"It's me." Izuku called through the door. "Todoroki-kun is here, and wants us all downstairs… Kairi made pancakes and the boys are already up and stuffing their faces."

"So much for calling him…" Izumi murmured. "We'll be right down." She told him and kissed Tadashi quickly. "Mmmm, to be continued."

"Damn… just when I was beginning to like my little brother."

 **~Downstairs~**

"This isn't something that's just going to go away." Shoto told All Might from his spot at the dining room table. He had a kid on either side of him and had to hold back the grin from listening to Hiroki eat like a lil pig, and watching Nowaki carefully douse his with syrup.

"We know that, Young Todoroki, but we're trying to be careful on how we approach this." All Might folded his hands in front of him having already finished his meal. "I don't want to lose my eldest daughter now that I just got her back. I want to leave it up to her on what we should do with the matter."

"That's fair… but if Izumi wants to leave there's nothing you or I can do to stop it."

"Leave?" Nowaki's head jerked up and he dropped the syrup. "I don't wanna leave. I like it here. It's way more fun than New York."

"Yeah, we get to go places with Grandpa and Uncle Deku, we got Aunt Freya to play with, and we get to hang out with you." Hiroki told him wiping his sticking fingers on his pants earning a tsk from Kairi who handed him a wet paper towel.

Shoto smiled and pat them both on the head.

"I like hanging out with you guys too which is why I don't want you to go. Still it's your mother's decision."

Speak of the devil Izumi jogged down the steps freshly showered and changed in jeans and blouse, Tadashi casually strolling behind her looking smug and satisfied from his own shower adventures.

"Sorry we took so long, hey." Izumi smiled at Shoto and pat his shoulder as she passed by.

"Hey…" he could smell her shampoo mixing with the scents of her perfume, a mix of sweet flowers and spicy musk that brought back memories.

"Mommy!" Nowaki gave his mother big sad eyes. "You're not gonna make us move back to America are you?"

"What? Where'd that come from, Nowaki?"

"Now that the bad press people found us-"

"No…" Izumi kissed the top of his head. "You can relax, sweetie. We're not going anywhere. Those jackals can bark and yip at our front door all they like. They won't intimidate me anymore."

"What's a jackal?" Hiroki questioned.

"A very mean dog… now since it seems you're both done stuffing those tummies why don't you take Freya outside and go play." She pulled his chair out and ushered them along. "Grown ups need to talk about how to get rid of those jackals."

Once the kids were out of the room Shoto relaxed back into his chair.

"Sorry to wake you up like that, but I thought it was time we all figured out what to do about the press."

"It's quite alright." Izumi waved it off and sat next to her father. She smiled at Kairi when she put pancakes in front of her. "Thanks.I was actually gonna call you and get your feelings on the matter."

"You should learn to pick up the phone as well, bro." Tadashi sat at the end of the table with Izuku and gave a nod of appreciation at receiving his own food. "I don't mind a visit but some notice would be appreciated."

"I'll keep that in mind. As for my feelings, I'm fully prepared for any story you're willing to give the press… however I think honesty would be best." Shoto told her picking up his coffee and sipping it to calm himself.

"So do I… which is why I'm taking the boys down to the hospital with me to get a DNA test done."

Tadashi and Shoto both choked on their food and coffee.

"Say what?" Tadashi wheezed and beat on his chest. "You're gonna find out who the father is?"

"Yes… we'll set a date for the press conference at the end of the week. When it starts we'll explain that Izuku isn't Nowaki and Hiroki's father, but instead their uncle… I'll come out with Tadashi and Shoto and explain what happened, then reveal the father's true parentage giving the press the story they want."

"It sounds good, but I think instead of giving them more information than they need…" Izuku spoke up for the first time. "You should only have the real father up there with you. It'll only cause more confliction if you give them all the details."

"No, I want them both up there. I'm in a relationship with Tadashi, and even if he is the real father, Shoto is still his family. I don't have to give them too many details but I think in order for the world to understand the situation… I have to tell them at least the bare minimum of mine and Shoto's past relationship."

"I have no problem with that…" Shoto agreed. "My father won't be happy but this does involve me whether or not the kids are biologically mine. If I had been kinder back then, if I'd answered you and been there for you when you needed help, things would be different. It's my fault you distanced yourself from your family, my fault you only had Tadashi to rely on back then, and it's my fault you had to hide Nowaki and Hiroki from the family they deserve. It's time I took responsibility for it."

"Shoto…" she smiled sweetly at him her heart turning in her chest. The way he looked at her had so many emotions roller coasting inside her. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"So it's decided then?" Shoto stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "We'll take the boys for testing. All Might will you go outside and ask the press to leave? They can get the full disclosure they want after we've arranged the press conference."

"I can do that." All Might stood up. "Excuse me." he left the table to go outside and address the press.

"You can use my private physician for the testing rather than go to the hospital." Kairi explained. "That way you're not out in public and more rumors will get spread."

"Thank you Kairi, if you give me the address I'll meet you all down there. There's someplace I wanna go… that I NEED to go." She pushed the half eaten pancakes away and stood up. She brushed her lips on Tadashi's cheek and took the slip of paper from Kairi with the address on it.

"Where ARE you going?" Tadashi asked watching Izumi pick up her purse and tuck her hair into a hat.

"Home."

 **~Later~**

Izumi hadn't been to see her mother in years and compensated by covering her mother's headstone in a big bouquet of roses. She knelt by the stone folding her hands in her lap and spoke aloud.

"Hi mom… I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you, but a lot has happened since we last talked." She sighed. "I'm a mother now too… two beautiful boys. You'd love them. I'll be sure to bring them by so they can meet you."Tears welled up and she quickly brushed them away.

"I came by to apologize… not just for not coming to see you, but for the horrible things I've said in the past. I didn't understand when I first heard the story. I didn't understand how you could keep us separated from our father, and deny us our birthright. I was angry and disappointed in your decision… but now I get it." She took off her hat, her hair blowing out in the wind. She could almost feel her mother's comforting hands stroking through her hair, and it made the ache in her chest grow. Even after all these years she still grieved.

"I'm a mother now, and I know that terrible fear that comes from not knowing how to protect the ones you love, the children you bore and raised. You want them to be happy, you want them to be safe, and you want to protect them from anything that could harm them or make them unhappy… but it's not always in your control." She brushed her fingers over the stone sobbing some.

"I wish you were here… I miss your hugs, your laughter, your cooking…" she said the last bit with a little laugh. "I miss being an oblivious child, clinging to your skirts and just dreaming of the future. Reality, responsibility, family loyalty, all the fear, all the hatred... Adulthood is nothing like I wanted or expected it to be. It's so dark, disheartening and full of nightmares. I don't want my kids to grow up and see that. I want them to grow up and see how bright and happy the world can be, but they are my kids, they are the future of One for All, and because of that they're in danger… and now the world knows they exist."

Tears spilled down her cheeks but her teeth clenched tight into a fierce expression.

"In order to protect them I need work harder to change the world… I need to help Izuku become the symbol of peace. I need to help him keep the world safe from the evil that hides in it."

She plucked a rose from the bouquet and stood up staring at the blood red color of the rose, and remembered all the times when her hands were stained with that color. She swore then and there that her children would never know that feeling.

"Give me strength mom… give me the courage to do what's right."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Sorry this update took so long. Work has been a pain in the ass lately. People have no work ethic these days, I swear. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Truth Revealed**_


	11. Truth Revealed

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 11: Truth Revealed**

"Sorry I'm late!" Izumi hurried into the doctor's office and saw her family all cluttered together in the waiting room, doing their best to beat the boredom. "Train got delayed because of a villain attack."

"You haven't missed much," Shoto told her helping Nowaki finish a puzzle by pointing at the right spots but letting the little guy fit the pieces in. "Tadashi and I already gave our blood and… samples." He said after a moment clearing his throat. "Nowaki and Hiroki will be next."

"I made it just in time then." She gave him a warm smile. God did he know what it did to her seeing him cuddled up to Nowaki. They looked so natural together it was frightening. She lifted her eyes to see Tadashi watching her and couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her inner emotions.

"I still don't see why we had to come…" Hiroki scowled as he sipped the water in his hands. "We're not sick."

Poor baby… Izumi thought with a wry smile. He was scared. She walked over to him and sat him in her lap as she sat down. She embarrassed him by kissing his cheeks over and over and making him squirm.

"Mooooom! Stop it! Let go! You're giving me cooties! STOP!"

"No worries, if I give you cooties we're in the perfect place to get rid of them." She tickled him laughing.

"Stop teasing the kid, Izumi." Tadashi plucked Hiroki away from her and ruffled his hair. "You baby him like that how do you expect him to retain any manliness."

"Yeah!" Hiroki boasted puffing out is chest so cute Izumi felt the flutters in her motherly heart. "I need to be manly!"

"Hai, hai," she laughed at the two her eyes soft and affectionate on the two. Like Nowaki and Shoto the two left a very distinct image in her mind. Both men had their own unique father potential. No matter the results, she knew her children would be well loved, and accepted.

The nurse walked out with a clipboard her eyes looking troubled as she eyed the group.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tadashi Todoroki will you and Miss Midoriya please come with me a moment. The doctor would like to have a private word."

Izumi looked at the nurse and then at Tadashi. He set Hiroki down by Shoto and Nowaki and stood up extending his hand out to Izumi.

"Wonder what they want. The results can't be in, the kids haven't been taken back yet."

"I don't know… but we might as well find out." She stood with him and the two walked into the back. "Maybe they just need some information on the boys medical background or something. We have been in America for awhile so maybe they need immunizations or something." She murmured the last bit but the room they were taken to wasn't an examination room, but an office.

"Mr. Todoroki, Miss Midoriya…" the short man in his early forties extended his hand out to both of them. "I'm Dr. Higarashi, it's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you," Izumi shook his hand and took the seat she was offered. "You wanted to speak with us?"

"This matter concerns Mr. Todoroki more directly… but I felt you should hear it as well." He said with a grim face sitting behind his desk and folding his hands over lab results. "I had Tadashi and Shoto give seed samples as well as blood because I wanted to be thorough in the blood results. Seeing as they're brothers it can be difficult to decipher the differences in their DNA without a full sampling."

"That makes sense… but then why did you only ask Tadashi to come? Wouldn't this concern Shoto as well?"

"If you want we can include him as well, but this is one of those good news, bad news reports. I wasn't sure if you'd want him here for it." He explained and opened the folder in front of him. "I was going over the samples given to me, and what I've discovered has already given me a clear indication who the father of your children is. There's no real need for me to take any DNA samples from your children."

"Really?" Izumi's eyes lit. "They'll be happy to hear that."

"Wait… so then what's the bad news?" Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

"This is always the difficult part of my job…" He took a deep breath and looked at Tadashi. "You see…"

 **~Two Days Later~**

Izumi took her time getting ready for the press conference. She needed to gather up plenty of courage to face what came next. She'd had an inkling on who the father was, but hadn't see this result coming.

Shoto Todoroki was Hiroki and Nowaki's father… because Tadashi Todoroki was incapable of having children. Despite Tadashi's best efforts to shrug it off like it didn't matter… Izumi knew him far too well to be fooled. The news had hit him hard, and left him fractured inside.

It was because of that she had requested they continue with the blood samples, and hide that particular fact from Shoto and the others. As far as they knew, she and Tadashi were called back to retake Tadashi's samples and for Izumi to give her own to make the test more thorough.

More secrets… you'd think she was used to lying, but this was different. She would not announce to a bunch of strangers some sensitive information that they had no business knowing. If Tadashi wanted others to know, it would be up to him to break that confidence, not her.

"You look beautiful."

The sudden voice from behind had Izumi turning from the mirror. An automatic smile bloomed on her face at the sight Shoto. He leaned against her door jamb looking as young and handsome as she always remembered him to be. Perhaps one day she'd get over the instant attraction she'd feel whenever he was within sight.

"Thank you… That tux is a nice change. Bakugo was handsome in his but this look definitely suits you better than him." She smiled and smoothed out the lines of her designer suit. The solid black skirt and jacket was paired with a frilly mint blouse and she'd paired it with some sexy black pumps and braided her hair to appear more serious and business like.

"It may suit me, but I have to agree with Bakugo that it's damn uncomfortable." He tugged on his tie a little as he walked into the room.

"Well you'll only have to wear it for a little while." She met him half way and reached out to fix his tie for him. "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"You got the results back from the doctor, right?" He asked looking down at her. He watched her hands still some and a sadness appear in her eyes. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I haven't opened it yet… I decided I'm going to open it at the press conference. We'll all find out at the same time." she smoothed the lapels down and stepped back. "To be honest I haven't had the balls to look."

"You didn't have to do this Izumi. You didn't have to find out the results. I was fine with the arrangement we had." He touched her cheek. "A piece of paper isn't going to erase the past."

"You're right about that." She leaned her head into his hand closing her eyes. "Still... It affects the future."

"It doesn't have to." He watched her eyes open, saw the pain and confliction in them and went with his gut. "It's your choice. Tadashi and I both love those kids, so it's your decision on who you announce to the world the father is."

"Are you sure you're okay with that? My decision making skills haven't always been reliable." She offered a shaky smile.

"No… but-" he glanced behind him to make sure on one was around then leaned in and kissed her soft on the lips. Izumi's eyes went wide and she backed away touching them. "No one is perfect."

"Why did you-"

"I love you." He smiled at the shocked expression on her face. "I have no right to after shoving you out of my life, and leaving you alone. Still, I can't just erase the feelings that have done nothing but grow over the years. I tried to forget, I tried to move on and find someone else… but no one could measure up."

He tucked his hands in his pockets watched her just stare at him as if he'd hit her over the head with a battering ram. He would never get tired of just looking at her… so beautiful and expressive. His heart would always belong to her.

"This is unfair I know… tossing this at you just before the conference… but I didn't want you making this decision without knowing all the facts. Now that you do… the choice is yours. I'll see you there." He turned his back to her and walked out.

Izumi slowly lowered herself to the bed holding her hands to her chest. She could feel the rapid beats and pulses inside and it left her shaky and teary.

"What the hell?" Tears flooded and she covered her face feeling them slip down. "What the fucking hell?!"

 _ **~Press Conference~**_

Deja Vu…

Izumi saw the familiar swarm of people crowding in front of the podium. Cameras, microphones, and notepads were passed hand to hand. There was indistinct chatter about the upcoming announcement as many were curious on what Deku's statement would mean.

Was he getting married?

Were these children a result of a one night stand with a mistress?

Who was the mother?

What quirks did the children possess?

Izumi shook her head and gave a deep sigh. These fools had no idea they were about to be thrown for a loop. She took a seat next to Izuku with Shoto and Tadashi on the opposite side of him. Bakugo stood backstage in case he was needed, and All Might took center stage with the mic.

"Thank you all for coming. We have welcomed you all here to address the spreading rumors of my son and the two children he was seen with. Izuku will you please step forward?"

Izuku swallowed hard and tugged at his tie before standing up with his own mic.

"H-Hello… Excuse me, I'm still not used to public speaking." He gave a nervous laugh then took a deep breath. His serious eyes looked out at the crowd now. "The children in question are named Nowaki and Hiroki, and they are NOT my children." The crowd became a bit unnerved by the statement and questions were already being thrown but Izuku held up a hand for silence.

"I apologize for the actions I've made that have caused this misunderstanding… but I'd like to assure everyone that these children are not mine. They are however, my nephews."

Izumi stood up as gasps and murmurs followed that statement. She put a hand on his shoulder smiling and then addressed the crowd.

"Izuku is telling the truth. Nowaki and Hiroki are my sons." She held her heart. "As many of you know by now I was always the kind of person to make sudden rash decisions regardless of how it affected those around me. Eight years ago I went to America, running from my problems and responsibilities. Four years later I returned home for the first time… but even after four years of growing up I was still a reckless person. I slept with two men, got pregnant, and ran away as I've always done when I couldn't face the truth."

Izumi let out a large sigh as more questions peppered around her and she waved her hands out.

"Look, calm down. I can beat around the bush for awhile if it's what you all really want. I can give you all the dirty details and sad pity story many expect… but the fact of the matter is, is none of the details will change the poor decisions I've made. You'll print whatever you want, you and the rest of the world will see me the way you want, so I may as well just get it over with and tell you what you all want to know."

She pulled out an envelope and held it up high for everyone to see.

"In this envelope is the results of the parentage test. I now will reveal to the world who Nowaki and Hiroki's father truly is."

The crowd hushed, microphones were held out toward her, cameras poised ready to capture the moment of the big reveal. Izumi glanced back at the others. She got affirming nods from all of them… except Tadashi whose head was low and arms crossed. Something inside her ached and she turned her attention back to the front.

"The Father is…" She opened the envelope, stared down at the blood results in her hand... but couldn't bring herself to read it. The memory from when she'd spoken with Tadashi came rushing back at her.. _._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _Figures… the old man always told me I was a failure. I can't even do sex right." Tadashi sneered and took a deep drag of his cigarette before pulling it out and laying it to cinders with his quirk._

" _Leave Endeavor out of this, and stop talking like that right now, Tadashi." She grabbed his hand pulling him to face her. "You're not a failure, you're anything but a failure. I should have never suggested we find out the truth, it's just caused us more problems."_

" _No, this is fine, I like knowing." He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. He gave a sour smile, his eyes filled with pain. "Hell I should have known for awhile, it's not like all the sex we've been having has been protected. We stopped using condoms after we found out you were pregnant. Yet nothing's happened since. You and Shoto have a one and done and you're knocked up. He's the prodigal son, the damn masterpiece." His flames flared over his body and he cursed._

" _Tadashi…" Izumi lifted a hand to his face and he smacked it away._

" _Don't! This is better for you isn't it?" He glared at her and Izumi's eyes went wide._

" _What? What the hell do you mean?"_

" _I mean it's not like you ever told me that you loved me. You like our relationship the way that it is because it's an easy commitment to break, and easier still now that I have no ties to those kids." He said bitterly and turned his back to her. "I tried so damn hard to make you forget him… but the truth is you're still in love with my little brother." He told her straight out leaving Izumi shocked speechless. "I've just been his replacement."_

" _That's not-"_

" _It's the truth, damn it, and don't you dare deny it! I'm not stupid Izumi! I see the way you look at him!" He whirled around on her again. "Everytime the two of you are in the same damn room you light up like a damn Christmas Tree. I can tell he's still got feelings for you too so why don't the two of you just go have some nice make up sex and let me disappear again."_

" _Okay that's enough!" Her voice shaky from pain and anger she stepped towards him. "Stop it, just stop it!" She made a grab for him as he hurried around the backyard to the front. She managed to snag his hand and pulled him back to her hugging him. She felt his flames appear, felt him struggling and shoving at her._

" _Let go of me, Izumi, or I'll burn you!"_

" _Go ahead… go right ahead!" She just held him tighter. "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have with those selfish pity party words. I can't believe how much of an idiot you are. I don't want to be with Shoto I want to be with you."_

" _Why?" He lowered his hands and his head tears threatening to spill but his fire made them evaporate on his cheeks. "I'm nothing to you."_

" _You're not nothing… you're so much more than nothing to me." She felt his fire cooling and let out a sigh of relief. "I need you in my life Tadashi." She lifted her head tears spilling. "Please don't leave... you promised me. You promised you'd never leave me, never betray me. Don't you dare break that promise."_

" _Izumi…" he touched her cheek brushing the tears away. "I can't be what I was to you before. The test results, the press conference, because of this things are going to change… and I don't know if I'll have a place in your new life. I don't belong here."_

" _Then let's just leave." She could feel the panic bubbling in her throat. "We don't have to stay, we don't have to go to that stupid conference. We can go back to America, or wherever you wanna go."_

" _Liar…" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know the kids are happier here. You're happier here too, surrounded by your family. I've never really had family, not the kind you do. I don't know how to fit in, don't know how to be a part of the whole."_

" _Let me teach you…" she pleaded._

" _Enough... it's fine Izumi… I've accepted my fate." He pulled from her. "I won't leave… yet. I'll give you time to see the truth."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

The truth…

Izumi's hands shook and she felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

The truth was Tadashi was right. She was and had always been in love with Shoto Todoroki. She had sworn when he broke her heart she'd never love another… but when the twins were born everything changed. She was suddenly thrust into motherhood, quickly learned how to balance a career, her nights as No Mercy, and her children. What Tadashi didn't understand was that she hadn't done it alone. Tadashi Todoroki was the man who had stood by her, believed in her and in the goals she tried her damndest to accomplish. He guided her, supported her, helped her raise her children. He was always there, like a knight protecting his queen, but always gave her the space and freedom to make her own choices.

" _It's your choice. Tadashi and I both love those kids, so it's your decision on who you announce to the world the father is."_

Shoto was right too. It didn't matter who the biological father was. She'd made her choice a long time ago. Eyes hardened she folded the paper back into her pocket and lifted her head up to face the world.

"The father of my children is Tadashi Todoroki."

Tadashi choked and looked over at her in shock. His eyes were wide and wild with emotion. Izumi turned to smile at him, affection swimming in her own eyes as she held out her hand to him.

"He's the eldest son of Endeavor, the older brother of my best friend Shoto Todoroki… and if his offer still stands, my future husband."

Tadashi slowly stood up, and the world around them vanished. He stepped to her, once.. Twice… then rushed the rest of the way. Instead of taking her hand he cupped her face in his hands making her stare him in the eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes…" She smiled at him and cupped her hands over his on her cheeks. "I'm done playing it safe. I love you, Tadashi. I'm committing to you all the way." Her heart bloomed at the smile that appeared on his face.

"About damn time…" he whispered, and to the joy of the photographers snapping photos, kissed her.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Worth the wait? I hope so, I do hate to disappoint the fans!**_

 _ **Now that Izumi has made this commitment how is the story going to progress from here? How will Shoto and the others react? How will this affect Izumi's alter ego No Mercy? The answers to these questions will all be answered in due time, you just gotta keep reading!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Momentary Bliss**_


	12. Momentary Bliss

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 12: Momentary Bliss**

"Should I congratulate you?" Shoto confronted Izumi after the press conference. She'd taken a moment to catch her breath in the rec room of Deku's agency but Shoto didn't seem keen on letting her rest.

"You're angry with me?" She looked up at him her hands clasped in her lap. She sat up straight bracing for his anger.

"Yes and no…" he admitted walking over to sit beside her on the couch. "I have no right to be angry with you because I told you it was your decision. I guess I'm just...disappointed I'm not the one you chose."

"Shoto... you know I-" she started but he turned into her hugging her tightly.

"I know...but he's the one you need. I get it." He hugged her tighter. "Despite it all I want you to be happy. I mean that."

"I know you do." Tears welled up and she curled up into him. "So do you though. You deserve to find happiness Shoto."

Shoto tensed up his teeth clenched as he struggled to figure out what to say to that. He had all he wanted in his arms… but she belonged to someone else… the kids he'd fallen for belonged to someone else. Still... strangely enough…

"In a way… I am happy."

"What?" She slowly pulled back from him looking confused.

"Izumi… our relationship may not be where I want it to be… but having you here, meeting the kids… it's made me realize I finally have you back in my life and that means a great deal to me. I thought after that night I'd kicked you out for good… but you came back again. I resented it at first because my feelings hadn't changed, and you had moved on. You made your own family and with my brother of all people."

He turned from her leaning his elbows on his knees and staring straight ahead. Izumi continued to stare at him, watching the slight changes in his expression.

"I resented it more when I realized you hadn't changed much at all… sure you're older, more experienced but… you're still the same person I fell in love with all those years ago. You've a tough shell hiding the soft warm heart inside that cares for others more than yourself. It made it impossible for me to hate you."

"I disagree…" she admitted with some shame. "I think I'm a very selfish and ugly person. I lie to my family and friends, and run from my problems... I always have." Her eyes look to the floor ashamed.

"You're afraid of hurting others." He corrected. "You're afraid your poor judgement and mistakes will reflect badly on your family. You were afraid you'd ruin mine and your brother's careers by telling us you were pregnant. It was wrong… but I can understand and even respect your reasons for doing it."

"You make it sound all noble and worthy but it's not. There's no justification in lying and betraying the trust of those you love." She leaned back into the couch sighing… and thought of No Mercy. It was that sensibility that had kept her struggling with maintaining such a secret. "I'm not a good person, Shoto. You deserve someone who can and will make you happy. You need someone who can lift you up and strengthen you, not bring you down. I can guarantee that if we were to enter a relationship again… I'd only hurt you once more."

"Is that why you chose my brother?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I chose your brother, not because I need him… but because we need each other. You and him are so much alike that it's frightening but there are distinct differences in your personality and way of life… and it's those differences that helped me make my decision." She looked to Shoto again the two of them meeting eyes. "Your brother needs family."

"What?"

"You know that feeling all too well, Shoto. As Endeavor's sons you both struggled in your relationship with your parents. You were kept isolated from your siblings and it made you stoic and a bit cold. However, you easily warmed to friendship, and you found contentment in it. It helped you to rekindle your relationship with your mother, and find solace with your father. Tadashi didn't have that. He grew up believing himself to be a failure, he sought approval from a man who considered him less than what he was, and his mother wanted nothing to do with him because he was the son of that man. When we found each other we were both heading down a dark path… but together we found something strong and solid and it saved both of our lives. He needs me as much as I need him. That's why I chose him, Shoto. That's why I'm going to marry him."

"I think I understand. As someone who loves you I can't say I like being rejected… but as Tadashi's brother I can't help but be grateful that you've helped him find family." Despite himself Shoto smiled. She had done the same for him when he'd gone to reunite with his mother. She'd given him the strength to mend that bridge, and had given him the courage to face his father. He was and will always be grateful for it. "Thank you, Izumi."

"You're welcome…" She touched his hand and kissed his cheek. "Friends?"

"No," he pulled her into another hug and squeezed tight. "Family."

 **~One Week Later~**

"I hope you realize that this is entirely your fault." Shoto grunted as people pushed business cards at him. He stood next to his brother who seemed just as irked by the mob of people who'd cornered them on the street. They were supposed to be meeting Endeavor who had called them out of the blue to discuss the marriage situation... but every caterer, decorator, and florist wanted in on the supposed wedding of the century.

"How was I to know people would make such a big deal about it? I'm not the prodigal son…" Tadashi shoved through dragging Shoto with him through the wave of the crowd.

"You're still the son of Endeavor who is marrying All Might's daughter and fathered two kids with her. You're going to get all kinds of media attention from it."

"I think I liked it better when I was ignored." He grunted and shoved through. "Finally… though I'm not sure that I even want to go to this stupid meeting."

"He'll track you down one way or another. You might as well get it over with." Shoto grumbled, his hands in the pockets of his uniform. He'd been on duty when he'd gotten the call, and was less than thrilled with what was about to come.

"Yeah well… I haven't seen the man in over a decade I'm pretty sure I could if I was inclined...but we'll see how this plays out." He opened the door to the restaurant and immediately spotted the intimidating figure, burning red in his hero getup despite not being on active duty. "Glad to see some things never change."

The thing that did take him by surprise though was that he wasn't alone. Sitting at the reserved table in the back was a familiar head of blonde hair.

"All Might?" Shoto raised a brow as he and Tadashi approached the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo…" All Might rubbed the back of his head. "Endeavor invited me… said he wanted to talk about the wedding. Come sit and join us."

"Alright…" Tadashi crossed his arms glaring at his father. "You ignore me for years and now all of a sudden you wanna talk? What's the real reason you wanted us here old man?"

"Sit down boy, and I'll tell you." Endeavor grunted and eyed Shoto who just shrugged and took a seat. To hell with it, he was hungry and his father was paying the bill. Tadashi reluctantly took a seat as well but continued to give his father the stink eye. The waitress takes their order, but once alone again Endeavor began to speak.

"While I do want to talk about the wedding… it's true that's not the only reason I asked you all here." He crossed his arms in an almost mirror image of his son. "I believe you and Shoto have been made aware that I knew your fiance was pregnant with those twins. I want it clarified that I didn't tell Shoto this because it was a crucial time in his career and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know why you did it. Both of us know your character well enough." Tadashi grunted.

"Good, but seeing as Izumi neglected my advice and took it upon herself to raise those boys I've decided it's best to apologize for my behavior and do what I can to rectify it. Let's start with this." He pushed a file towards Tadashi and he stared down at it with a suspicious scowl.

"What is it?"

"It's the latest revision of my will as well as a couple of contracts I want you to sign " He closed his eyes. "Once I was made aware of the situation I immediately saw my attorney and had him draw these up for me. Not only have I reinstated you with a fat trustfund for you and your sons, but as my first born you're to inherit the family home which you and Izumi are welcome to once you're married."

"You're giving us the house?" Tadashi opened the file staring at the deeds and his father's last will and testament. Shock and puzzlement crossed his face and Endeavor couldn't help but smirk at the expression. "Why?"

"I'm not giving it to you, you're inheriting it, there's a difference." Endeavor grunted and looked to Shoto who didn't seem at all surprised or bothered by the sudden changes. "As its been pointed out to me on more than one occasion I haven't always done what was best for my family. I've spent my life protecting and building on my reputation and I've done nothing but use my family to enhance said reputation. As I'm now retired from the hero industry, I feel it's time for a change."

"I'm happy to hear that Endeavor." All Might raised his glass of water. "Family is important, I say we let this union between our children be a fresh start for all of us."

"Don't misunderstand me…" Endeavor warned but lifted his glass clinking it celebratorily against All Might's. "This doesn't mean that I like you."

"Hahahaha!" All Might laughed and slapped a palm on the back of Tadashi's shoulder. "Can't expect a big change, but it's a start wouldn't you agree?"

"What?" Tadashi looked up from the papers a bit pale. "Oh… right…" He closed the folder still frowning and looking all received their food. Endeavor and All Might surprisingly bonded over wedding plans, which made both Todoroki boys a little weirded out.

"I'm not sure how I feel about all this." Tadashi admitted.

"You'll get used to it." Shoto pointed out stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth and chewing thoroughly. "He's still a jerk, but he's learning."

"I guess people can change… but I can't help but feel there's a catch somewhere."

"The catch is you'll have to tell Izumi. She and dad have never gotten along and mended bridges aside I don't see that changing."

"Heh, you've a point." Tadashi said with a smug grin. He couldn't wait to see those particular fireworks. He hoped Izumi would knock him flat.

"They're both used to American culture, so I'm sure Izumi will want a western style ceremony. Plus as a model she'll be expected to wear something fashion forward not traditional garb." All Might argued.

"Hmmm, unfortunately, you have a point…" Endeavor held his chin. "If that's the case we'll have to make it very elaborate. Grand Ceremony, splashy reception, large wedding parties and all manner of VIP guests."

"Speaking of wedding party, have you decided who will be your best man Tadashi?" All Might turned to his future son-in-law. Tadashi paused the fork halfway to his lips and glanced up.

"Huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous, naturally Shoto is going to be the best man." Endeavor said confidently.

"Uh, hold on… I never said-" Shoto started but Endeavor held up a hand.

"You and Izumi's brother Izuku will be in the wedding party, it's expected. Whoever else Tadashi includes is up to him but the two of you are not negotiable. Tadashi is your brother, and it's clear you should be given the honor."

"Did you forget that Izumi and I used to date?" Shoto pointed out with a glare. "Not to mention-"

"No, dad's right." Tadashi spoke up suddenly and had Shoto's head jerking. "Position is yours if you want it Shoto."

"You're serious? You know how I feel... wouldn't that make things awkward?" Shoto pointed out.

"You and Izumi have history and its...unsettling... but I don't really have anyone else close enough to me to fill the position. I can ask Izuku if you're uncomfortable with it, but Izumi wants you there… and frankly so do I."

"I see…" Shoto thought it over a moment. "I'll consider it. If I can't make good on it I'll ask Midoriya to rake up the position."

"Sounds fair. Thanks, Shoto."

 **~Toshinori Residence~**

"So am I invited to the wedding?" Whiz asked from Izumi's computer screen as she downloaded the files he provided.

"Yeah, yeah your invitation is in the mail." Izumi grumbled reading through the articles on the new attacks. "Damn this asshole really took advantage that I've been awol. Three hits in a week...and all of them heroes with dirty backgrounds."

"There's more… it would seem your friend Monoma wasn't the only hero that mysteriously lost their quirk after weeks of absence. I found five other cases spanning the globe with similar profiles. Your doctor has gone global."

"Terrific...so why is the copycat only showing up in Japan if he and the doc have access to that kind of travel."

"I think they're trying to lure No Mercy out. The doctor knows your real identity, and he's had plenty of chances to make an attack. My best guess is..."

"...He's making it personal." Izumi finished for him biting her thumbnail. "He's waiting for a chance to reveal my identity to the public."

"Bingo."

"Damn, which means he probably has eyes on me already. I bet he's the one that tipped off the reporter who followed Izuku and my kids around." She strung her fingers through her hair letting out a sigh of frustration. "He's two steps ahead of me."

"No worries boss we'll get him. My suggestion is to use your pawns awhile… play it safe."

"No...I'm done playing it safe. If he wants a showdown I'm damn well going to give it to him." She pulled out her case smiling at the costume. "But I'm gonna do it on my terms. Contact Dabi and tell him to get his gear. We're going out tonight."

She closed the case setting it under the bed for safe keeping then headed downstairs to check on the boys.

"Izumi-chan!"

The voice startled her and she stumbled the last few steps before looking up at Uraraka who was flanked by Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Iida, and Sero.

"Ochaco-chan! Everyone...what are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you of course." Yaoyorozu told her clapping her hands together. "Because of our busy hero schedules it was hard to come visit, but those of us here wanted to congratulate you."

"Yeah not to mention we all want to meet your kids and future husband." Kirishima grinned. "From what Bakugo tells me he sounds like an awesome guy."

"Well unfortunately Tadashi went with Shoto somewhere and my kids are with my brother. It's just lil ole me." She laughed a bit not sure how to act in front of everyone.

"Ah don't be nervous we're not mad at you Izumi. We know your life had been a busy one especially now that we know the whole story." Sero assured.

"The… whole… story?" Izumi went pale and her brow twitched as she tried to b remain calm. "E-Everything?"

"Yeah, Bakugo-kun gave us all the details. How you ran into Shoto's brother in America, and how when you came to visit you and Shoto had sex, and then he dumped you..." Uraraka started to explain and Izumi's calm exterior snapped like a twig.

"Oh he did, did he." Izumi cracked her knuckles her aura black and threatening to storm. "I'll have to thank him personally for filling you all in."

"Guess some things never change." Kirishima shared a knowing grin to his former classmates. It was gonna be one interesting evening.

 **~Later~**

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that, Izumi." Tadashi told her watching Izumi bang her head over and over against a wall. The moment he'd dropped Shoto off at work, and gone home Izumi had been itching for a fight. He hadn't the guts to tell her he'd met up with his old man, and that the guy had given him the ancestral home as a pre-wedding gift. Better to save that when she wasn't liable to throw objects around the room. "This is a good thing for the most part isn't it?"

"The whole class now knows that I had sex with both Todoroki brothers. I managed to avoid that little detail during the press conference and Bakugo's taking it upon himself to fill everyone in. What business is it of his!? If the press gets a hold of this just imagine what kind of headlines will grace the front page.." She sighed heavily. "I hate mass media. This is the whole reason I didn't become a hero. I wanted to avoid affecting my family in a negative way... Now my mistakes are coming to haunt me."

"Ouch… did you just call Nowaki and Hiroki mistakes?" Tadashi offered a grin and got a punch in the shoulder. "Ouch again."

"Oh shut up you know that's not what I meant." She turned around leaning on the wall. She could hear the laughter and chatter from the handful of former classmates who were catching up with her brother in the next room. "Looks like I'll be entertaining tonight."

"I thought we were going dancing." He bounced his eyebrows and she frowned at him.

"We were but I can't just leave everyone like this. Everyone's having a good time, and they're all really excited to meet you and the kids."

"So let's take them with us." Dabi suggested and had Izumi's brow raising.

"Take them with us?" She crossed her arms. " You do remember why we were going in the first place, right?"

"Nobody has to know. They can help with our cover story. We'll mingle and have a good time and interrogate patrons nonchalantly." He took her by the hands and pulled her into a dance. "Two birds, one stone… come on babe, we haven't gone clubbing since the dynamic duo were born. It's time for some good ole fashion adult fun."

"This is hardly the time to frolic... " She pouted, and her lips twitched when he spun her. "Stop it," the smile cracked as he guided her through the room towards the group. He was breaking down her defenses, little by little. "Tadashi knock it off!"

"Can't knock it off! It's great fun!" He brought her in close kissing her cheek. He looked to the others who were enjoying the show. "Hey Deku," he called out to his future brother in law. "You up for some dancing tonight?" Tadashi spun Izumi out then pulled her back in.

"Huh? Dancing?" Izuku's head came up and he stared blankly at the swaying pair.

"Yeah, your sister promised to go dancing with me tonight but she doesn't want to leave the party. So…" Tadashi let go of Izumi and sat companionably next to him. "Bring your posse, we'll make it a party."

"Oh that does sound like fun!" Uraraka clapped her hands excitedly. "I haven't gone clubbing in ages! You should call Bakugo, have him join us too."

"Oh, well Kacchan doesn't really like clubs. He doesn't do well with large crowds of people." Izuku fidgeted poking two fingers together. "Frankly neither do I."

"Oh come on you're a hero, you gotta get over that sometime." Uraraka grabbed his shoulder shaking him. "Let's make it a big party! We can call everyone we know!"

"That's the spirit, Uravity!" Tadashi grinned liking Uraraka's party personality.

"Tadashi…" Izumi, thinking the situation was getting a lil out of control, crossed her arms.

"It would be nice to see everyone…" Izuku smiled slowly. "We could also make it a celebration for your engagement, Izumi."

"He's got a point babe…" Tadashi pointed at Deku and ruffled his hair. "Bright one, your bro."

"Ah hell…" Izumi sighed heavily rubbing her forehead. "Alright… fine… but only if mom and dad agree to babysit. Also Izuku has to convince Bakugo to come." She was gonna get her revenge on that loud mouth.

"I'll do my best… but I don't-"

"I'll go." Bakugo suddenly spoke from the open doorway and had them all snapping their heads in his direction. "Deku's a lousy drunk and those pheromones of his will have girls fawning all over. I don't trust you love birds to watch him."

"Excellent!" Tadashi stood up rubbing his palms together. "So get the guest list together… have them meet us at… hmm what was the name of that club again?" He looked at his phone casually. "Ah, The Cantina, it's' right off of Moss Aisly street. Have them meet us there."

"Very smooth," She muttered to Tadashi who only gave her a wink. Why did she get the feeling he was doing this more for the chance to go clubbing than to interrogate Jason Carson? "Let's hope you stay that way the rest of the night."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: ACHOO! Ugh I'm dying! Stupid cold! I was on a roll too and I ended up getting sick. *Sniffles* Sorry about the long delay, hopefully this damn cold will go away and let me work.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Undercover Party**_


	13. Undercover Party

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 13: Undercover Party**

"You called in Twice?" Dabi looked to his Fiance as she stood in her underwear going through her wardrobe. "What for?"

"The guy's quirk is exactly what I need in order to pull this off tonight. While you and my clone dance it up tonight I'll be able to go around in full No Mercy gear and do some poking around." Izumi explained and slipped on a dress. The bodice was black, sleeveless and hugged her from breast to hips. The skirt flared out down to her knees in sparkling layered fabric of gold and black and it rose up as she gave a quick turn in the mirror.

"I guess you have a point, but I thought you'd call in a team for that. You could be giving orders via comlink and keep a safe distance from any trouble." Dabi admired the dress as he spoke. It amazed him how she managed to go from casual, to class so flawlessly. "With everyone coming, I expected you to steer clear of No Mercy."

"It's gonna look suspicious if I continue to disappear whenever there's No Mercy activity. No one in the alliance but you, and Whiz know that Izumi Midoriya and No Mercy are one and the same. I'm telling Twice because he'll be an added means of security if my identity is put into question. I'm pretty sure I can trust him… even if he is a bit of a mental case."

"Just like you thought it was a good idea to keep Toga on a leash?" he retorted and had her pouting and twitching irritably.

"Hey hey hey! She had her uses for the short time she was with us."

"She nearly killed your brother in his sleep." Tadashi recalled.

"Oh you just had to go there. I cleaned up the mess didn't I? I erased her memory, she was put into a psychiatric prison, and Izuku had no idea she was connected to me or No Mercy."

"Doesn't matter if you clean up the mess. Trusting these people who aren't right in the head is dangerous. One false move on their part can put your ass in prison."

"They'd have to catch me first." She smirked and had his lips twitching in response.

"You got me there...but seriously babe… You just got your family back. Let's not mess it up huh? Especially now that you've decided to add me to it." He touched her cheek and watched her flush in response. "Mmm been awhile since I saw that kind of reaction."

"Oh shut up." She grabbed his hand tugging it down before spinning for him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful…" he looked into her eyes and kissed her. "...and ready to kick some ass."

"Perfect."

 **~The Cantina~**

Ochaco hadn't been able to rope in everybody from their former class but more than enough of class 1A and a few other acquaintances from school came to party. As much as Izumi liked chatting it up with Ochaco, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, Jiro and the others, the group of giggling girls wouldn't leave her alone for five blessed minutes.

"This is so exciting Izumi!" The invisible girl Toru Hagakure bounced up and down making the ruffles in her dress dance. "I can't believe you're a mama and getting married, where does the time go?"

"Have you decided on a wedding party yet?" Ochaco asked nonchalantly.

"No not yet," Izumi grumbled sipping her drink trying to keep her cool.

"You should give this some deep thought." Yaoyorozu asked and touched her chest. "I know when I get married I want lots of people in it. It's going to be a grand affair with class and glamour. I wouldn't know where to begin in the preparations."

"You should start by finding a boyfriend first don't you think?" Jiro teased and had Yaoyorozu sighing heavily.

"You're right…" she admitted with a sigh.

"What about your dress? Are you going to get one from some high class designer?" Ashido asked excitedly.

"I don't know…" Izumi started but was interrupted.

"You going to have buffet or a plate dinner?"

"I really haven't given it much…"

"What about Venue? Location location, location."

"Well…"

"Have you guys at least picked a date for the event?"

"Look you guys…" Izumi held up her hands laughing nervously. How the hell was she supposed to sneak off for the switch with them crowding her like this? "I just got engaged...There's no need to rush the decision making just yet."

"You should always plan ahead. These events take a lot of time and money and from what Todoroki-San tells me there are hundreds of businesses that want in on the event. You must be cautious in your selections or the entire thing could come out disastrously."

Oh god someone help her! Izumi fidgeted looking around for some kind of escape. She let out a sharp breath when she felt an arm around her.

"Izumi mind if I steal you away for a dance?" Shoto asked casually and had Izumi mentally crying tears of joy for the escape.

"Id love it… excuse us." She pulled Shoto by the hand and laughed as they get to the dance floor and start moving. "I owe you big for that."

"You owe me, period." He teased and grabbed her hand spinning her once making her laugh.

"Since when do you dance? You're really good." She smiled at him stepping closer as their bodies moved to the music.

"After you left UA there was a culture festival. For our event the class did a dance event and it turns out Ashido is very good at teaching others to dance. I wasn't part of the dance team, but I picked up a few things watching."

"Just from watching?" She smirked and laughed a little. "Come on admit it, you asked for lessons… or at least practiced somewhere private."

"Maybe…" he returned the smirk. "Still it was fun seeing everyone participate in an event like that. Jiro, in particular, we found out is a very talented musician."

"Really?" Izumi's eyes lit up. "I'd like to hear her, maybe she'll play at the wedding…" she blinked and cursed. "Damn it those girls have given me bridal fever. I don't want to think about preparations and all that right now. I just got engaged for crying out loud."

"Right…" Shoto's movements slowed as he struggled not to show his disappointment. "Well… you might not even have to think about it. Our dads were practically planning the wedding for you at lunch today."

"Oh that's right Endeavor asked you both to have lunch with him." Eager to stray from the previous subject she detoured the conversation. "How did that go?"

"Better than expected, I guess. Did Tadashi tell you that dad gave you two the house?"

"What? Endeavor? Why would he do that?" She stopped dancing a moment to stare.

"Tadashi is his first born so he's making amends, or at least that's the reason he gave us." Shoto explained.

"Bull Shit…" Izumi muttered under her breath. "I'll bet you anything he's trying to save face. His son is in the limelight now and he wants to look good."

"Could be...does it matter?" Shoto watched her eyes go into conflicting emotions before they locked onto him.

"No, no it doesn't...excuse me I need some fresh air." She turned but he grabbed her hand.

"Izumi...I'm not a fan of my old man either...but he's legitimately trying to do the right thing. Give him some credit."

"Why should I?" She whirled on him. "You said it yourself you could never forgive him for what he's done. If he'd had his way Nowaki and Hiroki would never have been born. Why should I forgive him for trying to take away what's precious to me?"

"I'm not saying you should, but no one is perfect Izumi. He's my dad and no matter how I feel or what he's done, nothing's gonna change that...so why make it harder on both of us by being at odds with him all the time?"

"You have a point…" but she hated admitting it. "I don't like him… but to an extent I can understand him."

"Understand?"

"He...I know he said all that stuff because he was just trying to protect you. I can understand that because I have very few people whom I love without question. My children, Izuku, Dad, Tadashi...and you." She looked up at him with a sudden ferocity. "You'd be surprised what I'd do to protect those that I love."

"I know…" He'd seen a glimpse of it before during the Stain attack and when she'd killed the Nomus. She had killed people... albeit monsters, but people nonetheless. She hadn't cared what the consequences were because she'd done it to protect her father and brother. He could only imagine what lengths she'd go to to protect her kids. "Believe me I know."

Izumi saw the look in his eyes, a mix of admiration and concern, when he said those words. She felt a familiar flutter in her chest and felt the panic about to spread.

"I really need that fresh air." She hurried away from him and the crowd. She jogged up to the roof and let the cool air hit her. She held her cheeks feeling the flush from the dance and her racing heart. "Hell... not again. You made your choice Izumi. Don't let him affect you like this!"

"Talking to yourself? I do that sometimes." A voice spoke from behind her and she whirled and fist lifted and quirk activated. "Whoa whoa sorry sorry!"

"Twice?! Jeez do not sneak up on people like that!" She ran fingers through her hair. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry boss I thought you were expecting me." Twice held up his hands in defense. "It was fun though."

 **Codename: Twice**

 **Quirk: Double, can make durable clones of himself and other people, but suffers from a split personality often contradicting himself.**

"I was expecting you, but not like this." She rubbed her face when he disaffirmed himself. "Never mind. Let's get started."

"Right… so you wanna do it here or…" he trailer off as she walked to the shadowed part of the roof. "Over there is cool… it's kinda creepy all in shadow." He activated his quirk. Ixumi felt the quick head rush and tingle as her form glowed then split into two versions of herself.

The two Izumis look at each other then nod. The original opened a warp and reached in pulling out the silver case with her No Mercy costume.

"Meet me back here in two hours to put me back together." she told Twice.

"Righto!" Twice saluted happily then suddenly groaned. "I don't wanna wait around for two hours."

"Turn on your comlink, I'm sure Whiz will appreciate the company." the clone teased.

"Awesome!" He have a thumbs up. "Whiz is cool. He's fat, lazy and a know it all. I don't like him."

Bot Izumis shook their heads. The poor guy's mental state hadn't improved much.

While the clone headed inside to join the party the original Izumi quickly warped away to change then appeared back on the roof as No Mercy. She turned on her comlink and her contact lenses activated.

"I'm in position, Whiz. Send me the schematics of the building." She pulled out her phone and watched as the schematics of the building popped up and she scanned over the building. "hmmm looks like the building goes a couple stories below ground level. Carson must have some kind of basement set up."

"Want me to do a bio scan of the building for you?"

"Please and thank you…" Izumi grinned. She loved having a portable tech genius as an ally. Recruiting was by far one of her best ideas. The schematics changed showing live sources on each level. "Club area is massively packed so the heat readings there are normal...but what is generating all that heat on the bottom level I wonder."

"Want to investigate?

"Naturally… keep the line open in case I need back up."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Tadashi tapped his ear scowling. His comlink had been acting up and he'd only been able to listen in on half of the conversation. He looked to the clone who was still out dancing, this time with Izuku who had managed to stay sober but still had a nice alcohol rush going allowing him to loosen up.

"I knew I should have gone with her, I can't hear a damn thing." He muttered.

"For someone who suggested we all go out tonight, you've been a pretty big wall flower." Shoto commented taking a seat across from him.

"Hmmm?" Tadashi took notice of him and smiled carelessly. "Ah I just wanted Izumi to lighten up some. She's been too tense lately." He looked out at the floor. "Seems to be enjoying herself now."

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that… has Izumi seemed… off to you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"It could be she's just changed over the years and I'm just now noticing it but… particularly the last couple of days… Izumi's seemed off…" Shoto leaned forward on the table looking down at his hands remembering how she'd taken it and danced with him. "I can still see parts of the Izumi I knew… but then there's this other side of her that's coming out in snippets and it's disconcerting."

You're way too observant for your own good, little bro. Tadashi thought with a frown.

"She has changed some. You haven't spent much time with her over the years like I have, Shoto. She's pretty much the same person she's always been, but going through the things she's gone through changes a person. She does her best to remain as she was for her family and the kids… but there's always gonna be this dark side looming because of her past experiences."

"You're talking about her interactions with All for One and Stain?"

"More than that, Shoto. I can't go into too much detail because it's for her to share, but she's been through some rough things, we both have. It's what made her want to go home for the first time, because she needed their warmth and understanding, and at the time she needed to see you."

"Me?"

He could bite off his tongue. Tadashi through his head back cursing.

"For fuck's sake, yes you. The day you broke up with her I picked up the pieces of a very heart broken young woman. She took the break up really badly because before then you and her brother were all she'd talk about."

Shoto sat there staring in shock.

"I miss Shoto… I wonder what Shoto's doing right now… I wonder if he'd interning with his dad still… It's his birthday today what should I get him? Oh shoto would like this, I should send it to him. I want to see him… " Tadashi sighed and rubbed his face. He hated the fact he had such an ugly jealousy creeping in. "When Izumi called my name at the press conference I was genuinely shocked. I'd been trying for years to make her forget you… but she always held me at arm's length. Then when we came here, and you guys started rekindling your friendship I started to worry. I thought I was done for." He struggled to remain composed, his flames wanting to sprout forth. "It wasn't fair... I didn't want to lose her to you, you had your chance, you gave her up, but she still loves you" He slammed his fist on the table shocking Shoto upright. "She's mine damn it!"

"Tadashi…" Shoto slumped back holding his heart feeling it ache and twist. He was caught between two loyalties and wasn't sure what to do. "If that's how you feel… then why do you want me to be your best man?"

"Despite my jealousy, you're important to her, and you're my little brother so I want you to be there. Also, I guess in a way, I was being cruel by making you accept your place… She chose me… I've been in love with izumi for years and I raised those kids. They're my family and I'm not about to let them go or give them up to you."

"I see…" Shoto clenched his hands on his pants. He saw the anguish on his brother's face… and recognized the same conflict of emotions he'd had in himself. He recalled his conversation with Izumi after the press conference.

" _Your brother needs family… That's why I chose him, that's why I'm going to marry him."_

"She chose the right brother." He admitted his own face twisting as his heart ached. "I was an idiot because I let my hurt and anger cloud my judgement… I chose my career over love and it cost me the right to be with her." he bowed his head to Tadashi. "I love her, Tadashi… so I'll do what I have to and leave her in your hands. Please take care of her."

He was accepting it, Tadashi realized and he relaxed some.

"I always have."

 **~Back with No Mercy~**

"Activating Beast Quirk." Izumi said aloud as her body began to change.

 **Quirk: Beast, can take on the body parts of any animal including tails. Cannot use two different animals at once, and transformation lasts up to a half an hour at max power.**

Using the hands and tail of a lizard she scaled down the wall of the club to a window. She let out a small sound of victory as the window popped open easily and she slid inside. Her eyes glowed adjusting to the dark and she reverted the lizard form and took on the ears, and nose of a dog. She sniffed the air, her fluffy ears twitching and she instinctively crouched to all fours slowly making her way to the door, listening.

"All the scents in the room are cold." She whispered to Whiz over the open line. "There's no sight or sound of any figures so the room's clear. I'm gonna attempt to make my way downstairs."

"Alright, I'll keep the bioscan going and let you know if there are any changes." Whiz slurped his drink the various monitors in front of him showing different images but he took in all the info at once. "Meanwhile your clone is doing a good job of keeping your friends entertained" He grinned to himself watching Izumi's clone drink and dance with Ashido and Ochaco to the hoots and hollers of their spectators.

"Why do I not like the way you said that?" Izumi grumbled and carefully made her way down the hall.

"Can I weigh in here?" Twice spoke through the comlink and had Izumi hissing a breath at the loud voice.

"Hushed tones, Twice, hushed tones." She touched her ear looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"Oh, sorry, but I was saying-" He paused and rubbed his chin. "Wait what was I saying? I forgot."

"Just shut up." Whiz hissed annoyed.

"Alright, sorry… You shut up!" Twice vocalized

"Both of you shut up…" Izumi grunted as she opened the door and found he steps to the basement. "I found my entry point."

"Be careful, Boss, the heat levels haven't changed since my initial scan."

"I believe it." She told him wiping sweat from her brow. "It's like an oven in this stairwell." She cautiously made her way down the stairs, instead of metal the stairs were pure concrete and didn't absorb as much of the heat. "Something tells me I'm about to find something interesting. Carson or whoever built this place down here sure put time, thought, and effort into it."

"You think we hit the right source for the Copy Cat?"

"We hit something…" The dark stairwell went down two flights before Izumi found light behind a door. She used the dog ears to listen inside and she narrowed. "I hear heartbeats… but they're slow as if sleeping. I don't sense any movement inside either."

"Be careful… if you're gonna go inside I wouldn't linger too long with bodies sleeping.

"Right… here goes." She checked the door, was surprised to find it unlocked and she slowly stepped in… and her eyes went wide. "Holy Shit."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: So on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad are you all at me right now? Should I be attempting to duck and cover while you throw vegetables at my head? I hope not as I'm finally feeling better and am getting the chance to catch up on my writing. Should have the next update for you much faster.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Nightmares from the Past**_


	14. Nightmare from the Past

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: Because No Mercy has multiple quirks I've included the names and descriptions in bold so to better explain the uses of them. I hope you'll find this convenient to the reading. Also I want to address any complications from gender representation. When Izumi puts on the No Mercy guise I prefer to refer No Mercy as a him as Izumi's taken on a male persona for the role. I apologize for any confusion this causes.**

 **Chapter 14: Nightmare from the Past**

Izumi stepped into the room her eyes still wide her breathing rapid as she looked at the laboratory she'd stumbled upon. The whole room was hot like an incubator and there were all manner of human samples in jars, tubes, boxes, and the room smelled of decay and acid.

"Holy shit." she repeated again aloud. " Whiz are you seeing this?"

"Oh yeah…" Through the comlink she could hear the queasiness of his voice. He made a sound as the view on his camera took in a blood puddles mixed with some oozy white puss. "I've seen some pretty gruesome stuff working for you boss, but this takes the cake."

"If this isn't that maniac doctor's lab I don't know what is." She pulled out her phone and started taking photos for evidence. It was then the table on the other side of the room caught her eye. Stepping closer she saw bodies flaring still above with wires and tubes connected to them. "That sick bastard. We gotta get these people outta here. Whiz I'm sending you the photos compile a message to Izuku and the other nearby heroes."

"Got it, set those guys free and get out of there. Your brother, and Bakugo are just upstairs it won't take them long to get on the scene."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"I don't have to tell you what?" Twice spoke up and Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, get ready to meet me and my clone...oh my god." Izumi lut her phone away walking to the next tank over.

"what is it?"

"It's Stain." Izumi put her hand against the glass her eyes wide in absolute disbelief. It was unmistakable… the scars, the bone structure...it was a face she'd never forget. Were he to open his eyes she knew she'd see a pair of blood red orbs...the eyes of a killer.

"Stain?! As in the Hero Killer Stain?! That can't be he's supposed to be in lockdown."

"Well he's not." Something twisted in Izumi's gut. Stain had been held at the same facility as All for One. If someone had managed to smuggle him out then…

"I'm waking him up." She flipped switches on the machine draining the fluid inside.

"What?! Boss are you crazy?! He's a killer!"

"I don't care he's the best chance I've got at getting some answers." The glass container began to steam as it opened.

"The heroes are on their way you don't have time to-"

"Just shut up!" She cursed and stepped back. She let out a shuddering breath as Stain fell forward against her and she hefted him up checking his vitals. "Good you're still alive. Now to-"

"Hold it right there!" Bakugo shouted from the doorway and had Izumi's head jerking over in reaction. Shit! How did he find this place so fast? Then again it was Bakugo, any news from No Mercy was top priority.

Thinking fast Izumi went straight into character. As No Mercy she hid any external part of herself but used her knowledge of Bakugo to take control of the situation.

"Good you're here…" Using the quirk, Mimic, she changed her voice to that of a young man and was thankful the words came out calm and confident. "Be a good hero and free the others will you? I've business with this one." No Mercy motioned to the unconscious Stain. "I'll return him when I'm done."

 **Quirk: Mimic, can imitate the voice of another after hearing it, the voice must have been heard within a span of a month to be used.**

"I don't take orders from you." Bakugo snarled his hands popping with explosive sweat. "I know who you are. You're coming with me, No Mercy!"

"I'm afraid I can't...there are important things that need my attention so if you'll excuse me." She let the warp form around her and Stain's unconscious body.

"Oh no you don't!" Bakugo ran forward. Before the portal could close Bakugo leapt through the vortex with them. As they appeared on top of the roof, the vigilante No Mercy found himself in a fist fight with the explosive hero Ground Zero.

No Mercy took charge of the situation by using Bakugo's own tenacity against him. Izumi had fought him on more than one occasion and it was proving useful.

"Boss!?" Twice called from the sideline having hefted the unconscious Stain over his shoulder. "What should I do with the dead weight...he's pretty light."

"Go to Rendezvous Black...keep him tied down!" No Mercy shouted ducking the next explosion. He let out a string of curses as the explosion made his scarf catch fire.

"Got it! Be sure to live! I hope you die!" He called over his shoulder running across the roof and escaping.

"Hey get back here!" Bakugo shouted diverting his attention long enough for No Mercy to kick his feet out from under him with an extended leg.

 **Quirk: Extension, user can stretch out the limbs of their body up to 20 feet, only works on arms, legs, and torso. It does not make the bones pliable so the user is still limited by the joints.**

"How many friggin' quirks do you have?" Bakugo raged jumping back to his feet but felt why advantage je had slipping away.

"I lost count." No Mercy extended his arms now grabbing him by the shoulders and threw him around like a rag doll knocking the wind from his lungs. He then let go and reached into his utility belt for a vial "This time stay down."

He tossed the vial at Bakugo and the moment the hero blasted it to keep the liquid from hitting him the substance expanded and hardened around him.

"What the?! I can't move… What is this stuff?!" Bakugo sneered struggling to get free as he was detained from the neck down.

"It's a quick expand and hardening foam with a density stronger than concrete." No Mercy dusted himself off letting out a quick relieved sigh. "Perfect for capturing difficult opponents such as yourself. It reacts to heat, so you just helped it along by making it explode."

"Damn you… when I get my hands free…" He snarled trying to activate his quirk but to no avail.

"I'll be long gone, Ground Zero." He tapped Bakugo's cheek. "Not to worry, I'll be sure to leave a message for Deku to come find you up here." He started to form the warp.

"Don't you run away! Get me out of this thing you cowardly bastard and fight me fair!"

"I did fight fair… and you lost." No Mercy turned his red eyes to Bakugo, the sneer hiding behind the mask. "You've barely changed at all over the years. I recall you picking a fight with anything and anyone to prove you were the best. Keep this up and you'll end up digging yourself into a hole that your partner will have to pull you out of."

"The hell are you talking about?" Bakugo glared. "How do you know me? What does Deku have to do with this."

"He's everything to do witty this. He's the future of this world. You and Shoto may share his spotlight, but he has something the two of you don't, and unless you learn from him and gain that kind of inner strength then you'll never best him." Venom spewed from the words as personal feelings came to surface. "…and while I have you here you should know I'm not the one who killed Nightshade… You're true target is a copycat who is bound determined to kill any criminal he comes across, along with any hero he deems unworthy of the title. If you don't shape up you're liable to wind up on that list and I'll feel sorry for Deku who will suffer because of it."

For the first time in years Bakugo was speechless. He watched this accused villain slip into the dark warp just as Deku and several others came up the stairs.

"Kacchan!" Izuku saw the remnants of the fight and immediately went to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"No...damn it I'm not. I just lost to a fucking villain, and the bastard had the nerve to lecture me." He let out a grunt as a Izuku freed him from the hardened foam. "He's smart… somehow he could read my every movement like he'd studied it. On top of all that he's got a plethora of quirks at his disposal."

"More than one?" Shoto spoke up surveying the area and bending down to pick up a piece of frayed red cloth. "How many?"

"He used at least three… he had strength, and judging by his size and stature that's definitely a quirk. Then he extended his arms and legs out...and then there's that warping mist he used to disappear."

"Warp…" that triggered a memory and Izuku held his mouth as he thought back. "Was the mist a deep purple color?" Izuku asked and had Bakugo narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"One of the guys who attacked Izumi and I at Fairy Land had a quirk like that. I think his name was Kurogiri."

"Wasn't he apprehended along with Shigaraki?" Shoto asked with a narrowed look.

"Yes, but...when he was apprehended he no longer had his quirk." Izuku explained and Bakugo beat his fists together.

"That proves it. That guy is definitely No Mercy. He's a villain stealing other people's quirks."

"Now wait a minute Kacchan." Izuku held out his hands. "We don't know that for sure. There's no proof that is Kurogiri's quirk out that it was stolen. It could have been given to him or he could be Kurogiri in disguise."

"Bull Shit!"

"The point Izuku's trying to make is is we can't jump to conclusions." Shoto put in trying to be the cool head of the group.

"Agreed," Iida nodded his head. " Until we know more about this No Mercy character we'd best play it safe. As you said before, Bakugo, he's smart and he knows your fighting style. It's better to try and gather more info before we think of taking him on."

"Easy For you to say, you didn't just get humiliated by a shrimp half your size."

"He was that small?" Izuku blinked in shock.

"Exaggerating but…" Bakugo leveled his hand at about chest high.

"So it could be a woman." Iida thought aloud rubbing his chin.

"He sure didn't look or sound like one." Bakugo grunted. "Then again Izumi put up a pretty good performance, so who knows."

"What about me?" Izumi joined the group with Tadashi right behind her. Thankfully she'd managed to reunite with her twin and somehow when they'd grabbed onto each other they became one person again.

"Kacchan just had an encounter with No Mercy." Izuku explained. She stopped in her tracks and put on a convincing shocked face.

"No shit? Is that what all the commotion is about downstairs?" She pointed behind her. "There's cops all over and the owner Jason Carson is being brought in for questioning. Needless to say party is over."

"No Mercy..." Bakugo sneered. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to send pictures of his own lair. He was leading us to another villain. What the hell is this guy's game?"

Izumi glanced back at Tadashi with a small smirk which he returned with a shrug. He stepped forward taking a survey of the area himself.

"I'm not a hero… but go over the story with me… maybe I can give a fresh perspective."

He hated asking for help, but Bakugo was at a loss on how to handle the situation. No Mercy wasn't an ordinary villain who followed a certain criteria. The guy was changing his game left and right, and was obviously already two steps ahead of him. If he was going to gain the upperhand and bring this poser to justice, he was gonna need backup.

"Fine." Bakugo conceded and pulled out his phone showing off the pictures Whiz had sent him through an anonymous number. "While we were downstairs I got this message. Over the years I and many other heroes have been receiving similar texts with information, photos, and proof about criminal activity. A few hours later the criminal in question is either apprehended by our own efforts, or someone leaves the criminals strung up like a present for us to find."

"The way you talk about this No Mercy it sounds like he's an underground hero, or a vigilante. Why have you been treating him like a criminal." Tadashi questioned, playing the role.

"This asshole considers himself outside the law." Bakugo said simply and had Shoto sighing and turning to further explain.

"He takes down these villains by wiping their memories and somehow turns them quirkless. Most heroes just ignored him because he was being helpful by taking dangerous criminals off the street and providing proof to keep it that way."

"Frankly, I did too up until Kacchan said he started killing people." Izuku rubbed his arm. "I was actually a supporter of his, but I can't just ignore the fact he's killing people. Even those that are guilty."

"I see…" Tadashi briefly looked to his brother who seemed a bit cut off from the situation. Just how did Shoto see No Mercy? "So what exactly happened here?"

Bakugo continued his explanation, raging a few times when he got interrupted, but he went over the progress of the case he'd made, and the events of what happened after he'd received the most recent text.

"We fought for a brief time. He caught me off guard with some kind of chemical foam, and then he just disappeared… but not before he made some kind ridiculous claim he wasn't the one killing his targets."

"He could be telling the truth. What makes you so sure he's the one doing the killing? Couldn't it be someone else using his.. What do they call it on TV?" He looked back at Izumi for confirmation.

"His MO…" Izumi finished her eyes downcast. She'd expected the disapproval from Bakugo and the others… but that didn't mean she enjoyed hearing about it. Just how would they react when they found out this supposed villain was actually standing right in front of them?

"Hmmmm you've a point, Tadashi. It does sound as if someone's taking it upon themselves to do No Mercy's work but taking it to the extreme." Iida put in. "Very much the way Stain had influenced underground villains."

"THAT'S IT!" Bakugo snapped his fingers and had Izuku jolting at the sudden shout.

"What's it?"

"The guy No Mercy hijacked from the lab. I knew he looked familiar. It was the Hero Killer."

"Stain?" Iida looked pale with shock. Tadashi too showed genuine surprise and looked back to his fiancee'. She sent him a withering glance that told him they would talk about it later. "That's impossible, he's in high quarantine."

"No, I'm not mistaken." Bakugo tapped his temple. "That guy's face was splashed all over for years even after his capture. It's unmistakable."

"What does No Mercy want with Stain?"

"I don't care, whatever it is we're gonna find him. I'm calling all hands on deck at my agency and the rest of you should do the same. We need to scour the city and find this creep and the others he's working with!"

"I agree with Bakugo." Iida nodded. "No matter what business No Mercy has with him Stain is serial killer and he can't be allowed to stay on the streets. I'll call the penitentiary that was holding him to make sure he's still being guarded. Could be it was just a clone or a look-a-like."

"Keep us informed." Deku agreed shaking off the last dregs of his drunkenness. Hero work had sobred him up fast.

"Let's wash up and get to work." Shoto agreed and looked to his brother and Izumi. The two of them were sharing a silent conversation with just their eyes, and it made him curious and just a little suspicious of their actions. Nevertheless, Izumi was right… the party was over.

 _ **~An Hour Later~**_

"When you said you took a witness from the scene you didn't mention it was Stain." Tadashi hissed quietly as they made their way towards Rendezvous Black. They'd gone back to the house long enough to check on the kids and wash up for the meet. They were both in full costume, Izumi in her No Mercy attire, and Tadashi in his Dabi gear; all black clothes, a trench coat, and elaborate stitching in the details. To protect his identity he wore a distorted phantom mask that covered his face and a voice distorter was built into the mouthpiece.

"We were in a hurry, I didn't think the details were all that important." She told him in her No Mercy voice.

"Don't use that authoritative tone on me. We're not in front of your hirlings yet." Dabi scolded. "Why did you take Stain hostage?"

"As I said he's a witness, not just to what happened in that lab, but somehow he got smuggled out of the most highly guarded penitentiary in the country. It's the same place they're holding All for One." She stopped putting down the facade long enough to turn and stare at him. "If they managed to sneak Stain out… don't you think they'd be able to do the same for him?"

"You think he's out there? You think he's finally acting again?"

"I don't think he ever stopped. Something he said to me all those years back has been jabbing me in my brain." Her face showed fear and the start of panic. "He said… Do you think I'm powerless now that I don't have any pawns to play. You're sadly mistaken."

"I remember… you kept your calm and let Whiz track him down through the call."

"It was almost too easy… it felt easy and at the time I didn't think too much about it because I was riding the high of my new power, and the plans I had unfolding. I had such ambition back then, wanting to change the world… a foolish child indeed."

"You're not foolish. Ambitious, tenacious, and you had balls of friggin' steel. The guy's a mastermind, there's no doubt about that, but I don't believe for a minute he'd planned to get captured. He was expecting you to come in guns blazing and taking him on… instead what he got was an ambush."

"Maybe… but All for One isn't one to just give up. With the doctor still out in the open he had cards left to play. It was a loose end I failed to tie up and now it's biting me in the ass." She grit her teeth behind the face mask and clenched her fists.

"We'll take care of it. If you're right then Stain will have some inside knowledge about what's going on. Let's see if he's in the mood to talk." He motioned for Izumi to lead the way.

Rendezvous X had been an abandoned building in the middle of the city… a way for her allies to hide in plain sight. Rendezvous Black however was completely secluded, tucked in the outskirts of the city the building had once been a hospital but due to poor location choice and bad finances it closed down, but the structure remained sturdy and held some use for injured party members.

As they stepped inside Izumi had grown used to the scent of old blood and decay… but this time the scent she picked up was fresh and had her stomach twisting.

"Not Good…" Izumi extended the claws in her gloves, the metal tips gleaming in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Dabi crouched, knowing Izumi's instincts were rarely wrong.

"He got free…" She told him simply and her eyes darted left as a flash of movement caught her eye. Dabi shoved her down to the ground as the blade sent flying just past their heads. They both rolled and got to their feet as Stain leapt from the dark and out into the moonlight.

Izumi was reminded of Hosu… staring down the eyes of a killer ready to take fresh blood with his twisted sense of justice. The image she saw now was even more terrifying. The hospital garb he'd been put in was bloodstained, and he held in his hands swords she knew to be Twice's and he'd managed to stash a collection of old rusty scalpels in a back strapped across him. Fresh blood dripped from the tip of his sword and he licked it off, his smile glaring across the room at her.

"So… you're the one they call No Mercy." He chuckled. "You will fight me, and prove you are worthy of this position of power you've given yourself."

"Hero Killer Stain…" Izumi spoke with some miraculous calm. She held out a hand keeping Dabi back. "I do not wish to fight you, I pulled you from that lab so I may ask you questions about how you came to be there."

"I want to be sure of your convictions before I tell you anything. I admire your ambitions, but unless you have the determination to see it through, then there's no point in me giving you my support, whether you've helped me or not."

"Helped you?" Izumi laughed and suddenly stepped forward boldly. "You misunderstand me, Hero Killer. I don't want to fight you… but I fully intend to put you back behind bars where you belong… First you will tell me everything I want to know." She adjusted her gloves, and though her heart beat fast and her stomach twisted with nerves, she prepared to fight. "Even if I have to beat it out of you."

"Boss…" Tadashi hissed in warning his hands blazing blue fire from his palms ready to assist but Izumi continued to motion him back.

"That's the spirit…" Stain's tongue slid out and he whipped the blade so the blood splattered across the floor and walls. "Come at me!"

Izumi's No Mercy persona came out and the contacts in her eyes went from ready to a glowing gold, the look in them fierce and ready for a bout.

"With pleasure!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Out of one bout and into another. I realize the majority of the fighting is being done with Izumi but i promise the other characters will have their time to shine. I got excited about this particular arc because of my mental image of "No Mercy" and I really like to show off his/her range of quirks and uses in battle as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Blood Stain**_


	15. Blood Stain

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: I want to remind readers that even though No Mercy is Izumi in disguise I'm referring to No Mercy as a he because his outward appearance is male.**

 **Chapter 15: Blood Stain**

"Boss maybe you want to rethink this…" Whiz warned through the earpiece.

"The nerd has a point," Dabi stepped up behind to grab No Mercy's arm but he was shrugged off.

"I've thought about it plenty. It's just the way this guy works. Unless you prove yourself he'll kill all he wants. Somebody needs to remind him what got him caught in the first place."

"Which was…" Dabi dragged out and raised a brow. His boss sneered at him.

"Arrogance and blind tenacity." He launched himself into the air hands turning to talons with sharp claws and hard skinned palms. Stain's tongue lolled out as we swiped at his opponent with Twice's blade. He caught the air and made an impressed sound as the figure jerked just enough to avoid being hit. No Mercy bounced around him with swift electric movements. Talons swiped and Stain jerked and dodged to avoid being hit.

"You're quick…" eyes darting to keep up he quickly retreated back a step to gain some distance but was caught off guard. No Mercy had gotten behind him, kicked his feet out from under him while simultaneously grabbing the hand that held the blade squeezing hard. Stain sneered taking the pain and refusing to let go of his weapon.

With his free hand he whipped out a sharpened scalpel and made for the cut but No Mercy jumped back and away hands up ready for another round.

"Very impressive…" Stain complimented and stood up straight holding the sword out to the side. The way the guy moved it was as if he'd known exactly how he would react. "Mmmm this is more interesting than I thought."

"Oh I'm just getting started." No Mercy taunted and rushed in again. This time with more caution Stain fought back meeting blow for blow. Metal clashed against claw, the sparks released from the meet danced around like a light show and had Dabi watching with avid interest.

He was surprisingly calm considering the battle was life or death. Dabi had always been protective of Izumi, but when she put on the persona of No Mercy everything changed. She could handle herself, could handle a fight even better than himself. That was made apparent when she went toe to toe with the Hero Killer.

They fought back and forth neither really showing slack or give...but when blood was finally shed, it was Stain who'd taken the hit.

"I'm starting to think this isn't the first time you and I have danced before." Stain grunted holding his bleeding side with his free hand.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" No Mercy shrugged off the comment while cracking his knuckles. Stain straightened, his eyes going surprisingly serious.

"Who are you?" He stared No Mercy and his partner down trying to run through his memories. He left very few alive, and considering how young they appeared the two couldn't have been any older than teenagers when he'd been arrested. "I know I've met you before."

"You'd be right…" she changed her voice to normal catching him by surprise. "Put the blades down Stain… and I'll tell you everything. In exchange you'll tell me what I want to know, deal?"

Stain contemplated his choices a moment, but then dropped the blades to the ground holding his hands up.

"Deal."

Izumi relaxed as she let No Mercy sink back into her psyche. She opened a vortex and reached in to pull out two katanas. "Look familiar?"

She saw the recognition in Stain's eyes and his lips pulled back snarling.

"Where did you get those?"

"You left them laying in the alleyway in Hosu. The police were pretty thorough in collecting all your weapons… I liberated them for my own purposes." She spun them in hand. "They make excellent training weapons, and have helped me build up my abilities over the years."

It clicked and Stain's eyes went wild and his smile crazed.

"The daughter of All Might… I see you've decided to take my advice and embrace the murderous impulses in yourself rather than be a hero."

"I don't kill… on purpose. During the first few years as a vigilante I was a bit reckless and violent. I grew out of that… but I wanted to know how to use real weapons in case I ever had to take it a step beyond."

Stain finally relaxed and sat down crossing his legs.

"Murdering others is a necessity in your line of work." Stain said simply and lifted his shirt to admire the wound she'd given him. She stepped to him, handing him a vial from her utility belt which he took with no hesitation. It surprised her how much his temper ran hot and cold, and how he somehow trusted her. Just what was going on through this murderer's head… and why was she so calm about it?

"I'll be damned…" Dabi whispered with a smirk. Izumi had the respect of the Hero Killer Stain. Once upon a time he'd revelled in Stain's ideology, had even taken interest in the Giran's proposal when he spoke of someone who shared that ideology and was making moves to enforce it. What he'd gotten instead was far better than any scenario he'd worked in his head.

Eying the discarded weapons on the floor Dabi recalled Izumi had indeed preferred actual weapons back then. She'd cut Shigaraki down, literally, by removing his hands thereby relieving him the use of his quirk. She'd nearly done the same to Kurogiri, using Bullseye to locate the solid part of his body rendering him helpless against her assault and allowing her to drain his quirk for her own uses.

For three years she and the starting members of their alliance eliminated villains in the same brutish and violent manner. They'd earned a reputation for being hostile, and the name of "No Mercy" had spread like wildfire in the underbelly. More and more people wanted to join her, and she picked and chose those she wanted, those she could use… and those who needed to be taken down a peg.

Things had gone well until one night she'd accidentally killed her quarry, and the guilt had shocked her back to reality. She began to question what she was doing, began to question her own motives… and had asked him to go with her back to Japan so she could reevaluate, see her family, and start fresh.

Not that it helped. All Japan had really done was bring back bad memories and cut at her self esteem. She'd felt guilty for abandoning her friends and family who surprisingly welcomed her back with open arms. She'd become heartbroken over his brother Shoto who had cast her aside just as she had him. She felt emotionally drained, confused, and unable to focus on her goal… but Dabi refused to let the past cripple her.

He took her back to America, got her back on her feet and helped her run things at a distance rather than at forefront both as a partner and as a lover. The fact she got pregnant just cemented their bond, and lit a fire underneath Izumi. She wanted her child, or children as she later found out, to grow up in a world where they didn't have to be afraid, where they could be whatever they wanted without worry or fear of what lie in the shadows.

Together he and Izumi had formed an alliance with others all across the world. With Whiz's technology, Izumi's charisma and connections, and his battle tactics they'd created a system that had eliminated a good 40% of the crime rate and helped the heroes to form a lasting peace.

"My interest in you continues to grow…" Stain said with a nod of approval. "I'm not entirely sure just how much time has passed. However my resolve and my plans for the world have not changed. If what your underling says is true, your final goal is the same as mine."

"Yes, but I prefer a more diplomatic approach to things. I don't kill my targets, I educate them. If that means having to get a bit rough then so be it… but if a villain is dead, they'll never learn." Izumi countered finishing the final stitch she'd put in Stain.

"No one ever learns, not in the way you mean. A person's qualities are ingrained in them…" he emphasized poking a finger to his temple. "It doesn't matter what you say or what you do, they'll never stray from a path once they've chosen to take it."

"I think you're wrong." Izumi looked up her emerald eyes staring bravely into the crimson. "In fact I aim to prove it." she paused when he only smirked at her and she let her temper simmer. "Why did you have to kill Twice?"

"What makes you think he's dead?"

As if on cue the sounds of running footsteps echo down the hall.

"Boss! Boss! he escaped! The prisoner-" Twice ran in suddenly holding his injured arm then letting out a comical squeak of surprise when he saw the prisoner in question.

"Remind me never to put you on guard duty again." Izumi glared and then looked back at Stain. "Start talking big guy...just how did they sneak you out and who else is loose?"

"That's where things get a bit...complicated. You see I wasn't set free or snuck out like cargo. I'm not even the real Stain."

"Say what?" Izumi glared back at Twice who shook his head fervently.

"Hey hey don't look at me I didn't do anything… or did I? I can never tell anymore."

"I'm not one of his clones, unlike his pathetic quirk I was made from live DNA straight from the source." Stain explained. "I have all the memories and personality of the original but unlike other clones I know I'm a fake... but I choose to ignore that fact."

"So the real Stain is still locked up while the creepy doctor managed to get some of his DNA and clone him? Why?" Dabi asked and got a careless shrug.

"Don't know...but I overheard him say that I and the others in the lab were merely test subjects. He's experimenting with the aging process and adding extra abilities to the genetics to see what kind of results he can get."

"How long?" Izumi asked and sneered at the blank stare. "How long has this creep been making clones?"

"Years… it takes at least two for one to reach full maturity."

"Years… that Mother F-" Izumi stomped away ripping her black wig off to scrub her hands through the sweaty hair underneath.

"Calm down, Izumi… there's no need to get riled up over this. If they're just clones…"

"They're still people. This isn't like Twice's quirk where they disintegrate after time or damage… they were grown, like children but in a friggin test tube. With years of research under his belt who knows what DNA he came to…" she trailed off as the realization hit her. "All for One."

"What about him?"

"He was in the same facility as Stain. If the doctor can get to his DNA then he could clone All for One."

Dabi let it sink in then he tensed up. A startling realization came over him and his face became as grim as his lover's.

"He was experimenting with alterations…"

"Exactly!" Izumi pointed a finger at him. "He could make All for One younger, stronger, bring him back to his prime before my dad gravely injured him."

"Whiz!" Dabi pressed a hand to his ear. "Hack into the camera footage at the holding facility All for One is in. Find out if he's had any visitors… and run facial recognition for any known associates and other villains."

"Don't bother…" Izumi whispered hoarsely her hand over her heart as it skipped and panicked. "I already know the answer."

"What do you mean?" Dabi looked over at her.

"Hey guys…" Twice tried to interject the serious moment but was ignored.

"My Copy Cat… the fake No Mercy… it's his clone… It's All for One's clone!" She grit her teeth. "The Copy Cat only showed up recently, All for One's using my name to test out his new clone body… testing his strength, draining quirks from others he finds useful and killing them so they can't talk."

"Um Guys!" Twice shouted again bouncing up and down now.

"We don't know that for sure, don't panic Izumi this doesn't mean anything." Dabi tried to reassure her.

"GUYS!" Twice finally shouted getting in between them and making them shout in response.

"WHAT!?" The two yelled back and Twice backed up jerking two thumbs behind him.

"Stain's clone is gone."

The two eyed the spot where Stain had once been and there was a blood trail heading out of the hospital and into the woods.

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE!"

"Should we go after him?" Twice asked.

"No we should let him wander around armed and dangerous after I promised Ground Zero I'd return him… OF COURSE WE'RE GOING AFTER HIM! FIND HIM!" She shoved Twice out the door and jogged with him. Dabi let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling.

"You could have just stayed home and necked… but noooo you had to go clubbing. You're a fucking idiot, Tadashi."

 **~The Next Day~**

Tadashi stared bleary eyed at the coffee as it brewed on the counter. It was dawn by the time they'd made it back. They'd tracked Stain's clone down, but not before he'd tried to kill them all in an attempt to escape. They came home with cuts, scrapes and bruises neither of them were prepared to explain.

The heroes, the police, and even All Might were alerted of Stain's clone and of the possibility of an All for One clone. Every hero agency in Japan was on High Alert and unfortunately for Izumi this meant No Mercy was also shoved higher on the priority list since it was her Copy Cat that was the target. They wouldn't be able to go out, thank the gods, but their alliance contacts and Whiz were working overtime on patrolling streets and keeping an eye out for any Copy Cat mischief.

In the meantime it would appear as though they were stuck living the pedestrian life… which all in all wasn't bad. They had a wedding to plan, citizenship renewal forms to fill out, and two rambunctious boys to look after.

"I swear to god, you two, if you don't shut up I'm going to hang you both on the ceiling fan by your boxer shorts!" Tadashi warned rubbing away the migraine that was creeping its way up the back of his neck.

"Nowaki started it!" Hiroki accused pointing a finger at him.

"I did not! You're the one that pushed me, Hiroki!" Nowaki defended and pouted at him.

"It was an accident!"

"You didn't say you were sorry!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The louder they got, the more tension rose in his shoulders and the worse his head ache got until his temper wanted to snap. His quirk flared out, boiling the cup of coffee in his hands until the glass exploded and Tadashi turned to his sons. He didn't yell, but the sounds of the cup breaking and their father's furious face had both boys shutting up and cowering back.

"Well aren't you cheerful this morning?" Shoto commented off hand stepping into the room and was immediately flocked by two frightened children.

"The fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out working?" Tadashi asked irritably his temple still throbbing and his blue fire slowly simmering down to a smolder.

"Your future father in law called me. Apparently all of us guys are going out to get fitted for tuxes this afternoon while Izumi and her over exuberant bridal party are going dress hunting."

"Izumi doesn't have a bridal party…" Tadashi grumbled rubbing his face and getting another cup for his coffee and several aspirin to chug with it.

"I was generalizing... the girls from our class are roping her to go since they all got some time off and wanted to catch up or something along those lines." he glance down. "Boys head upstairs and get ready, your dad and I need to talk" He rubbed the tops of the boys heads before they nod and hurry up the stairs.

"You're good with them." Tadashi said bitterly as he sipped on his coffee. Now that his headache was dying down guilt started to flare up.

"You would be too if you'd stop taking your bad moods out on them." Shoto took a seat across from him. "What's got you so worked up anyway?"

"Long night…" Tadashi explained rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Didn't hit the sack until sunrise. Izumi's stressed out and worked up over this whole cloning thing."

"Why? It's got nothing to do with her."

"Of course it does. Didn't she tell you?" Tadashi sipped his coffee again and let out a now calm breath. "The reason she left in the first place was All for One had been after her, and she didn't want to get anyone else involved."

Shoto tensed up at that and he leaned in eyes narrowed and mouth pressed in a firm scowl.

"You don't think he'll go after her again do you?"

"I think that's exactly what he's gonna do. He's not gonna be an idiot about it this time either. He's waiting, pacing himself for just the right moment before he strikes. It's got Izumi constantly looking over her shoulder, worrying after the boys, she even started making noises about moving back to America but..."

"She's not going anywhere…" Shoto said suddenly his fists clenching on the table. "Not her, not you, and not the boys. Japan is your home, and you're safer with family than you are alone."

"Try explaining that to a mother of two… speaking of which I better find a way to apologize to the boys. Now that my headache has dulled I've got a huge case of the guilts." He stood up. "I'll go run out and pick up some goods to bribe them with. I'll be back in an hour." He headed out the door racking his brain on what to get his sons.

Shoto sat where he was stewing for a moment before he jerked up from the table and ran up the stairs. Instead of the boys' room he went further down the hall to Izumi and Tadashi's and didn't bother to knock.

Izumi let out a short gasp and clung the towel to her chest her free hand held out ready to blast away any intruder…

"Holy shit! Shoto you nearly gave me a heart attack. The hell is your problem barging in here-"

"You're not going…" Shoto said dangerously closing the door and locking it for good measure. He did not want someone batching in and giving her a chance to wheedle away.

"Huh?" Hair dripping, eyes still fatigued from the long night Izumi gaped at him.

"I said you're not going anywhere." He took her again his voice starting dangerously low.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, the girls-" Izumi started to explain but then tensed up as Shoto took her shoulder in both hands and shook her.

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about you're not leaving Japan! I won't let you!"

"Japan? What are you…" she trailed off as what he said truly registered. "What do you mean you won't let me?"

Shoto saw his mistake light fire in her eyes and he decided that was for the best. Better she was angry, they could finally get it all out.

"Exactly as I said. You ran away once and it nearly killed me, so I'm not gonna let it happen again!"

"You don't tell me how to run my life Shoto Todoroki, no one does! I'm responsible for my life, and my choices!"

"So what, you think just because you have two kids that makes you reliable and responsible? You've always ran from your responsibilities."

"Say what?!" Izumi snarled at him.

"Its true! When things don't go your way you find the easiest way to shirk off the consequences. You quit UA when the media started spreading nasty things about you, you ran to America when you realized all for one was after you. You ran back home when something in America didn't go right and then ran right back when I told you I couldn't handle the emotional stress and broke up with you." He shoved away cursing and clenched his fists at his sides before stuffing then in his pockets so he wouldn't touch her again. "that burned...more so than anything else. You claimed to love me but you just gave up. You didn't speak, didn't punch me, didn't argue, you just ran away from me. If you'd stayed, if you'd had put up a fight maybe things would be different… and I wouldn't have to be so torn up about you getting married to my brother!"

Izumis head jerked back as if she'd been punched. Her eyes went wide and teary as the pain from the past reared its ugly head.

"You…" deciding anger was better she grit her teeth fighting the tears off with temper. "Tch well for fuck sake if I'm such a horrible person why the hell are you so hung up over it?"

"I'm hung over it because despite all your flaws, despite the mistakes I'm still in love with you! You're irresponsible but you do your damndest to protect the people you love. You run from your own problems but if Izuku or anyone else were in danger you'd be the first to run out in front to protect them. You have two kids who adore you who you raised well and did your best to make them feel loved and always consider what's best for them. How can I not love that about you?"

There was a long moment of silence, Shoto kept his head low in shame that he'd just unloaded on her like that. He opened his mouth to apologize but then heard the hitch in Izumi's breath. He looked up to see her anger melted away into ugly tears.

"Idiot, you're such a fucking idiot."

"Izumi… Izumi I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Why didn't I fight back? Because every word that came out of your mouth was true. I'd left without a word, I didn't expect you to welcome me back with open arms and acceptance but it hurt so much to hear everything I'd feared coming out of your mouth...I couldn't breathe let alone speak. I had no counter, no apologies… absolutely nothing could make up for what I did. I'd lost you… and it hurt...it hurt so much because it was my fault. It was all my fault… None of the blame was yours so I gave you what I thought you wanted… and left."

"Izumi…" he stepped to her again when the tears just kept falling down her cheeks. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this all up again knowing you're upset over All for One. You've got enough on your mind without me adding to it."

"Oh for fuck's sake don't lie. You were raring for a fight you've been dying to get that off your chest." She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "You asshole."

"I guess you're right about that." Shoto admitted keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Can I ask why you're being a fucking idiot?"

"Tadashi said you were making noises about leaving Japan." He turned his eyes away when she let out a sound of frustration.

"I'm not leaving Japan... I only said that because I panicked initially but I'm not stupid. I know if I want my kids to be safe they're safest here with the worlds best heroes to protect them." She turned his head so their eyes could meet. "Satisfied?"

"Maybe… I guess I panicked too…" he lifted a hand to her cheek wiping the last few years away. "I don't want you to run anymore. You don't understand what it did to me the first time. I don't think I could survive it if you just disappeared again."

"Don't be so dramatic…" She caressed the hand on her cheek leaning into his touch. "Besides I'm not going anywhere."

"Good...because my heart can't take much more." He cupped her face in both hands now pulling her closer. "I can accept that you chose Tadashi, I can accept that Hiroki and Nowaki aren't my kids…"

"Shoto…" guilt rose up and her eyes went serious. "The boys are-"

"I can accept it." He said it more firmly not wanting to be interrupted. "What I can't accept is not being able to see you everyday. Not being able to hear you laugh, see you smile, watch you play with and scold your kids."

"Shoto…" the tears welled up in Izumi's eyes again. She could literally feel the tug of war in her heart.

"It hurts that I'm not the one you chose…" He nuzzled in close to her, his breath on her lips. "...but it'll hurt even more if I can't have you in my life. I rather you be my sister than a stranger."

"After all we've been through I could never be a stranger to you…" Izumi whispered back her breath shuddering. "You really are an idiot if you think-" Shoto's mouth crushed hers to silence the rest of her sentence. Izumi's eyes closed as she slipped easily into his embrace...and her towel slipped down to the floor.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I sense a disturbance in the force… incoming hate mail! DUCK AND COVER!**

 **Next chapter: Plans & Plots**


	16. Plans and Plots

**We are the future**

 **Chapter 16: Plans & Plots**

Izumi felt sick… now fully dressed she sat bent over the foot of the bed, her face in her hands and her entire body shaking. What had she almost… no what HAD she done? Only moments ago she'd been with Shoto. The two of them had been rolling on the bed, groping, kissing, and moaning in a rush of passion and love that had caught them both off guard. She'd been so caught up in her emotions, in that passion and in Shoto's eyes she'd been ready to give him whatever he wanted.

It wasn't until Shoto had noticed the stitches on her side from her fight with Stain that she'd finally realized what the hell they were doing.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _You're bleeding…" Shoto lifted his hand up from where he'd been caressing. She was pinned under him, his fingers sticky with blood from stroking over the stitches. His brow furrowed. "When did you get this?"_

" _What?" Aroused and dazed Izumi's mind couldn't quite process what was happening… "Get what?" She glanced down and the realization had panic had building up. "Oh god… oh my god what the fuck are we doing? Get off me! Get off me!"_

 _She wriggled free cursing and ran to the bathroom to hold a towel to the wound and stop the bleeding._

" _Are you alright?" Shoto asked her poking his head in to check. She was now pulling out a first aid kit from the bottom cupboard and applying gauze and antiseptic to the slit. "Want some help?"_

" _I'm fine," She retorted and started restitching the wound. "I'm a little more worried about the fact I nearly cheated on my future husband than a little scratch I got from a scuffle." She finished the stitch with ease, causing his brow to rise. In the back of his mind Shoto wondered how many wounds she'd stitch over the years. "If you really wanna help you can grab me clothes from the closet and toss them on the bed on your way out."_

 _His eyes narrowed at that._

" _We're not gonna talk about this?"_

" _No…" she cut the thread and cleaned up. To regain some modesty she pulled on Tadashi's robe letting his scent soothe her and keep her calm. "Because this…" she motioned between the two of them. "Never happened!"_

" _Bull shit!" He stepped to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her once. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that? That what just happened was nothing to you?"_

" _Let go of me!" She smacked his hands away and went back into the bedroom. She started pulling clothes out and he yanked her back to him holding her body to his. "Stop grabbing me!"_

" _Answer the damn question!" His eyes held such anger she nearly trembled at the sight. "Do you love me? Do you feel the same way I do about you? Or was what we just had nothing more than a moment of heat? Of nostalgia?"_

" _Shut up, damn it just shut up you can't possibly understand how I'm feeling right now." Tears wanted to fight their way back and she tried to hold onto the anger but was failing miserably._

" _You're right I don't understand! I don't understand why you're ignoring what's happening between us. We've always had something, always had this connection and it's not just something we can ignore!" He let go turning as she walked away from him and towards the window. "So help me understand, Izumi. I know you made a promise to my brother but-"_

" _A promise?" She let out a shaky laugh and picked up a photo from the nightstand. "You think that's all I have with him? You blind, insensitive son of a bitch!" She turned and face him and shoved the photo in his face. "Do you see this!? DO YOU!?"_

 _Shoto took the photo staring at the photo of Dabi shouting at the camera with a flushed had a boy tucked under each arm, both of them laughing at his reaction to their prank. Pain tugged at his heart as his eyes met her teary ones over the frame._

" _Yes."_

" _THIS is what I have, what I can't afford to lose!" She sobbed, the pain so fresh it ached like a rotting tooth. She held the frame to her chest now. "I do love you, Shoto. I always have and probably always will... but we both made choices that have brought us here. It doesn't matter what I feel for you, or what you feel for me because I have something I love just as much if not more than you. I have them."_

 _She set the frame down and took his face in her hands both of them crying now as the reality of the situation smacked them both in the face._

" _It's not a promise I made… it's not responsibility or duty that makes me stay with Tadashi. It's love, it's trust, it's a bond that we spent nearly a decade building. I'm his family, and he's mine. Do you understand now?"_

 _He did… Shoto thought taking her hands from his face and kissing the fingertips... so why did that make him feel worse?_

" _What am I supposed to do with my feelings? I tried to ignore them, but now that I know you feel the same for me I can't keep them closed up like I used to."_

" _Friendship. We've always been friends haven't we?" She managed a smile. "That is our best bet…" She hugged him burying her face in the crook of his neck and he held her tightly shaking from the heartache. "... That kind of love is just as real, and just as precious."_

" _What if it's not enough?" He stroked her hair kissing her temple._

" _It won't be… but we'll make it work. We have to."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"God I'm such a fool." She threw herself back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Caught between two men… brothers at that. How am I gonna make this work?"

"Hey babe…" Tadashi came in already stripping out of his ruined shirt. "You know you've got a house full of women downstairs waiting for you."

Izumi turned her head to look at her fiance, guilt and relief came in one quick rush of emotion and she slowly sat up to admire him. Damn he was such a beautiful man. Even when he'd been scarred and stitched he'd had this rough and manly physique she'd found dark and dangerous. Now in his prime his pale skin glowed white in the sunlight like some kind of sun god. His hair he stubbornly kept black spiked every which way with careless grooming. When he turned from the closet to look at her, caught her staring with flushed aroused eyes his face quickly went smug and sinful.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for that kind of fun, Izumi. As much as I'd like a quickie, we'd both never hear the end of it."

"You got paint on your face..." She said in a dazed murmur. "...and on your hands."

"Yeah… I sort of took my grumpy mood out on the boys." He explained and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and wipe off the paint. "So to make up for it, I bought a couple of paintball guns and let them go crazy. It was fun… until Hiroki caught me in the balls."

That surprised a laughed out of her, and because it made her feel better she stood and ran up to hug him from behind.

"Well hi…" He touched her hands and glanced over his shoulder smiling.

"I love you…" She closed her eyes tightly, nuzzling in. "I love you." The more she said it, the more at ease she became. It didn't matter she loved Shoto too, it didn't matter she had all these pent up frustrations and regrets where he was concerned. What she had with Tadashi, what she had right here in her arms, was worth it all. "I love you so much."

"Hey…" He pulled her back long enough to turn around and hold her. "I love you too… what's going on?" He stroked her hair and tilted her face up and saw the tears. "What's the matter? Is the clone thing still-"

"Sunday…"

"Sunday what?"

"Let's get married on Sunday." Her eyes went bright and a little wild.

"This Sunday?" He blinked and raised a brow. "Izumi that's less than a week away, how the hell are we gonna-"

"We'll figure it out. It's not like we don't have the spending cash for it. We'll get dresses and tuxes today, I have contacts who can help us with decorations, and flowers, and a cake…"

"What about the venue? Where are we gonna put all that stuff."

"Here!"

"Here?"

She pulled his hand so he went to the window and she pointed out at the gardens. The gorgeous flowers, elegant fountains, and smooth stone walkways made an elegant picture.

"Look at that scenery… it's perfect for a wedding. This house is huge we can have the reception right here on the grounds." She cupped his face in her hands. "I don't want to wait… I don't want to drive people crazy with plans and spend months waiting to make that commitment. So Sunday, you and me, man and wife. Is it a date?"

Tadashi couldn't help himself. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he loved where it was headed. He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh.

"Hell yeah it's a date!"

 **~One hour later: Ground Zero Agency~**

"Sunday!?" Izuku shouted into his phone. "Is Izumi crazy? How is she supposed to plan a wedding in such a short amount of time?"

"If anyone can do it, your sister can." All Might explained feeling a little drained himself. "She's gone with Kairi and the rest of the girls to pick out a dress. I'm taking Tadashi, Shoto and the boys to pick up some tuxes. Once you and Bakugo finish up work head straight here."

"I don't know dad, we're pretty busy with the threat and all. Kacchan's not going to want to stop for something like that." He rubbed the back of his head, his curly hair mussing some.

"I understand that son, but this is important to your sister, and she needs all the support we can offer. From what I understand this whole clone business has really put her on edge. I want to do our best to take her mind off it and make her happy."

Izuku pulled out his locket from inside his costume and opened it to look at Izumi's face. He traced a thumb over that bright happy girl holding the silver medal and his eyes went serious.

"Right… I'll be there then. Give me an hour. Maybe I can convince Kacchan to just take a break for this."

"Atta boy, Izuku. I'll see you soon." All Might hung up and Izuku sighed heavily putting his phone and the locket away.

"Easier said than done." He muttered and took a deep breath before turning and walking to Bakugo's office.

"Alright, fine, but keep me updated of your progress." Bakugo grunted into the phone and slammed it down leaning back in his chair and tapping his arms. "Stubborn ass hole. The cops have the Stain clone in interrogation but the guy is being very vague on what happened."

"Vague?" Izuku took a seat across from him leaning his hands on his knees. "How so?"

"They've been asking him about No Mercy.. What he looked like, sounded like, where he took him, what he wanted, that kind of thing." There was a blood vessel threatening to pop along his temple. "The jerk laughs the entire time he's explaining that he doesn't remember anything about No Mercy. He says all he remembers is being asked questions and fighting shadows in a dense forest before waking up again in police custody."

"He could be telling the truth. Almost all of the cases in No Mercy's file have experienced some kind of memory loss."

"He had have seen something then. Why else would he go to the trouble of kidnapping and asking him questions if he was just going to erase his memory afterward? Maybe he got loose, saw where this base was."

"In a forest...He said he was fighting shadows… as in plural?"

"No Mercy isn't working alone. When I fought him on the roof of the club there was someone waiting for him… a guy I didn't recognize in a full body suit and mask of black and white. He said some really strange shit before taking off with Stain to a place No Mercy called Rendezvous Black."

"Black… forests… Could he be talking about Kuro Park? They have a bunch of abandoned buildings and stuff in those woods."

"Kuro, Japanese word for black, yeah that fits." He picks up his phone again to make calls to his sidekicks. He ordered a small group of them to observe the forests and keep him posted before looking at Izuku. "You've got that look on your face… what do you need Deku?"

"Oh… uh… sorry I just…" Snapping out of work mode Izuku poked his fingers together in an old habit. Bakugo mentally cursed at the fact he found that ridiculously adorable.

"Spit it out!"

"Will you come with me to get fitted for a tux?" Izuku shouted suddenly and Bakugo's brow twitching.

"A tux… there's plenty of time for that. Why now?"

"Izumi moved up the wedding. She's making it this Sunday." Izuku explained and flinched a bit at the explosive temper of his lover.

"HAH!? IS SHE ON DRUGS!?"

"No…" Izuku scratched his cheek. "She and Tadashi just want to get married sooner rather than later."

"Tch, I don't have time for that nonsense. We've got a maniacal Doctor running loose and cloning high wanted criminals, a vigilante with multiple quirks and it's supposed copycat running around and killing people. We're supposed to be patrolling the city and keeping people safe, not helping your sister pick out floral patterns!" He stabbed a finger onto the desk gritting his teeth.

"I guess you've a point but-"

"Women are such fussy fools, even half pint. You're not gonna see me getting all cross eyed and dopey about marriage, and weddings. That's the benefit of our relationship, no need for all that sissy crap."

Izuku went blue faced and hung his head a bit in depression. He felt a sharp pain and a longing that seemed to come from nowhere.

"It's not just the sissy crap you know." Wanting to defend his sister, and in doing so his own feelings of marriage, Izuku raised his head and stared into Bakugo's eyes. "Weddings… marriage… union... they're about making a promise to each other… making a commitment to love, honor and cherish each other for a lifetime. Having that kind of ceremony in front of friends and family just solidifies that promise and makes it all the more real."

Bakugo looked to his lover, his brow quirked at the defensive and passionate tone in his voice. He leaned forward on the desk and he waited until he saw the nervous fidget return.

"Is that what you want, Deku?"

Feeling as if he'd just dug his own grave, Izuku took a firm hand on the metaphorical shovel.

"I don't need the frills and stuff that you're talking about. What we have, Kacchan, it means the world to me. I wouldn't give it up for anything. I'm only defending this because… I can understand what it means to want to promise yourself to someone… to have that person promise themselves to you and not be afraid to show others how you feel. It's not realistic in our situation but… it's something I believe in."

Bakugo drummed his fingers on the desk and let out s heavy sigh before digging into his desk drawer.

"You're such a girl."

"Mmmmph well if I am it's all your fault." Izuku muttered.

"Hah?!" Bakugo turned annoyed eyes to him. "What'd you say?!"

"Nothing!" Izuku held his hands up laughing. "Nothing at all."

"Tch Damn nerd… here." He tossed a box at Izuku his hands snatching it and fumbling some before looking down.

"What is it?"

"What does it look like? Just open the damn thing." Bakugo said impatiently. Izuku obeyed him prying open the small box and felt his heart dance around. Inside was a simple gold band. No frills no fuss but gleaming in the light.

"Kacchan…"

"The goal is unrealistic but I won't settle for anything less than everything… and neither should you." He pulled out another box and slipped off his glove to put the matching gold band on his hand. "It's no fancy service or fussy party...but at the very least we can have a symbol of the promises we made to each other...at least until we're ready to tell the world."

"Kacchan!"Izuku pounced and Bakugo let out a curse as Izuku knocked him out of the chair and the two sprawled on the floor.

"Ow! Damn it Deku get off me!"

"I'm sorry I just can't help it I'm so happy!" He sat up wiping at tears with his free hand. He quickly removed his glove and stuck the ring on. His smile could outshine the sun. "I don't think I'll ever take it off."

"You better not…" Bakugo took his hand and kissed the gold. "Or I'll make you regret it."

 **~With the Girls~**

Izumi let the girls fuss around her picking out dress after dress after dress. She had fun watching them get all emotional and silly when she walked out using her modeling skills to show off the gown to its fullest.

"You look good in all of them Izumi-chan! It's so hard to choose!" Uraraka held her cheeks feeling tugs of envy and joy.

"I look short in a lot of them" Izumi countered playing with the full skirt. She paused briefly to admired the ring on her finger. On top of getting a couple paint guns for their sons, Tadashi had gone out and bought their wedding rings, including the 5 karat engagement gem that winked at her now. She smiled, unable to help herself.

"You look short because you are short." Jiro said twisting her ear-jack around a finger. "You need something that'll elongate...a mermaid style or something."

"So says the Tomboy, ribbit. Still she has point we should try something more elegant and classy." Tsuyu pointed out.

"This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would…" Izumi complained as Yaoyorozu ran up with a new dress for her to try on.

"No worries sweetie, I booked the place for the whole day. You have more than enough time to choose." Kairi said sipping champagne.

"The whole day?!" Izumi hawked and watched her step mom just smile casually and lounge in the plump cushions.

"I was wondering why we had the shop completely to ourselves." Uraraka murmured and stepped out of the way as little Freya bounded for her mother wearing a tiara.

"Mommy mommy look aren't I pretty?"

"Gorgeous as always, sweetheart." She took a picture with her phone sending it to Toshinori so he could see it too. Izumi returned to the room to take off the big ball gown and replace it with the one Yaoyorozu gave her.

"Everything here is so pretty!" Freya banned ecstatically. "Can I try on a dress too Mama?"

"Well that's up to Izumi. What do you say?" Kairi called out. "Should we let your flower girl try on a dress or two."

"I don't see why not. It would certainly give me a break." She stepped out smoothing the lines of the next dress, loving the soft flowy lace much more than the heavy ball gown. When she got no sounds of approval her eyes looked up to see everyone staring at her mouths open. "What?"

"That's it…" she heard Yaoyorozu whisper as her hands went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"What's it… why are you all…" she turned towards the mirror and had to stand speechless herself. "Oh…" Was all she managed to let out as she did a slow turn in the mirror. She'd worn all kinds of clothes travelling as a model...but this had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever worn.

The dress was trumpet style, with hip hugging lace over a smooth white slip. The skirt was light with soft flowy fabric that swished and swayed as she walked without all that extra weight of a ball gown. It had gentle hints of sparkle from the floral designs embroidered into the lace, crystal diamond-like gems winking in their centers. The sleeves were off the shoulder in the same sort of lace and flowed elegantly over her wrists to accentuate the length of her limbs. The dress itself was a traditional white with no hints of ivory, champagne or blush to be seen. It was so… classically bridal.

"It's beautiful…" Uraraka declared with emotion in her voice.

"It is beautiful…" Tsuyu agreed but tapped her cheek. "...but I think there's something missing?"

"Like what?" Uraraka huffed, refusing to believe any other dress would suit.

"Color…" Kairi decided with a gentle smile. "You're not stark white Izumi… you need a splash of color."

"Oh…" Izumi stared at her reflection, already in love with the dress and not willing to part with it. "I don't really need-"

"I know! I know!" Freya suddenly bounced excitedly and raced off to where she'd seen the pretty rainbows near the tiaras. She came back holding a green ribbon the same color of Izumi's hair. "Try this!"

"Thank you, Freya-chan." She smiled at her little sister and took the ribbon and tied it just over where bodice met skirt and watched the gown just splash of green color was exactly what was needed, because instead of feeling like a woman wearing a pretty dress…

Izumi turned to her friends and family her smile just beaming.

"Oh my god you guys... I'm getting married!"

...For the first time since she'd agreed to Tadashi's proposal… Izumi truly felt like a bride.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Everything was going according to plan. All for One had been so patient as he'd planned his revenge on the Midoriya twins… particularly Izumi Midoriya. While she hadn't physically been the one to apprehend him, it had been that ungrateful little bitch that had thrown the wrench in his plans.

...but like most evil geniuses, he had been prepared for a few kinks. To his delight she'd built herself up like some kind of crime boss, gathering what she called allies all vying after the same goal. What she'd yet to realize was that from the very beginning she'd been watched over discreetly. He'd known every move, every event in her life, and had used it to fuel his ambition.

He may be a clone, but he'd retained all the memories of his predecessor. They shared the same personality, the same goals… the only hitch had been he'd been unable to keep the same quirks he'd stolen before, so he had to start from scratch and built up his repertoire. That soon would be alleviated too once he'd completed the first step in the last stages of his plan.

He had to wait for the most opportune moment before making Izumi Midoriya's pretty little world come crumbling down. When she was at the pique of happiness and contentment… he'll simply rip the rug from under her feet before she knew what was coming. Then once she was at her lowest ready to weep and beg, he'll crush her under his heel and regain the title as the world's most powerful and feared villain.

As for her brother and his band of merry heroes… he'd deal with them in the same manner as he would Izumi. He'd use Izumi's crushing defeat to knock the wind out of their sails, and obliterate them all in one swift stroke

All he needed… All for One thought with a wicked grin, holding a small vial of blood… was an audience.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: This chapter flowed out really easy and it's got me all jazzed for the upcoming drama. I hope you all are as excited as I am! Remember if y'all have any questions, comments, or concerns, be sure to leave a review or come find me on Facebook under Bri's Fanfiction.**

 **Next Chapter: Crunch Time**


	17. Crunch Time

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: thank you to all my readers for being so patient with me and these haphazard updates. Your faves, reviews, and encouragement keep my spirits up and the creative juices flowing!**

 **Chapter 17: Crunch Time**

Izuku fumbled with the tie making a frazzled face. It had been some time since he'd worn a proper tie and he supposed he was a bit out of practice.

"Does this look right?" He asked Bakugo.

"Jesus you're hopeless, give it here." He tugged him in by the tie and started undoing it and tying it himself.

"Can you spend an hour without having to put your hands on him Bakugo? We are in a public place." Shoto taunted, trying to improve his own mood by poking fun at Bakugo.

"You shut up Icy Hot, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Yet you're getting it anyway." His voice remained cool as he transitioned the conversation.

"For someone who doesn't like wearing suits you at least seem to know how to properly wear one."

"Tch… half pint owes me big for this... I didn't ask to be in the stupid wedding party. This is the second time I've had to put on a stupid tuxedo for her."

"Oh yeah...the photo shoot. I wonder when that spread is supposed to come out." Izuku wondered aloud and tugged on the lapels of his tux and grimaced before slipping his hair back trying to tame the curls.

"According to Izumi. It should be released the first of the month." Shoto explained and pulled out his phone to kill time. He and Tadashi had been the first to be outfitted and yet both of them were stuck there until All Might gave the okay to leave.

"That's tomorrow isn't it...why so soon?" Izuku gave up trying to straighten his hair and just missed it up again.

"Dunno but it should be interesting to see the media's opinion on it."

"Oh yeah," Bakugo smirked wide. "Getting married the same week pictures of you and three men who aren't your husband are released... Should be a riot. I can't wait to see the look on your brother's face."

"That's not funny Kacchan." Izuku tried to defend but he got waved off.

"Is too… especially his reaction to the bedroom scenes." Bakugo leaned back trying to get a ruse out of Shoto. "I heard they got pretty steamy."

"It was just a job...one if memory serves you were supposed to do." Shoto scowled feeling his temper rise. "The rest of the world is gonna look at it and just see a model doing her job." Why… Shoto wondered...did that just piss him off more?

"Todoroki-kun is right. Izumi is a model its just her job." He looked around. "Speaking of Tadashi though where did he, my dad, and the boys go?" Izuku glanced around the shop.

"Last I saw them they were checking out boutonnieres." Bakugo commented pulling the jacket of his tux off. The damn thing fit fine as is he didn't see the point of the seamstress poking and tugging anymore.

"Hahaha!" All Might suddenly appeared from behind the dressing room curtain. In his bold bulky form he flexed and grinned "Success! It fits! Now I just need to- Pfft." He coughed, puffed down, and had the suit sagging on him.

"Um Dad maybe you better get a suit that's fitted to your smaller form instead." Izuku laughed nervously holding his hands up ready to help if needed.

"Nonsense!" He coughed some and adjusted the suit some. "I'm not going to walk my eldest daughter down the aisle as a toothpick. I just need it adjusted so it can handle both forms."

"You may want to wear a tux of stretchable material then because that's the only easy it's gonna work." Bakugo sneered.

"Shut up, dimwit!" The group heard Hiroki shout as he and his brother were being hauled into the room tucked under Tadashi's arm.

"I am not a dimwit! You're the dimwit!" Nowaki countered with a pout.

"Hey does anyone want to adopt a couple of dimwits? I'll sell them for cheap." Tadashi mused looking passive over the argument. Since his headache was long gone he was use enough to their squabbles to remain calm.

"I'll take 'em" Shoto stood prepared to shoulder the burden but Hiroki was forming fire in the palm of his hand.

"Hiroki don't you dare-" Tadashi started to warn and cursed when the mini pyro launched a fireball at his brother. At Nowaki's scream Tadashi's inner father came out for all to see. "Damn it! Here!"

With full confidence in his brother he tossed Hiroki at Shoto who caught him on the fly. He pulled Nowaki upright checking the kid for burns. "Nowaki are you- Shit!" He yanked his hand back from the boy's hands. "That's fucking cold!… wait… cold?" He set Nowaki on his feet and carefully pulled the boy's arms down so he could look at the palms of his hands. Ice glittered on his palms and tears froze as they rolled down his cheeks. "Well I'll be damned."

"What is it?" Izuku the ever dutiful uncle leaned over Tadashi's shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Nowaki! You've got your quirk."

"Huh?" The tears stopped and Nowaki glanced down at his hands eyes wide and sparkling. "I did?"

Still holding Hiroki Shoto stepped forward smiling warmly.

"An ice quirk… must've inherited that from your grandmother." Shoto explained.

"I thought I would inherit fire like Dad and Hiroki… or moms quirk. I didn't know I'd get a cool power like this." Nowaki's eyes went bright.

"Your mom will be happy." Tadashi smiled and ruffled his son's hair then looked to the other who stood pouting and head hung in shame. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you you're grounded young man. You better apologize right now."

Hiroki shrunk, his shoulders hunching and head drooping so his chin hit his chest.

"I'm sorry Nowaki." He mumbled. He refused to look at anyone...but at the sudden chill slapped on his cheeks he jolted and looked up. "Gah!"

"There...hehehe…" Nowaki grinned at him. "Now we're even."

Hiroki held his cold cheeks rubbing them to get the warmth back… then found himself grinning back at his brother.

"Okay… even."

"Oh! What a happy day this is!" Bulking up All Might wrapped an arm around both Shoto and Tadashi squeezing them. "Isn't it a wonderful thing when two brothers reconcile? I'm sure the two of you can see yourselves in their shoes."

Tadashi glanced at Shoto who looked at the boys. Something in his brother's eyes had the tension forming at the base of his neck. He cleared his throat.

"All Might…"

"Oh please son, you can call me Toshinori, you're family now."

"Alright, Toshinori…" He looked up, his blue grey eyes lit with a temper smoldering under the surface. "Shut up."

 **~Later on~**

When the boys returned to the house Izumi was already there and since she felt chipper was in the process of making a meal.

"Now this is a treat…" Tadashi spoke as the gang of men trotted in behind him. "You haven't cooked a meal in a while."

"I've missed it, and I've had a good day." Izumi told him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "How about you?"

"Productive… though we had a little incident at the shop." He told her as their sons came scrambling in.

"Mommy, mommy! Look I'm not quirkless anymore!" Nowaki rushed up to his mother holding out his hands forming small icicles in the palm. He had the delight of seeing Izumi's already happy face go brilliant with pure joy. She knelt down taking his hands and shivering for affect.

"Oh wow, that's wonderful Nowaki. I'm so happy for you sweetie." She took his face kissing his forehead gently. "We're gonna have to celebrate now that both my handsome boys have strong hero worthy quirks."

"Not too much celebration on Hiroki's part." Tadashi pulled the troublemaker forward setting his hands on his shoulders. "The reason we found out about Nowaki is, Hiroki threw a fireball at him."

"Hiro you didn't!" Izumi put her hands on her hips scowling. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use your quirk in public or on people? What if your brother had been hurt?"

"I already apologized…" Hiroki said guiltily. "A bajillion times… and Nowaki hit me back with his quirk so we're even!"

"I don't care. If your father hasn't already told you, you're grounded Hiroki. You'll hit the sack at 8pm, you got that? No TV."

"Yes, Mom." Hiro agreed reluctantly. A few moments later the front door open and closed again and All Might, Shoto, Izuku and Bakugo strolled in with boxes and bags.

"Why the fuck do we have to carry everything in. Tadashi's the one getting married, why doesn't he carry anything?" Bakugo complained dropping the box of fabrics on the floor in the living room.

"Cuz I'm the one getting married… and as members of my wedding party you're my official assistants." Tadashi teased and had Izumi cracking a smile.

"Like hell!" Bakugo flared up snarling. "I've got better things to do with my time then to help some guy I barely know pick out flower patterns! In case you forgot we've got a psychopath clone making Doctor on the loose and No Mercy is still running wild with whatever hair brained scheme he's got planned."

"Oooh what do I smell?" Izuku broke the tension by sniffing the air.

"Chicken…" Izumi declared peeking down to check the oven. "I didn't know how many I was feeding so I made a lot."

"Really!? You're cooking? Whaa…. So nostalgic." Izuku could have wept from gratitude. "I haven't had one of your home made meals in years. I'm definitely staying for dinner."

"You're more than welcome… the girls had to leave but Kairi is upstairs tucking Freya in for a nap. We can have a big family dinner."

"Count me out! Deku can stay but I'm going back to work! I'll take a burger and fries over your cooking anyday." Bakugo insulted heading for the door.

"Suit yourself explosion boy." She grunted and met eyes with Shoto. She did her best to give him a soft easy smile, hoping for casual. "How about you, Shoto? Are you hungry?"

"Yes but…" He admitted but averted his gaze and picked up his own bag. "I have things to see to, and I promised Bakugo I'd help him with the No Mercy case. I'll take a rain check."

"Oh… sure." She tried not to look disappointed or hurt by the obvious dismissal and discomfort on his face as he left. She glanced up at Tadashi giving him a nod before hurrying after Shoto and catching him at the front stoop.

"Shoto Wait…"

"What is it?" He didn't want to turn to her. He couldn't get the image of her mannerisms out of his head… the way she'd so casually leaned into his brother, the way she'd stroked a hand over the hair of her boys.. Checked the meal and played hostess like some kind of perfect housewife.

"I know you're upset with me, and I know this is awkward and it hurts… but please don't shut me out."

I won't…" he told her and grit his teeth. "The sad fact is I can't. No matter how hard I try. It's… just going to take some time for me to settle in this place of friendship you've forced me into."

She hadn't done it alone, she wanted to remind him, but felt that wasn't the best thing to get into.

"I'll give you that time… if you don't want to go to the wedding I can-"

"No… no I'll stand at the wedding." He glanced back at her. "For starters I made a promise to my brother… and for the second I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with this… situation… unless I accept the reality of it. I will watch you exchange vows with my brother and not me… watch you walk down the aisle dressed in white and beaming like the sun only to take someone else's hand. I will endure having your kids call me Uncle Shoto… and watch you fall into contentment as a wife and mother… and call someone else husband and father."

"God you're being really unfair right now…" tears sparkled in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I know… I'm bitter about it, more so than I'd like." Shoto admitted. "Maybe I just want to share some of that bitterness, hoping it'll ease the pain."

"Are we ever gonna be friends again, Shoto? Are we ever gonna be as easy with each other as we were back then? Or have I ruined that for good?" She dashed away the tears that fell.

This time Shoto did turn to face her all the way. He set his bag down, pulled her in by her face and kissed her once soft and warm on the mouth.

"I don't know… but you didn't ruin anything alone…." He brushed tears away and stepped back before he did something he'd regret like hold onto her and never let go. He started back down the steps… then paused to speak again. "I don't know if Tadashi told you but... our dad is leaving the ancestral house to him. Dad's got a flat in the city closer to his work so that's where he spends all his time. Fuyumi is living with our mom now in the country so the place is hardly used anymore. You and Tadashi should accept it… make it a real home."

"That old tatami house huh?" She managed to crack a teary smile. "Maybe I'll redecorate it completely and give the old man a heart attack when he comes to visit."

That did make him smile and Shoto turned that smile to her… and realized maybe it could work.

"I'd like to see that. Good Night, Izumi."

As he left, Izumi felt the first wave of relief hit her. After this morning she didn't think there would be a way for her and Shoto to remain friends let alone retain that closeness they'd had in high school. Now, with that light joke between them… Izumi had hope things were gonna turn out fine.

"Good Night, Shoto."

 **~Next Day~**

The ancestral home hadn't changed at all over the years. Izumi could still remember the first time she'd came with Izuku and her dad… forced against her will to join the Todoroki's for dinner and discuss internships and training.

It looked, smelled, and she thought, running a hand over the railing, even felt the same. She didn't have nearly as many memories of this place as she imagined Tadashi did… and yet it brought such nostalgia to her mind. She's kissed Shoto right in the entryway… it was there he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She shook her head and waved a hand over her own face to clear her mind. Now wasn't the time to get lost in nostalgia. Right now she had to assess if she even wanted to live there. It was Tadashi's now, full in writing with all the proper signatures on the deed and agreement. Along with the house he also owned the surrounding land which spread out into a thick forest that lead out towards the mountains. She could see steam from hot springs, Smell the fresh air after the slight morning drizzle they'd had… and decided she could definitely live here even with the ghosts and memories.

Now… the question was could Tadashi and the boys get along okay here?

At the sound of running feet she watched as Hiroki and Nowaki raced around, sliding across the slick wood laughing and admiring all the neat things the house had to offer. Well, Izumi thought smiling, there answered one question.

She wandered the house a bit to find her fiance… caught him in the gym sitting in the center of the floor just staring at the equipment with a distant expression.

"Tadashi?"

The sounds of the boy's laughter echoed outside… and though he didn't face her, Izumi knew his smile would be sad and reminiscent.

"It's stupid to be so glum when you've got a couple of laughing kids just outside the door." He murmured and drew one leg up to brace his arm on it. "I never thought I'd come back here. I left the day I turned eighteen. I'd had enough of my father's oppression, of his constant belittling of myself and my siblings… I was sick to death of seeing my mother every day at the hospital, watching her go crazed with grief over what she'd done to Shoto."

"So you left… you grew up." Izumi stayed silent… but to make sure they had privacy she closed the door to the room, walked to him and sat to listen.

"I left… but I didn't go far. I didn't know how." He closed his eyes. "It didn't matter how far I went, what color I dyed my hair, or how many piercings I got. It didn't even matter how much I damaged myself just trying to numb the emotional turmoil going on inside me. I wanted to just rip myself away from the damaged family I was born into. I rather be alone than face the failure and suffering."

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he reached up taking it and lacing their fingers.

"You saved me from going down a dark path, Izumi. I'd been prepared to do anything to erase my past, to cut all ties I had to family. You showed me another way… a different way… and gave me a cause I could believe in."

"Misery loves company they say…" she murmured. "I may have gone down that same path had I not found purpose. Every time I was ready to quit you pulled me back up… made me remember who I was… how strong I could be. You're my rock, Tadashi." She knelt with him on the floor cupping his face in her hands. "I'd be lost without you."

"No you wouldn't…" he smiled none the less and let himself sink into the kiss. "...but the fact you would think so makes all the difference. Let's start our life here, Izumi. This place holds ghosts and shadows from my past, but with you I'm strong enough to face them now."

He stood up, helped her to her feet and pulled her back to the door. He looked down at the courtyard smiling as Nowaki and Hiroki pretended to be samurais in war.

"This house hasn't known much laughter… and there's few good memories left. Now that we're here we can build new ones… and truly make this place feel like home."

"I agree… guess I better hire some movers, and get our belongings into boxes." She turned her face up to him smiling. "The forests beyond here could be put to good use as well… if you catch my drift."

"It can…" he cupped her cheek. "It won't. No Mercy has no place here Izumi. This place is for family, for personal time. Leave work out the door where it belongs."

She started to argue, but took in his words and his meaning… and agreed with them. No Mercy was already everywhere they went, on the streets, amongst her family, and in every form of media available. She decided it was a good idea to have a place that separates her personal life from her professional one. This house, this ancestral monument, would be the safe haven for her and the family she was building.

"You're right…" To prove her point she took off her earpiece, watch and even her cellphone and turned them all off. "You're absolutely right.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: This was supposed to be posted a lot earlier but work delayed my progress. Grrr adulting… anwyay I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. There's trouble brewing, but who's all gonna be affected by it? Find out next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Red Lace**_


	18. Red Lace

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 18: Red Lace**

" _That was the weather… and now back to our studio for the latest in celebrity gossip." The man on screen gave a wink and it transitioned to a trio of hosts sitting on a couch with magazines splayed over the table in front of them._

" _Thanks Jay, and now for our top story." A pretty blonde woman flicked her hair as she spoke to camera. "Everyone's been talking about the upcoming nuptials of Izumi Midoriya, the daughter of All Might, and Tadashi Todoroki, the eldest son of Endeavor. Their fast engagement will turn to married bliss this Sunday and is to be held on the Toshinori Estate."_

" _Many expected a big elaborate affair, but the two are determined to keep things private and inviting only personal friends and family and avoiding what they call unnecessary hassle. When asked about her reasons for holding the event so soon, Izumi Midoriya merely stated it was an event that had a long time coming and she didn't want to wait any longer." Her co-host, a brunette with horns continued._

" _What makes this event even more juicy is the surprising reveal of her twins. She announced to the world that Tadashi Todoroki is the father… but from the photos in this magazine… I'm starting to wonder if that's even true." The third host, a flamboyant man with an afro and elegantly curled mustache countered. He held up the magazine in question and the photos from the spread displayed on the back screen._

" _The photos in question were done for a vacation set up… but I have to admit, aside from her brother, the chemistry between her and the other two men is… interesting." The blonde said._

" _To say the least, darling. Izumi Midoriya has always been a firecracker, and her history with both Ground Zero and Shoto make for some interesting question marks." The brunette laughed._

" _Scandalous!" The afro man sang out._

Bakugo snapped the TV off with a sneer.

"Humph, I told you Izumi's reputation would speak for itself." He turned to Shoto who was pouring through files and maps.

"Let them talk… Izumi's not going to pay it any mind… and she's already got the results of the paternity test. If it really bothered her all that much she'd just have to show them to the media." Shoto countered and tapped his chin. "These patterns are off."

"Hah?" Bakugo walked over leaning on the table. "What do you mean? They're in that club area just like before."

"No… the ones with kills and hero attacks are centered in this area." He tapped his pencil on the club and circled it. "However these smaller hits where the police and other heros got the info are more spread out. They don't stick to one place."

"You're thinking No Mercy was telling the truth and there's a copycat running loose?" Bakugo frowned not liking the possibility. This is why he hated No Mercy, the guy always seemed to be three steps ahead of him.

"I don't know… but I'm going to keep digging. I'll put some more time in tomorrow." Shoto started and Bakugo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tomorrow is Half Pint's wedding…"

"Oh… right." Shoto tapped his pencil again, slow and rhythmically, his face stoic and causing the muscles in Todoroki's face to twitch.

"Why the hell are you letting it happen? If I were you I'd never let some guy, brother or not, take what was mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone… she makes her own choices and I have no right to change them." He set the pencil aside, seeing the cracks in it from where he'd threaten to break it from his tight grip. "I lost that privilege a long time ago."

"She lost it herself… frankly I'm sick of watching you moon after her. Up until she came back to Japan you were ready to write her off completely. Just because she's right in your face doesn't mean you can't do it again."

"I can't… because the truth is I don't want to." He leaned forward fisting his fingers in his hair.

"You're digging your own grave, Icy Hot."

"Yeah," he smiled sourly. "Pass the shovel."

 **~The Big Day: Toshinori residence~**

The doorbell rang bright and early Sunday morning. Izumi, still in her robe and her hair braided opened and grinned at the person on the otherside.

"Thanks again for all your help, Eva. I'm so happy you found some free time." Izumi smiled at her long time friend.

"Not trouble at all darling, You'd think Mavis and I would miss this? Not a chance!" She held out the dresses she had in the box. She counted them as she unpacked and frowned. "There's six dresses, but there's only five bridesmaids. They gave you an extra one."

"No they didn't…" Izumi smiled and picked one up holding it over Eva. "This one is for my matron of honor."

Eva's eyes went wide and teary and she fanned her face.

"Oh my… you mean it?"

"Of course… you're the closest female friend I've ever had." She set the dress aside and hugged her. "I wouldn't ask anyone but you, Eva. I would have asked you sooner but you were so busy with your fashion show debut-"

"Oh to hell with that, THIS is better! I'm so happy, ooh and the dresses are just lovely! You've really got an eye for style, Izumi!" She hugged her tightly "Thank you for making me a part of this."

"You're welcome… now go try it on. The wedding is tonight and if we're gonna make any adjustments it's gotta be now." She knelt by the boxes going through everything. Her head turned up as her father and several others carried in boxes of decorations and flowers.

"We got everything from your contact, Izumi." He told her setting the boxes down. "Everything good here?"

"On schedule… you can carry everything in then go to Izuku's with Tadashi and the boys for your man fun. Just try not to have them out too long. I know it's an evening wedding but Tadashi tends to lose control of his quirk when he's inebriated, and I don't want the boys too tired for the festivities later."

"Not to worry, sunbeam," he tapped her nose and deflated. "I'll take care of your men."

"I'm sure you will." She laughed at her father's antics.

"You be sure and get plenty of rest too, my girl." He stroked her hair smiling down. "You've a big day tonight."

"Don't I know it… god," She held her stomach. "I haven't had this much action going on inside me since I was pregnant with the twins."

"That's a good sign…" He pat her hair again. "Just keep those feet warm… and I'll see you in front of the aisle, my girl."

"Okay… thanks dad." She grinned bright at him, and All Might felt relieved and happy at the sight. For the first time in years his daughter looked truly happy, and he would be eternally grateful to the man who put that smile on her face.

While the men were gone Izumi and her wedding party got pampered, and in between her pedicure, manicure, massage and facial, Izumi supervised the setting up of the ceremony area.

The ceremony would take place at sundown. The gardens had already been set up with tea lights, and big sheer tents with flowers galore. Instead of a line of chairs, the area had tables aligned with the aisle and were situated to all face the arbor where the bride and groom would stand.

A photographer was already snapping pictures of the area, making noises about the place looking like a fairy garden. Izumi had to agree with him. Every chance she got she stood out the window looking out over the gardens smiling.

It was really happening. Today she would be Mrs. Izumi Todoroki. Nerves, jumps, and giddiness wanted to explode out of her. Oh yeah dad, she inwardly addressed, my feet are toasty warm.

Later on as guests arrived they were all guided to their seats. As they walked through the backyard they got the chance to admire the house and beautiful ceremony display. Tadashi and his groomsmen greeted them at the entrance already dud up and ready to go.

"How long does it take to put on a freaking dress?" Bakugo grunted twitching as he jerked a thumb to point the direction to the ceremony area. "I'm sick and tired of telling these people where to go. You should just set up a sign."

"Deal with it…" Tadashi grunted and forced a smile for a pair of giggling older women. "Unless you wanna take it up with Father of the Bride."

"For someone who's getting married today, you sure don't look happy, Tadashi-kun." Izuku noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong."

"No… I just need a minute." He stepped away from his groomsmen and decided to check the seating area. He looked around at the fairytale display and managed to crack a smile. His sons were already getting their tuxedos mussed by fooling around, crawling under tables, and sneaking snacks from the refreshment table.

Tadashi just couldn't shake the feeling that things were being rushed. He wondered if he'd pushed Izumi into this too hard, and if they were making the right choice in each other. Perhaps that was the nerves talking… but as he replayed the events from the last few days he couldn't help but wonder. His brother was in love with Izumi that much was clear… but the look Izumi had given him when he'd left without dinner the other night had him feeling… guilty.

He held his chest cursing himself. Why was he being like this? Why did he have to feel like this when he was so close to getting what he wanted. He turned ready to go upstairs, talk to Izumi and call the whole thing off… chanced a look up, and saw her.

She hadn't gotten dressed yet, the soft white robe loose on her and her hair was curled all around her face elegantly as her eyes danced over the gardens admiring the display. The smile on her lips made his heart dance… and the tension and nerves just melted away. He smiled, genuinely, and turned to return to his groomsmen. He had a wedding to attend.

Back inside Izumi's room which was serving as the bridal suite she turned away from the window to see her wedding party clutter in.

"The men are back and guests are starting to arrive. It's time to start getting you ready, Izumi-chan." Uraraka said already in her pretty pink gown. The soft chiffon was flowy and gorgeous on her.

All her bridesmaids had the same style dress but in different colors that suited them. Uraraka wore pink, Yaoyorozu wore red, Jiro purple, Tsuyu green, and Eva in dazzling blue. Valkyrie and Freya wore matching silvery dresses in the same style and they all had their hair pinned up with flowers matching their dresses pinned in.

"You're right…" Taking deep breaths Izumi stepped up to her beautiful lace dress she picked out. "It's time to get married." The girls helped her into the lace dress, the romantic lace fitting her like a glove and sparkling in the dimming sunlight. In her hair Izumi wore baby's breath tucked in the curls, and she held a bouquet of white roses with a green ribbon that matched the one Freya picked out for her dress.

"Perfect… oh you're a dream, Izumi!" Eva wiped at the tears and fanned her face again. "Oh damn it I should have worn waterproof mascara… I'm a professional I should know this!"

"Oh Eva…" Izumi laughed watching her through the mirror as she admired herself in the process. "You're gonna get the whole room started."

"You're right… you're right.. Tissues! Pass the tissues!" She picked up the box and turned her head as a knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Foreign chromosome." Shoto's voice called from the hall.

"Are you alone?" Yaoyorozu frowned crossing his arms.

"Yes, if it please the female council, I'd like a moment alone with the bride."

The girls all looked to Izumi. She turned towards the door and with eyes solemn and serious she nodded.

"Let him in.. .and give us a moment."

"Alright… we'll get to our places." Uraraka told her. She opened the door and as Shoto stepped in the women stepped out.

"You get five minutes, Todoroki." Eva told him holding up a hand and followed Uraraka and the others out. Izumi set her bouquet down and folded her hands in front of him smiling.

"A word of encouragement I hope?" She wanted to shake, but forced herself to stay calm. For just a day she'd forgotten about the tension, about the crack in her heart that still hadn't quite filled. Now with him standing in the room, she felt that crack start to pry open again.

Shoto said nothing for a moment… he'd lost his breath when he saw her. She looked so beautiful in all that white and shimmer. Her face elegantly made up to make her natural beauty stand out.

"I…" he cleared his throat and offered her the box in his hand. "Here."

"What is it?" Izumi took it, and thankfully with steady hands opened it and gasped at the contents. Inside the box was a beautiful bracelet with icy diamonds set in twisted silver band.

"My mother and Fuyumi couldn't make it because of the short notice but… thanks to you her and I were able to reconcile… and bury the past. She was able to reach out to Tadashi as well, give him her blessing because you'd made him realize the importance of family again. This gift and three others like it were the only things my father gave her that she cherished… because he gave them to her the day her children were born. This one he gave to her the day Tadashi was born… and she wants you to have it."

"Oh Shoto, it's beautiful…" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you… tell your mom I'll cherish it as well."

"The Todoroki Family will thrive thanks to you… we were scattered, separated and bitter… but you and your brother's influence made us all realize the importance of family. You and him will be the start of something great."

How much did it hurt him to say those words she wondered… to give her hope that things would be alright between them. She took the bracelet out and held it out to him.

"Can you put it on for me?"

Shoto nodded and he took it setting it over her wrist. Before he could pull away she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't have to bring this to me now… but thank you for doing so."

"I wanted to see you… I'm a glutton for punishment it seems." He held on breathing in the scent of her hair. "Be happy, Izumi."

"You too… Be Happy, Shoto."

Shoto didn't think it was possible. He escorted Izumi down to take her place by her father, and he headed down the aisle to stand beside his brother. He didn't think he could find a single thing to be happy about as he watched Izumi walk down the aisle and give her heart to someone else.

 **~The Receptioni~**

Tadashi needed a smoke. The party was in full swing and the noise level just rose higher and higher as the night settled in. The boys and Freya had long tuckered out and were sleeping upstairs, Izumi was schmoozing guests, dancing with anyone who asked, and looking lively. He'd danced too, but the stress and nerves from the day finally got the better of him. So he made his excuses to Izumi and slipped away to the opposite side of the house. He'll deal with the critical eyes later but right now he wanted to lose himself in nicotine.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tapped one out. He took his time with the first drag, truly inhaling it and enjoying the solace. He'd be the center of attention again soon enough, and took this moment to enjoy the quiet and solitude while it lasted.

Izumi looked so happy… the glance he'd snuck at her while he'd been outside made him relieved. He wouldn't have admitted to anyone but himself but he'd been worried that somewhere down the line he'd forced her down this path. He'd proposed to her off and on for years ever since the twins were born and four nearly five years she always said no. He thought it was because she still had feelings for his brother, thought that one day he'd lose her to him.

That smile though… so bright and happy looking out at the gardens, and the images he carried with him from the ceremony, the vows, the kiss they shared as husband and wife. It all made his doubts and worries melt away.

"She's mine…" Tadashi smiled. "She's finally mine."

"Wha… this house is so big!" A voice came from the side and he glanced over seeing an unfamiliar face round the corner. He wore suit, no tie, but managed to pull off looking dignified with his slicked back blonde hair, and cool gray eyes. "A person can get lost in this place." He took notice of Tadashi and his smile went soft, but not quite gentle. There was… amusement there. "Whoa, aren't you the groom? I was wondering if I'd get the chance to meet you one on one."

"Right… who the hell are you?" He grunted lowering the cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke. "I was sure I'd met all my wife's friends."

"We're not exactly friends… more like colleagues." The man explained stepping closer. "We haven't worked together in some time, but she's a busy girl, our Izumi. I don't take it much to heart she nearly forgot to invite me."

"If she didn't invite you, you probably don't matter to her. If you're not on the guest list, you can show yourself out." Tadashi turned his back to him stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If you'll excuse me I need to go tend to my bride."

"Anxious to get to the honeymoon are we? A pity that you're gonna miss it."

Those words had Tadashi halting, he whirled around, flames in his palms ready to strike but the stranger had already closed the distance. Tadashi gasped as he felt the piercing pain in his chest… the hand that had morphed to blade struck right through him and protruded out from the back of his suit jacket. He spat up blood staring down in disbelief as the fire died from his hands and the color drained from his face.

"Izumi could have made this a lot easier on everyone, if she'd just done as I asked. She's already on the path of villainy and yet she clings to the roots of her family, of All Might's teachings like some kind of prayer. It weakens her, makes her question things she shouldn't be questioning, and prioritize what should be left for dead… humph family, children… love."

All for One's hand returned to normal and the blood slid off as if it had never been tainted. Those once amused eyes stare down Tadashi, cold, calculating, and a bit crazed. His face began to warp as if melting

"She fights to protect them…" the handsome face fell away to reveal strong japanese features. Black hair, black eyes, and a cruel smile. "... and she fails miserably every time."

"That quirk… that's Toga's quirk." He sank to his knees holding his chest desperately trying to keep his organs from spilling out.

"Yes, Izumi was right to use her… but she made a mistake having her incarcerated, and so easily accessible to me." He flicked his black hair away from his face. "It's time I showed her what true strength is, and how to use it. If she's smart she'll do what I ask from now on... better that she loses herself in ambitions and power than in flimsy breakable ties."

"Izumi… will never… do as you ask." Tadashi spat back. He could feel his heart rapidly beating, feel the blood drain out of him leaving him cold.

"You're right… and I cannot wait to see the look on that bitch's face when I take away all that is precious to her. Outsiders will see what she really is, her family will see the monster she's become… and all will be right in the world." He heard people coming and he casually tucked his hands in the pockets of his suit. "Give the dead my best wishes when you see them on the other side." He waved a hand and disappeared into the shadows of the garden.

Tadashi struggled to stand again, He felt his own life slipping right between his fingers in heavy pools of blood. The voices they'd heard belonged to Shoto, Kirishima and Kaminari who were taking a break from the noise to wander around each holding a beer.

"I'm telling you, man, the girl had her eye on you. You should totally…" Kaminari broke off and glanced up. Tadashi stumbled to them gritting his teeth.

"Shoto, you guys ... Where's-"

"Holy shit, Tadashi!" Shoto dropped his beer and sprinted forward catchihng his brother before he fell to his knees again. The other two both dropped their beers and ran to help him. Kirishima ripped off his jacket pressing it to the open wound. "Kaminari call 911 and get help. I'm going to get him inside!"

"No… no!" Tadashi struggled to breathe and he felt himself waver and fall back to his knees. "Izumi… I need to see Izumi."

"Don't be an idiot, you're bleeding all over the place, we need to-" Shoto started to haul him but the look on Tadashi's face quickly had him faltering.

"You don't understand," Tadashi looked at his brother pleadingly, and desperate. "I have to see her! I NEED to see her!"

Meanwhile, completely unaware of the situation, Izumi stood in front of the guests with a microphone looking around for Tadashi.

"Geez just how long of a smoke break are you taking?" She muttered under her breath then brought the mic to her lips laughing nervously. "Well it seems my husband has snuck off somewhere, but I want to personally thank everyone for coming and for the wonderful gifts. It's getting late and I'm sure we'd all like to crawl into bed soon, myself in particular." She teased and got some laughs. "Anyway I just-"

"Izumi…" Tadashi shouted from the back of the group.

"Oh Tadashi there-" Izumi smiled at first when she saw her husband and lifted a hand to beckon him forward… but then saw the blood dripping from his shirt. She dropped the mic, the speakers screeching and she leapt over the group using her quick to dash from table to table, breaking glasses and leaving food scattered in her wake. "Tadashi! Oh god what happened?!"

He collapsed into her, and she lay him down cradling his head on her breast as her hand slipped over Shoto's to stop the bleeding. The crowd gathered over all shocked and in a panic. Kaminari and Kirishima played guard dogs making sure they backed up and away and explained the ambulance was on its way.

"Shoto what happened?" She looked up when Tadashi didn't speak. "Who did this to him!?"

"I don't know, Kirishima, Kaminari and I just found him like this."

"I-Izumi…" Tadashi coughed up blood and had Izumi's heart sinking and filling with dread. She stroked his head with her free hand pressing her lips to his temple and trying not to whimper at how cold he felt.

"It's okay… you're gonna be okay, Tadashi. Just hang on. Hang onto me."

"It was him…" He wheezed feeling so weak and finding comfort in the warmth of her. "He… He got in… using Toga's quirk."

"Toga?" Shoto raised a brow looking at Izumi who suddenly went dead pale herself. "Who's he talking about?"

"Toga Himiko…" She whispered and swallowed hard. "She's a villain who was infatuated with my brother… tried to kill him in his sleep, but she got caught and was incarcerated. How did he get her quirk?"

"Same way he did with Stain… took it straight from the source. Izumi… Izumi you were right. He's not gonna let up. He's going to try and take everything you love… your dad, your brother… the boys…" he felt his world going black and Izumi shook her head and shook him tears filling her eyes.

"I won't let him! He won't touch our kids, I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near my kids!" She grit her teeth her eyes going crazed even as the tears fell. "Tadashi you gotta hang on! You can't let him win. Stay with me!" Izumi heard the ambulance and she felt a small wave of relief. "Do you hear that? The ambulance is here. They're gonna take care of you Tadashi, but you gotta hold on!"

His eyes flutter up to look at her, he saw her teary face, saw the beautiful white lace dress go red from his blood. He smiled slow and weak.

"Heh… Izumi Todoroki"

"Yeah…." Her breath came out shaky and she smiled tearfully at him. "That's me, I'm your wife. I'm yours."

"I know… thank you…" He lifted a weak hand to her face rubbing the tears away. "Thank you for being my family."

"No…" Izumi shook her head in denial and gripped the hand on her cheek. She could hear the paramedics running through the house. "No don't you dare, Tadashi! Don't leave me! I'm begging you, Tadashi, don't-" His hand fell away limp from her face and Izumi's world crumbled around her.

She saw everything go into slow motion. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears… slow at first… then steadily gaining speed as she looked from her husband's face to the blood on her hands. She saw flashes of her past… of the people she'd killed with her own two hands… and saw no difference.

She snapped.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *Hiding under her desk from future hate mail***_

 _ **Uraraka: Uh… miss writer? Your thoughts on the chapter?**_

 _ **Briry: Don't bother, just move on… Things are about explode I can just feel it.**_

 _ **Uraraka: ooookaaayyy… well guess just gonna have to wait for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: FLASHBACK Pt. 1**_


	19. FLASHBACK pt 1

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: Since I started this series there's been a lot of requests for flashback chapters where I dig deeper into Izuku and Izumi's childhood. I was trying to find a good way to work it into the story and felt this was the best solution, but as it and the other material contains a lot of content it'll be spread into more than one chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 19: Flashback Pt 1**

Dr. Barrett Organa was the top leading psychiatrist in his field. He specialized in a specific type of mental profiling that allowed him to get into the mind and emotions of his patients. This allowed him to find the best way to treat his patients and get them onto the road of healing. His latest case was a doozy though. The daughter of All Might had suffered such great loss and displayed a high-risk mental instability. Over the past 2 months she'd been institutionalized he'd been dedicated on getting her full story.

Unfortunately for him, her mental instability didn't mean she was mentally incapable. She still had her wits about her, knew what he wanted, what he was after, and always found a way to turn their conversation around. She wasn't about to tell him anything she wasn't ready to. Oh she gave him plenty of information involving her family, her brother, her father, her dead mother, Valkyrie, her little sister, friends… but he'd yet to reach the places in her mind and heart that were truly damaged.

He had met with her family on more than one occasion. Even though they requested multiple times to see her Izumi always denied them. It was disheartening to see her completely shut out the ones he knew could possibly get her to open up. The only individuals she asked about were her sons who, despite losing their father, were both optimistic that things would turn out okay. They were the only ones.

All Might and Endeavor hid behind strong bravados, but he'd been around former heroes long enough to know when they were at their limits. Hero Deku, he knew, was beside himself with grief. He'd had such hope for his sister's happiness at the wedding only to see it all taken away. It left him emotionally shattered because he could feel his sister's heartbreak, more so than anyone else. As for Tadashi's brother Shoto, the man had taken it upon himself to watch over Izumi's kids. He suppose it was his influence that kept the kids in such high spirits even though the man himself looked ready to break at any point.

Izumi's entire family was suffering from the overwhelming grief and as a psychiatrist he had offered whatever help he could give. Unfortunately there was only one thing that could possibly bring the family back together, so his top priority was to help Izumi who was in the most need of his counseling.

Standing outside her door he collected himself and got ready to match wits with her. As he walked in he found Izumi sitting in the corner of the bed, her eyes removed of any life or shine, and wondered what was going through her mind.

 **~Izumi's POV~**

How long had she been in this place? Izumi had lost all sense of time, lost all sense of the world outside these four white walls they confined her to… well confined was hardly the right word for her situation. It wasn't as if she couldn't leave. In fact the people who came in to poke and prod at her every so often encouraged her to take a walk, make friends with the other patients who needed to heal, who needed to forget the pain of their past.

Stupid… she thought with some heat… those fools would never understand their patients. No certificate, no doctorate would allow them to understand the mind of someone who'd lost everything, including their sanity. She dazedly glanced to the door as someone entered her room, and scowled at Organa.

"Hello Miss Midoriya… how are you feeling today?" Dr. Organa said with his usual warm "understanding" smile.

"Fine, I guess…" She leaned her head back on the wall staring off again. She heard her psychiatrist pull up a chair and sit down. He took out his pad he kept his notes on, and sat patiently waiting. Knowing he wouldn't go away until he'd gotten what he wanted she sighed and turned her eyes back to him. "What are we talking about today?"

"That's all up to you, Miss Midoriya. Got anything you want to get off your chest?"

"I know what you want to hear…" She said bitterly wishing he would just go away and leave her to wallow. "You want me to talk about Tadashi, about his death. You want me stop beating around the bush and just get it over with."

"If that's what you want, Izumi." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm here to listen."

"Tch, helpful aren't you?" She let out a shaky breath and ran hands through her hair that had gotten longer in the two months she'd been in the psych ward. "Have you ever been in love, Doc?"

"Ah, unfortunately that's one of life's joys that's slipped by me." He rubbed the back of his neck in a move that reminded her so much of Tadashi. She felt the first stab of pain in her chest. She'd tried so hard to numb everything, and yet the more he made her talk, the more she remembered… the more she grieved.

"Is it a joy?" She gave a disgruntled laugh and pulled her legs to her chest. "There is happiness in it… just enough to make you addicted to the feeling… but love is more than just joy. It's pain, it's fear, and it's so many other emotions that just jam into your psyche that you forget what it's like to just be yourself."

The doctor scribbled notes on his pad nodding his head in... "understanding." She wanted to throw something at him… but had nothing handy.

"It must be so hard on you, losing the one you love." He paused his writing. "The death of a loved one is always difficult."

"There's more ways to lose love than just death. I've loved more than once and it was an experience I promised myself over and over that I'd never go through again… but like an idiot I couldn't help but be drawn back to it like a bug to a zapper." She buried her face in her knees.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Perhaps it'll make you feel better to let it all out. From our previous sessions I can tell you hold a lot back, and keep to yourself. You don't like to burden others with your pain, your problems, but what you don't realize Izumi is by keeping all this emotion pent up it's festering inside you, making the situation worse."

"I know that…" Tired… and emotionally drained she let herself resign a little. "Of course I know that, but I just can't seem to bring myself to talk about it. I don't know if it's fear, or pride, or something else entirely. I just keep telling myself to stop being weak, stop running to your family everytime you can't handle something. You're just gonna hurt and disappoint them, as you've always done."

"Is that was you think you are, Izumi? You think you're a disappointment to them?" Dr. Organa asked leaning on his elbows towards her.

"That's exactly what I am. I've done nothing but cause those I love to worry, and hurt them over the years. Everytime I try to do something to help it all gets flipped around and I fuck up over and over. Tadashi was no different. I thought I was doing the right thing. He wanted to marry me, and I loved him enough to give him what he wanted… and it got him killed."

"It's not your fault, Izumi."

"Yes it is…" She grit her teeth. "I'm not the one who stabbed him but I'm the one who got him killed. That murdered would have never looked at Tadashi twice if he hadn't been involved with me." Damn it she was losing it… she could feel the guilt pouring out but couldn't seem to make it stop. "I knew… I knew that maniac would hurt anyone I loved to get to me… it's why i ran away all those years ago. I didn't want him to hurt my family, I didn't want him to hurt Shoto!"

"Shoto?" Interest piqued and he quickly scribbled something but his eyes didn't leave her. "Tadashi's brother?"

"Yeah, that Shoto. He and I dated while I was at UA…" Her smile was so fleeting and nostalgic. "I'd never been interested in boys before… but with Shoto I couldn't help it. He was so sweet, kind, and had a past that would make a grown man weep in sympathy" She ran fingers through her hair again keeping them gripped their as the memories poured back in. "I made the mistake of trying to save him… and ended up falling in love with him."

Dr. Organa stayed quiet a moment tapping his chin.

"Hold that thought a moment. I'm going to make a quick phone call." He stood up and walked out. Speed dialing his secretary he spoke clearly. "Annika, call Dr. Yoshida and see if he can take the rest of my patients for the day. I've got a special case I'm working on and it's going to eat up the rest of my day. Yes, thanks." He hangs up and walks back in. "Sorry about that."

"What was that for?" Izumi narrowed her eyes at him. "Calling the press?"

"Nope, clearing my day. I've got a feeling you've a long story to tell, and It's going to take longer than the hour we're allotted. So for today, I'm all yours. Go on, Izumi… I'm all ears."

Perhaps the talking was helping… or maybe it was just the nostalgic feeling of remembering a past that was happier, brighter than the future she'd created for herself… but Izumi could feel the smallest of weights lift off her shoulders.

"You really want to hear all this?" She furrowed her brow.

"Every word… anything and everything you want to tell me. I'm here to help." He sat back with his pad again and was pleased when Izumi unfolded herself to turn and face him head on. "Why don't we go back a little farther, so I've got a clear concise view. You said you had no interest in boys… but if I recall in one of our previous discussions you told me you and your brother were close with Katsuki Bakugo and a few other neighborhood kids before the death of your mother."

"I'd hardly call us close." Izumi scowled. "We're friends now, and that's a testament to my brother's forgiveness, not mine. I hated Bakugo."

"Why?"

"Why?" She laughed. "Because he was an arrogant selfish bully."

"Your brother liked him." The doctor pointed out. "So he must have had some redeeming qualities.

"I guess he was okay up until he got his quirk. When we first met Bakugo we were in the same preschool class…"

 **~Preschool~**

" _Stop crying, Zuku…" Izumi wiped her brother's tears. "You're gonna get made fun of if you keep crying."_

" _I can't help it, Zumi, this place is scary. We don't know anybody, and they're making so much noise and playing so rough..." Izuku sniffed. "Aren't you scared?"_

" _Of course I am…" She went a little teary herself. "I have you though." She gripped his little hand smiling. "I don't need anyone, but you."_

 _That's what she'd believed, that's what she'd always believed. So long as she had Izuku she didn't need anyone else. She just wished her brother had shared those same feelings._

" _Hey Kacchan, it's no fun playing this game with only three people. We should find others to play the game with us." A chubby little boy said insistently._

" _Sure… hmmm… okay how about him?" He pointed at Izuku who was carefully building blocks while his sister was in the bathroom. He'd seen Izuku and his twin sister before. They lived near him, but the two were almost always together and he didn't like girls much so he never approached them before. Confident he strut over, his hands on hips. "Oi, your name's Izuku Midoriya right? I'm Katsuki Bakugo." He jerked a thumb at himself. "You can call me Kacchan."_

" _Oh… H-Hi." Izuku tried not to stutter when he spoke. "Nice to meet you, Kacchan."_

" _My friends and I are gonna play a game but we need more people so you're gonna play with us." He took his hand yanking him to his feet. "Come on."_

" _Huh? You didn't ask… hey!" Izuku stumbled to his feet running behind Bakugo as he was pulled outside. Izumi came back wiping her hands on her shirt and got a little jolt when she didn't see her brother where she'd left him._

" _Izuku?" She saw the tower of blocks her and her brother had worked on knocked over. Looking around she spotted him outside laughing and playing with other boys. She pouted firmly and went outside. "Izuku!"_

 _Izuku stopped running when he heard Izumi's voice and his smile brightened as he waved over at her._

" _Izumi! Come play with us, it's lots of fun!"_

" _No Way!" Bakugo shouted at Izuku making him jump and step back in surprise. "Girls can't play, all they do is cry and whine when you tag them!"_

" _Izumi won't… she's real tough." Izuku started to defend but she'd already stepped up hands on hips scowling at Bakugo._

" _If my brother is playing I get to play too! It's a rule!" She crossed her arms and smirked. "Or are you too scared to play with a girl?"_

" _HAH!?" Bakugo's brow twitched. "Like I'd be afraid to play with a stupid girl."_

" _Prove it then!" She flipped her pigtail over her shoulder like she'd seen the actresses on TV do. "Let me play."_

" _Grrrr Fine, but you're it!"_

" _Fine! I'm gonna catch YOU first!"_

 _Already knowing the game's rules she turned around and closed her eyes. She counted to ten and then turned around. She spotted Izuku almost immediately ducking under a bush, but she didn't want to catch him. Her eyes peered around for Bakugo. She ran towards the jungle gym and saw he'd climbed all the way up to the top in the tower and grinned down at her._

" _Just try catching me up here, small fry! I'm the king!"_

" _Whoa! Kacchan! You climbed so high!" Izuku called out from the bushes in amazement._

" _Of course he did, Kacchan's amazing! Long live King Bakugo!" One of the other kids shouted in admiration._

 _Izumi shook, she didn't like heights, but her green eyes were fierce and she refused to cry from the frustration. Instead she started to climb as well. Half way up she looked down and her face went pale as she realized just how high she was going. She could hear the boys making impressed noises as she climbed higher and higher, and though fear clutched at her belly making her want to throw up, she kept going. She'd reached the tower, Bakugo's eyes wide in disbelief as this girl climbed just as high as him._

 _Her hand reached out for the last bar to pull herself up to the top but her fingers slipped and she fell. She heard Izuku shout saw Bakugo reach out a hand to try and grab her but it was too late. She hit the soft sand feet first. Her knees buckled and she curled up in a ball as the fear caught up to her. Pain echoed through her entire body and she whimpered from it. She held her mouth trying to hold in the tears._

" _TEACHER! TEACHER! IZUMI FELL!" Izuku cried out trying to get their attention. Bakugo climbed down huffing and puffing and went next to her._

" _Hey! Are you stupid? Why did you do that?" He reached out to sit her up but she grabbed his hand, her smile shaky but fierce._

" _Mnng, told you I'd catch you first."_

 _Bakugo's face lit with surprise first, and then he smirked back and flicked her gently on the forehead._

" _Not bad... for a girl."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Wow I haven't thought about that day in a long time…" Izumi murmured and managed a soft smile. "Now that I think about it… I think that's part of what stemmed my competitiveness with Bakugo. I was jealous of him because he seemed to be so casually good at everything. It's like he didn't even have to try. Izuku admired him for it, and wanted to be just like him… I on the other hand wanted Izuku to admire me, to look as astonished and amazed at me the way he did at Bakugo. So I guess in a roundabout way I was trying to be like Bakugo because it's the kind of personality my brother always admired."

"Hence the infamous rivalry I've heard so much about." The Dr. Organa smiled.

"What that? No, that was just a spark in comparison to what came next. We got more annoyed with each other the older we got. Bakugo got his quirk and both Izuku and I were apparently quirkless… back then we didn't know that our true abilities would come into play when we turned 12. Still for near to 8 years Izuku and I were teased for not having quirks, Izuku more so, and Bakugo was always at the forefront of that assault."

 **~Preschool~**

" _Izumi please don't…" Izuku knelt next to his sister on the ground. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes a mess from being shoved around by the older fourth grade boys before Bakugo had stepped in and Izuku had pulled her away. This little encounter just made reality sink in. Her and Izuku were turning six this year and still neither of them had a quirk. It was true… both of them were quirkless and Izuku would never get to be the hero he wanted to be. "Don't cry."_

" _I'm not crying!" Izumi insisted even as big tears filled her green eyes and she struggled to keep her breathing even as big huffs of breath escaped from her chest. "I'm angry! It's not fair! Why do people like them get to have quirks and we…" she hiccuped and rubbed her eyes again._

" _Oi half pint…" Bakugo strolled up his arms crossed. "Don't look so down," he crouched down getting in her face making her scowl at him through teary eyes. "You don't need a quirk. You got me to look after you."_

" _I don't need you to look after me, Kacchan. I've got Izuku for that!" Izumi lifted her head defiantly. What she hated more than her brother being quirkless, was that Bakugo had showed off, and had beaten the older boys. The look of admiration on Izuku's face just made it all worse._

" _Deku?" Bakugo laughed and looked over at her brother who looked down unable to meet his eyes. "What can he do?"_

" _His name is not Deku, it's Izuku! Stop calling him that!" She stood up the tears drying on her face. She didn't notice Bakugo's face going relieved at the lack of tears._

" _Deku is Deku," he pat her head. "The fact you're both quirkless just adds onto it. At least you can kick a ball without falling over. He's hopeless."_

" _You take that back!" She shoved him back hard and he stumbled back, but continued to laugh._

" _Deku, you really are pathetic. You're sister's a better fighter than you." He stood up dusting himself off. "My friends and I are gonna go play Bakugo Hero Agency… you're welcome to play if you're not too weak that is."_

 _He waved them off heading over to his friends popping his quirk to make them all ooh and awe again._

 _Izumi puffed out her cheek and she turned around grabbing Izuku's hand._

" _Let's go home, Zuku." Izumi insisted but he tugged back, freeing his hand._

" _You go… I'm gonna go play Bakugo Hero Agency."_

" _What? Why?" Izumi turned clenching her fists. "Bakugo's just gonna be mean to you the whole time."_

" _Maybe… but if I run away I'll still be made fun of. I want to get stronger Izumi… Kacchan is the strongest kid in our class and he's so cool. Maybe if I keep watching him, keep trying everything he tries, I'll get better, and stronger." He turns and runs after Bakugo._

 _Izumi stood there stunned, her eyes wide at the fact her brother pulled away from her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They only needed each other, they didn't need anyone else. So why did Izuku want to be around Bakugo? She didn't like Bakugo! She didn't like being around him… but she hated not being with Izuku even more._

 _Stuck with no alternative she ran after the group._

 **~End of Flashback~**

"That's why everyone calls us childhood friends. Even though Izuku got teased all the time, and I hated Bakugo, we always hung around him. Bakugo's always been proud and arrogant, and loved to show off. My brother followed him, blinded by his abilities, his confidence, his strength. It didn't help they both loved All Might. Even before we knew he was our father Izuku wanted to be just like him, and Bakugo was the same."

"What about you? Did you want to be like your father?"

"No," she laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I thought he was a cool hero, but I wasn't really into it. The only reason I showed any interest at all was because Izuku did and I wanted to be with him. I relied so much on my brother, more so I think than he realizes." After all, whenever she was in trouble… who did she always go running to?

"If I could admire Bakugo for one thing it's he's always known where he wanted to go. Bakugo was born to be a leader. Izuku followed him with such fierce loyalty despite all the meanness in him, and I followed Izuku because I was helpless without him."

"I don't think that's true…" the doctor started but Izumi shook her head.

"Yes it is. Izuku's more independent than I'll ever be. Once he has the courage and confidence to do something he always manages to pull out a victory in the end. Yet he was still so selfless, always helping others, smiling brightly even if the world around us seemed bleak and dark. To me he was the sun… a shining light that made everything brighter, happier. And I loomed over him like dark cloud threatening to dim his light." She clutched her legs together pressing her head to her drawn up knees again.

"Now I find that very hard to believe." He his pad and pencil down to pat her hair. "I've talked to your brother a few times since you were brought here. He's always believed the two of you are stronger together than you ever were apart."

"Maybe that's how it started… we've always had each other to rely on… but Bakugo was the start of something I knew would inevitably happen. Something would pry us apart…whether it was him, or school, or the paths we'd take as adults. I knew we'd eventually become individuals having to rely on our own strength. We couldn't be a unit forever."

"And that prospect frightened you?"

"So much…" She admitted.. "Izuku and Bakugo's… friendship only grew as time went on. They got closer and closer and I felt the tugs of jealousy and fear in my heart. I resented Bakugo for it, tried to pry them apart but they had some kind of special connection I'd never understand. I was left alone, feeling lost and without any real purpose or goal... and then-"

"Then there was Shoto…" Dr Organa finished for her and scribbled on his pad once before giving her his full attention again.

"Yes… Shoto he-" She held her heart crying now. "He made me forget to be lonely. Whenever I was around him, whether as myself or posing as my brother I couldn't help but feel this connection to him. During the Sports Festival I saw more inside his soul than I should have and it made me want to help him, want to save him. I begged Izuku to help me… to make him see the good parts in himself that he was tucking away out of fear and resentment."

"Why Izuku?" Organa asked curiously. "Why not save him yourself?"

"Because Izuku's the hero… Izuku is the one who can just smile and make everything better. I tried to be like him, to help Shoto but my emotions and my thoughts weren't coming out the way they needed to. Izuku got through to him, somehow, and made him see what I'd been trying so hard to tell him."

She felt inferior… Organa realized with a slow nod. Things were starting to come together in his mind and he flipped his notebook to start a fresh page.

"Tell me about what happened during your internship. You told me before it was the first time you and your brother were separated by distance."

"I was determined back then. Shoto and I just started dating, and I felt better and more at ease with him beside me. Still I wanted to prove myself, to show I could be a hero, that I could stand on my own without Izuku… but things didn't go very well. Endeavor immediately made me feel weak, pathetic, comparing my power to his son's by making us compete day after day and refusing to show me what I wanted to know. I got so frustrated, so angry. Why couldn't things go right for a change? Why couldn't Endeavor see I needed his help and he wasn't giving it to me like he promised he would?"

Just thinking about it made her angry and she slammed her head back on the wall cursing. Organa jumped at the force of it. A large crack formed on the wall… but Izumi seemed unharmed. Interesting...

"Things just got worse from there. I started making rash, and stupid decisions that just sent me into a downward spiral. It's because I acted out that I revealed myself to All for One, and he in turn used me as his personal plaything."

"All for One… that's the mastermind behind the league of Villains your father and a group of other heroes took down, am I right?"

"Yes… he's my father's greatest adversary, and a man who destroyed everything my dad loved just to antagonize him. To keep my brother and I safe he distanced himself from us, and our mom, hoping All for One would never know the truth."

"Yet he found you…"

"Yes… he had his mad scientist doctor attack me while I was still in the hospital with my wounds from Stain. He injected me with a serum… it… it made me paranoid. I started lashing out at everything and everyone. I was losing control of my quirk, and that made me lose my sense of who I was and what I was doing."

"That must have been difficult."

"You don't know the half of it." She said with a sarcastic laugh. "I was in denial at first. I told myself I was fine, I could beat back whatever was inside me… but it just got worse. I picked a fight with some guys and easily kicked their asses. I argued with Bakugo more and more trying to release all this anger I felt inside but it didn't help. Then… Izuku took me to Fairy Land just to have some fun … and we were attacked. Shigaraki was All for One's pawn, he'd attacked my grandfather for information trying to locate us, and was responsible for the attack in Hosu. He had monsters he called Nomu blindly follow his orders they possessed multiple destructive quirks, but none of the ones in Hosu compared to the one he set loose on us. "

"Yes I read about that. It was all over the news how you and your brother lured the monster away from the crowds and took it on yourself."

"Izuku lured it away to buy time. I was supposed to call our dad and other heroes but I was scared. I knew that All for One wanted to kill my dad. I knew he'd kill Izuku because he would be dad's successor, the future Number One Hero. So once again I made the stupid and rash decision to go after him. That Nomu was so strong, he tossed Izuku around like a rag doll and my brother is not weak. I knew if I didn't do something fast Izuku was gonna die and it'd be all my fault. I grabbed Nomu by the head... lost in the fear and anger… and I killed him just like I killed the one in Hosu."

"Unintentionally…" he started but Izumi just banged her fist on the wall. The crack she'd made with her head was joined by another that criss crossed into a large X.

"Unintentionally just makes it worse… I completely lost control over my quirk, and used it to kill someone. I did it to a villain, a monster who was probably better off dead but that's not the point. I knew I was capable of killing someone else, I knew that if All for One got his hands on me there's no telling what he'd make me do, even by accident." Izumi could feel herself slip into the past… into that moment of desperation and panic.

"I quit UA, gave up on being a hero, and tried to live my life normally… but he wouldn't leave me alone. No matter what I did, how much I disobeyed and ignored him he always found a way to get to me. It was only a matter of time before he hurt someone I loved. I had more at risk, my father was finding love again after so long… my brother was just starting to make a name for himself as a hero, my grandfather ha'd already been attacked once because of me, and then there was Shoto who made me so happy, made me feel… loved. He always protected me, was always there for me even when I messed up. I couldn't let All for One hurt him or anyone else, and I couldn't let him get away with his crimes. I needed to stop him, I needed to find a way to capture him and bring him to justice."

" What then, Izumi?" He saw it… the shell of a girl beginning to open up and reveal what was inside. "What did you do?"

"I..." she looked up at the doctor tears flooding down my face as she finally let go of her secret. "I became No Mercy."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I've had this chapter completed a while, been dying to release it. Next up you'll get to see events between He's a Hero, and We are the Future.**

 **Next Chapter FLASHBACK pt. 2**


	20. FLASHBACK pt 2

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 20: Flashback Pt. 2**

"Y-you…" Dr. Organa had seen some wild cases… but this confession had to be the most unpredictable thing he'd come across. "You're saying that vigilante murderer is you?"

"He's not a murderer… not the way you're claiming him to be." Izumi sighed heavily. "It's a long story, one you probably won't believe… but you wanted to talk, asked if I had anything I needed to get off my chest. Well I do, and you said you'd listen to me."

The desperation in her voice snapped him out of his initial panic. Though in the back of his mind he had all manner of warning bells going off, he had to remember that he couldn't waste this opportunity for Izumi to open up.

"You're right…" He cleared his throat tugging his tie loose. He'd remain calm he told himself. It didn't matter who she was, or what her story was. He'd treat her as a patient and listen as promised. "Of course you're right. Forgive my small outburst, Miss Midoriya."

"It's understandable… not even my family knows about this. Only Tadashi and a handful of my allies knew my true identity." She leaned back against the wall to get distance between them. She could see he was tense and frightened now. Nice work, Izumi.

"Allies?" He asked her curiously keeping himself professional.

"Yes, my contacts who work under my authority. Over the years I've made allies all over the globe who've joined my cause and done work in the No Mercy name. What did you think No Mercy was only on the Japanese forefront?"

"Well no, but I'm a little confused. You make it sound as if you've been assuming this identity since you were fifteen, sixteen years old."

"That's because I have." Her lips twitched at the shock and awe at the information. "I can't go into too much detail because I don't want those joined with me to suffer consequences for my misdeeds. What I can do is tell you how it all started… and maybe you can help me figure out where I went wrong, and what I can do to make things right."

 **~Flashback~**

 _Eight years ago Izumi had disappeared. What her friends and family didn't known was she hadn't gone far. Thoroughly disguised as a boy with shaggy black hair, piercings, and blue eyes, she went on the hunt for the villain broker Giran._

 _He'd been plenty easy to find since his address was on file. Unfortunately for him she'd given up playing by the rules. She was neither hero nor a cop and would more than happily make his dreams crumble if she didn't get what she wanted._

 _She casually walked to the door playing the interested party...and then sprung into action. The quirks she'd absorbed from the Nomu made her immune to bullets and she was faster and stronger than any other weapon or quirk his goons possessed. She had Giran cornered and cowering within five minutes, his men lying like sacks of potatoes all over the room._

" _Relax Giran… I'm just here to talk." She stroked his cheek smiling sinisterly. "I've a business proposition for you. Do as I say and i'll let you live and give you a fat wad of cash for your cooperation."_

 _The normally cool and composed businessman went blue in the face. This pint sized teenager was stronger than any hero he had dealt with before and ten times as deadly. Just who the hell was this kid?_

" _Well?" Izumi smirked sensing the fear in him. She had him thinking, had him pondering… and had him right where she wanted him. "What do you say, Giran?"_

" _H-how could I refuse?" Giran said with a twitch in his smile. He brought her to his hidden office and as promised they discussed business. By the time Izumi was done laying out the ground work, Giran was already shaking his head in disbelief._

" _You want me to rat out my contacts?" Giran raised a brow as Izumi nonchalantly played with a paperweight._

" _I hardly call it ratting them out since I'm not an official...and besides I only want a select few of so I can build up my abilities." She explained leaning back into the chair, the silver paperweight moving effortlessly from hand to hand._

" _Build them up...what exactly is your quirk?" Giran asked. She stopped tossing it, her face going from calm and collected, to serious and bone chilling dangerous. By the expression on the kids face Giran wasn't sure if he was more curious or afraid of her answer._

" _Would you like a demonstration?"_

 _Curiosity beat out the fear._

" _Sure… Why not?"_

" _Alright," She unfolded herself from the chair. "Call your men back in here." She stood up and removed her gloves. The bruised and beaten guard all stood in a row and Izumi eyed them suspiciously. "Who here has here has the largest death count?"_

" _That would be Scope." Giran motioned to the gunman on the end who sneered at her. He was still sore that his bullets had bounced right off her._

" _What's his quirk?"_

" _Bullseye, he can hit any target within his range of vision with deadly precision. Knives, Darts, Shirken you name it… but his weapon of choice is firearms." Giran explained tapping his fingers together. Curiosity was increasing as he watched the kid stroll calm and confident to the deadly sniper._

" _Interesting… That's a very handy quirk, and powerful too with the right training. Why did you choose to kill people rather than be a hero?" She questioned. Scope just smirked at her his eyes sharp and gold._

" _Because killing is way more fun." The smile, the calm and easy way he expressed his motivation cut her to the core, and made her eyes go steely._

" _Yeah…" Izumi stepped forward and put her hands on his exposed wrists gripping tightly. Even as he struggled she stayed calm and confident. "You'll do."_

 _She activated All for One her eyes going white and the power surging up her arms extracting the quirk from her victim._

" _What's he doing….hey let go of me! AHHH!"_

 **~End of Flashback~**

Izumi paused in her explanation… Dr. Organa looked on in wonder why she suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong Izumi?"

"Nothing it gets a little graphic from there and you're already spooked as it is." She smiled a little. "Long story short I scared him shitless and Giran agreed he'd rather take me on as a client then have me as an enemy. So I paid him 5000 up front and gave him a list of the kind of people I was looking for. Most of the people he sent me I used to help "practice" my quirk on. Others I found useful as friends and allies who believed in my cause and agreed to help."

"Did any of them know your true identity?"

"Giran found out after we'd worked in close proximity for a few weeks. He caught me at my hide out without my guise on, a mistake i never made again. He didn't seem too shocked about it though, and to him I was just another client. From there on I made sure to pick and choose which of my associates knew of my true identity. I was working with former criminals and discarded heroes so I had to be careful."

"Wasn't there ever a time where you felt you were in over your head?"

Izumi's smile came quick and her eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"Everyday."

 **~Flashback~**

" _Don't fuck with me, Giran!" Izumi cursed over the phone. "I know you came in contact with Shigaraki now what did he want?"_

" _I told you, I'm not at liberty to discuss client information with another client. We have a business arrangement Miss Midoriya not a loyalty program. He doesn't know I'm working with you, and you won't know what I'm doing for him. I can't afford to lose all my business and cater to your every need."_

" _This is what I get for working with villains," She growled between her teeth her eyes swirling red with her inner fury. "You're a selfish dick. You want money? Fine! Whatever he's contracted you to find I'll pay you twice that to forward them to me."_

" _Even with the substantial income you're receiving from your inheritance I doubt even you could pay me enough to break this deal… but since I am fond of you and our arrangement, I'll give you just one piece of advice free on the house."_

" _Oh yeah?" She sneered. "What's that."_

" _Don't go after the shrimp, when you can catch a shark." He hung up and Izumi snapped the phone closed and set it down before she decided to throw it against a wall._

" _What the fuck did he mean by that?" She cursed in fluent english and scrunched fingers through her hair. "Damn riddles."_

" _He's been contacted by the big boss." A voice from behind her snagged her attention and she glanced behind her at the boy typing at maniacal speeds. His desk and walls were crowded with computer screens with different images on it. Maxim Kane, aka Whiz, was an American computer prodigy who'd gone into hiding after his parents, and the heroes who tried to save them , were murdered by villains._

 _Whiz had been the first person Izumi openly confided in. Not because she wanted to but because she felt she had to. He could have found out anything and everything about her with a few keystrokes and lying would have been useless and only build distrust between them. So she made an effort to become friends with him... and found it surprisingly easy. They had a lot of common interests and his beliefs matched her own._

 _He was neither Pro hero, nor Pro villain. His beliefs lay in that gray area between. He felt that humans being humans, any and all should learn and have the right to protect themselves. He felt that by relying so heavily on heroes you were essentially putting your life into someone else's hands. That's what his parents had done. They'd both had speed quirks and had they used them to escape rather than rely on the hero to save them, they'd probably still be alive._

 _He reminded her a lot of Izuku which probably attested to her affection for him. He could read off statistics at rapid speeds, muttered to himself as he typed or went over new information in his head, and despite being in that murky gray area, had a fondness for her dad because of his selflessness, and shear strength._

 _He was the one person in her slow growing alliance that had come to her on his own, instead of being recruited by Giran. Being a fan of All Might's he kept tabs on anything related to him, including his kids. He'd been impressed at the Sports Festival, had found out the truth behind the Hosu incident, and his interest in her continued to grow from there. He'd found out about her contract with Giran and that she was assuming a new identity… and once he found out the reasoning behind it, decided to join the cause of his own free will._

" _All for One?" Izumi questioned walking up behind him and peering over his shoulder. "You're certain?"_

" _According to Giran's files that I hacked into, he's been enlisting small groups of villains and underground enthusiasts." Whiz spun his chair to face her and took a big gulp of his drink. "Since Shigaraki is a nutcase I doubt he's the brains behind that particular operation… also I listened in on some of the phone calls and trust me… All for One is making his move."_

" _It's really happening then…" Izumi murmured remembering what All for One said. If she didn't come to him by the UA finals... "All for One really is going to try and attack U.A." She stepped back and started gearing up. "Call our squad, tell them to get their asses in gear. We need to-"_

" _Already did…" He grinned around his straw. "I also know where this newest group of enthusiasts is being taken to meet Shigaraki."_

 _She looked at him… and let out a small laugh, wondering why that shocked her. Her smile morphed into a smirk and spread slowly to a maniacal grin in a matter of moments._

" _Excellent. You're officially my best friend, Whiz."_

" _I'm honored, but are you sure you and the noobs are up to this? From what I hear Shigaraki isn't an easy target and you've got that warp guy Kurogiri to take care of. We also don't know how many other villains will be there."_

" _I can't take any chances. Giran told me to go after the shark, so he knows if I don't take All for One out now, then there's no stopping that ass hole from getting what he wants." She tugged on her gloves and then opened a chest with all of Stain's weapons from Hosu inside. She knew it was against the law, knew her ass would be in a sling if she was ever caught with them… but the symbolism and the need for a good weapon outweighed anything else. She picked out a few daggers putting them in her belt and then strapped the katanas to her back. "The trick is going to be finding All for One. He's not stupid enough to be caught in the same place as Shigaraki."_

" _Hmmm in that instance…" He picked up a case of his own grinning. "I may be able to help there."_

" _What's all that for?" She looked at the case in question._

" _The equipment perfect for taking down a supervillain. Now then let me see your phone so I can put some protection on it. If my plan works, you're gonna need to inform the heroes and police… but we can't have them finding out it was you that tipped them off."_

 _She handed him the phone with a smile._

" _Alright Whiz… I trust you."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"So this Whiz is your confidant… you completely trust him?"

"Yes, I know that seems stupid considering he's a professional hacker but… something about him always made me believe I could trust him. We clicked in ways I didn't with the others in my alliance. He's like family to me, and he's always been there when I needed him."

"Did you ever think he was playing double agent? Being your confidant and giving All for One information without you knowing."

"Yes… as I said he's a professional hacker, someone who could find out anything and everything he wanted. We have an open relationship because I wanted him to trust me, and I didn't have much of a choice but to trust him. Tadashi trusted him too, and he didn't trust much of anything."

"I see… I think we're skimming over the core of the problem here, Izumi. So why don't we dig into the real meat of this. Tell me about Tadashi."

"Tadashi…" She whispered the name holding her chest as the pain struck hard in her chest. "He was my rock. From the moment he joined my alliance he became an essential part of my life. He called himself Dabi back then."

"Dabi?"

"Yes… it has several meanings but the translation he chose was the one for "cremation." He was, in essence, burning his former self to ashes, and rising from them anew like a phoenix. He liked to use metaphorical references like that." She smiled affectionately. "I found him… fascinating."

"From the way you make it sound you didn't realize he was Shoto's brother."

"It's because I didn't. He'd changed himself so much I didn't make the connection straight off. When I did… it was like a punch to the gut. At the time I was so focused on my goals, building my alliance and taking down dangerous villains, that I couldn't afford to think about it. The fact I missed Shoto and wanted to see him clouded my judgement, so I shoved him to the back of my mind...until I found out who Tadashi really was. Then it all just came rushing back at me… the love, the guilt… the insecurity."

"I'm sure Tadashi didn't like be compared to his little brother."

"He didn't… in fact he hated it." She let out a soft laugh, closed her eyes, and just brought Tadashi to her mind. She could still see him, so young, so cool and confident. They matched wits, argued, laughed. She always felt… complete with him around. It was as if he'd filled a void she'd had… a void Shoto had left. "Come to think of it… I think it was that connection between them… that had me falling for him too."

 **~Flashback~**

" _Are you ever going to look at me again, Izumi?" Dabi asked as he escorted Izumi to school. He didn't understand why she insisted on going to school, let alone one in America. Her roommate was annoying as fuck, and asked too many damn questions. Her teachers were all assholes… and she wasn't even using her real name._

 _Izumi Toshinori..._

" _You make it sound as if I've been avoiding you." Determined to remain passive to the situation Izumi kept her books clutched her chest and eyes straight ahead. She couldn't let him see just how deeply he affected her just by walking right next to her. It brought on all manner of memories and emotions she didn't need right then. She was still trying to control her newest quirk "overhaul" and it was becoming apparent she wouldn't be able to use it as freely as the others._

" _You have been avoiding me." He snagged her arm making her look at him. He watched those concentrated green eyes go wide and a bit frightened. "Don't! Don't you dare look at me like that, damn it! I'm still the same guy. I even dyed my damn hair again, but you're crazy if you think I'm gonna burn my skin up just so you can look me straight in the face."_

" _I don't want you to do that… damn it Dabi it's just… .weird alright?" She fidgeted and struggled to keep her eyes on his face and found it safest to stare at the floor. His eyes… those grey blues were so hard and… alluring. It made her feel so… female, and awakened needs and wants in her body she thought she'd left back in Japan. "I've been doing my damndest to avoid thinking about Shoto but I can't help but see him everytime I look at you. You're brothers after all."_

" _I'm not my damn brother." He grit his teeth, his temper rare and yet fiery. He was always about calm calculation and sarcasm, but when he got angry he was a spitfire. "Look at me Izumi… I mean REALLY look at me." He grabbed her chin jerking her head up so their eyes met. "We're different people, with different personalities, different goals… and different lives."_

" _I know that! Damn it I'm not an idiot, but it's not easy!" She turned her head away staring down at her feet again. Her heart was aching, as if ripping into two separate halves. "I miss Shoto… he's the first guy I ever fell in love with and you're his brother so of course you're gonna remind me of him."_

" _We may be brothers, but that doesn't make us the same." He cupped her cheek in his hand so she looked back at him again. "You and your brother look alike because you're twins… but you're different people aren't you? It's the same with Shoto and I. Can't you at least try and see that?"_

 _What was he doing to her? What was going on inside her that was causing this mix of pain, and pleasure? She didn't feel like this with Shoto. When she was with Shoto it was as easy as breathing. She always felt so relaxed, and comfortable even when they were at odds._

" _You're right." She sighed and leaned her cheek into his palm. "I'm sorry, Tadashi. I'll stop avoiding you."_

" _Don't be sorry… " he rubbed her cheek, and felt a stirring in his chest that had him stepping closer to her. "Just promise from now on you'll do your best to look at me… and only see me."_

 _She did look at him now, looked him straight in the eye and found herself smiling. Yeah they were alike… same bone structure, same graceful body movements… but Izumi could see now they were as different as night and day. Shoto was a bit stoic, but sweet, gentle, and kind. Dabi wasn't gentle, he wasn't sweet… but he had a kindness in him that stemmed from protectiveness. He was canny, sarcastic, and a jokester when the mood was right. He'd become her best friend and someone she could rely on. Now that she could clearly see it, see the differences, Shoto's image melted from her mind. She saw only Dabi, staring at her with those alluring eyes and sober expression._

" _I promise."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"So Tadashi was Shoto's replacement?" Dr. Organa asked getting straight to the point.

"I know it seems that way… but no. Tadashi couldn't replace Shoto, not completely… and now that Tadashi's gone even if by some miracle Shoto and I did reconcile… I'd still have this hole in my heart. I love both of them because of who they are and were as individuals… but now I've lost them both." Izumi suddenly started to cry and had hold her head as the pain, and guilt became unbearable.

"I lost them both because of my stupid vendetta. I hurt Shoto, and I got Tadashi killed. I should have just gone to my father, trusted my family with the secrets I'd been hiding. I've made a mess of everything because I thought I could take All for One on. I thought I could make the world better by changing the system, by stepping outside the law and taking on the criminals who thought they could rule the world. It had worked, or it was working. I'd been so careful, accomplished so much, and made friends and allies all across the world who believed in me and my cause. I don't understand what I did wrong… what steps should I have taken that could have prevented all this, that could have saved Tadashi?"

She rocked herself now the grief just spilling out of her as she cried hysterically. Organa let her cry it out, just sat there with such sympathy and compassion for this torn and emotionally unstable woman. She cried hard, but she didn't cry long. Once calm Izumi stared into his eyes, and saw he was thinking long and hard about the story she'd told him.

"I think we've made excellent progress today Izumi. I'm really starting to understand why your mind has so much instability."

"You said you're here to help me, Dr. Organa. What should I do? I can't let All for One get away with killing Tadashi... Justice has to be served, he has to pay for what he's done, but I don't know what the next step to take is."

"I am here to help you Izumi… and that's exactly what you need. You may have had good intentions, but what you've done is exactly what you're trying to stop the world from doing. You've manipulated the system, used the holes and gaps to fuel your alliance and allow others besides those qualified to press judgement." He took her hands in his looking her dead in the eye. "If you truly believe that every crime should be punished, and justice served… then No Mercy must also face that judgement."

Izumi blinked… the tears dried from her face and Organa could see she was processing what he'd said, letting it sink in. She looked at his hands and she let out a long relieved sigh.

"You're right… you're absolutely right." She pulled back, tears falling down again, but softer and reverently. "I've been afraid of the truth… afraid to face the reality of the situation... Now it's time... Time to do what I have to… and make things right."

"Of course… do you want me to inform the authorities so you can confess properly?" He started to pull back but she gripped his hands tighter. The shock of it had him tensing up, and the look in her eye had his skin going cold.

"No…" She started to snap and shook her head offering a gentle smile to ease the harshness of her actions. "No please...may I borrow your cell phone? I'd like to do it myself."

"Oh…" relieved he nodded and slowly pulled his hands back. "Of course… here." He took out his cell phone, unlocked it for her, and went back to his notes to let her make the call. She quickly texted something to another number, her eyes focused on the screen. She then went through his contacts, and pressed the speed dial button for his secretary. To Organa's astonishment she brought the phone to her ear and spoke very clearly in his voice.

"Annika put together Izumi Midoriya's release papers. She's had all the time she needs here." As she hung up her eyes met the doctor's. The cool confidence that returned to those eyes had Organa leaping to his feet.

"What are you-" She moved fast, quickly pressing her fingertips to his forehead whispering to him.

"You will forget all you heard today. All you will remember is discussing my release and feeling fatigue from working late." She watched Dr. Organa's eyes roll up before he went down onto the floor. "Sorry Doc… but No Mercy doesn't give in without a fight." Izumi felt her old self returning. She picked up the pad of paper, saw his notes from their talk and she used Overhaul to turn the paper to dust then reform it as a clean sheet.

"Thank you for helping me see the end of my path. I kept thinking I was gonna come out of this without consequence, but I forgot my true purpose which is to bring criminals to justice…" Her smile was soft and resigned. "Even if that criminal is myself."

 **~A few hours later~**

"Have you lost it?!" Whiz waved his soda around in his rant as Izumi cleaned herself up and got ready to face the world again. "I knew you were in a mental psyche ward for a reason! What you're about to do is just stupid!"

"I haven't lost it, I've just had a small epiphany, that's all. Whiz… it's time I faced reality and the consequences. I've been running from them for too long." She tossed her hair back out of the coat she slipped on and turned to him fully. "You're gonna have to suck it up."

"Giving yourself up to the cops is more than just facing the consequences, Boss. Its facing a hanging noose." Whiz threw his cup against the wall with a satisfying crash into a vase.

"I liked that vase…" She said with a scowl and picked up a brush from the table. "If they give me the death penalty then so be it."

"You've spent half your life trying to correct the system and now you want to bow to it!? What kind of drugs did they give you?"

"Oh Jesus, Whiz, will you chill out?" She slammed the brush down. "It's not like I'm asking you to take the walk with me. If you and the rest of the alliance want to continue the work without me then that's good, but I've got too much blood and too much to answer for to just ignore it!"

"Then why escape from the asylum? If you're just gonna give up, why come back at all?"

"Because No Mercy's job isn't finished, Whiz. I'm going to turn myself in but if I'm going down, All for One is going down with me!" She grit her teeth. "I'm dragging that son of a bitch to hell!"

"Does this have anything to do with the text you sent me?" At his wits end he plopped into his chair again. "You sure you want to go through with that?"

"Yes... you have two weeks to set everything up."

"Give me five days... but.. Izumi this isn't what Tadashi would have wanted for you." He tried to talk her out of it using the best weapon he had.

"No, I know what he wanted Whiz." Izumi's eyes went pained and she shut them tight. "We never got to have that life. All for One destroyed what we could have had. So now it's up to me to put everything to rights." She pulled her hair up with a red ribbon and let out a long calming breath. "Send me a signal when you've got everything ready."

"What are you gonna do until then?" Whiz asked with some concern. He watched Izumi form the vortex around herself and send him a pained smile.

"I'm going home… one last time."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Dun Dun DUN! Oooh we're reaching our climax! Only a few more chapters to go! Are you excited? I know I'm excited. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Smell the Roses**_


	21. Smell the Roses

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 21: Smell the Roses**

 **~Izuku and Bakugo's apartment~**

Kacchan was working late again. The man had been at it non stop since the day after the wedding. Izuku couldn't blame him. Despite their constant bickering Izuku knew Kacchan loved his sister and he was determined to find the bastard that ruined her life.

Kacchan was convinced it was No Mercy but Izuku had his doubts. For starters there was all this talk of clones, copy cat villains. Secondly It made more sense for All for One to be behind the attacks since Izumi was targeted. Thirdly…

He cut off his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. Setting his notebook down and turning off the TV Izuku rose to answer and what he saw made his heart swell with relief.

"Izumi!" He pulled his sister in engulfing her in a hug which she clung onto. "Your back? You've been released? You should have called me I would have come and gotten you. Have you seen dad and Kairi yet? What about your kids, Shoto-" He went on and on shutting the door and taking her coat.

"One question at a time Izuku…" Izumi laughed gently. "I'm fresh out of a psych ward give me a chance to catch my breath."

"Oh right sorry its just we were all so worried. How are you?" He pulled her further in sitting her down and racing to the kitchen to get a drink for her.

"Better...though I doubt I'll ever be fully okay." She admitted and accepted the glass he gave her. "I've missed you, Zuku. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. It wasn't-" He sat down beside her and jumped when she snapped at him.

"Don't try to say it isn't my fault because it is!" She let out a shaky breath to calm herself. " Sorry... For two months doctors have tried to convince me I wasn't at fault and they all failed. I know I'm not the one that killed Tadashi, I'm not the one that stabbed him in the chest, but he was targeted because of me, because he was my husband. I have to accept the blame for that and accept that so long as All for One is out there my family, and those I love will never be safe."

"So you think it was All for One?"

"I know for a fact it was because Tadashi told me.I'm a bit fuzzy on the details...can you tell me what happened? I blanked after the paramedics arrived."

"Well um.. Kacchan and I were helping Kaminari and Kirishima hold everyone back…"

 **~Flashback: Reception~**

" _Damn it I said stand back you idiots! Give the damn paramedics some room!" Bakugo shouted at the horror stricken guests._

" _Please everyone calm down!" Izuku pleaded as he held out his arms moving people backward._

" _This day can't possibly get any worse." Bakugo snarled and cursed under his breath._

" _No Tadashi don't you dare!" Izuku heard his sister scream and felt her panic, and her pain… It took all his will power not to burst into tears himself and he grit his teeth...then something happened. He felt the disconnect, felt something break inside. He whirled around… and saw the look on his sisters face_

" _Izumi No!"_

" _Get back!" Shoto shouted and grabbed the paramedics by the arm yanking them away just as Izumi let out a blood curdling scream and the world went into chaos around them._

 _Izumi let out One for All in a torrent. With her brain shut off and her voice pitched like a banshee she was hidden behind a gusting tornado that tore apart the decorations around her. Tables went flying guests held onto whatever they could grab only to be knocked around by the force._

 _Izuku and Bakugo dug their feet and hands down trying to keep themselves from being picked up by the gusts._

" _Is it enough? Is it enough you heartless bastard?!" She laughed holding her head as the tears streamed and her power raged around her. "I hope you're happy now. You killed him… now I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna murder your lying, arrogant, heartless ass and my family will finally be safe!"_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Okay stop, stop...I get the picture. I went crazy." Izumi went blue in the face and she waved her hands in the air. "Damn it…"

"Hey its okay Izumi. You were in shock and grieving it's completely understandable. Thankfully Shoto managed to calm you down long enough for dad to knock you out and take you to the hospital.

"I don't remember that either. I only remember the blood in my hands...and waking up in a confined room with people poking at me and asking me questions." She rubbed her arms and leaned into Izuku as he held her. "Where is Shoto? I went to his apartment because I heard he'd been taking care of the boys but nobody was home."

"He sold his condo… he's been living back at the ancestral home because he thought the boys would be more comfortable there since all their belongings had been moved already."

"I see…" She felt the first trickle of fear. Had he gone through her stuff? Found her No Mercy equipment? "Izuku...can you call me a taxi? I want to see my sons."

"Sure...want company?"

"No,.but if I change my mind..." She reached out tapping the locket around his neck. "I know where to find you.

 **~Todoroki Ancestral Home~**

"I went over the case files again and there aren't any new developments." Shoto stirred something in a pot while he talked with Bakugo on the phone. "Things have been quiet. I'm not sure if he's gloating or he's finally moved on but-"

"No way he's finished." Bakugo sneered from the other end of the receiver. "The guy is up to something and we need to find him and fast."

"Uncle Shoto I'm hungry!" Hiroki whined and fidgeted behind him. "You said lunch would be ready hours ago!"

"More like ten minutes ago." Shoto mused with a small smile and adjusted the phone at his ear. "I gotta go Bakugo."

"Take a break Icy Hot. I'll call Deku and have him come in for a few hours. You're no good to me burned out." Bakugo told him and hung up.

"Right." Shoto hung up and pulled an apple from a bowl. He washed it before handing it to Hiroki. "Eat this it'll hold you off."

"Mom always cuts my apples for me." He held the apple pouting at it in a way that tugged at Shoto's heartstrings. He took the apple back and patiently cut it into quarters on a paper plate before handing it back to him.

"Thanks!" He smiled long enough to fill his mouth with a chunk of apple before that sweet face fell.

"You don't like it?" Shoto asked going back to cooking.

"Hmm? No, I like apples… but…" he fidgeted. "Its…"

"It's not the same…." He could sympathize. "Im sorry, Hiroki."

"Why are you sorry? You're not the bad man who killed my daddy or made momma sick." He pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel bad that you lost him." He stopped stirring and turned off the burner. "Where's your brother?"

"Taking a nap in mom's room." He said around his apple.

Again… Shoto was glad he was facing the meal instead of the Hiroki otherwise the kid would notice the pained look on his face. Both boys were grieving in their own way… Hiroki brooded, and Nowaki moped, and it was steadily getting worse.

"Alright. Go wake him up and tell him lunch is ready."

"Kay…" he turned to leave… then paused in the doorway. "Uncle Shoto? Do you think mom is ever going to come back home?"

Shoto didn't answer...couldn't because he just didn't know. He could still see the grief stricken look on Izumi's face and wonder how a person could get over that trauma.

"I don't know… but we'll see."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _She's lost it!" Bakugo shook his head trying to shake off the vertigo the wind caused._

" _Don't just stand there we gotta stop her before she makes things worse!" Shoto shouted running through the torrent. His clothes ripped and his hair whipped around as he fought his way to her. He managed to wrap his arms around her and spoke over the wind. "Izumi! Izumi calm down!"_

" _Let go of me! Let go! He'll pay for this! He'll pay! I'll kill him…." She raged on struggling in his grip but he held on for dear life._

" _Izumi please! Think of your sons! They shouldn't see you like this! Calm down! I'm begging you!" He continued to plea._

" _It's not right!" She cried unable to turn her eyes away from Tadashi. "I have to make it right! I have to make him pay!"_

" _You can't make it right if you're locked in a cell. Please Izumi! Look at me… look at me!" He forced her face to look back at him. "He's dead...killing whoever did it isn't going to bring him back."_

" _This isn't right…" Her eyes wild and distraught bore into his. "He shouldn't have died. What did I do wrong? Why did it end up like this? I was happy… I was so happy." She melted against Shoto._

" _I know, I know…" he stroked her hair, letting out a large breath of relief as her power calmed. "Its all kinds of wrong. I'm sorry Izumi." He held her, tears of his own falling down. "I'm so sorry."_

" _He left me…" she sobbed. " I begged him not to but he…" She clung to him crying into his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore Shoto. No matter how many times I try someone I love always leaves me! Dad left to protect me, Mom left because she had no choice. Izuku left because he loves Bakugo, you left because I was stupid enough to leave you first...and now Tadashi is gone. I just can't take it anymore… I don't wanna be left alone again!"_

" _I know, I know… Shhh." Shoto rocked her comforting them both. "You won't be. I'm here Izumi. I never left. I'll always be here for you."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Always…" Shoto promised again looking up as the boys came in. Shoto found some comfort in the experience of fatherhood... even though the kids didn't perceive him as one. Keeping Hiroki and Nowaki preoccupied and happy turned out to be a round the clock job. Get them up and dressed, feed them breakfast and make their lunch, take them to preschool, come home and clean the house, do the laundry, go shopping for groceries, pick them up, fix dinner, supervise their baths, go over their homework, read them a story and tuck them in... How had Izumi managed it by herself?

Because of Tadashi, he realized.

He was their father, helped her raise them, helped Izumi keep her crazy schedule, give her emotional support, and whatever else they did together. Tadashi had been her rock, the person who had stuck by her during the fall points in her life.

Sure Izumi could have gone to Izuku, or All Might… but after what she said, what he'd seen… Shoto now knew Izumi didn't trust her family. She loved them unconditionally but she didn't trust them because someone had always left and she wanted more stability.

"It's why she chose you over me." He whispered low so the boys wouldn't hear. He stood up from the table letting the boys finish their meal as he did the dishes. "You were there when she needed someone. She wanted to give you family, and wanted you to give her stability." Shoto shut off the water and gripped the edge of the sink his teeth clenched and tears stinging. Damn it Tadashi, he curse his brother mentally, why did you have to die? How the hell am I supposed to fight against a ghost? She'll never be able to forget about you, she'll never be able to let go.

He held his face in his hands letting out a shaky breath. He had to pull himself together. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper, or his cool. The boys needed someone… and since Izumi wasn't here… Uncle Shoto would have to do.

He splashed clean water onto his face to shake away the grief and anger. Turning back to the table he eyed the food and nudged Nowaki.

"Hey, your soup is getting cold. You can't just eat the bread, kid." He tapped the bowl with his left hand making it warm again.

"I'm not really hungry." Nowaki nibbled on the bread and pushed his plate away. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Nowaki…" Shoto crouched down and ran a hand over his head. "You can't just sleep all day. Your mom wouldn't want you to mope around like this."

"How do you know? She's not here." Tears filled those eyes. "Uncle Deku said she'd be back before we know it… but she's been gone too long. What if the bad man got her too?" Nowaki sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "What if he comes back and-"

"I won't let him hurt you, Nowaki." Shoto hugged him and picked him up. "I promise I'm going to take care of you and your brother. I'm a hero, and it's a hero's job to fight the bad men and protect people… and it's an Uncle's job…" He pulled him back smiling. "To protect his nephews… and take them out for crepes."

"Crepes!" Hiroki's green eyes sparkled with life. "I want a crepe!"

"We'll go get some… after Nowaki finishes his soup." He sets Nowaki back down in his chair.

"Hurry and finish your soup Nowaki! I want a crepe!" Hiroki urged his brother and shoved his finished bowl aside. "I want a peach cream crepe!"

"That sounds good." Shoto smiled and nodded when Nowaki started to diligently finish his soup.

"Can I have Strawberry?" He asked between bites.

"Absolutely."

"Put me down for a chocolate and banana…" the female voice had three stunned face turning to the door. Izumi smiled warmly at them and set down her bag. "Extra whip cream."

"Izumi…" Todoroki spoke breathlessly.

"MAMA!" Both boys bolted from their seats to rush to her. She immediately crouched down and engulfed them in hugs, kissing them both on their head and just holding them to her.

"Oh my boys, I've missed you so much." She pulled them back tears falling, but happy ones. "God you've gotten taller. Hiroki your hair is so long… you're gonna need a cut soon." She rubbed the shaggy tresses. "Nowaki you're feet are so big," she tickled him. "We'll need to buy some new shoes with those crepes."

Nowaki giggled, smiling bigger and wider than Shoto had seen him do in weeks. Hiroki clung to his mother's neck nuzzling into her hair just breathing her in. He wanted to pick up all three of them and just hold on.

"Mama, does this mean you're all better?" Nowaki looked up bright eyed.

"I'm still a little unwell…" She said sadly but stroked his face. "... but I need my boys around so I can be 100% better."

"We'll heal you! Uncle Shoto made soup! It's good for you… and you can take a walk to go get crepes with us! Walking is really good and a treat will make you feel even better!" Hiroki said ecstatically.

"Sounds like a plan… Why don't you boys get ready while I eat my soup, and then we can all go get crepes." She watched them rush off to room to get ready to go. She looked up at Shoto and slowly walked to him. "Hey."

"Hey… you alright?" He kept his hands at his sides, afraid to touch her.

"No… but I will be." She admitted and without even asking just slid into his arms and held him. "Thanks for looking after them."

"My pleasure…" His heart aching, he closed his eyes. Like Hiroki had he held onto her and just breathed her in. "... they're great kids, even when they mope."

"Yeah…" She pulled back a little and looked up at him. "You sold your condo?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. It's not like I'm far from work, and I didn't want to move the kids into that cramped space when they're obviously more comfortable here. The press is hanging around your dad's place and Bakugo drew the line at having kids over so-"

"You don't have to explain, Shoto. I'm grateful. It couldn't have been easy handling them all by yourself."

"I kept asking myself how you managed it… then I put two and two together." He stroked her cheek. "I know it's gonna take some time… and you may decide that us living together is weird under the circumstances… but I'd like to stay here with you. I want to help take care of them, I want to see with my own eyes that you'll be okay… and I want to help you find stability again."

Izumi let out shaky breath as tears filled her eyes. She tried to speak and it came out in a sob and she hugged him again crying.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. If you want me to leave I'll-" Shoto started to pull away but she kept him clutched.

"No… no please stay. I want you to stay." She pulled back wiping the tears. "There's… so much we need to talk about… I don't even know where to begin."

The sound of feet racing down the hall stopped and Izumi quickly composed herself.

"Let's start with getting some crepes." Shoto suggested with a smile and offered her his hand. "Okay?"

She looked at it, and feeling a bit lighter for it, took his hand in hers.

"Okay."

 **~Later~**

She'd enjoy this time, Izumi thought as her and Shoto walked the park with the kids running around excitedly, high from the sugar they'd consumed. If Whiz was true to his word, in less than a week she'd be behind bars, and the world will know that the twin of Deku and daughter of All Might was a worldwide vigilante criminal. So for now… for these five days she was allotted, she'd spend it soaking up everything she could. She'd spend as much time with the boys as she could, and with Shoto if he wanted her to.

She tried not to be put off by the people who stare, whispered and shied away from her. Tried not to listen to the horrified comments, and ignore the tabloids that littered the streets with her grieving face on it. Still she felt calm in spite of it all. With Shoto's arm around her shoulder pulling her in protectively, she felt at ease and almost content.

"I thought this would be awkward. I thought I'd feel weird after everything that's happened but-"

"I know...it's too easy…" He finished for her. "I don't want to say you're not hurting but I think you're just more at ease. It's like you've lifted a weight from your shoulders."

"Maybe I have…" she thought of the mock confession and her lips curved. Perhaps that's where it needed to start she realized. She needed to lift more weights from her chest, needed to come clean about more than just her nightly activities. "Shoto… I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what-"

"Mom! Mom! Look there's a villain attack!" Hiroki shouted and Izumi's initial panic died as she saw the groups of thugs racing through the park causing damage and shoving pedestrians around.

"Hold that thought." Shoto told her and jogged ahead. "Boys stay with your mother." He then glided across the ice he formed, and zipped towards the thugs. Izumi watched him work...her hands on her sons shoulders as they spectated. He learned some new tricks she noted, and had to smile.

"Wow look at that he got so many in one shot!" Hiroki shouted with glee.

"Uncle Shoto is so cool!" Nowaki agreed bouncing on his toes.

"He's not your uncle…" she murmured, her voice soft and full of affection. The boys were oblivious their eyes glued to the fight, but Izumi's eyes never left Shoto. "He's your father."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: A shoutout to Pizzas Cat! You get Kudos for noticing the Hamilton reference! I'd been listening to the soundtrack when I was writing the previous chapter and I'm so happy it got noticed. A few other references I'm surprised people didn't notice in the previous fics were the Supernatural references but maybe you guys did and just didn't comment. Either way Pizzas Cat you're awesome! All my readers are awesome but you get a spoonful more awesome Lolz! Thanks for the continued support and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Memorial**_


	22. Memorial

**We are the Future**

 **Chapter 22: Memorial**

Izumi couldn't sleep. Her boys were tucked safely into bed and Shoto hadn't return from handling the criminals they'd run into in the park. He'd taken them down fast enough, but izumi knew all too well all the paperwork that came with just one villain, and he had to handle five for the same case. It didn't help the press had slipped in wanting interviews, leaving her to guide the kids home and get them settled.

"Hero's work is never done…" She mused with a small smile and scribbled on the pad of paper. The house was quiet, too quiet, and she needed something, anything to do. The quirk "Design" she'd taken from the traitor Mamoru wasn't as productive as she'd expected. More and more she was seeing his lies through the use of his quirk… all the boasting and arrogance she uncovered just made her glad she was rid of him.

The quirk was used strictly for art… she could draw architecture, design devices, weapons, outfits… but the quirk had its limitations. She could draw anything she wanted… but she needed a base… something to stem from like a basic knowledge of the structure, or function of the item.

She killed time by sketching her sons… and toyed with designs of costumes they would wear as they grew… Using Endeavor's costume as a base she put Hiroki in a full body suit, inflammable of course, insulated so that if he were put into a chilly environment he could still generate enough heat to release his fire. The mask was black to give him a look of mystery and intimidation, but had flame designs over the eyebrows for accents.

"Wow…" Shoto's voice from behind her made her jump and she whipped her head around holding her heart.

"Jesus Christ!" She cursed in English and shook her head. "Damn it, Shoto you scared the crap out of me. I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you'd be sleeping so I tried to enter as quietly as I could. Next time I'll slam doors and stomp my feet." He smirked at her and made her pout.

"Very funny…"

"I try to be...I didn't know you could draw." He leaned over to admire the sketches. "These are really good."

"I picked up skills here and there over the years." She didn't feel good about the praise. Almost everything she was good at had been taken from somebody else. She felt so stupid that it bothered her so much. She pushed the sketchpad away and stretched out. "Mmmm what time is it?"

"After midnight… you should get some sleep, Izumi." He ran a hand down the length of her hair. "I know you wanted to tell me something, but I think it can wait til morning."

She didn't want to wait… but she noticed his fatigued face and nodded.

"Alright… I'll see you in the morning then." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and had Shoto raising a brow and leaning on the counter.

"You'll hardly get any sleep if you down more coffee." He pointed out.

"I really don't think I'm going to get any sleep even without it." She rubbed the hot cup between her fingers, her face miserable.

"Izumi…" He walked to her grabbing the cup and setting it aside. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing...just wondering what I'll see when I finally close my eyes." She told him, her bottom lip trembling.

"You won't see anything cuz they're closed." He tried to tease but then gave in and hugged her. "You can handle this Izumi. I know you can, you just gotta take that first step."

Easy for him to say, she thought bitterly glancing down at her wedding ring and quickly hiding it by tucking them in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"I don't want to."

"Come on… don't be like that. You need sleep Izumi." He hooked his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the master bedroom. "You can bunk on the couch, or in the boys room… but the first step is the one inside your own bedroom. Look at it… and take it on." For a long moment they stood outside the door, Shoto waiting for her to open the door herself.

Knowing he was right and hating that she was being such a coward about it she took a deep breath. As she slid the bedroom door opene the dark welcomed her, she felt a trickle of panic but shoved it down and stepped out of his hold and into the room. She turned and faced him eyes wet with emotions, but determined to stick it out.

"Good night, Shoto."

"Good Night… I'm right next door if you need me." He kissed her cheek and took a few extra steps down the hall to his room. He waited until she closed her door before stepping into his own room.

Izumi rested her back against the door staring around the dark room. They'd yet to unpack anything which made her somewhat relieved. The bed was daunting, a master King that ate up a chunk of the huge space provided. To busy her mind she took the time to rummage the boxes for some clothes...and found Tadashi's favorite shirt...unwashed carelessly packed and a half a pack of cigarettes still in the front pocket.

Tears choked her throat as she pressed the shirt to her chest and struggled against the pain that suddenly cut at her. Don't cry, she ordered herself, don't you dare cry! Shoto will hear you and you've worried him enough as it is!

"Fuck this…" With shaking hands she yanked out the cigarettes from the pocket, found a lighter on the nightstand, and with a quick click had the tip of one going red. She quickly sat on the floor as she took the first long drag, blew it out and let the nicotine do its job. The hit had calmed her, and the scent of burning tobacco… of Tadashi... brought her both grief and comfort.

"It's gonna be a long night."

 **~The next day~**

Izumi woke up on the floor in her room. The half dozen cigarettes she went through stubbed into an ashtray she'd dug up from her belongings. She'd fallen asleep still in her street clothes and her body curled into Tadashi's shirt. She groaned as her body felt the tweak and twinges of sleeping on the floor and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to glance at the clock.

"10am!?" She shouted and got to her feet racing out and around the house. There was a note on the kitchen table along with a covered breakfast plate.

 _Izumi,_

 _Took the boys to school and am going on patrol with Izuku. I'll pick the boys up from school too so you can concentrate on settling in._

 _Shoto_

 _P.S. You really shouldn't smoke in the house._

"What are you, my mother?" She muttered but couldn't help but smile at the note. After heating up the food she read it over and over again as she ate. The entire time she grinned like an idiot.

She spent a couple of hours cleaning up...and couldn't help but notice the subtle changes to the place Shoto added. His slippers on the shoe shelf, his books in the living space spread out meticulously, his favorite soba noodles stocked in the kitchen in droves.

Damn… she felt her emotions playing tug of war inside her heart. The grief struck so hard she could barely contain it… and then out of nowhere Shoto did something, said something, or would just be around her and she was all smiles. What the hell kind of test was this?

"This isn't good… I can't let myself feel at ease again, I can't let down my guard or All for One will take advantage of it. I need to stop this, I need to end it." She crumpled the note she'd tucked in her pocket and felt herself shaking… grit her teeth. "I need to punch something!"

"Half Pint!" Bakugo's voice shouted from the front door and Izumi cast her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh thank you, sweet gods." She jumped to her feet, and ran to Bakugo. He was barely into the hall, his shoes kicked off when she rushed him and aimed a fist to his face. He caught it scowling and she grinned at him.

"Perfect timing, I was looking for a good punching bag."

"Tch, I came to check on you as a favor to Deku and this is the thanks I get? If you want to fight, then fight with yourself." He shoved her back but she only whipped out another fist nearly decking him. He'd managed to twist out of the way just in time. "Damn it, Half Pint, I don't have time for this! If you're well enough to be throwing punches then-" He let out a whoosh of breath when her knee came up and clocked him in the stomach, barely missing his groin. "Oh that DOES IT!"

Grateful he was already in hero gear he bent in low to grab her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. He clenched his teeth when she beat on his back, he was gonna have bruises later, but the bitch needed to learn. Once inside the training area he tossed her on the mats and removed his gloves cracking his knuckles.

"I can't use my quirk on a civilian… so I guess I'll have to pound into you the old fashioned way."

"Fine by me…" She gave him a smug smile that reminded him of their high school days. "I'll still kick your ass."

 **~one hour later~**

Shoto, Izuku, and the boys walked into the house. Nowaki and Hiroki were balls of energy ready to tell their mother about the exciting day that they'd had.

"Mom! Mom! We're home! Mom?"

"Izumi?" Shoto called out, a bit concerned she wasn't answering.

"Maybe she went out for a walk or something." Izuku suggested closing the door behind him. " I sent Kacchan to come keep an eye on her but-"

The explosion rocked the house and had Nowaki and Hiroki running back to them screaming.

"The bad man! It's the bad man!" Nowaki cried and clung to Izuku crying. Shoto raced forward through the house and heard screaming coming from the training room.

"Damn it you jerk! You better pay for the damages you just caused. Some hero!"

Shoto let out a sigh of relief and looked back and motioned the boys forward.

"Its okay it's just your mom and Bakugo arguing."

"Huh?" Curious both boys came over and peeked their heads into the room. Izuku did too and went blue in the face when Izumi sent Bakugo face first into the mat.

"Ow! Damn it what kind of-"

"Serves you right, you liar! You said you weren't going to use your quirk!"

"Hey! I'm only evening out the playing field since you decided you can just use your quirk as you'd like." He jerked up and shook his muscles loose glaring at her.

"I'm not using my quirk you idiot, I'm naturally that fast!" Izumi countered with a sneer.

"Bull Shit!"

"Oh?" Izumi's aura went thunderous and the onlookers couldn't do anything but watch with fascination. "Want me to prove it?"

"Tch, if you can... twerp." He gave her a "go ahead" motion with his hands. "Bring it!"

"Fine! Without quirk…" she raced to him her legs and feet matching his in a flurry of kicks and punches before her leg met his torso and had him skirting back.

"With my quirk…" One for All pumped through her, Izuku felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck as he felt the connection right away. In a blur Izumi closed the distance, wind picking up and the force of her movement and punch had Bakugo seeing stars and launching into the wall creating an indent. With a smirk Izumi tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

"See the difference?"

"Whoa!" The twins said in unison their eyes wide with stunned delight.

"Holy-" Shoto started.

"-shiitake!" Izuku finished blinking in disbelief. "Kacchan are you okay?" Izuku jogged in as Bakugo slumped forward and onto the floor.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine. Damn bitch…" Bakugo wheezed and sat on the floor holding his stomach.

"That was so cool!" Hiroki and Nowaki ran up to their mother and she smiled rubbing their heads and kissing their cheeks.

"Glad you boys enjoyed the show." She glanced over at Bakugo smiling smugly. "Truce?"

"As if! I still say you cheated. How the fuck did you get so strong playing happy homemaker?"

"Mind your tongue… and I found time. If you don't use your quirk for lengthy periods of time it goes soft. I was a little worried two months in the hospital weakened me...guess I was right." Her grin went a bit demonic. "I normally would have sent you straight through the wall."

"Hah?" He stood his eyes going wild as the familiar sense of rivalry boiled in his blood. "You looking down on me Half Pint? I've been going easy on you this whole time… but it looks like that's not-"

"Kacchan…" Izuku crossed his arms. "Don't let her antagonize you. You guys already made a mess of the gym and Izumi isn't supposed to use her quirk for combat, it's bad enough she did it as an example."

"Fraid Zuku is right, Bakugo. Thanks for being my punching bag though." She saluted him and quickly stepped to the side as he attacked. She grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the boys and forward. As he fell she pinned him under her weight. "Nice try…"

"That was so awesome!" Hiroki all but bounced in his stocking feet. "You gotta show me how to do that, mom."

"Sure… when you're older. Hey Shoto," Izumi looked up holding a wiggling Bakugo under her. Her face was calm and far more relaxed than it had been last night. "What would you like for dinner? I'll cook up whatever you'd like since you made breakfast this morning."

"Oh… then Soba is good." He said stoically trying not to be amused by the sight of Bakugo losing his shit under a woman half his size.

"Should have figured." She smiled at him. "I'll get started on it."

"Mom, mom!" Hiroki suddenly shouted excitedly. "I almost forgot. Our teacher had a great idea. She said now that you're back from the hospital, we should put up a _"Tamadana"_ for dad."

Shoto recognized the pain in Izumi's face first, the quick shock of it breaking the confident smile she had on before. Hiding it quickly she gave a soft smile to her boys.

"A family altar, huh?" She let go of Bakugo and stood up rubbing her chin. "Izuku and I used to have one for mom when we lived with Grandpa Torino but…"

"There's a shrine room in the back of the house." Shoto explained. "You can use that if you want."

"That's perfect…" She smiled at Shoto. "I'll have to hunt up a good picture of him then. I've got some photo albums in my room somewhere."

"Photo Albums?" Now it was Izuku who looked interested. "From when you were in America?"

"Oh uh… yes. Most of them are from my school days, and when I was pregnant with the boys but-"

"Let's go pull them out!" Izuku helped Bakugo up and then went up to his sister his eyes excited. "I'd like to see them, please!"

"Us too!" Nowaki proclaimed. "I wanna see you when you were younger mama! Please! PLEASE!"

"Yeah Izumi Please?!" Izuku knelt down putting himself between the two boys so she had three puppy dog pouts aimed right at her. She sighed heavily.

"Alright, Alright… god could those eyes get any bigger? I'll go hunt up the books." She rolled her shoulders walking out the room. They all settled in the adjacent dining room and Izumi knelt at the head of the table setting three books down in front of her and cracking one open. "I'm warning you, I'm in disguise in most of these so-"

"Wha… so different!" Izuku leaned in close pointing a picture of her in front of the dorm, hair a mix of black and green and pulled into a long ponytail her eyes were bright baby blue and she wore thick gothic make-up to match her macabre attire.

"How come you were dressed like a mime mom?" Nowaki asked and had Izumi laughing.

"I thought it looked stylish… but I quickly changed it up some… here see?" She flipped the next page and Izumi now sported a black pixie cut her outfit very boyish butler with black slacks, and a stark white shirt with a black vest.

"Humph… you still look stupid." Bakugo grunted and snagged a different book flipping through it. What he found had his lips going wide in a smirk. "Hah, now this is more like it." He turned the book and showed them all a picture of Izumi, humongously pregnant, wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in messy curls. And she had her bare feet crossed under the swollen belly. Her eyes were looking annoyed at the camera, her mouth sucking on a spoon from the ice cream she was devouring.

"Geh!" Izumi flushed and reached across the table for the book but Bakugo held it out of reach. "Damn it! Shut up! I was in my third trimester and sweats were comfortable. You try having a kid sometime, it's no picnic, explosion boy."

"Yeah I bet everyone in America could hear you cursing as you went into labor." He waved the book and grunted when Shoto snagged it and opened it to stare at the picture. He browsed through some of the earlier ones... Tadashi had documented her growth from the first sonogram, to the birth and he could see Izumi swelling up, going through the phases of motherhood as it blossomed on her face.

Izumi watched him look through the photos, his trademark poker face on… until he reached the final sets of photos. She watched is eyes go wide and his hands clench on the book a bit. He was staring at the photo of Izumi holding both boys, looking exhausted, crying, but smiling at the bundles with such utter joy.

He touched that face, and then the bundles, glancing briefly down at the boys on the floor who were still looking at her school photos and laughing at Izumi's various style changes. In the next panel beside the one of her and the twins, was one of Tadashi, grinning like an idiot as he two held both boys in his arms.

He closed the book, set it down.

"I'll be back, I need to take care of something." He excused himself and walked out of the dining room. He grabbed his briefcase and took it with him to his room. He set it down on the desk in there and opened it up pulling out an envelope with pictures in it. The wedding photographer wasn't sure what to do with the photos from the wedding… and had given them to him since Izumi was unavailable.

He sat down at his desk fanning out the pictures and going through them. He paused on one of the two of them at the altar, the smile a bit forced on his part, but Tadashi seemed calm, confident, and happy. He put the picture aside… and then found another of Tadashi, this time a close up of him. Shoto didn't have to be told when this was taken… It was the moment when Tadashi saw Izumi coming down the aisle, his face soft and affectionate and eyes so full of love as he held out his hand for hers.

 _Tadashi needs family, Shoto, I want to give him that family._

 _Heh, Izumi Todoroki…_

 _...yeah, that's me, I'm yours._

 _Thank you, for being my family._

Tears fell down Shoto's face as he slammed the photo down and covered his face with his hands. Just what kind of a brother was he? Shoto had been so concentrated on his pain, his jealousy, and on his own selfish needs and wants he hadn't thought of Tadashi's happiness at all. Now here he was… living with Izumi, cooking meals, taking care of the kids, and trying to take his brother's place.

"Gomen, Tadashi… I'm sorry."

"Shoto…" Izumi's voice from his doorway had him jerking his head upright and turning to her. His first instinct was to hide the photos… but then realized it was pointless. He stood up and walked to her.

"Izumi… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…" she smiled tearily at him. "He was your brother… you've a right to grieve too."

"It's not the grief that hurts… it's the guilt. I can't help but feel this is all my fault… that I somehow wished for this to happen. At the wedding, in my head I just kept begging "Just make it stop, make it all stop!" He lay a hand over his scarred face. "Don't take her away from me."

Izumi sobbed and held her mouth shaking her head.

"Shoto… you know that's-"

"I didn't want him to die… I didn't want it to be like this! I don't want to be a rebound guy who you look to for warmth and comfort. I don't want to be Tadashi's replacement. I just…" he fell to his knees holding his heart. "...I just want you and the kids to be mine… really mine."

"They are yours…" Izumi whispered to him and had him looking up tearily.

"What?"

"Nowaki and Hiroki… they're your kids." She pulled a piece of paper out of her jeans. "I was gonna tell you after dinner. I wanted to tell you yesterday at the park but you had hero work. I lied to the media, to you… to everyone." She handed the paper to him and he shakily took it. He read the information and tears fell harder down his face.

"Tadashi can't have kids… the doctor told us that when we took samples… but even before then somewhere inside me knew you were their father the whole time. I can see so much of you in them. In Hiroki's smile, in Nowaki's eyes… their quirks are an even split of yours. They're yours Shoto. They're your sons."

"Izumi…" he sobbed and cradled the paper to his chest. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." She reached out touching his cheeks and wiping away tears. "Thank you for giving me the brightest joys in my life. Thank you for helping me give Tadashi the family he longed for. Those boys meant the world to him… and I know he's happy that you're helping to take care of them, being here when he can't to look after the family he left behind. So don't feel guilty, and don't take the blame for something completely out of your control.… because in the end you're the hero that saved him."

"Izumi…" He dropped the letter to pull her to him, holding her, and burying his face in her hair.

"Shoto…" She nuzzled in a moment, letting the warmth encompass her and bring her comfort. When his hand stroke down her hair she turned her face up to his… and when their eyes met something clicked into place. Without guilt, without regrets their mouths met in a long deep kiss… and without guilt, without regrets Izumi shut the door to the room and let Shoto guide her down onto his futon.

 _ **~Elsewhere in the city~**_

All for One had lost his patience. The idiot doctor had went and got himself killed in a car accident of all things, the useless fool. He'd wasted so much precious time gathering power, waiting for the right time, the right moment to 'd gotten sloppy, he realized, and it was all Izumi Midoriya's fault. He should have foreseen the sneak attack, should have had some counter planned out, but she'd caught him in the midst of his power high. Now eight years later she was still a thorn in his side, she and all the members of her family were weeds that refused to die. He'd ripped apart her reputation, separated her from her family, and killed the man she loved and yet even that hadn't broken her spirit for long.

It was time he fast forwarded to the grand finale. The wedding had been but a prelude to the bloodshed he was about to unleash upon the world… With this final act he'd bring Izumi Midoriya to her knees, by destroying the very symbol of peace she'd sacrificed her whole life to protect.

He would kill Izuku Midoriya.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I took a long time thinking about this chapter, and I've revised it at least five times trying to smooth some of the details out, and not make it seem so… forced. I still feel like I rushed it some but when I get too caught up in details I tend to take forever to post, which is what happened with the KH series. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Problem with Society**_


	23. The Problem with Society

_**We are the Future**_

 _ **Chapter 23: The Problem with Society**_

The nightmare hit her like a freight train. Blood, so much blood... staining the sheets, the floor, her skin. The scent of it was all too real, the feel of it hot and sticky like sweat. Beside her, Shoto lay motionless, his eyes glassy with death, and his stomach slashed open.

"Shoto! No Shoto!"

She shook him, tears falling down her face as she screamed his name. She could hear All for One's laughter, see his disfigured face in the mirrors and glassy surfaces.

"You think it's over now that I have no pawns to play? You're sadly mistaken child."

"Where are you?! I'll kill you for this!" She hyperventilated, standing on legs her quirk powering through her. "Come out you coward!" She threw open the doors and gasped at the sight of her brother and Bakugo laying mangled in the hallway.

"No...no no oh god!" She felt the breath wheezing in and out of her, struggled to see past the tears that spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Izuku… Bakugo…" Then something hit her. Her twins… her boys! Eyes crazed, she ran through the halls to her sons' rooms but found them both empty.

"Hiroki! Nowaki!"

"Your children are the future…" She heard All for One laugh again appearing from the shadows his hands on the shoulders of both her boys. "I shall raise them right, show them the proper way to use their powers...and make them my heirs."

"Mommy, I'm scared! Don't let him take us!" Nowaki pleaded his eyes wet and lips trembling.

"You're our mom!" Hiroki whimpered his body already starting to flame but All for One didn't flinch. "You're supposed to protect us."

"Leave them alone! You leave my sons alone!" She lifted her arms up, but felt chains cuffing her wrists and around her neck and mouth. She looked behind her, saw the police.

"We have you at last No Mercy. You're under arrest for the murders of the Heroes Deku, Ground Zero, and Shoto."

 _No, it wasn't me! I didn't kill them!_ Her voice was muffled against the cuffs and her eyes stared into the darkness, her boys vanishing. _Can't you see? It's him! He killed them! Now he's taking my sons!"_

"If you'd listened and done as I told you, it wouldn't have come to this. I could have shown you how to rule the world… but now you have to suffer the consequences of your own actions." She shook her head her blood running cold and eyes going wide and wild as the darkness closed around them. She cried out against the mask as she's dragged away from them. She screamed in agonizing torture as All for One's maniacal laughter mixed with the frightened cries of her children.

"NO!"

Izumi shot straight up her breath heaving and wheezing as she struggled to calm herself. Sweat pooled from her temples and ran cold down the back of her neck. She looked to the side, saw Shoto still sleeping like a rock beside her, his face peaceful and arm hanging loose around her torso.

"A dream...just a dream." She rubbed her face sighing with relief. Holy shit she needed a cigarette. She started to pull away from Shoto but he stirred and his eyes blinked open. One look at her face had him sitting upright.

"What is it?" He took her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she swallowed hard. "I just had a nightmare that's all. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Its okay…" he wrapped his arms around her. "Tadashi?"

"No..." She nuzzled in feeling foolish that this simple embrace was enough to ease the stress. "It was you and the kids, Izuku...everyone." She trembled and huddled in closer to his warmth. "God… it was so real."

"Shhh… it's okay, we're okay… it was just a dream." He stroked her hair kissing her damp forehead. "We're fine, the kids are fine, Izuku is fine. You can rest easy, Izumi."

"No…" She shuddered out the word and felt the tears wanting to burn through again. "No I can't. Until that murderer is caught I can't rest easy. He's after everyone I love, using them to get to me. I can't let it happen again I can't lose anyone else or I'll never be able to put myself together."

Shoto was suddenly reminded of his brother's words when they first talked of Izumi.

" _She's got so much broken glass hiding under that tough shell it's a wonder she holds it all together."_

"Your brother, Bakugo, and I aren't going to let that happen. I promise, Izumi. You won't feel like that ever again." He pulled her back to wipe the stray tear from her cheek. "Trust me."

"I do… I know you guys are doing all you can. I just… can't feel at east." She glanced up at the clock. "Its early but… how about we get up now? I'll make some coffee and breakfast."

"I'd prefer it if you stayed in bed…" he ran a hand down her hair. "With me."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep again." She told him with a soft smile. "Even with the company."

She started to get up, but unwilling to let her go just yet Shoto pulled Izumi into his lap and covered her mouth with his. When she didn't pull away, merely crooned into it he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty slipping into her. He pulled back watching her serious eye go dewy and smiled.

"No one said you had to sleep."

"Fair enough." She murmured breathlessly and rode the wave of pleasure with him.

When she finally got to the kitchen to make breakfast she was wearing Shoto's shirt and a pair of his boxers. She pulled her hair into a loose tail to keep it out of her face, and hummed as she cooked.

"Well good morning…" Izuku suddenly spoke from the doorway and had her jumping and juggling eggs to keep them from breaking.

"Yebena mat'! " she cursed in Russian and then again in English and Japanese. Izuku had to laugh.

"I don't know the translation but I've been around Kacchan long enough to know a curse word when I hear it."

"I'll just bet…" she put a hand to her rapid beating heart. "Damn it, Izuku, you and Shoto need to learn how to make noise when you walk."

"Sorry...Kacchan and the boys are still sleeping and I don't wanna wake them." He explained with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of them last night. I wasn't sure how the talk with Shoto was gonna go but, I hadn't expected it to turn out the way it did." She said on a blush. "It just sort of happened."

"Don't worry about it…" He grinned at her. "You look happy Izumi."

"Do I?" The smile in her eye faded… "is it weird?" She looked at him with ba pained expression. "It should feel weird... and wrong... and oh god Izuku what am I doing?" she put the food down holding her face. "I shouldn't be this stupidly happy. My husband is dead, my reputation is shattered, someone's trying to kill everyone I love…" I'm a wanted criminal about to turn herself in, she added silently to herself. "...but I spend just a few moments in Shoto's arms and it all just...goes away."

"Love does that, Izumi." He rounded the counter and took her hands pulling them down to look at her flushed and teary face. "I'm not saying you didn't love Tadashi but...everyone knows you and Shoto are just… for lack of better term, made for each other."

"Are we really? I've done nothing but hurt him over the past eight years… I don't know how I could possibly be good for him."

"Love doesn't discriminate, Izumi. Trust me I should know. You can't help who you fall for, who your body, and heart react to. It's just there and it happens." He tucked hair behind her ear smiling. "You and Tadashi were good for each other… you gave each other happiness. Shoto though… the two of you just click together. The reason it doesn't feel wrong is because it's just right."

"How did you get to be such a romance expert?" She laughed a little and watched him scratch his cheek in a bashful expression.

"Well you know, having the experience of being in love kinda helps." He grinned ear to ear. It made her heart glow with warmth. Here it was, she realized. Here was the reason she'd come home in the first place… why she'd brought her children to Japan. It was because of Izuku. Her twin... She and Shoto may click together like a puzzle piece… but Izuku was her other half.

"I'm gonna make pancakes." She told him pulling away to prep and stir the batter.

"Hmmm? Pancake? Like from America?"

"They have pancakes pretty much everywhere around the world… but I think America perfected the technique." She said with a grin and poured batter onto the griddle. Ina separate pot she put butter and brown sugar to melt and stir into home made syrup. The scents made Izuku drool.

"Wooooow… I really have missed your cooking, Zumi." He sat on the stool of the kitchen, leaning his face into his hands as he watched his sister at work. Shoto came in sniffing the air, fresh from a shower and dressed for work.

"Something smells amazing."

"Izumi's making pancakes…" Izuku looked up grinning. "Good morning, Todoroki-kun. Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Ah… yeah." He blushed a bit fixing the strap on his costume. "I slept very well."

"Deku!" Bakugo stormed down the hall grunting. "Why the hell aren't you in bed with-" he sniffed and looked to the kitchen, his stomach growling. "The fuck are you cooking?"

"Pancakes… and if you'd kindly wake my kids and not be a jerk about it, maybe I'll let you have one too." Izumi told him with a grunt.

"Tch…" He turned then looked down the hall and shook his head. "No need, they're already up."

"We smell pancakes! Mama's cooking!" Nowaki bounded for Shoto's legs. "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Huh?" Shoto looked down at Nowaki. "What?"

"Uncle Deku said you weren't feeling well and that Mama was gonna take care of you, so we went out and got pizza instead of having Soba noodles. There's still some leftover if you wanna take it to work with you!" Hiroki said with a charming boyish grin that sent an arrow straight through Shoto's heart.

 _They're yours… they're your sons._

"I will… and yeah I'm feeling a lot better." He crouched down smiling warmly at the boys. "In fact, I feel terrific."

"I'm so glad," Nowaki agreed. "Mom's the best when you're feeling sick. When you get boo boos her kisses heal you right up."

"That a fact?" He stood up and walked around the counter and into the kitchen. "Let's just see then." Testing he took Izumi's chin in his hand and kissed her in front of everyone. Both boys held their mouths, half grossed out, half intrigued.

"Shoto…" Izumi flushed and hissed his name between her teeth. "Did you really have to-"

"Wow, they're right." He touched his heart smiling at her in a way that had her heart thundering in her chest. "You healed me, Izumi."

Little flowers and hearts floated around Izumi's head and she very nearly burned the syrup and quickly shoved him away going back to cooking.

"You're way too up front, Shoto."

"Maybe I am… do you dislike it?" he murmured into her ear staying close and making her nervous. She jerked her hand as she flipped pancakes onto a plate and shoved it into his chest.

"Shut up and take these to the table."

As they ate the topic of discussion turned to work. Bakugo brought up wanting to know the results of yesterday's patrol, and got irritated at the answer.

"There's more than enough sidekicks at our disposal, we need to narrow our search somehow instead of having them spread out throughout the city. With No Mercy upping his game it's too dangerous for only one or two of the rookies to patrol at once."

"All of our sidekicks have been up and down those streets for nearly three months running. We haven't found a think I really think we're looking in the wrong place." Izuku explained setting his fork down long enough to point at Bakugo. "Instead of narrowing, maybe we should."

"You've got your sidekicks looking incorrectly…" Izumi said suddenly and had all heads turning at the table. "You have them scouting day and night, but they're not doing anything outside of regular patrol. Smart villains know how to avoid the obvious hero patrol, so you need a more covert method when dealing with people like him."

The heroes all stayed silent a moment… then it was Bakugo who broke the silence.

"Why the fuck aren't you a hero?" He grunted. Izumi glanced up from her food and raised a brow at him.

"Firstly, language, secondly, I gave my answer to that question years ago." She pointed out but Bakugo just slammed his fist into the table causing Hiroki and Nowaki to jump and cower back in their seats. Izumi's eyes narrowed.

"Bull! That crap you spewed at the press conference was nothing but a cop out! You've been telling us nothing but lies since you left, and probably even before! I want to know what the hell possessed you to give up your career when you've got the strength, the intellect, and the determination to be a top hero!"

"Not everyone wants to be a hero Bakugo… and will you stop with the interrogation, you're frightening my kids!"

"But…" Nowaki spoke up which surprised everyone. "I wanna know too."

"Nowaki?" Izumi eyed her son her gaze softening.

"Uncle Shoto showed me a picture of you in a hero costume. You looked so cool… and yesterday you beat up Uncle Bakugo like it was nothing and he's a top hero."

"Hey she didn't-" Bakugo started to butt in but Izuku hushed him and sent him growling with irritation.

"Nowaki's right…" Hiroki spoke up now, for once ignoring the food on his plate. "You used to tell dad that true heroes were good people who thought of others before themselves. You're always helping other people, it's why you always left us at home, so you and dad could go help people and make the world a safer place. That's what our babysitters always told us when we asked where you were and when you were coming home."

This was getting into dangerous territory, Izumi thought with a bit of panic glancing at the other faces.

"Boys… I'm… it's complicated to explain. There's…" she touched her chest and lowered her head her eyes shutting tight. "...something inside me that's always prevented me from becoming the kind of hero everyone wants me to be. It's not something I can just cut off or pull out of me because it's become a part of who I am."

"More lies…" Bakugo grunted between his teeth and jerked up from the table struggling his hands in his pockets. "I've got work to do. If you're not going to give me a straight answer than I'm leaving."

Izumi clenched her teeth and stood up shouting at Bakugo now.

"Go right ahead! I have nothing to justify to you, Bakugo! I'm the one that gets to choose whether or not I become a hero, not you, nor anyone else! It's my life!"

"Yeah it's your life!" He turned to face her again snarling. "You've done a bang up job so far! Running away from home, worrying the shit out of your brother and your parents, hurting Todoroki, and for what? So you can smile pretty face at a camera and make a fat paycheck!"

"I had my reasons for leaving, and again I don't have to justify that to you!" She spat at him.

"No but you sure as hell should Justify it to the people in your life that do matter." He pointed at Izuku. "You may not need to justify it to me, but I'm the one who had to look at Deku and Icy Hot when they were both depressed and upset at your disappearance."

"That's enough, Bakugo." Shoto stood up now grabbing his shoulder. Izuku pulled the boys aside and told them to go to their rooms til things settled. "You've said more than enough."

"I'm nowhere near done!" He shoved Shoto off. "Just because you're puppy eyed for this pint sized broad, doesn't mean shit to me. You're the one who should be making accusations, and interrogating instead of making kissy faces and playing house."

"What!?" Now Shoto was pissed his fire flaring and his eyes narrowing on Bakugo.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Izuku tried to interfere and pull them apart.

"Oh both of you are such ignorant pussies! You both were and still are thinking the same things I just said, but you're too sentimental and pussy footed about it to ask directly!"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Shoto sneered.

Izumi watched them argue her head low, her hands clenched at her sides. Damn it, how the hell had this happened?

"LIsten it doesn't matter…" Izuku said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"It does matter… even if she didn't become a hero she should at least have a license so she can use that power. Her strength and abilities are completely going to waste!"

"That's not-" Shoto started but Izumi had had enough.

"This is exactly what's wrong with today's society." She said in a low voice. "Tch… licences…" Her eyes went up, flickering green and gold as her temper was about to snap free. "Whose bright idea was it to decide you needed a license in order to help someone? If you walk down the street and see a teenage girl getting raped by thugs, do you just keep on walking and let the "professionals" handle it? If you see a child run into the streets about to get hit by a car and you can keep him from getting hit if you use your quirk, should you get fined or penalized for saving the kid's life because you didn't have "permission" to use it? Tch… that's the real waste."

"Izumi…" Shoto turned to her, the look in her eyes reminded him of the way she'd looked when they went up against Stain.. .after she'd killed the Nomu.

 _This thing was sent here to either kidnap me or my brother… and I'll be damned if I'm going to put our lives into society's clumsy hands!_

"Humans are relying too heavily on someone else to "Save the day" to "help the word" and "protect us all from evil." When really the world should have the chance and the choice to protect themselves… to be able to use their abilities without restrictions in order to protect what matters, to save the ones you love from getting hurt, or worse from dying!" She clenched her teeth. " Do you want to know the real reason I didn't become a hero, Bakugo? It's because of those media fakes that made people forget what a real hero is! Kids don't idolize heroes because they help people, kids idolize heroes because they look cool on TV, beat up the bad guys, and get praised for doing so. Why the hell should I be a hero when that term has no substance in today's society? Why the hell should I let some ass hole in a cushy seat tell me who I should and should not save and how I should save them? That stupid Heroics Committee is nothing but a bunch of former glory hogs who got their station for being popular and kiss up to the media!"

She waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the very idea.

"Heroes have to care about the world…" she said in a sarcastic sweet tone. "Heroes have to be biased, and help everyone equally. Pfft, please… hero work? You can have it!" Izumi felt something inside her change. She recalled the doctor's words…

 _If you truly believe that every crime should be punished, and justice served… then No Mercy must also face that judgement._

Why? Why should she face judgement? What the hell had she done wrong? She wasn't the one killing people, she wasn't the one creating chaos and causing destruction. All for One was the guilty party, All for One was the one that needed to face judgement. If she was the bad guy for not following the rules then fine! She wasn't a hero, she damn well knew that already. So screw the rules, screw trying to be the good guy. The rules didn't apply to No Mercy… because No Mercy was there to change the rules.

"I don't need to justify my actions…" She murmured and took a deep breath feeling the rest of the weight she'd been carrying lift from her shoulders. "The world already looks at me and sees a disappointment and a failure, so why the fuck should I give a damn about them? There's only one thing in this world I want to protect, and that's my family! The rest of the world can go fuck themselves!"

She stormed past the shocked faces of her brother, lover, and friend and shouted down the halls.

"Boys get your things! I'm taking you to school!"

"Izumi wait… what was that about? What's wrong?" Shoto took her hand but she pulled away, whirling around to grab him by the hair and yank him down for a hot seedy kiss that left him and the spectators behind him speechless.

"Mmm nothing is wrong…" She smirked at him her eyes mischievous and full of excitement. "For the first time in months everything is right again. I'm done being depressed, I'm done moping… I'm taking the nest I've built and lounging in it because life…" she spread her arms out as the boys came running down with their backpacks on. "Life is a beautiful thing… and I'm not wasting it."

She guided the boys out snagging her purse and keys on the fly out the front door. Shoto stood in the doorway shell shocked and glanced over his shoulder at Deku and Bakugo who both had the same odd expression on their faces.

"What the hell was all that?" Shoto wondered aloud.

"I don't know… maybe she's not fully sane yet." Izuku wondered, his mouth twitching from the shock.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Bakugo twitched as well as he wiped his hands over his bemused expression. "She just walked out the door in nothing but a shirt and boxers."

 **~Izumi~**

Izumi waved out the car door smiling at her son's as they joined their classmates in the school yard. She ignored the stares from the teachers and the other parents as to her attire and simply pulled away. Driving down the road she pulled into a gas station, parked and went inside. She snagged water, a candy bar, and a newspaper and strolled on out leaving a large bill on the counter.

"Keep the change." She told them, smiling as people pulled out their cell phones and snapped pictures of her. "Shall I pose for you guys?" She spun holding her arms out and grinning at them. "Make sure to get my good side."

Those images would be all over the internet by noon she deduced getting into her car. The thought of it, the after affects didn't bother her at all. Let them say what they wanted, let them point and sneer and whisper. Izumi finally figured out where she'd gone wrong, and what had cost her so much in the past few months. She'd lost confidence, and had worried about her stupid reputation more than the final goal. The more she fought against the media, she realized, the more it affected her. So she decided to just say "Screw it."

She no longer cared what the media had to say about her. No longer cared what the world had to say. She'd lost so much because she'd been so preoccupied with how the world saw her. She missed the opening of her brother's hero agency, she missed Freya's birth, missed the chance to say goodbye to her grandfather before he died. Shoto had lost the first precious years of his children's life because Endeavor had convinced her her bad reputation would ruin Shoto's chance at being a hero. Tadashi lost his life because she'd been stupid enough to let the media and society pressure her into a big wedding instead of the private affair they'd originally planned.

She wasn't about to lose Shoto, her family, and everything that she loved because society deemed what she'd done as a "criminal" act. It was society that was in the wrong, and she was bound determined to prove it. She did have some concerns about her brother and Shoto being affected by it, but hell they were the top heroes for a reason… her so called scandalous behavior would hardly discredit them. They'd had years of success and that wasn't about to be taken away by anything she did.

"They'll eventually get bored of me and move on… it's the way the world works." She told herself and opened the paper munching on her candy bar. As she read the various highlights she paused on one of the pages. A familiar face caught her eye and had her dropping her candy bar.

"Doctor at Nakahara Mental Ward one of three casualties in local car crash. Holy Shit!" She read the article. "Nakahara Mental Ward… that's the place they sent Monoma. Have you been hiding there the entire time, old man?" She grinned sinisterly. "Oh… I've found you... and this time I'm not gonna watch from the sidelines."

Her phone rang and she picked it up answering it.

"Great timing, Whiz."

"I finish the preparations… you never sent me the file on the changes you wanted made." Whiz said with a sour voice.

"Screw the changes, Whiz. We're going full steam ahead." She tossed the paper aside. "You were right. I've given up too much, and worked too damn hard to bow down to society. We're taking All for One down for good… and we're doing it old school style."

Whiz stared at his phone a moment then his face also broke out into a grin.

"Happy to have you back, Boss."

"Happy to be back… now call up every contact we have in Japan and tell them to meet me at Rendezvous X tomorrow night for an all hands on deck mission. It's do or die time."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Two chapters left! Count 'em TWO! I am revved! I am pumped! I'm determined to have this fic finished by the end of the weekend! So keep on reading and reviewing my loyal readers cuz you're my source of power and inspiration!**

 **Next Chapter: The Clash!**


	24. The Clash!

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: There's technically only two chapters left in the story… but depending on how well received the ending is I may include an epilogue chapter as I did in He's the Hero. We'll see how things play out.**

 **Chapter 24: The Clash**

Izumi finally changed after finishing her morning errands. As predicted the images of her in comfort wear was splashed all over the media but this time she only laughed at it. Feeling perky she decided to clean up the mess she and Bakugo made in the gym. Using overhaul she destroyed everything then reformed it back to its perfect state.

"There...and now to finish what I started yesterday." She said walking back to her room. She browsed through the photos again sighing nostalgically before choosing a photo of Tadashi standing casual with a cocky smile on his face. She traced her fingers over it, her wedding and engagement ring sparkling in the light. Her happy expression immediately faded.

" Tadashi…" she stroked her fingers over his smile. "God I miss you...but I can't mope and grieve anymore. I need to avenge you and I need to keep on living my life. The world will see me as a villain, my family will be disappointed and shocked in the path I've taken… and who knows what Shoto might think of me if I'm ever discovered." She took a deep breath holding his picture to her chest.

"I'm going to change everyone's perspective. I'm going to change the world so that our sons can live peacefully in it. I gave up everything for this goal… I can't just quit. I can't give in just because society says its wrong. " She set his picture in a frame, set it on the mantle of the decorated shrine, and set his wedding band beneath the picture. She took her rings off, started to set them next to his...and couldn't. She sighed heavily and clutched the rings in her hand.

"Who knows what will happen from here on out. I have to hold onto what's precious to me and protect it with all I've got. " She lifted the locket that matched Izuku's from around her neck and slid the rings onto the chain. Opening the oval case she stared at the pictures inside. Izuku and her family on one side. Tadashi and the boys on the other… and under them was a photo of Shoto she'd kept locked away like a precious secret.

As she stared at his face she heard the front door open and broke into a wide smile. Her first thought was Shoto was home early...but when she hurried down the hall to meet him the smile faded into a frown.

"Endeavor…"

"Izumi, good you're here. We need to have a discussion about some legal matters. Why don't you make us some tea and we'll go over them?" He came in, a suit and tie rather than his hero garb, and towered over her. Izumi's eyes narrowed but she obliged him. She promised Shoto she'd try to make nice...so like a good hostess she prepared tea and brought it into the dining room. Asserting his position by sitting at the head of the table, Endeavor urged her to sit and ruffled through things in his briefcase.

Izumi knelt to his right pouring the tea, then clenched her hands over her folded legs.

"Alright let's have it, Old Man. What legalities do you want to ram down my throat?" She watched him pull out papers from his briefcase and slide them in front of her.

"Sign this." he told her up front.

"What is it?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Annulment papers," he explained and had Izumi's eyebrow twitching and her back going ramrod straight.

"Tadashi is dead, what good are annulment papers?" She said through gritted teeth.

"You're annulment will render your marriage to my son null and void, and allow Shoto to inherit the house and land rather than you as Tadashi's widow."

"What?" She hissed through her teeth. "You want me to give up the house? I live here, my children live here, what difference does it make whose name is on the deed?"

"This house has been in the Todoroki family for generations. I'm not about to give it up to you on a technicality. In compensation for your cooperation I will pay you for-"

He cut off as Izumi's fist rammed into his face. He tumbled sideways and wriggled his jaw. She watched his eyes go tiny with feverous annoyance, but it did nothing to make her back down.

"Keep your damn money and burn up those papers because I'm not signing that shit!" Izumi snarled, her hand still balled into a fist. "How dare you? How fucking dare you walk into MY house and tell me sign papers that basically shout to the world my marriage to your son was a mistake!"

"That's exactly what it was." Endeavor composed himself determined to stay civilized. "You and my son rushed into this marriage against mine and your father's wishes. It gave us no time to prepare proper protection or to ensure that this marriage between the two of you was a good idea. Seeing as Tadashi often mentioned you were being targeted it would make sense that anyone involved with you was in danger. It was this mistake that cost Tadashi his life. God forbid if you'd attempted to marry Shoto-"

"Oh god forbid!" She waved her arms around pacing now as she ranted In a mix of Japanese and English. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Of all the men in all the world why must I have a father in law who is a total dick! I was ready to let my grudge go, ready to move past the hurt and anger you inflicted in me when you told me to stay away from Shoto. You gave Tadashi this house, accepted our kids as your grandchildren and were even willing to help when planning the wedding… but I forgot the only person you ever help is yourself!"

"Watch it, child." Endeavor warned but Izumi just whirled on him.

"No, you watch it! I love both of your sons, because despite what an ass their father is they turned out to be kind, decent people who care about others. You treated Shoto like a thing, an object, a damn weapon you could use to wave your name and power in everyone's faces. Meanwhile you completely dismissed your other children! Called them failures and rejects! Tadashi tried so hard to get approval from you, to have you look at him and be proud of what and who he is...but you didn't care. Now he's dead and you still don't care!"

Tears fled down her cheeks and she just couldn't stop them. She could still remember the day Shoto told her about his mother, how sad and miserable he looked whenever he used his left side. She could remember sitting in the training room with Tadashi and the mournful look on his face.

"I've hated you for years because of what you've done to the two people I loved more than my family. I don't understand why people like you are glorified as heroes when all you are and all you have ever been is a bully who abuses his family and cares only about himself."

"If you hate me so much then you should stay as far away from what's mine. Sign the papers, return to your father's home, and chalk this all up to a bad nightmare."

Izumi's fist clenched at her side. She was tempted, sorely tempted to use All for One. Take away his quirk, take away his memory, leave him with nothing but a broken shell of a man. It would be so fucking easy…

She glanced down at her shaking fist. Her fingers flexed out cracking and she let out a long aggravated sigh.

"The sad fact is if you'd come to see me yesterday or the day before when I'd just gotten out of the hospital I might have been inclined to sign your papers. I was grieving, and feeling just guilty enough to do whatever it took to make amends." She laughed bitterly. "But today? I had an epiphany that made me realize that no matter what I do I can't erase my past. I can only move forward and hope for a brighter future. I made a promise to Tadashi that I'd fill this house with joy and laughter and precious memories."

Instead of taking her anger out on him, and giving him exactly what he deserved, she used her shaking hands to pick up the annulment papers and ripped them to shreds.

"This house is mine. You're not welcome here!" She tossed the shreds in his face. "So get the fuck out."

Completely unaware of what was going on Shoto drove up the path to the house with two excited kids in the back seat. He smiled in the rearview mirror as Nowaki went on and on about how he used his quirk to make ice flowers for his teacher, and Hiroki with his handheld video games muttering to himself as he played.

"Sounds like you boys had an adventurous day."

"We did, we did. I like it here in Japan, even if words are confusing. We get to go to school, and we've got family like you, and Uncle Deku, Aunt Freya, Papa Might, Nana Kairi…"

"...and we get to see you, Uncle Deku, and Uncle Kacchan kick bad guy butt!" Hiroki put in grinning as he beat his game and did a little butt wiggle.

"I'm glad you like it… your mom will be happy to know you guys are settling in well." Shoto said pulling into the driveway.

"Yeah… um can I ask a question Uncle Shoto." Nowaki said fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Sure." He turned in his seat to face them. "What's the question?"

"How come you kissed mommy on the lips yesterday? I thought only mommys and daddys do that… do uncles and mommys do that too?"

"Ah…" Shoto wondered how he should respond. "That's a little complicated to explain." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess the easiest way to explain is that I love your mom."

"So kissing is something you do when you love someone?" Hiroki wanted to know, curious as well.

"Yes… it's a way to show someone how much you mean to them. I love your mom very much." He reached in the back ruffling his hair and then Nowaki's. "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah!" Their eyes became bright and excited.

"Promise not to tell your mom?" He put a finger to his lips winking.

"Yeah we promise!"

"Okay… One day, I'm hoping, that your mom will marry me."

"Marry?" Both their faces went grim and worried. "You mean like our dad? Won't you die?"

"No, Nowaki… what happened to your dad wasn't because he married your mom. Marriage means you're becoming a family."

"You're already part of the family, though." Hiroki pointed out.

"True but… hmmm…" he tried to think of the best way he could explain it. "I want to be more than just your uncle. I want the chance to be a father to you guys. I know I can't replace the one you lost but I'd like the chance to be just as important to you."

"...you want to be our dad?" Nowaki's eyes went wide. "So you'd do all the things dads do? Like go with us to parents day, play video games even though we should be doing our chores, and make mama laugh when she tries to scold you?" His face broke into a smile. "I'd like that."

Relieved Shoto smiled at Nowaki then looked to Hiroki who went quiet and thoughtful. Nowaki had been easy… but it looked like Hiroki would be harder to convince.

"I'll think about it…" he said simply. "... but I don't hate the idea."

Shoto laughed a little and ruffled their hair again.

"Good enough… now come on let's-" he started to get out of the car, but jerked when he saw his father get thrown out the front door, his good suit ripped and dirtied. He cursed under his breath. "Boys, stay in the car."

"What's going on?" Hiroki peeked his head out. "Isn't that Grandpa Endeavor?"

"Dad!" Shoto ran over ready to rush in but he stopped mid stride when Izumi came to the front and tossed the suitcase out smacking Endeavor in the face with it.

"If you ever come near me again, I swear to god there's not a hero alive who will stop me from kicking your ass!"

"Frustrating, foolish, idiotic woman!" Endeavor got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Izumi… what's going on?" Shoto asked wondering what the hell had he walked into.

"What does it look like? I'm kicking your dad off my property."

"Can I ask why?"

"Never you mind," Endeavor told Shoto. "Get your things, you're staying at my flat until I can sort this ridiculous mess out."

"Oh no, Shoto is more than welcome to stay. It's you who's not welcome." Izumi told him jabbing a finger at him. "Now get lost!" She looked to the car, saw her boys in the backseat and let her temper cool. "Boys you can stop hiding," Izumi called out to them. "Come on in and put your school stuff away, I'm taking you to Papa Might's house." She glared at Endeavor before making her way to her children.

"Shoto…" Endeavor's voice was low and warning. "This woman is insane, clearly she didn't spend enough time in that hospital and you're better off staying away from her."

"What the hell happened? What did you say to her?" Shoto whispered harshly back.

"That's not for you to worry about, I said let's-"

"I know what you said, and I'm not leaving. This is my house too, and Izumi says I'm more than welcome to stay. Whatever mistakes you made, clean it up yourself. I want no part in it." He brushed him off. He helped Izumi get the boys inside, heard his father's angry stomps as he made his way to his own vehicle and took off.

"Sorry you had to see that Shoto." Izumi apologized hugging herself. There was something in her eyes that told him she'd yet to calm down.

"You wanna fill me in on what happened?" He touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Your dad tried to get me to sign annulment papers and forfeit my rights to the house and properties Tadashi was given."

"What?" Shoto's eyes went hard. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Your dad thinks I'm poison to his kin." She went to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle and chugged it. "He blames me for Tadashi's death, which I would agree if I actually thought he cared about Tadashi at all. All he cares about is his damn reputation and being linked to all this bad publicity and poor judgement. Tch… yesterday I would have agreed with him… but today I just don't give any fucks."

Shoto smiled a little at that and he wrapped his arms around her from behind pressing his face into her neck.

"Is that what your tirade was about this morning?" He murmured to her.

"Sorry bout that.." She turned into his arms, wrapped hers around him and just let him smooth over the last of her ruffled feathers. "I had an epiphany."

"You had an epiphany, to coin the phrase… not to give a Fuck?"

"Mmmm pretty much." She laughed. "You need to go back onto patrol tonight right?"

"Yeah, Izuku, Bakugo and I found a lead. We're gonna follow up on it. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" He asked with some worry in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm gonna go out tonight too. Some friends of mine are coming into town and they're gonna take me out." She smiled. "So I'm gonna leave the boys with dad and Kairi for the weekend."

"All Weekend?" His brow rose in curiosity and there was humor in his eyes that had her smile going mischievous.

"Mmmm all weekend. So maybe tomorrow night you and I can… catch up on old times?" She nipped his bottom lip. "That is… if I'm still what you want."

"Izumi…" he cupped her face in his hands and nuzzled noses with her. "You've always been what I want. Nothing's gonna change that."

Nothing huh? Izumi hugged him to hide the doubt in her eyes. Sooner or later she'd have to tell him. If their relationship was going to work he needed to be on the same page with her. Not just him either… Izuku knew her so well, and she could tell he was already getting inklings from her behavior and their link. It was clear Bakugo would need to be filled in or he would continue to poke and prod at everything she did.

"Shit…" she thought as she got ready for the mission. "Why do I feel like my life is dependant on how this mission goes down tonight?"

"Because it does," Whiz reminded her and watched her activate the shaper so her curves turned to hard muscles under the clothes. "If you're right, and the mental ward is where All for One is hiding then this is your big showdown." He stopped typing long enough to stand up and open a closet and pull out two trunks. "You're gonna want to go in loaded."

Izumi smiled and opened up the trunk. Inside were various weapons, gadgets and other support items. She took off her belt and replaced it with another with more pouches and refreshed the items inside; her memory serum, the quirk erasing serum, healing balm and bandages, the hardening foam she'd used to trap Bakugo, an electric taser, shurikens, two back dagger holsters, and a roll of strong coil she used to tie up villains.

She put on the wig so the black hair shook freely over her shoulders at chest length, and then picked up another mask, this one crimson red like her trademark scarf, and had a built in gas mask inside.

"If this works, Whiz, I'm stepping down as head of the alliance."

"Boss…" Whiz started to retort but she shook her head.

"I'm not turning myself in… I fully intend on keeping my identity as No Mercy and changing the world's perspective on hero society, and vigilante activity. I just won't be the one giving orders anymore."

"Who else could give orders but you, boss? No one else is qualified that job." He smirked and had her laughing and slipping the mask on.

"Maybe not…" She changed her voice and her eyes swirled red. "...but they're gonna have to learn."

 **~Nakahara Mental Hospital~**

All hands on deck meant every member of her alliance was on call. Izumi had warped everyone to the location, spreading them out strategically to her plan. She, Twice, and Nero would go in covertly. Whiz was on technological backup, letting them know of any changes in his sensors. Skyy, one of her veteran members, took to the air keeping her eagle eyes on the ground for any suspicious activity around the building. Finally Izumi had the various gangs and team members wandering the grounds as backup.

"I can already tell something's off." Izumi narrowed her eyes as she whispered to Whiz over the link. "The mental ward where I was held stayed active all night and day...things here are too quiet."

"I'll run scans of the building see what I pick up."

"The two of you need to stick together," she told Twice and Nero. Nero was the most recent person she added to the select few who knew her real identity. He proved himself loyal by helping take down Mamoru. "If things get dicey Twice just use the DNA I gave you to form a clone of me and use her for your escape route."

"Got it! Good plan, i hate it!" Twice said giving one thumbs up and another thumbs down. She rolled her eyes laughing. Nero joined her with a low chuckle and bent in close to her.

"I can just light the place up… be a lot quicker." He tapped a finger on a pebble making it sizzle then pop like a firework.

"There's innocents inside, Nero, and with your quirk it'll send off too many alarms. I need someone who can send up a flare if needed, that's where you'll come in."

"Will do." He sent her a smug smile. When she stood Izumi adjusted the mask on her face. She checked with Skyy ego have her the all clear and then jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Twice and Nero behind her.

Nero started to work on the lock to the rooftop door but it turned and came open.

"Well that's not suspicious at all." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, watch your step and keep on alert." She morphed her body into nose, eyes and ears of a cat, the effects making her eyes glow in the dim light. She could smell blood and urine and good knew what else the further down the steps they went. "Power is completely off… where the hell is the night staff?"

"Boss!" Whiz shouted into her ear manning her bristle and hiss.

"Damn it Whiz I've got the neko ears on there's no need to…"

"You gotta get out of there now!"

"What? Why?" she asked but was already halting her steps. She now stood dead center in the lobby, the high glass window casting in moonlight.

"I just finished my scans and there's no sign of v life anywhere in the building."

"You mean aside from us?" She felt a cold trickle down her spine as her body reverted to normal.

"No, there's no readings at all which can only mean-"

"Forcefield! Shit it's a trap!" The lights suddenly flooded on and Izumi looked around. The three of them were surrounded by cops and heroes. Izuku, Bakugo, and Shoto at the center.

"Bingo you loser! You're not getting away from me this time." Bakugo boasted with a sneer.

"You can't pull your little warp trick inside Dia's forcefield and you're sorely outnumbered." Shoto told her. "Please don't resist anymore, No Mercy. You've stepped over the boundaries and we can't permit it anymore."

Damn it...when Shoto said they had a lead she didn't think he meant this one. How stupid was she to just brush it off? Her eyes dance around assessing the situation. If they had the entire area covered that meant the bulk of her Japan Team would wind up getting captured...and by her brother and lover no less. It was too perfect, too succinct to just be coincidence and folley. All for One was here, using Toga's quirk to disguise himself, and laughing from the sidelines.

"Tch, Twice, Nero…" She started to raise her hands in surrender.

"Yeah boss?" Nero followed suit, and twice let out a small grown before raising his hands too.

"Things are looking dicey…" Her lips curved from behind the mask. She could see Izuku watching her, knew he'd be the first one to react. "You know what to do."

"What about the barrier?" Nero murmured.

"Don't worry…" Izumi's eyes found Dia in the crowd. "Leave that to me."

"He's taking action!" Izuku shouted realizing his instincts were right. In a flash of movement Izumi filled the air with mist, the thick white cloud billowing around her and her teammates.

"Take him down!" Bakugo shouted as Izuku sent out a quick punch of air to kick the wind. When the mist cleared only No Mercy emerged from the cloud and raced forward to take on the army of heroes. With the quirk Bullseye she eyed her target, and let the dagger fly.

"DIA!" Shoto shouted and let out a gasp as the dagger barely missed her head by inches and implanted into the wall. Her quirk wavered as she melted to the ground crying and staring wide eyed at the dagger that nearly lodged into her skull. Before any of the heroes knew what was going on Izumi was forming the warp around her.

"Oh no you don't you bastard! DEKU! ICY HOT!" Bakugo blasted forward racing into the warp. Izuku jumped in behind him ad Shoto barely managed to slid into the dark before it closed. Shoto let out a shaky breath as he felt himself falling and he created a slide of ice in the air riding it down onto concrete ground of Rendezvous X.

"Bakugo? Midoriya?" Shoto looked around and spotted them. Izuku picking himself up from the ground wincing and holding his head. Bakugo jumped from the second level landing in true superhero style.

"Where the fuck is he?" Bakugo held out his hands snapping his quirk like crazy. "Where the hell are you, you coward."

"You've made an absolute mess of things." No Mercy spoke from the rafters above, eyes glowing red in the dark. "I was so close to getting him… and you just had to be there and had to fuck it up." She jumped down landing as softly as a cat and ready to scratch and claw their eyes out. She kept her voice male, kept her identity hidden, but damn it she wanted to scold them and curse them for this as herself rather than playing a role.

"Keep talking shorty," Bakugo pointed an accusing finger. "We're gonna settle this once and for all. You're either going to surrender, or your going to fight and lose. Either way you're coming with us."

"Why?" The voice was soft and low, Izumi's head hung.

"Because you're a villain…" Bakugo said with irritation.

"I'm the villain? Why? All I've ever done is capture bad guys and delivered them to the police, or I've tipped off heroes that were in the vicinity. I've helped capture countless of blood thirsty, overpowered villains in the past and what's my thanks? You wanna lock me up just because I'm not a hero, because I don't follow your stupid precious rules when I get the job done?"

"You've killed innocent people, you killed Nightshade, and I'll just bet you killed Tadashi Todoroki."

"Is that what you think?" She laughed. "Of course it is… even though the truth is laid out for you, you refuse to see it!"

"I've had enough of your lame brain excuses, you sent us on a wild goose chase with that clone crap you were spewing. You're the one that led us to Carson's lab, you're the one who gave us the stain clone, all so you can make it appear as if you'd been innocent this whole time."

"Kacchan, maybe he is-"

"Shut it, Deku… don't start believing this asshole now!" He pointed an accusing finger.

"Bakugo, we all had our doubts… maybe we need to reanalyze." Shoto suggested, also finding the truth a bit sketchy.

"I'm not reanalyzing anything. I've had enough of chasing this shadow. I'm taking you with me, No Mercy, guilty or not!"

Shoto and Izuku exchanged looks and then nodded and turned to face No Mercy as well.

"We don't know if your story is true or not… but we can't just let you do what you like, No Mercy. There's rules for a reason… and you're breaking too many of them."

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Izumi clenched her fists at her side. Why did it have to be them? Why did they have to interfere? Why did it have to be now just when she'd been closing in on All for One?

She could warp away… she knew her clone and the surviving others were all gathering at Rendezvous Black to regroup. She could join them, reevaluate, reassess and plan again… but knew it would be in vain. She wasn't sure how but information got leaked to the heroes about her appearance at the Mental Hospital, and so long as that leak existed she'd never be able to escape this fate.

"You three are the greatest heroes in the world. Despite your lack of common sense you are the few I consider to be true heroes, especially you Deku." She shut her eyes, hands fisting at her sides. "Despite that, I can't just give in. If I don't stop this clone, and his creator I'll never be able to keep those that I love safe." The ground starting to quake and rumble under their feet.

"What the…" Izuku looked down, felt the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"I don't want to fight you." She lifted her head and her eyes flooded with tears, and slitted like a cat. Power pulsed out of her like a torrent, fierce and angry, pulsing red. One for All and All for One came together inside her, fueled by her anger, frustration, and remorse for what she had to do. "...but you're giving me no choice."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I meant to put this out yesterday and forgot. ;_; GOMEN NASAI! Final chapter will be done tonight and posted tomorrow afternoon, and I'll immediately start on the epilogue chapter. If you guys have requests of what you would like to see whether it be a specific flashback, or the future and fate of a certain character, be sure to let me know in the comments!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Suffering Consequences**_


	25. Suffering Consequences

_**We are the Future**_

 _ **Author's Note: LONG CHAPTER! I debated cutting it in half, realized I didn't want to. The legal jargon I'm going to be spouting later in the fic is not necessarily accurate… as much dedication as I put into my fics I cross the line at reading law books and such, so bear with me. :P**_

 **Chapter 25: Suffering Consequences**

"Deku…" Bakugo murmured to his lover and put up his fists ready to fight. "Stay back and analyze as Icy Hot and I take him on. If you find a weak point, take it."

"Wouldn't it be better if I take him head on? You said yourself the guy has crazy speed, and I can move faster than you." Izuku murmured back earning a glare.

"Don't make me hurt you, Deku. Just do as I say and stay back. Todoroki, let's-" He turned his head to address Shoto, but felt the change in air pressure around him. His eyes darted forward and saw No Mercy had already closed the gap between them. He brought his hands up, his quick reflexes at work, but the guy had him by the wrists pulling them away so his blasts triggered out hitting his team mates instead.

Shoto managed to duck low and avoid it, and Izuku backed off coughing on the smoke and shaking off the burn of the explosion.

"Kacchan!"

"Bakugo!" Shoto shouted in sync and set his hand on the ground creating a floor of ice. No Mercy, still holding Bakugo by the wrist, jumped up avoiding being frozen in place and kicked his legs into Bakugo's chest sending him flying into a nearby wall. He then rolled to avoid the second Ice attack thrusting his fist out to break apart the ice and knocking Shoto off his feet.

"He's so fast…" Izuku murmured his eyes wide in disbelief. "I've only ever seen my dad and Iida move so quickly. Just how many quirks and abilities does this guy have?"

Bakugo launched from his place in the wall, concrete splitting apart from the explosions. He landed between Shoto and No Mercy and thrust his hands out with another explosion to keep No Mercy at bay. He then launched himself forward attacking head on with fists and feet.

Izuku watched, analyzing as Bakugo asked, and had to let out a shuddering breath. No Mercy was evading Bakugo's onslaught as if he knew exactly how he would fight. Kacchan had a unique style of fighting, one that hadn't changed much since their school days. No Mercy had a style of his own, very swift, and elegant like a dance.

"He's got martial arts training, I can tell from his fighting style. He's using Kacchan's own power against him to create weak points for him to attack." Izuku suddenly wished he had a notebook or his tablet so he could be taking notes. He let out a sound of relief as Bakugo finally managed to land three solid hits on No Mercy… but it hadn't phased the guy at all. "He's made like a brick, punches are just bouncing off him, but from the looks of it he's vulnerable to elemental attacks. The fire from Kacchan's explosions are burning him, and No Mercy's doing his best to avoid being directly hit by them and Shoto's attacks."

"Bakugo get out of the way!" Shoto noticed the weakness too and decided to take point. Riding a wave of ice, Shoto lit his left hand and zipped forward punching fire out towards his opponent. Bakugo skirted out of the way, No Mercy backing up and bouncing from wall to wall to avoid being hit, but the fire singed and forced him to sweat.

"What's the verdict, Deku?" Bakugo asked landing beside him and wiping sweat from his chin.

"We can beat him… but it's not gonna be easy. Yours and Shoto's quirks are really effective against him, but we need to get him to stay still long enough to do some damage, and find a way to knock him out so he doesn't slip away the moment he realizes he's losing."

"I would ask if you have a plan, but-" Bakugo's lips peeled back in his trademark sinister grin. "I already know you do."

Izuku nodded, smiling some and standing tall.

"Let me take him on. I'll keep his focus on me with a hand to hand fight… and give you guys the opening that you need." Izuku brought up his fists ready to use them.

Izumi's blood pumped fiercely through her. The thrill of the fight, the rage of her internal battle, and the adrenaline of it all kept her in the zone even while she was being yelled at.

"You've gone crazy!" She heard Whiz shout and rant in her earphone. "You can't just take on the top three heroes alone! Get yourself out of there boss. Twice and the others are waiting for-"

"Shut the hell up, Whiz, you're breaking my focus!" She shouted at him and had to leap over Shoto to avoid his next attack. She used an extended arm to punched him solidly in the back sending him skidding across the ground.

She landed, panting softly and her palms shaking a bit from the overuse of her quirks. She sensed Izuku before seeing him. Her body whirled around and she brought up her arms just in time to block his oncoming punch. The ripple of it had the concrete around them breaking apart and the sturdy structure of the building wavering.

So, Izumi thought as their eyes met. Izuku had finally decided to join the fight. He'd probably been watching and analyzing the whole time. Testing she pivoted bringing her hand up to thrust out a punch which he snagged. The ripple effect knocking both Shoto and Bakugo off their feet.

"Kacchan was right… you've got a strength quirk on top of everything else." Izuku murmured almost to himself.

"Let's see which one of us is stronger, Deku." She thrust out a combo kicking up her legs only to have them blocked, and then whirled around smacking her fist to the side of his head. He'd built up some impressive dexterity over the years, Izumi noticed with a wide grin. In the old days that would have sent him hurdling. Now he just twisted his head, shaking the ringing out of his ears.

He hit back, his punches far more powerful than Bakugo's, but her shock absorption quirk ate up the hits anyway. Still she could feel the trembling in her gut, and knew it would be a real fight if he gave it 100%. She wanted to see just how impressive he'd become… a one on one like they had from the tournament. All out, hold nothing back!

"The surrounding area is unoccupied… we've got twenty miles of uninhabited land." She told him and pushed him back with a head butt. "So if you're holding back because of that, then don't. If you really want to beat me Deku, you'd best go all out." Behind her mask her grin was wide and caused her eyes to go a bit wild. "...because there's a reason my name is No Mercy."

The way it was said, the look on his face triggered a memory for Izuku. He saw Izumi standing in front of the crowd of UA students telling them to come at her with everything they had. He put a hand over his locket, wondering why he would think of her now at this critical time.

"We're already causing this building to wane… if I use full force it could come crashing down on our heads." He explained.

"Is that what you're worried about?" She removed one of her gloves holding out the bare palm. "Let me alleviate that for you." She went to the ground, slapping her palm on the concrete ground. Wind pulsed around her as she combined One for All and Overhaul. The walls around them began to crumble and turn to dust. Heavy pieces of debris falling but nothing Bakugo couldn't blast away or Izuku to punch to dust. Shoto kept his hands above his head just in case, but as the shaking stopped he let his eyes wander, taking in the surrounding area. The entire building had turned to sand and pebbles under their feet leaving a wide open area with crumbling buildings and broken down scrap heaps.

"That quirk… I know that quirk!" Izuku said with a shaky voice. "That's Chisaki's quirk, Overhaul!"

"That's right… the fool thought he could become the king of the underground. He abused and tortured that poor girl to create a serum that erased quirks. I bartered him for the serum… once I had what I wanted I made plans to extract Eri myself… but plans changed when he caught wind of what I was doing. I had to come up with alternative means. I tipped off Nighteye and several other heroes to his location and goals. Taking that fool's quirk was just the cherry on top."

"Eri… she went missing from the hospital right after the attack. What did you do with her." Izuku demanded, his temper starting to snap.

"She's safe and happy, living with a new identity and a new family and now has some control over her quirk. She idolizes you, yah know. I may have been the one to relocate her, but you're her hero."

"Thank goodness…" Izuku held his heart tears forming. "I've always wondered whatever happened… and if she was alright. I'm so glad she's safe and happy."

"Oi! Deku, don't let him smooth talk you! If you're gonna fight, then fight or step aside so I can do it!" Bakugo shouted at him.

"Right…" Izuku nodded. "Thank you, No Mercy, for alleviating that worry from my heart. I still can't let you go."

No he couldn't… Izumi thought with some sorrow. Her hunger to fight was dulling from that reveal. She debated on just fading away, ending it here on equal terms… but the look in Izuku's eyes had her back straightening.

"I know you can't… so I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

Izumi put her fists up, ready for round two, but then the sound of rushing footsteps caught her attention and she lowered her guard to look in that direction.

"Nero?" Izumi narrowed her eyes and lowered her fists. He came alone, no Twice, no clone… and warning bells went off in her head.

"I thought you could use some back up…" He slowed his run as he approached and eyed the heroes with a confident smile.

"How did you get here so fast?" She turned him to face her. "Better yet how did you know where I was?"

"I always know where you are…" he took her hand kissing it which caused Izuku to shift uncomfortably and glance at the others who looked on puzzled as well.

"It's time we showed these heroes who they're dealing with… No Mercy" Nero's eyes changed, the hand that had held hers now gripped tight breaking bones and his free one morphed into a long thick blade. Izumi barely had time to yank her hand free before he was slicing that blade in an attempt to cut her open. She screamed out as her right arm was cut off, Izuku and the others staring in shock at what just happened.

Nero struck out again slicing long ways this time and Izumi dodged to the side before collapsing, the slice on her side wasn't deep but was enough to have her black clothes going muddy. She felt the hot pool of blood trickle from her blood as she held the dismembered arm. As Super Regeneration kicked in and reformed her arm her eyes went hot and angry.

"You!"

"Thank you for your help, my friend." Nero's face, body and clothes all melted away into that of a dapper dressed All for One: Young, handsome, and dangerous. Izumi's blood stood out against the white gloves he wore and he brought the red liquid to his lips flicking his tongue over it. Izumi immediately felt the paralysis hit. Shit! She should have known with the access he had he'd take Stain's quirk. "I'll take it from here."

"Mnnng, bastard…" She collapsed to the ground unable to move. "You've been watching me this whole time?"

"Correct… Toga and Stain were the very first quirks I stole once my new body was complete. This lad and his position had all the necessities I needed in order to gain access to the very organization you used to ruin and humiliate me. Now I'm going to return the favor."

"The hell just happened?" Bakugo wondered aloud to his partners, both he and Todoroki stood next to Izuku, flanking him. Izuku was the only one unharmed, Bakugo and Shoto were still winded and injured from their previous bout. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"He was telling the truth…" Izuku said shaking with fear as the sudden dread hit him like a cold spell. "That's No Mercy's copycat."

"Well done," All For One clapped as he turned to the heroes and loosened the tie of his suit. "I must say you really are the strongest heroes of your time, Deku, Ground Zero, and Shoto. I've seen No Mercy take down armies of men without breaking a sweat... and yet you not only gave him a run for his money, but got him monologuing. Very Impressive"

"You're not gonna think it's so impressive when it's you on the receiving end, you damn Copy!" Bakugo shouted lifting up his hands explosions bursting from his palms.

"Copy?" All for One laughed. "So amusing that people keep using that word. Who's the real copy I wonder?" He smirked down at No Mercy who twitched on the ground. "Ne… should I tell them how you got your powers, No Mercy? Should I tell them who you really are?"

"Mnnng go ahead…" Izumi said through gritted teeth as she managed a confident smirk behind her mask. The look in her eyes was a challenging one. "I've got nothing to lose."

"Oh?" He gripped Izumi by the neck hauling him up. "I think you do… your reputation may not mean much to you anymore, but I think I know of several other things far more valuable to you. Three of which are conveniently right here. OH!" He laughed as he watched Izumi's eyes go wide in fear and panic. "There's the look I'm after! Sit tight and watch like a good little victim, whilst I dispose of these so called heroes."

"Run!" Izumi shouted at her brother through wheezing gasps. "RUN ZUKU!"

"Eh?" Deku's serious gaze flickered with shock for a moment. "Zu-" he didn't have time to register the use of his nickname. All for One was already attacking. Dropping Izumi to the ground once more he was on the heroes in a flash his arms shifting to sharp diamond hard blades that glistened.

Shoto took no time at all to send out his flames blocking the villain from attacking Izuku and then following up with his ice trying to capture him. Bakugo leapt above the chaos of it sending his hands a lit with massive explosions that rocked the ground and covered the area in dust and debris.

"Idiots… you're not working together." Izumi muttered struggling to stand but the paralysis was stronger, and was lasting a lot longer than it had before. Why? Did the effects of the blood type change with the user? Could it be her type O blood was more susceptible now?

"Boss, are you alright?" Whiz spoke through the comlink.

"No…" she said through gritted teeth. "We're in trouble. Contact the others, get us some help!"

Izuku zipped and dodged the blades swung in his direction, and he used his speed to gain the upper hand, thrusting his fists out trying to knock his opponent off balance. Like no Mercy he showed little reaction to the hits and kept going. Bakugo shoved Izuku aside taking the next attack himself, the blade slicing diagonal across his chest but not deep. It was just enough blood for All for One to paralyze him.

"Kuso! Damn it! Bakugo went stiff and coughed as All for One thrust his foot into his chest to kick him down and then stomped on his hand breaking all the bones in it.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku rushed forward, but then quickly got out of the way as Shoto sent a wild blaze of fire that covered All for One from head to waist.

"Ouch… that hurt." All for One laughed, the burns from Shoto's attacks fading as his skin healed on its own. "You're a bit of a pest aren't you, Shoto Todoroki? Just like your brother."

"What?" Shoto's eyes widened and he cried out in pain when All for One released an explosive power from his entire body. Shoto was sent him flying the dark attack burned him like fire, and ate away at his flesh like acid. Izumi inwardly screamed as she watched her lover choke on blood and lay bleeding on the ground.

"No… not again…" Tears form, and she struggled to stand, struggled to move. "Whiz… Whiz can you hear me."

"I hear you Izumi.. I sent word to the others but none of them have a quirk that'll get to you soon enough, and your clone's time expired a long time ago." He told her.

"Last Resort… did… did you finish the preparations, are they still active?"

"Yes, but…"

"Activate them now!" She told him managing to get to her knees. She then shook loose one of her daggers from her bootstrap and a bottle of quirkless serum from her belt. "Don't question, don't hesitate, just do it!"

She had to act fast… Izuku was strong, but All for One had the healing and experience advantage. Her brother was fast at calculating how to take down a villain but the man wasn't giving them anytime to think. She fought off tears as she heard Shoto scream in pain again, followed by Izuku's mournful cry as Bakugo was hit and was now bleeding profusely from his shoulder.

"I can't lose anyone else." She held up the serum looking at it with desperate hope. "I just can't!"

"I'm a very patient man, Izuku Midoriya." All For One stepped up to Izuku as he cradled Bakugo's broken body to his. "I've spent years planning my revenge on your father… revenge will be very sweet when I go to his doorstep holding both his children's decapitated heads in my arms and presenting them like gifts."

"You stay the hell away from my sister." Izuku stood up on shaky legs. He wobbled and wavered struggled to see through the blood pouring from his forehead. "I couldn't protect her before, but I can now! You wanna kill me go ahead and try, but I won't make it easy for you!" He powered up all for one, his eyes lit ablaze.

"Oh I will…" All for One laughed. The pathetic hero could barely stand, could barely see in front of him. He held his arms out offering Izuku the first blow. "Go ahead, son of All Might. Take me on."

Izuku rushed him, punching him and kicking him with what power he had left, but each time All for One took a hit he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. Losing energy and endurance Izuku stare with wide disbelieving eyes.

"How… how can you not be affected?"

"Oh I feel every hit, but my newest quirk that I've obtained protects me."

 **Quirk: Self Recovery, heals the body at an accelerated rate including loss of stamina and internal injuries. Quirk only works on the user, and the healing process is very painful.**

"Lucky for me I have a high tolerance for pain." He told him with a smirk. He formed his hands into swords again. "Let's see how much you have."

Izuku staggered back, his brain refusing to work and he panicked. All for One rushed at him and Izuku put his fists up prepared to fight to his last breath. The purple mist appeared and he felt a hand shove him onto his back. Izumi let out a cry as she took the hit for her brother. The sword stabbing right through the gut. All for One grunted as he too was stabbed by Izumi's dagger, the blade lodged firmly in his chest.

"No mercy…" Izuku got to his knees. He heard something clink to the ground, saw the gold oval locket with two rings glinting on the ground. The chain had been cut from the last blow. With shaking hands he picked it up, opened it and stared with disbelief. "Oh no…"

"Stupid child…" All for One laughed yanking the sword free and his hand morphing back to normal to yank the dagger free from his chest. Izumi staggered and held her wound wheezing. "Still trying to play the hero?"

"No… I'm no hero." She said mournfully. She could tell from their connection that Izuku figured it out. It was time to come clean. She pulled off the mask and tossed it aside along with the wig. "Just a civilian trying to protect the people she loves."

For a moment everything was silent, the people around them trying to process what they'd just witnessed.

"It can't be…" Shoto stood his body shaking and eyes wide as saucers. He staggered forward shaking his head. "It just can't be true!"

"It's a lie… it has to be," Izuku said, his trembling hands still clutching the locket, his voice stammered with disbelief at what he was seeing. "You can't be... Izumi?"

"Half Pint..." Bakugo wheezed as he finally managed to sit up. "Damn it… now it all makes fucking sense. Your disappearance, your strange behavior, No Mercy's excessive knowledge of our tactics and fighting style. It's always been you."

"Yeah…" She said with tears stinging her eyes but she kept her head held high. "It's always been me."

"Hahahaha… letting it all out are we?" All for One laughed. "This is priceless and perfect. Now that your identity is revealed, all your secrets out in the open… I'm going to complete my revenge."

"You're showing your true colors, All for One…" Izumi warned watching as that handsome face twisted maniacally. She wondered if the original knew how demented his younger clone was appearing right now. The All for One she'd known was always so calm, calculated, and confident… but this guy had a few screws loose. "Be careful what you say next."

"Heh, thank you for your concern, my dear. I've been waiting a long time for this... Too long. I'll enjoy killing everyone here just like I killed all those other heroes using the name No Mercy. I'll make you watch them bleed, just so I can hear you scream in agonizing grief exactly the way you did when I killed your husband. It will be so delicious."

Izumi's lips suddenly curved. Despite being pale from blood loss she stood confident and laughed.

"Is that your final statement?" She pulled out her cell phone and held up the monitor. On the screen was a live feed of his confession.

"What?!" All for One stared at the screen. "There's no cameras in the area so how did you-"

"Satellite cameras are amazing… they pick up a whole lot more than people realize." She coughed a bit as she laughed, and wiped blood from her mouth. "I told myself that if I fall, I sure as hell am taking you with me. My last resort."

All over the world the feed was being broadcasted. People watched from home on their TVs, computers, cell phones, tablets. Out on the street people stopped to watch monitors that normally had advertisements on them and instead saw the villain's confession. The world now knew Izumi Midoriya was No Mercy… and All for One was the true villain behind all the recent killings and attacks.

"Well played, Izumi Midoriya…" All for One's lips twitched half in amusement half in irritation.

"That's Izumi Todoroki… if you're gonna compliment me do it right." She wavered and went to her knees wheezing as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Todoroki, Midoriya… it don't matter. You're going to die, but not before I kill your brother and his-" All for One stepped forward but stopped as he choked on blood. "Damn why isn't it healing?" He looked to the wound on his own chest.

"Oh that?" Izumi lifted the empty bottle of quirkless serum she'd used to coat her blade. "Just a little extra security…"

"No! No you didn't!" He tried to use the various quirks he'd stolen… but nothing. His eyes went mad and possessed and the once calm, cool, and collected persona raged. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" He picked up the dagger she used ready to strike the killing blow but Shoto's ice covered him fully freezing him in place.

"You stay away from her, you bastard." Shoto stumbled over and used his good arm to punch All for One out cold. "That was for my brother!"

"Shoto…" Izumi smiled weakly at him and she heard the sirens in the distance. Ambulances and the authorities were rushing to the scene. "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it later." He told her and cradled her against him holding the wound. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it looks…" She told him. "Missed my vitals, but I'm losing a lot of blood. My super regeneration quirk is the only thing keeping me from bleeding out right now."

"Izumi…" Izuku crawled to her and took her hand. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't…" Izumi told them tears falling down. "I was afraid… afraid you'd all be ashamed of me, afraid you'd cast me out, or turn me in… I'm so sorry, Zuku."

"You'd have been right… about the second part anyway." Bakugo told her hobbling to plop and sit in a circle with all of them. "We're heroes, it's our duty to stop people who don't follow the rules."

"Even if the rules are stupid." She said with tears, not realizing the cameras were still on. "What's so wrong with wanting to protect those that you love? There's so many villains out there who know how the system works, who worm their way in and around it and get away with such violent and insidious crimes. I can't tell you how many families I've come across who've lost loved ones, friends, and more to those kinds of people. Who the hell protects the world from them?"

"We should be…" Shoto agreed. "You're right about that, Izumi. Not every villain is going to come out an announce himself to the world." Despite himself he kissed her temple, his heart was breaking for a multitude of reasons… but at least she was alive, at least she was safe.

"It's not just on you. It shouldn't be. Look how much damage was done by a villain that was strictly after my family. As heroes you guys take the brunt of the hate… but the citizens need to be able to protect themselves, to be able to use their quirks in dire situations without the need of a license or worry of backlash."

"It's not how the world works…" Bakugo started and held up his hand when she went to argue. "...even if you're right, until the world can adapt to that, until the rules are changed or altered to fit the needs of the people, we as heroes have to do whatever we can to protect those within reach."

Izumi's lips twitched.

"Since when have you been so calm and rational?"

"Shut it, half pint! I'm always calm and rational!"

She laughed even though it hurt and just lay in the warmth of Shoto's arms.

"Maybe you're right. Whatever the case my days as No Mercy are over… Now that my sons are safe, and the world protected from All for One, I can accept whatever consequences follow." She sighed in relief. "It's finally over."

With that said she let the world slip away and fell into unconsciousness.

~ _ **Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it got a little too long so I've decided to break it up and make that epilogue chapter. I'll post it immediately after this so you won't have long to wait!**_

 _ **Final Chapter: Epilogue**_


	26. Epilogue

**We are the Future**

 **Author's Note: I realize I forgot to take the last note out of the chapter when I eventually did decide to cut the chapter in half. So just to be clear let me repeat myself... the legal jargon I'm going to be spouting later in the fic is not necessarily accurate… as much dedication as I put into my fics I cross the line at reading law books and such, so bear with me.**

 **Chapter: Epilogue**

 **~Two Days Later~**

Izumi woke in a hospital bed, her eyes blinking as she glanced around the room. As she tried to move she grunted and glanced down at the devices holding her hands and keeping her pinned to the bed. When she tried to use her warp quirk all she got was a sputter of smoke. The cops and doctors, she thought with some amusement, weren't taking any chances.

"Well… can't really blame them." She murmured and wiggled some trying to get comfortable. She glanced to the side, and her heart just melted. Sitting in the love seat was Shoto, flanked by her sons, all three of them asleep. "Damn where's a camera when you need one?"

The snap of a camera had Izumi turning her head the opposite direction and her smile bloomed as she saw Bakugo, bandaged and holding his phone out.

"Don't say I never do anything for you." He grunted. "Deku was relatively unharmed except for his concussion. He went to go get us some food."

"Good, cuz I'm starving. How pissed off are you at me?" She wondered with a smile.

"Not as pissed as I should be." He admitted setting his phone down. "What you've been doing over the past decade has just been stupid. You should have told your family what was going on from the start, it would have saved everyone from a lot of heartache." He nodded his head to Shoto in particular and Izumi shut her eyes nodding.

"You're right… but I can't take it back… can't make up for the mistakes I've made. I can only move forward. I don't know how long I'm gonna be imprisoned but… at least I can take solace in the fact I won't be going there alone. All for One is exactly where he belongs."

"The serum you used to take away his quirk. Izuku told me about the Chisaki case from his internship. Is that how you've been taking away criminals quirks all this time, or have you been personally removing them yourself?"

"The serum mostly… I only have about ten quirks myself most of which I gained by accident rather than design. The first two quirks I absorbed back in high school, after picking a fight with some gang members. I didn't realize what All for One had done to me until it was too late. Then I absorbed Super Regen and shock absorption from the Nomu that attacked Izuku and I at Fairy Land. Once I realized I was stuck with this quirk I couldn't bring myself to be a hero."

"Why the hell not? You could have just learned to control it, and ignored it."

"I wasn't confident I could… and It's not the kind of quirk that a hero should possess. It doesn't help that I'm not the kind of person that can put people's minds at ease and give them hope. I constantly question the society, its rules and regulations, and have too much blood on my hands to be anything but a disappointment in that regard."

Bakugo remained silent. He wanted to scream at her… but found he couldn't. Instead he huffed and slumped back into his bed.

"You're better than you realize, Izumi. It shows in the people who care about you."

As if on cue Hiroki stirred from his nap and glanced up. He saw his mother's eyes were open and he quickly jumped up.

"Mom!" The shout woke up Shoto and he looked at her groggy for a moment before snapping to attention himself.

"Izumi…" He stood the still groggy Nowaki to his feet before getting up and stroking her hair. "You alright?"

"Define alright…" she looked down at the devices and her eyes went sorrowful. "I'm really sorry, Shoto. I should have told you what was going on."

"I'm used to your surprises, Izumi. While I wish you were more truthful with me, I can understand why you kept it hidden." He stroked her cheek staring into her eyes with a sorrowful expression of his own. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I made my bed, now I must lie in it… so to speak." she smiled gently, wishing she could touch him. Her smile brightened as her boys climbed in the bed and hugged her and she nuzzled into them.

"You were awesome, mom!" Hiroki cuddled in happy his mom was okay.

"Yeah! You took on the bad man and won. I knew you'd make a good hero!" Nowaki curled up in the crook of her arm.

"I'm not a hero, Nowaki. I was just being your mama, and protecting you." She leaned up kissing his cheek and then Hiroki's. "Both of you mean the world to me."

The door opened and Izumi glanced him, offering a half smile to Izuku, and then a firm scowl at the policeman who came in behind him.

"Mrs. Todoroki… I'm glad to see you're feeling better." The detective stepped up and Shoto turned and placed his hand on Izumi's shoulder, showing that he stood for her.

"Just couldn't wait until I've healed to arrest me, could you?" She said with a mix of sarcasm and sadness.

"Well with your reputation for running, we thought it best to keep you confined. You'll be in the hospital for another day according to your doctor, and then we'll have to put you in lock up… but I'd like to get your statement before we officially incarcerate you."

Faces went grim, Izuku stepping back to be beside his sister, showing he too would stand up for her.

"Excuse me, but just who are you incarcerating?" A voice from the door had everyone looking up and Izumi's brows rose up.

"Whiz? The hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your stupid ass… I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you, you idiot. I don't hop on a plane for just anyone, yah know. It's bad enough I had to bribe your pilot, which I'm including in your legal services." Whiz adjusted his tie. The suit he wore made Izumi want to break out into laughter. The yellow color paired with a purple tie clashed in a way that hurt her eyes, and it did little to hide his pudgy form.

"My… legal services?" Despite herself Izumi smirked at him. "I know you graduated from Harvard, but…"

"I'm certified, and as your lawyer I'd like to tell this monkey…" he jerked a thumb at the detective. "He has no jurisdiction to your case."

"Um…" the detective pocketed his notebook. "I'm afraid I do, Mr…"

"Maxim Kane, Mrs. Todoroki's attorney, and no you don't. You only have jurisdiction to natives of Japan." He pulled out a file and slapped it on his chest. "Section 1A, article C of international affairs states that any criminal act committed by a U.S. citizen across seas will be handled by the U.S. government. Seeing as Mrs. Izumi Todoroki and Mr. Tadashi Todoroki had yet to complete their Japan Citizenship papers, She's still considered a U.S. citizen."

"That's in matters of simple acts of crime. When a person is facing murder charges…"

"What murder charges? From what I hear, All for One has already confessed to these murders for the entire world to see. Even if you wanted to subjugate my client for attacking a man with a deadly weapon, it would be up to your heroics committee to punish her as she is licensed to use force if felt threatened."

"Licensed?" Shoto looked down at Izumi who suddenly went blue in the face. "You got your hero's license?"

"Sort of… I do have a U.S. provisional license I used to help me find work... but it doesn't really count as I didn't use my real name." Izumi started to explain but Whiz tsked her.

"On the contrary, Izumi-chan. That license if perfectly legal. You took the hero's license exam after the birth of your children. Before that when you turned 18 you applied for U.S. citizenship under the name, Izumi Toshinori. While it isn't your given birth name, by U.S. standards it is the name you chose to go by, and is legally documented in many different forms… your school records, your green card, your driver's license aaaannnd…" he opened the folder he gave the detective showing off her provisionary hero's license. "Your hero's license."

"So… you're saying all of No Mercy's actions have technically been legal?" Izuku scratched his cheek

"Oh I wouldn't say all as Izumi's been at this since before she was 18… but seeing as no one can provide any proof of her involvement during that time, and as All for One has confessed to the other crimes, I'm afraid the worst thing this monkey cop can do to my client is have her deported."

"Izumi!" Izuku hugged his sister tightly laughing. "This is so great! You don't have to go to jail!"

"Whiz I could kiss you." Izumi said with tears stinging her eyes as her family cuddled in around her all shouting with glee.

"Well, don't let me stop you." He puffed out his chest smirking boastfully.

 **~One Week Later~**

"Well I'm glad that's all finally over." Endeavor said with a cocky smirk. The case was closed, and as predicted with all of Whiz's evidence, and knowledge of law Izumi was pardoned from all charges… providing she be deported back to America. That had been his input. Get rid of the girl, make her leave the country, and everything could go back to the way things were.

"Yeah, whatever you say, old man." Shoto muttered staring out the car door with sorrowful eyes, and a grim expression. It hadn't sat well with her family, but Izumi had been more than happy with these particular consequences. She'd been deathly afraid they'd try to take her kids away from her, and he supposed this action was definitely the better end. Still he couldn't quite feel… content with the way things were.

He was happy Izumi felt her life was starting to right itself again, happy she could keep her children, happy that she'd be safe from All for One. She'd do as she promised and retire from being No Mercy. She talked on the phone with a realtor finding some good suitable land in the country where she and the boys could live quietly, and peacefully.

There was just one problem.

 _~Flashback~_

" _You're… not coming with me, are you?" She looked at Shoto with sad eyes._

" _I want to… but I can't, Izumi." Shoto said looking just as miserable. "My agency is here, and I have responsibilities I can't just ignore."_

" _It's okay, I understand." She swallowed hard fighting off tears. "If things were different I'd stay… but I'm not allowed to stay in the country for more than a few days at a time. Just one of those consequences I should have been expecting."_

" _I'll come visit you and the boys whenever I can." He took her face in his hands. "We can make this work, Izumi."_

" _Yeah… we can. I'm more than willing to put in the effort." she hugged him laying her head on his chest. "Even if it's only one day a year, it'll be worth it to be with you."_

" _Even if it's only a few hours out of a year, it'll be worth it to have you and the boys in my life." He kissed her one last time… and a few days later watched her, the boys, and a piece of his heart depart on a plane to America._

 _~End of Flashback~_

He was an idiot… an absolute idiot for letting her go a second time. What the hell was wrong with him? Shoto shut his eyes and clenched his fist over his heart. Why did he continue to deny himself the one person that always made him happy?

"Don't look so down son…" Endeavor said with a smirk. "You're better off without that wretched girl. She was nothing but a distraction, and a tasteless one at that. You can do far better."

"Maybe… but I don't want better." He muttered as the car pulled up to the ancestral home. As he stepped out he heard his father make a choking sound. Lifting his eyes up from the ground they widened when he saw a big empty lot where the house used to be. "What the-"

"H-How… what… WHERE?!" Endeavor comically reacted and stepped forward looking around. He spotted a piece of paper taped to the statue that once graced the front stoop. He took it, read it and let out a roar of anger and disbelief. Before he could set it aflame Shoto snatched the note from his hand and read it himself.

 _Dear Baka In-Law,_

 _The house is still mine, but you can have your land back. The papers are with your lawyer._

 _Izumi Todoroki._

"Pfft… HAHAHAHA!" For the first time in days Shoto burst out in laughter and held his sides. "Oh my god… oh my god she got you good!"

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Shoto! I'm going to my lawyers right now and sorting out this mess." He stormed back to the car. Shoto folded the note and pocketed it.

"While your at it, tell him to draw up papers for my agency." Shoto said with a smile.

"The hell are you talking about?" Endeavor glared at him.

"I'm tired of choosing my career over my heart." Shoto said pulling out his phone and smiling at the picture of Izumi and the boys that graced his background. "I made that mistake once and no way in hell I'm letting it happen again."

 **~In America~**

"Thanks again for your help, Compress." Izumi stood in front of the ancestral home, now conveniently located in the mountains of Connecticut, a stone's throw away from New York City. "I have to say I'm impressed. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to compress the entire house in one go, but it looks exactly the same."

"My pleasure, Izumi." Compress bowed. "It's the least I can do for you after you got me that show on Broadway."

"Your talents were being wasted on crime." she affectionately pat his cheek. "Now you can mesmerize everyone with your slide of hand and magicks."

"You must do a show with me, a death defying disappearing act that will blow spectators away!"

"Nah… as fun as it sounds I think I've pulled more than enough disappearing acts than I can handle." She grinned at him. "I do want front row seats to yours though."

"Consider it done, my dear." He kissed her hand and waved goodbye before getting in his car and driving off.

Izumi waved him and let out a small sigh sitting on the front step of her home. There was nothing but green and land for miles. Plenty of quiet and room for her boys to run around and have adventures in. While they missed their old school in Japan, they were more than happy settling back in America, using their experience across seas to gain popularity with their new class.

"Things are coming full circle… so why do I feel incomplete?" She pulled her legs to her chest and lifted the locket up opening it. She admired all the faces, then flipped the panel so Shoto's face stared back at her. The ache in her heart increased and she felt the tears starting to spill.

"Shoto…" She sobbed and cried into her drawn up knees. "Shoto…"

She let herself cry for a good two minutes just letting it all out. She was glad the boys were preoccupied elsewhere, or she'd have a hard time trying to explain the emotional rollercoaster going on inside her heart.

When she heard a car drive up the gravel path she quickly composed herself wiping tears away. Thinking Compress forgot something she stood up to face him with a smile… but stopped when she saw the yellow Taxi… and the man that unfolded himself out of it.

"Shoto…" She walked… and then ran to him. Flinging her arms out she jumped into his and laughed happily as he swung her around. "I'm so happy to see you! I didn't think you'd be able to get away so soon."

"Things changed… and so have I." He set her down and contented himself by kissing her long and deep. She slipped into his arms more than happy to return the passionate embrace.

"How long are you staying?" She murmured between kisses and smiled as he traced some over her face and down her neck.

"That depends on you…" He pulled back staring in her eyes.

'On me?" She grinned obliviously.

"Yeah… I hear getting a green card isn't easy… but it'll be a lot easier if you marry an American." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Green… Marry…" She looked at him wide eyed and stuttering. She stepped back and let out a gasp when he went down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Instead of the bold big diamond Tadashi had given her, this one had a mix of blue and fiery stones. "Shoto!"

"I told you, how my father gave my mother a gift for every child she gave him."

"Yes… the diamond bracelet for Tadashi… I still have it even though it's… oh god, Shoto-" Tears filled her eyes. "This is…"

"Yeah… He'd given her earrings when I was born, rubies and sapphires… but I had them take out the stones and had this made for you instead. It's symbolic, I think, for what you've done for me. When we first met I was forced into a position I didn't like… and I cut myself off from my full potential refusing to be what my father wanted. You helped me see the special qualities in myself, and helped me to recreate them. I'm the hero I am today because you cared enough to interfere, and gave me back the people in my life I'd all but forgotten. My mom and I have a solid and beautiful relationship thanks to you, and Tadashi got the chance to know what it's like to be a part of a family thank to you. I'm eternally grateful for what you've done."

"Shoto…" her heart pounded, and she held it feeling it ache and soar high at the same time.

"I know to the world it may seem too soon after Tadashi's death… but I've been waiting for you for eight years Izumi. We've had more than enough time to think about where we stand with each other and I'm tired of denying my feelings, of denying myself the one person who could make my life complete."

Izumi held her mouth tears falling down. From the doorway Hiroki and Nowaki watched with avid curiosity.

"What's Uncle Shoto doing?" Nowaki wondered aloud.

"Looks like he's begging for mercy." Hiroki answered. "I wonder if Mama is scolding him."

"Izumi Midoriya… Toshinori… Todoroki…" he laughed at the long winded name and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "Will you Marry Me?"

"Yes! Oh god yes I will!" She leapt into his arms again knocking him to the ground and kissing him breathlessly.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged and then ran up to both of them jumping onto the pile. Shoto broke the kiss laughing as he sat Izumi up and wrestled the boys before hugging them to him.

"Hey, did you miss me?"

"Yeah! Were you getting scolded uncle Shoto?"

"No, i wasn't…" he stood them up and knelt in front of both boys grinning. "I was asking your mom to marry me." Both boys stare long at him then look up at their mom.

"Did you say yes?" they asked almost in sync.

Izumi, who was smiling even while crying, just nodded. Both boys let out a war whoop and hugged Shoto hard.

"Yay! We have a daddy again!" Nowaki shouted joyfully.

"You have two of them." Shoto corrected and pulled back to look them both in the eyes. "Remember boys, I'm not here to replace Tadashi. You're always going to be his sons because he was there when you were born, he helped raise you and made you happy."

"We know…" Hiroki nodded and hugged him still. "We miss him lots… but we can still miss him and like you as our dad right?"

"Of course you can, because you're my sons too, and not just legally." He watched their faces go blank and he shook his head laughing. "You'll understand more when you're older."

"So does this mean you're gonna come live with us again?" Nowaki asked.

"Yes, this is my home now too." he stood up and took Izumi's face in his hands stroking her cheeks. "Let's make some good memories here."

"Yes…" She cupped her hands over his. "...and a brighter future."

 **The End**

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: FINALLY DONE! Yay… okay well sort of. I feel like there's a lot of places where I rushed, or didn't cover very well because I got too focused on the main part of the plot. One thing in particular was Bakugo and Izuku's relationship… soooo what I've decided to do is…**

 **NEW ARC!**

 **We are the Future: 2nd Act**

 **I'll be focusing on two different aspects one of which will be Izuku and Bakugo's perspective as it will revolve around their relationship, and lives. Situations will include Izuku finally telling All Might about his relationship with Bakugo… and later on Freya, Hiroki and Nowaki will be taking their first steps towards becoming young heroes in the new evolving society.**

 **I'll need some time to iron out the details so more than likely this story won't be released until after Hero's Kingdom is complete. I also want to work on my KH fics as I've been ignoring them due to… reasons. *coughKH3Cough***

 **At any rate I hope you all enjoyed this fic and how it turned out despite me rushing through it a bit. Thanks again for being loyal readers and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
